Inari
by insertxcoolxnamexhere
Summary: Promise: To commit oneself by a promise to do or give; pledge. Kakashi x OC Slow burner. I don't own Naruto (only the OCs)
1. Chapter 1

1.

Inari for all intents and purposes may as well have been birthed from thin air. Or, considering the hidden village she was fabricated into, spat out from the mossy earth like an old man spits Tobacco. Her mother was rushed into Konoha's hospital when Inari's birth slammed down onto her with the weight of an ocean but remained a stranger to the staff throughout the painful intimacy of child-birth. She did not ask to hold her child, her husband arrived not soon after and mother and father disappeared into the night.

Without names and only hazy memories of plain faces both were quickly forgotten and in turn the faceless couple forgot. A child, their child, and a sword were the only mementoes to the couple's existence; their leftovers made a Laurel and Hardy duo; an unusually small new-born and the sword looming over the shoulders of even the taller nurses. Inari's birth wasn't anything extraordinary. Her parent's though faceless and nameless were not renowned Shinobi legends merely a young couple who panicked. She had no Kekkai Genkai. She was not the lost princess to some illustrious clan. She was merely a child without parents which was by no means unusual in a Hidden Village.

The only snag in an old worn story was the sword's presence. It was with her at birth and it would be with her at death. The sword, almost her twin in an immaterial sense, pinned Inari to an identity and would soon be the heart of her orbit. The nurses knew well enough to not strip her of it; maybe they felt sorry for the tiny, bald, pinkish baby but not sympathetic enough to not dub her Inari when the matter was brought to the Hokage. Inari. Shrimp.

A foster home was readily supplied. The babies always went first and the fact that Inari was uncharacteristically quiet for a baby didn't hurt either. She carried that silence with her for the rest of her life just like the sword strapped to her back. Uta Sosuke was preoccupied with scowling around the butt of her pipe when the care worker arrived with the baby. Three year old Emi Sosuke's head snapped up and her eyes squinted across the dirt yard. Past the rusting frame of the swings she'd hastily abandoned and the weeds that clawed tenaciously towards the sunlight to watch the intruders as they neared her mother.

Uta did not bother glancing away from the middle distance that she was staring down and the care worker was momentarily tipped off balance by the lack of response. No one could rightly blame her. Despite Uta's already hunched and wizened form there was something intimidating about the woman. Maybe it was her permanent expression of tasting something bitter or the way she didn't look at you but through you like you were paper thin. Whatever it was Uta more than made up for her lack of physical strength with this unidentified 'something'.

"Sosuke-san," the care worker prompted softly. When Uta didn't respond he reached up to nervously resettle his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Erm, Sosuke-san," he repeated louder this time.

"I don' want no double glazing, house' fine as it is," Uta grumbled. The care worker glanced up at the building behind the woman.

To call it a house was flattery. A shack seemed more appropriate. It squatted against the ground, stout and broad faced stone front stitched together with a higgledy-piggledy assembly of wooden add-ons that had been collected over the years. The windows were cracked in places and damp rallied in the jutting corners that the shambolic mess had accumulated. But despite the obliviously shoddy craftsmanship it looked sturdy and stubborn enough to stand (or lean in this case) through any natural or man-made disasters.

"Err, no, no, I'm not here for double glazing-" the care worker began again but was soon cut short.

"I don' owe you no money neither," Uta mused taking a deep puff on her pipe. She dispelled the smoke in the increasingly agitated care-worker's face. He simultaneously tried to shield the baby and stop himself from choking when he glanced up he realised the brown pin-points of Uta Sosuke's eyes were on him. Not at him, through him.

"Then whatta you here for?" Uta asked. The care-worker found it much easier to speak when he was addressing the patchy straggles of grass instead of the woman's hawk-like gaze.

"I've brought the child that was promised to your care as agreed between yourself and Hokage-sama," the care worker managed.

"Hrmmm," Uta rubbed at her chin, "let's have a look then."

The care worker nearly chucked the baby at the woman and hastily scrambled towards the rickety fence to retrieve the child's only belonging, babbling to the woman self-consciously as he did so. "She's quiet especially for a baby. Her parents have been confirmed as Konoha born but no names nor means of contact was given- "

"Tch," the woman's scowl deepened and even though the man couldn't see her face he could swear he felt the expression digging into his back.

"-but they left a sword, quite clearly, for the child. They weren't shinobi that much was obvious and the sword is definitely Konoha made however none of the craftsmen have claimed ownership," the care worker was huffing and puffing between words now. He dragged the huge weapon behind him, the point scoring a track in the dirt and kicking up dust in the sun drowned air. It was easily taller than he was and he had to lug it along behind him with both hands planted on the handle that was almost the complete length of his arm.

"A sword?" Uta looked up from the child, her eyes narrowing to shrewdly appraise the weaponry.

She placed the baby beside her on the stone step with a gentleness that belied her attitude and thrust her hands towards him. The care worker hesitantly handed the sword over and stood back as the woman examined it. It was undeniably beautiful. The blade tall, broad and transparent like a sheet of glass but resilient, the hilt and handle an unblemished silver. It was both fragile and indestructible at once.

"Hrmm, this looks worth a tidy penny," the old woman mused looking the blade over.

"No!" the care worker protested then looked embarrassed at his own outburst when the woman's eyes snapped up to his, "I, I mean that's not possible. Hokage-sama was quite adamant that the sword stay with Inari."

"Who the hell is Inari?" the old woman glared.

"The baby," the care worker blinked blandly.

"Shrimp?" she scowled then the scowl twisted further into a grin.

"Shrimp!" she released a dirty, deep laugh, "Ah, didn' know you people had a sense of humour."

She sniffed and after carefully propping the sword against the warped wood of her shack and retrieving her baby turned to him.

"Well wha' you waiting for? You can bugger off now." The care worker practically ran to the comfort of his office. He bunkered down under a now comforting stack of paperwork but not before swearing to himself that he would never leave his safe, cosy office again.

Inari however was bunkered down elsewhere. And Emi Sosuke was not happy. A petulant frown decorated her rounded features as she squinted down at the baby she would share a room with. Even at three years old Emi Sosuke was not fond of her mother and this new arrival seemed to her as just another way for her mother to infuriate her. She hoped it would cry or something just so she could rage at it but it didn't.

"Babies supposed to cry," Emi grumbled, "how come you ain't crying."

She shot the tiny creature another glare but it slipped.

"You ain't sick right?" The baby gave no answer only watched Emi blankly.

"You're really tiny, you know," Emi edged closer to the cot and frowned down at its inhabitant, her expression a mixture of doubtful concern. The baby stared back. Emi continued to watch, something in her chest slowly surrendering to the human need to watch over small, unbelievable things. Then Emi shook her head as if she was trying to clear water from her ears.

"I ain't that easy, that cute stuff's not gonna work on me," Emi muttered and flung herself on her bed. But her eyes lingered on the crib nonetheless.

...

It was awhile until Inari grew hair and even more perplexing when that hair was crimson. Not the eye-catching bright red that most found desirable but a deep crimson that turned conker when wet. She was still short and that paired with an oval face and a lost quality about her made her appear much younger than she was. Emi called bullshit whenever someone would comment on this. Uta would retaliate by calling her a jealous little brat and whipping a hand round the back of her head. But Emi remained absolute in her observation.

"It's her eyes," she'd bite when anyone cared to ask, "They look like an old-uns."

It was the truth. Even at three Inari's eyes was almond shaped and as reflective as the glass of her sword. They were dark grey in colour but deep. Inari didn't say much on the matter since Inari rarely spoke at all. She wasn't depressed or shy just silent. Emi had nearly jumped out her skin the day she first spoke. Emi, then five, had been hunting through the ratty cupboards for a bag of crisps while her mother was preoccupied on the phone when a voice seemed to arise from nowhere.

"I've already eaten them."

"Ahh!" Emi shrieked, wheeling around and now gripping at her pounding heart to scan the kitchen for what she presumed must be some form of beastie or crisp thief. All she found was Inari watching her quietly, engulfed in Emi's outgrown cast-offs, her little digits wrapped around the handle of the sword she lugged everywhere with her.

"What the hell do you think you doin'! You _tryin_' to give me a heart attack!" Emi shouted, clawing back her composure so Inari wouldn't realise she'd scared the life out of her. She was embarrassed for herself, for allowing Inari to scare her and for allowing Inari to know she'd scared her. It took two more minutes of Emi glaring at Inari before her brain grasped that Inari had spoken. Emi had been secretly worried that the girl was mute. 'No' Emi shook the thought vehemently; 'she wasn't worried about Shrimp'.

"Did you just speak?" Emi asked suspiciously. She wasn't entirely sure whether or not she'd imagined it and confirmation even from Inari was something she needed. Inari merely nodded. Emi's gaze shifted.

"You know mom don' like that in the kitchen," Emi said. Inari's eyes trailed over to the object of Emi's focus.

Her sword.

Most children had teddies. Inari had her sword. Even at that young age she felt herself irrevocably bound to it. To her the sword was born of strength, something solid and secure in its identity and purpose. Therefore without it Inari herself felt insecure. She needed its firm but gentle hands to remind her of those things she forgot when she felt the darkness of disquiet creeping in. Her parents, whoever they were, had left it there because they had left her. No reason had been given and no confirmation that they were even alive. Not even their names. Inari needed her sword, this pin to keep her.

You are Inari, it whispered.

"I ain't gonna say nothing," Emi mumbled, eyes chancing fugitive glances to see if she was okay before hastily settling back on the cupboard then repeating, "Jus' make sure she don' catch you with it in here. Alright, Shrimp?"

She looked to Emi. And this is your family.

It wasn't that Emi even needed Inari to speak. Both had a way of understanding the other. What Inari lacked in speech was compensated by her expressions, expressions that were expressive but difficult to read unless you had learned to decode them. And Emi for all her bluster was a sensitive soul hidden behind her more than ample use of language least someone (namely her tough mother) mocks her for vulnerabilities. Each needed understanding and each gained it in one another though Emi was would never openly admit it even to herself.

"Emi!" Uta yelled from her perch behind her desk.

Uta Sosuke's desk was a marvel. The space at first glance seemed tiny but its capacity was enormous. The objects Uta would pull from those drawers with her crooked fingers seemed physically impossible, Inari was certain she'd once seen her adoptive mother pull an ironing board from one of the top herb drawer. Even without its seemingly bottomless drawers its surface was another paradox. It was littered with pipes and tobacco cases, small golden trinkets, scrolls, ink wells, a never-ending supply of mugs, bottles, fruit bowls and oddly enough the ugliest looking clay duck known to mankind. Emi rounded the corner scowling at her mother and prepared for a fight. Her eyes softened when they fell on Inari in the corner. She was four now and Emi seven.

"I've just had a call from Takanka-san, go pick up the groceries," Uta ordered, not bothering to look up from the bills that she had laid open before her.

"You got legs ain't you! Go get 'em yourself. I'm busy," Emi barked.

"Don' get fresh with me girl or I'll smack you round the head," Uta bit back but managed to suffocate her temper, her ever-present scowl easing back onto her face, "go take Inari, she likes it when you walk her through town." Uta was well aware that she'd already won the argument.

Emi would do anything for Inari, grumble about it continuously while she was doing it but do it nonetheless. It was a fact Uta was well aware of and not above using. Not that she was a bad mother, Emi didn't generally get on with others and although quiet Inari's calm was something that drew people in. Uta had some hope that Emi would by default of being with Inari acquire some friends but Emi didn't make it easy since she seemed unwavering on her general dislike of people. Inari's adoptive step mother wasn't above using her in her own designs. While any involvement of Emi was out the question, Uta's perspective of Inari and Emi differed. She loved them both but Inari was her adoptive daughter and Emi was her blood. Inari's presence was gladly tolerated but if push came to shove she was still anchored to her role as adoptive daughter.

When a storm blows in you save the main house not the extensions.

It wasn't that Uta was cruel or spiteful to Inari she treated her well but not with same unconditional love reserved for Emi. Any concern Uta may have had over this was soothed by her daughter's attitude towards Inari. Emi had none of her mother's distinctions between blood. Inari was Emi's sister and Emi loved her. Emi was Uta's daughter and Uta loved her. Uta only ever wanted what was best for Emi but both were too alike. Both stubborn and short-tempered and incapable of bearing themselves open to others. Uta had other motives behind this outing however. If her times were correct, and they always were, the ninja academy class should be finishing in half an hour.

"So you want me to take the brat too!" Emi huffed but the fight had fled her eyes, "she ain't a bloody dog we gotta take walkies."

Uta merely lifted her head and fixed her eyes on Emi.

"Alright, sheesh, I'm goin'" Emi sighed with frustration before mumbling 'old cow' under her breath.

"Shrimp, you comin'"

Emi's stride was long and focused. She churned up the pathways, hands stuffed in pockets and an expression that almost dared anyone to bother her. Inari followed, her steps more patient and serene, her sword trailing behind her. Every now and then Emi would slow to allow Inari to catch up before continuing, muttering curses at her mother as she did so. Konoha's streets rose up around them, an organised chaos of the old and new. Newer neon signs, electrical cables, street lamps and billboards perched atop buildings that had stood testament for years; familiar paths lined by buildings (that due to the natural woods and stone seemed to have rose up from the surrounding forest) and that constant underlying scent of pine from the trees that nestled the village. Inari did love this place; she felt her heart in the earth beneath her feet and the watchful eyes of the Hokage Monument. Home. Konoha filled her lungs with an emotion as soft and soothing that sense of 'home' carried. She loved this place and felt that it somehow loved her back.

Emi's mutterings broke into a whistle, the whistle gave way to a soft song and soon she was singing aloud. Inari smiled. Emi's voice was rich and melodious; she could and would at every chance sit and just listen to her sing. Emi glanced at Inari from the corner of her eye and returned the smile. It was born of a peace that only Inari could settle within her.

The peace was broken when they entered the grocers. The small bell tingled as Emi slammed the door open and the earthy smell of fresh vegetables shrouded them. The grocers was small, a wall of shelves on opposite walls and a set of shelves clamped into place between them, the till was situated at the far end to the extent that customers would have to crane past the wooden divider to see the jovial moon-face of Takana. The entire grocery store had the feel of something squashed into a space that was far too small for it. The shelves were overflowing, boxes of fruit and vegetables had been left to their devices and oddly enough Takana had decided to decorate the already cluttered space with hanging baskets full of goods. It was slightly claustrophobic but cosy.

"Hey, Takana!" Emi shouted from the doorstep, "Mom said you already 'ad the groceries packed."

"Ah, Emi-san," Takana beamed from his post he spotted Inari and his smile grew wider, "and little Inari-san too!"

The old man shuffled about under his till as Emi quickly strode across to him with Inari keeping patient, steady pursuit. Takana re-emerged with a box full of lollipops and pulled one out for Inari.

"Here you go sweetie," he smiled gently as he bent down to give her the lollipop.

"Thank you," Inari said.

Despite her small frame and naturally quiet demeanour her voice when she spoke was surprisingly steady and clear. Inari took the sweet and moved to open it but her face puckered slightly when she realised she'd have to relinquish her hold on her sword. Emi wordlessly took the lollipop, removed the packing and handed it back speaking to Takana throughout.

"Have you got the stuff then? She said it'd be ready," Emi said. Takana's eyes darted to the clock and he made a grand show of looking about for her misplaced groceries. Emi waited twenty seconds before growling.

"Eh, old man you got 'em or not?" she frowned.

Takana laughed good-naturedly, "oh deary me Emi-san I seem to have misplaced them," he sighed dramatically, "You'll have to redo it."

Emi glared at him hard for a moment before snatching the bag from his hands and picking her way through the mess of the store.

"Ah, your sister's so short-tempered Inari-san," Takana smiled.

Inari nodded.

"But she's a good person," Takana smiled fondly.

Inari nodded.

A small, soft smile curled her lips and her grip on her sword slackened.

"Shrimp! Stop listen' to his rubbish and pick out what you want," Emi called, "if the old cow's gonna make us shop we might as well get what we want, right?"

Inari made her way over to the bath soaps and creams; she immediately picked out a handful of bottles and dumped them in the basket. Emi blinked then shook her head and began muttering but there was no venom in it. It was a good thing Uta was so talented at amassing money since while Inari's adoptive mother was all too keen to succumb to her tight-fistedness Inari spent it like it was going out of fashion especially on moisturisers and bath salts. She spent an ordinate amount of time in the bathroom and Emi had to physically drag her away from the hot baths whenever they visited. An unusual habit for a young girl but Inari had confessed to Emi that she felt wonderful after a long bath 'like everything was warm and calm'. Emi on the other hand, shuffled into the shower raked soap through her mop of unruly black hair that even when wet insisted on sticking up from every angle and shuffled out. Ten minutes at most and she was done. Emi herself loaded the basket with those few CDs she didn't already own, both moved down the food aisle. Emi's hand moved towards the carrots, Inari's lips curled upwards slightly and Emi placed them in the basket. Emi's hand moved towards the leeks, Inari's eyebrows puckered and Emi moved on. The shopping was done in this manner. It took Emi mere seconds to read Inari's silent answer and she would sing to herself as she did so. Finally the basket was full and Emi lugged it over to the counter.

"You better not lose it this time," Emi warned as she relinquished her shopping for Takana to pack. Takana kept a close eye on the clock as he did so. Emi yawned.

"Which way we walkin' home?" she asked Inari.

"Long way," Inari answered.

"Eh? But I wanna go home."

"Short way."

Emi eyed her for a moment before sighing, "Look we'll go the long way but you better-"

The clock hit the hour and all of a sudden Takana was shoving the packed bag into Emi's hands and shuffling them out the door.

"Goodbye, please come again," he smiled before slamming it behind them. Emi scowled at the closed door for a second.

"I swear this village is fulla crazy old nuts," she huffed before marching off with Inari behind her.

Emi was walking along singing to herself when she stopped. Inari was not walking with her. A moment of panic gripped Emi's chest between its teeth and she spun on her heel. Inari was still there, the Konoha sunlight sliding along the razor sharp length of her sword. Inari's fingers were gripping a tall, metal fence, her grey eyes fixated on whatever was on the other side. Inari never asked about her real family. A sense of dread crept over Emi's skin. She fully expected to see some family on the other side, some couple with dark grey eyes and crimson hair beckoning Inari back. What would Emi do without Inari? But Emi would let her go, if Inari wanted to go she'd let her go.

"Shrimp?" Emi said. Inari didn't answer she was so absorbed by whatever had captured her attention that everything around her ceased.

"Hey, Shrimp!" Emi put a concentrated effort in appearing angry, she strode towards Inari but avoided looking out across at what she imagined was the idyllic, perfect little family scene that would claim Inari from her.

"Emi, what do ninja do?"

Emi blinked. Inari was still engrossed with whatever was on the other side of that fence. Emi's gaze moved painfully slowly towards it, she was still too scared and she hated being scared but the little girl, her little sister made her feel a lot of things that she had previously deemed weak. The domed roof came into view then the string of great orange tiled buildings attached to it then blessedly the sign 'ninja school'. The long way usually consisted of trailing beneath the mountain's vast shadow and by default the Academy beneath it. Emi had been so wrapped up in her fears that she hadn't registered the white walls nor the herd of parent's ready to collect their children. She hadn't really thought to, they'd never come into contact with ninja students before. Although Inari carted her ninja sword everywhere her life had never skimmed with that of a shinobi's because Emi's life hadn't. They lived in a Hidden village and therefore cheek by jowl with ninja but Emi had never been interested in shinobi. Two things interested her, music and Inari. Emi's brown eyes lingered on the rapt focus of the four year old.

But Inari was interested. More than interested.

"They protect Konoha," Emi answered.

Inari's tiny finger's tightened against the metal of the fence until her knuckle's whitened. Emi looked and looked closely at the fire in Inari's eyes. Old eyes she thought of them and seeing them burn like that with a longing set something within her. Inari didn't speak much, once you knew her she never really needed to. "Shrimp," Emi said, eyes already seeking out the sensei among the gaggle of ninja students, "wait 'ere a sec alright?" Inari nodded, eyes still locked on the ninja school. Had she even blinked? Emi scowled as she made her way through the children, some her age, some older, very few younger. She gripped the sensei's sleeve before her nerve could falter.

"Can I help you?" he asked, keeping any curiosity he may have had effectively locked away.

"Yeah can I ask you somethin'?" Emi replied.

"Of course."

"When does the new students come in?"

Emi said nothing on the way home. She surprisingly did not sing. This worried Inari. She liked to hear Emi sing. She did not ask; she was content enough in the knowledge that if Emi wanted to tell her she would. But she did not like it when Emi didn't sing since Emi was happy when she sang. The possibility of her being the cause of Emi's discontent encroached on her mind. Maybe she had upset or angered Emi in some way. She glanced across at Emi; no, Emi was not unhappy, she was preparing herself for a brawl. Her face had hardened and a worried crease had lodged itself between her eyebrows.

"It's going to be okay," Inari said.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know," Emi sighed then smiled to herself.

"It'll be worth it," Emi said softly, voicing whatever was swirling about in her head.

Inari had a suspicion that the ninja school had some part to play in this but she couldn't see where. In fact she had to strain to envision the Konoha Ninja School having any part to play in something mundane. 'They protect Konoha'. Inari's grip tightened on her sword, the ache in her heart swelling. 'They protect home'. Inari could not envision herself as a shopkeeper. Nor a singer like Emi was destined to be. Nor a carpenter or tailor or cook or anything really. Not until she'd seen the school and then something had clicked. Even now that Emi was holding the gate open onto their shambolic lawn that feeling still clung to her like a wet sheet.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" Uta thundered from her office. Emi paused, her jaw and eyes set and she pulled in a breath in hopes that some courage would mix in with the oxygen. Wordlessly Inari slipped her hand into Emi's.

"Mom," Emi began she paused.

Her wide brown eyes searched the wood of the wall for a moment, another sigh and her hand gripped Inari's back.

"Mom!" she said louder, "I gotta talk to you."

"Well get in 'ere so I can hear you," Uta replied. Emi shuffled into Uta's office, the heavy smog of smoke from her pipe leaving a constant haze even in the hall outside.

"I gotta talk to you and you gotta listen right?" Emi said, "an' I don't care if you say no 'cause I've already done it so there ain't nothin' you can do but you gotta listen first alright?"

"Are you gonna beat around the bush all day?" Uta scowled.

Emi swallowed, breathed deep. "I enrolled Shrimp in Ninja School."

"That all," Uta dismissed turning back to her papers.

"Look I don' care if you like it or not, I know you wan' us to stay 'ere forever and rub your bunions and get your slippers and stuff but she's goin'. I ain't never seen Shrimp look at somethin' like she was lookin' at that school so she's goin' and...Eh?" Emi jerked to a stop mid-rant to gape at her mother.

"You deaf as well as dumb I said is that all," Uta scowled, "and what's that 'bout my bunions and slippers! How old do you think I am you little brat!"

"You, you, you..eh?" "Sometimes I can't believe my daughter's so bloody thick," Uta sighed.

"Your new uniform's in your room Inari," Uta said giving up on her spluttering daughter entirely.

"Thank you," Inari replied.

She felt numb; the fuse between reality and her brain had burnt out somewhere leaving her cast adrift in no man's land. She felt her legs move more than put any concise effort into it, she looked at but didn't see the corridors and her and Emi's room cluttered with Emi's belongings. Her bed in comparison was neatly made as always and lain across was her uniform. Inari reached out for it and felt the material between her fingers, smooth but durable. Her uniform consisted of a peach top that looked like a kimono but only reached the knees, a thick black obi, black shinobi trousers and lastly her sandals. Inari sat there running her hands over it. It made sense. Her sword pressed its touch against her leg.

It all made sense.

Inari although having no qualms about spending her adoptive mother's money had gained a sense from Emi that nothing was freely given. If you wanted something you had to work hard for it or work hard to prove yourself worthy of it. This sense of obligation had been soaked up by a young mind and instilled there. She had been born with a sword. She had been given a name, a home and a family but she had not been given any means of repaying until now. She'd been born with a sword to keep those precious things she'd been given safe. A smile broke across Inari's face as she felt that odd ethereal sensation of complete understanding. She buried her face in her clothes and leaned back against the wall.

Home.

**"Inari! How much bloody money did you spend on bath salts?"**

**a/n:**

Good day, good morning and good evening. This is my first fanfiction and I will confess now I really had no intention of ever posting this or even writing this but the story kept damn _stalking_ me! So here it is and here I am doing the unforgivable and review begging. I promise not to make a habit of it I'm merely want some idea of whether or not to continue with it. I have to warn I won't have an updating schedule but I've already written a stack of chapters already so hopefully I can get the others done before I run out :S For any die hard Naruto fans, ages and times and events will likely be changed because

a) even though Kakashi is every flavour of the awesome rainbow the idea of him going through his Chunin Exam at the age of seven seems unlikely in my mind. Short arms. Can't get over the short arms.

b) I'm not very good at religiously keeping to timelines, in fact I'm kind of pathetic at it so...

Anyway I'm aware I'm rambling so even though there's not much here at the moment some feedback would be brilliant.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

A year later:

Emi groaned. She hated mornings. Unfortunately a certain little red head seemed impervious to the head-ache inducing sunlight of the early hours. Emi scowled and rolled in her cocoon of blankets to fix Inari with her glare. Inari didn't even blink. She didn't seem so young right now. Her peach kimono style shirt was lowered to hang in a line across her chest and just above her armpits leaving her shoulders bare and the material hung to her knees a slit down either side to allow free movement, the black Obi was pulled tight around her waist and bandages had been painstakingly laced around the end of her shinobi trousers. Inari's hair reached her upper back and clung close, her fringe was cut in a messy V at the centre of her forehead with the crimson strands framing her face. She'd somehow managed to attach her sword to her back, the shape of which loomed over her now making her already diminutive height shrink beneath its shadow. Inari's grey eyes centred on Emi's and silently watched. Emi wondered how Inari like her sword could appear so fragile and indestructible at once. Emi's eyes grew heavy again as sleep pulled her under.

Inari stayed to watch Emi slump back under the blankets before leaving and closing the door behind her as quietly as possible. She'd woken much earlier than need be but Inari didn't want to be late and she didn't sleep well anyway so she was typically awake at the crack of dawn. She had planned ahead knowing that the unaccustomed weight of her sword on her back could prove a problem. Her feet lifted easily enough, the bulk no different to when she was pulling it behind her in fact it felt...better. Her sword was no longer a weight she had to drag; it was with her now so close she could feel the glass-like blade against her skin through the cloth. It was working with her and keeping her grounded to the earth beneath her sandaled feet. Something solid wrapped itself around the frame of Inari's bones. It was steely but not unpleasant. She felt strong in her purpose for the first time in her short life. Despite the calm step and now resolute expression Inari was still a six year old girl with a sword four times her height strapped across her back so although Inari had set out early and now felt as though the very Konoha Mountains had made her she still arrived about the same time as the other new students.

She heard the steady lull of their chatter before she saw them. There was less than she imagined there would be. The children circulated about, small groups already forming as friends waved over friends or cousins stuck to cousins. Although it all seemed innocent enough, a group of children in essence, there was something odd about the gathering. Firstly the children were all dressed in personalised ninja garb which despite their short limbs and apple cheeks managed to avoid looking like they were playing dress-up in their mommies or daddies wardrobe. Secondly there was the way the children would glance at every new arrival. They were measuring them up, seeking out any strengths or weaknesses as if they were half expecting to be ordered to pounce at them any moment now. More than a few eyes lingered on Inari's sword and her fingers flexed instinctively back towards it.

"Hey, I'm Sarutobi Asuma."

Inari's eyes slicked towards the boy in front of her as he extended a hand towards the girl opposite him. His hair was pitch black as was hers and flicked towards the left as if constantly battling some invisible wind while hers tucked out at the ends. His eyes were black holes while hers were crimson not unlike Inari's hair. A square jaw already at this age paired with his bulky jacket made the boy, Asuma, appear roguish while the girl, who was yet to introduce herself, sported some form of clothing that appeared like a cross between a scarf and a cape. 'She's very pretty,' Inari thought the oddity of her ominous red eyes having little effect.

"Yuhi Kurenai," the now identified girl answered then smiled, "are you nervous?"

"Nervous?" Asuma grinned, "Nah, you?"

"No," her eyes wondered over the others, "some of them don't look ready."

"Some of them look ready to puke," Asuma replied casually.

"Especially that guy," Kurenai pointed out a kid with eyebrows like thick black slugs who was currently squatting up and down at an alarming speed. Asuma laughed and Kurenai smiled but there was no malice in either gesture.

"Most look calm though," Kurenai observed her eyes lingering towards a white haired boy with a mask covering half his face.

"That's White Fang's son," Asuma said, "you seen that kid with the massive sword yet."

"Yes, she's standing right behind us," Kurenai answered.

Both children turned, Asuma leisurely leaning back with his hands in his pockets and Kurenai's head turning to face Inari. Inari said nothing in response to the steady way both regarded her.

"Good morning," Kurenai smiled and Asuma nodded his head in way of replicating her gesture. Both pairs of eyes trailed past Inari's shoulder to the huge blade that glinted and threw silvery reflections across their faces.

"What's your name?" Kurenai asked.

"Inari," she replied.

"You nervous?" Asuma said.

Inari shook her head.

"You don't speak much do you?" Kurenai smiled.

Inari shook her head.

Then both Kurenai and Asuma smiled.

"Are your parents' shinobi, Inari-san?" Kurenai inquired.

Inari shook her head and both laughed good-naturedly. This opened up the topic for Kurenai and Asuma to discuss their parents and Inari was more than content to listen in. They didn't demand Inari's input and they didn't shun her presence either. Asuma and Kurenai talked while Inari listened for another ten minutes enough time for Inari to decide she liked the pair before silence descended at the presence of the shinobi who stared back at the group. He hadn't said a word yet but his mere presence commanded enough respect to wordlessly quiet the children. He launched into the Academy's initiation speech without hesitation. Inari and the two boys Kurenai and Asuma pointed out listened with their eyes locked on the shinobi, soaking up every single syllable that escaped his lips while Asuma and Kurenai chatted with one another quietly lest they distract anyone else. Half-way through a boy came running over. Every single pair of eyes shifted to the goggled boy, most with contempt that he'd interrupted and others with just plain curiosity. The boy stumbled through apologies and quickly tried to dematerialise among the crowds in hopes that his already watering eyes would become less noticeable. It didn't work; everyone had already seen his face and registered him as the boy who had almost started crying when he arrived late.

There were three requirements to be a student at the Ninja School. Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity. Have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work. Be healthy in mind and body. Inari believed herself to possess all three. Emi believed she possessed all three. The fire smouldering beneath the calm and serene exterior confirmed she possessed all three. There was some trouble concerning where to seat Inari in the classroom due to her sword, an object that she was adamant in refusing to be parted from without having to say a word. The seats rose atop one another, all perched to gaze down onto the huge blackboard and space at the front of the room. It was stadium like but the smell of chalk and ink clearly reassured Inari that this was indeed a classroom. Eventually their sensei, an older man with a drooping salt and pepper moustache and hawk like eyes that could appear soft and approachable one moment and hard and reprimanding the next, decided to sit her at the front.

"Hyuga Shinji," he called pointing to the first seat on the foremost desk.

"Inari," he pointed to the next.

"Hatake Kakashi," then the next.

His finger trailed up to the row above.

"Nohara Rin."

"Sarutobi Asuma."

"Yuhi Kurenai."

Inari slid into her place beside a boy who was twitching every now and then before glancing at his watch, quietly telling himself to 'calm down' and repeating the process. His hair was a deep brunette and clipped short except for the fringe that hung down to brush against his effeminate eyelashes. His skin was ghostly white and he had wrapped himself in an oversized pale blue woollen jumper that reminded Inari of the hand-me-downs she used to don. The boy's features were rounded and soft, buttony nose and cherub cheeks an awaiting mother dreamed of, the nervous, restless glances only adding to the urge to wrap the boy in blankets. His eyes were the glassy orbs of all Hyugas' and lingered fearfully on Inari's blade as she settled in beside him.

"Erm, t-that's not sharp is it?" he asked.

Inari nodded.

"I'm, I'm Hyuga Shinji," Shinji extended a hand eyes still locked on Inari's weaponry.

Inari took his hand and shook.

"You're name's Inari right?" Shinji smiled timidly, "how come you don't have a last name?"

"Wait, no you don't have to answer that, I'm sorry that was too personal," Shinji then began to babble nervously, gripping at his hair while Inari silently watched, "I shouldn't be asking questions like that, that was so rude of me. I'm very sorry please accept my apology. It's the first day and I've already- "

"I don't know my parents and its fine Hyuga-san" Inari interrupted, the boy seemed more shocked that she'd said something rather than mollified.

Someone sat themselves beside Inari before Shinji could scramble to formulate some response to Inari's frankly unexpected reply. It was the boy with silver hair Asuma and Kurenai had pointed out. What Inari could see of his expression was set in a determined scowl and his black eyes did not register Inari or Shinji just remained locked on their sensei awaiting instruction.

"Good day," Shinji smiled timidly, "I'm Hyuga Shinji."

"Hatake Kakashi," the boy answered his gaze never wavering from their focus. Shinji opened his mouth as if to say more then was overcome by uncertainty and settled for nervously looking about himself paying particular attention to Inari's sword. Ren-sensei began the class soon after, beginning with a history of Konoha in which all aspects were covered, then mathematics much to Shinji's joy and science much to his chagrin. Ren-sensei then requested that the class attempt to apply the mathematics that they had learned to various ninja related situations, most involving the speed and distance of an attack based on multiple variables. Inari couldn't honestly say whether she enjoyed them or not, all thoughts that did not revolve around searching for an answer had been discarded in the tunnel vision her mind had adopted. She _needed_ to work hard. There was no room for anything else until class finished. And it did eventually when the sky had just begun to bleach with the oranges and pink hues of the encroaching sunset on the horizon. The light bathed the floors of the classroom through the windows and the sound of parents chatting amongst each other as they waited to collect their children from their first day wafted in. It had some of the children fidgeting impatiently in their seats.

"Right," Ren-sensei turned his back to them to erase his scrawl from the blackboard, "Class is over you may all return home. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Shinji leapt from his seat as if someone had set alight a fire underneath it. He hastily bowed to both Kaskashi and Inari.

"I'll see you tomorrow Inari-san, Hatake-san," Shinji smiled before scrambling for the door. Inari's departure was far more patient. She stepped out onto the mellowed light of the courtyard, steadily making her way through the crowd of departing students. Inari tried not to look at the family groups that clutched their children to them. She put a concentrated effort in keeping her eyes on the opening in the school's courtyard that spilled out onto the Konoha streets. A voice halted her.

"Hey, Shrimp!"

A small smile bloomed across Inari's face, only one person called her shrimp. Emi was lounging against the courtyard's wall trying hard to look as cool as a nine year old could among the throng of milling parents. It didn't work even if her messy hair and signature scowl made her look like a street urchin the shy shape of her brown eyes betrayed her efforts.

"Shrimp! You deaf or somethin'" Emi yelled again, looking about herself insecurely when some of the parent's tsked at her shouts. Inari walked towards her and didn't stop.

"Can't believe I even bothered to pick you up. I'm missin' a chance to see Yuki-chan singin' so I can babysit. An' now I just look like an idiot you better be-" Emi's mutterings were cut off as Inari walked into her and wrapped her skinny arms around Emi's waist. Inari pressed her cheek against Emi that soft, contented smile never leaving her face.

"Thank you, Emi," Inari spoke into the familiar scent of Emi's shirt.

Emi tried hard not to smile. She really did but her lips moved to echo the warmth that had instilled her insides.

"Yeah, yeah, you better be an' your doin' the dishes tonight," Emi mumbled but the smile never left her face or Inari's.

**a/n:**

**I actually got a review *.* I feel all warm and fuzzy, so thank you anonymous guest for helping me decide whether or not to continue. I know I only added the first chapter yesterday but my fingers got itchy and I eventually gave in and decided to put this in. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Within the first month of Ninja School Inari found the Taijutsu lessons increasingly difficult. It wasn't that she was distinctively weak for a child her age and although her small stature wasn't particularly a help it wasn't a hinder either. Inari was finding the classes designed for physical training difficult because of one reason; she refused to relinquish her sword. Kurenai and Rin had been surprised to witness that Inari even carried it into the toilet stall with her. Shinji had tried on multiple occasions to coax it from her but Inari could be as stubborn as the other Sosuke's when she felt the need to be.

"So there are these merchants in town tomorrow night," Asuma began. He, Kurenai, Shinji, Guy, Inari and Kaskashi were currently sat on one of the benches outside in the courtyard during lunch. The trees above them dyed the sunlight with a greenish tinge. Asuma sat with his feet stretched out in front of him, leaning back against the surface of the bench with his elbows resting on the wooden planks. Kurenai sat across from him, sharing her food out with Inari who sat beside her. Kurenai and Asuma had gained some insight in reading the silent girl's expression enough now to know that she detested the majority of the food Uta Sosuke packed for her. Kurenai had taken it upon herself to share her lunch with her. At first glance Kurenai appeared quite stern and serious but in reality the girl was kind and the way most misunderstood Inari because of her reluctance to speak had developed a protective big-sisterly feeling towards her. Might Guy was sat beside Inari, bulldozing through his meal and ignorant to the flecks of rice that were flying up about him. Kakashi was sat beside Asuma scanning through the notes he'd copied through glass and Shinji fidgeted next to him casting worried glances over at Guy in case the abnormally enthusiastic boy began to choke. He felt sorry for the poor bento.

"My dad was telling me about it, there's going to be loads of stalls. Anyway I was wondering if anyone wanted to check it out," Asuma continued.

"Yes, I'd like to go," Kurenai smiled. Asuma seemed quietly thankful and relieved about her answer. Inari believed it was likely she had been the true target of his request and he'd decided to ask them to keep up appearances.

Might Guy's head snapped up from his bento to unleash a dazzling smile at Asuma who only blinked blandly in response.

"Fear not, I will join you on this adventure!" Guy exclaimed, the light glinting off his pearly whites as he winked at a laid-back Asuma and jerked his thumb towards his face.

"_Right_," Asuma blinked.

"Shrimp-chan what about you?" Asuma asked.

Inari nodded.

"I'll go," Kakashi said, not looking up from his notes, "but I can't stay there long."

"I'm sorry I have to stay in at the compound tomorrow," Shinji hung his head. This wasn't an unusual occurrence; Shinji would disappear into the Hyuga compound for days on end, his mannerisms only becoming more nervous and neurotic when he re-emerged. His family were part of the branch family of the Hyuga clan and the boy would clam up completely and self-abase himself whenever anyone inquired about his life outside the Academy.

"Shinji-san you must break free of your oppressive negativism, take heart and look towards the future!" Guy reached across to pat Shinji's cropped hair.

"Ah," Shinji struggled weakly against Guy's overbearing affection, "I have to help with the cleaning, Guy-chan."

"Cleaning?" Guy began to belly laugh, "If you clean with the power of youth you could wield at least fifty mops at once and leave the Hyuga compound shining like a jewel among the Konoha leaves!"

"I don't have enough hands for fifty mops," Shinji protested, staring at Guy's exuberant face with wide, terrified eyes.

"Nonsense, come Shinji-san I will show you how to wield these mops like a true Konoha shinobi," Guy laughed to himself excitedly as he dragged a now crying Shinji from his seat.

"But shinobi don't use mops," Shinji wailed as they disappeared to god only knows where.

Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi shared a glance before sighing, Inari continued to focus on the food Kurenai was handing her seemingly oblivious and steady among the chaos.

"Inari-san," Inari glanced up to find Ren-sensei looking down at her, "a word please."

Kurenai threw a worried glance towards her friend as Inari stood to follow their sensei back inside, Asuma watched them go lazily while Kakashi just stared after them with barely veiled curiosity. Once inside the cool shade of the Ninja School, Ren-sensei lead Inari into the now empty classroom, holding the door open for his shortest pupil as he did so. Ren-sensei was the type of person who was vital to have on your side. If you had gained a place in his proverbial 'good books' you could do no wrong but if you had managed to anger or disrespect him in someway there was little you could do to ever claw back a good impression. Inari had been in Ren-sensei's good graces since her first day. She was oblivious to this as Ren-sensei was quite proficient in hiding his favouritisms. She was quiet and determined; she listened to his lectures and struggled patiently through the physical lessons without complaint. A good student destined to be a good shinobi. There was only one thing slowing her down.

"Inari-san there's something we need to discuss in regards to your grades," Ren-sensei began, folding his arms and standing with his feet apart.

Inari nodded.

"You are doing extremely well in nearly all your classes," Ren fixed the pale blue of his wrinkled eyes on Inari, "expect for Taijutsu. However I believe this can be easily remedied."

Inari's hands instantly snaked up to the handle of her sword, clutching it in a self-soothing manner rather than anything that was aimed for intimidation.

"In a manner that does not mean you shall be parted from it," Ren said gently. Inari blinked up at him. Ren turned to shuffle through the papers in his desk drawer; he pulled out a sheet and handed it to Inari. The silence as Inari scanned the sheet was momentarily broken as Shinji ran past the window crying out for a Guy who was hot on his heels to 'please stop'. Ren sighed and pulled the blind down over the window before turning back to Inari.

"These are the times I will expect you to turn up for extra training," Ren spoke handing the list to Inari, "I will be teaching you myself. If you insist on carrying that sword then you had best learn to use it."

"Thank you," Inari replied.

"Just make sure you don't waste our time Inari-san," he smiled, "I'm sure you won't."

"What do you mean extra trainin'" Emi growled as she walked Inari home. Inari fished her neatly folded sheet from her obi and wordlessly handed it to Emi. Emi's scowl deepened as she read over the contents.

"He wants you to stay trainin' until eight on a Tuesday, Thursday _and_ a Saturday," she eyed Inari suspiciously, thin bottom lip jutting out in a petulant pout, "you some kinda genius or somethin'?"

"Hatake-san," Inari replied.

"Who the hell is that?" Emi asked, moody pout still present.

"He is the prodigy in our class," Inari explained.

"_Yeah_," Emi said slowly, "but he ain't in no special classes is he so he can't be as smart as you?"

"I've been given extra classes so I can learn to use my sword," Inari answered. Emi almost tripped, worry crawled across her face. They were teaching Inari to use her sword? Even though she was there all day learning how to become a shinobi the possibility of her actually _learning how to become a shinobi_ had never entered Emi's mind. The thought of Inari becoming a ninja and the now more pressing and real prospect of that becoming a reality had never really occurred to Emi but now it was creeping inevitably in. Inari's sword no longer looked like the comfort blanket that Inari clung to; it was slowly morphing it its true identity, a very real very deadly ninja tool. Emi glanced at Inari. Is that what was happening to her little sister too?

"That's dangerous ain't it?" Emi asked eyeing the huge blade strapped to her tiny sister's back.

Inari nodded.

"Then- "Emi began but was interrupted. Inari had paused, her back facing Emi for a change and her head bowed downward. Emi shifted uncomfortably. Although Uta would often state that Inari's largest flaw was her callous spending of money even she knew that the true fault was Inari's temper along with a penchant for seeing the world in black and white contrast. Both faults fed from the other as Inari's ability to label something **wrong** and allow no subjective cases meant when someone did something she perceived as unforgivably wrong that red eyed rage rears up. It had only made an appearance twice because of Inari's patience but both times were etched in Emi's mind. The second was three months before Inari joined Ninja School. Uta had promised Emi that she would ensure her CDs were moved from the yard up to her room before the rain began. The rain started and the CDs remained outside in a cardboard box. It was only a small dent in Emi's collection and this was not an unusual occurrence in the Sosuke household so Emi knew it wasn't the CDs demise that triggered Inari. It was the fact that Uta had broken her promise. Inari had destroyed nearly everything in Uta's office, had blatantly ignored the old woman for days on end, fought Uta with her fists when she came near her and basically given Emi whiplash with the complete personality switch. Inari was always so calm and to see her lost in howling fury had struck Emi dumb. Inari had never lost her temper at Emi but Emi had never verbally offered a promise to Inari that she could break.

"Emi," Inari began in her crisp, clear voice, "I'm going to learn how to wield my sword and I'm going to repay you and Konoha by using it to keep you all safe."

Inari spun to face Emi and stared her dead in the eye.

"I promise," Inari intoned.

Inari spent the next day with her friends. She got on well enough with Shinji and Guy was loud enough to fill the silence for them both, she and Kakashi knew each other but weren't really friends. It was Kurenai and Asuma that she counted as true friends. With Inari's patience and serene quiet it was difficult to be at odds with her but she'd never really had friends until she met the pair on that first day. It was...nice to know they were there, comforting that they understood her and she in turn understood them. She never really had contact with people Kurenai and Asuma didn't introduce her to so she was ignorant as to the opinion she had in the class as a whole. She silently bought the entire group dinner at one of the stalls the merchant set up (an act that was sure to set her money grabbing foster mother into cardiac arrest when she got home) and listened to them all chat amongst each other with a half smile. Those first training sessions with Ren-sensei were brutal. Ren did not push Inari instead insisting on taking it slow but the belief that Inari had supposed into herself and the promise she'd made to Emi allowed her no respite. Inari spent from Monday to Friday in Ninja School, she trained with Ren-sensei on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturday from five in the afternoon until eight at night. She spent Sunday and Saturday daytime with her friends. She slept at night and she ate when she was given food. That was the plan but Inari presented a snag.

Whenever she was not committing herself to these tasks she was training on her own in the Sosuke's barren front lawn. Inari pushed obdurately against barriers her body presented in protest to the schooling she was putting herself through. Most nights she'd be out there until she collapsed and Uta would have to carry her inside and scold her bitterly as she tended to her exhaustion. Uta did not tell Emi and neither did Inari. Emi had managed to win herself a place at a small school designed for musically talented children but since the classroom was only a box-like room above a shop they'd have to wait for the shop keeper to close up before beginning their lessons. So hiding the daily thrashing Inari put her body and mind through was easy enough. Emi would pick her up from Ninja School she'd spend time with her and only her before dashing away to class then Inari would begin. Most nights Inari could do nothing but stare up at the ceiling as her body finally succumbed. She wished she had something to occupy her mind in those immobile moments and would often pretend that she could hear Emi's song drifting up through the floorboards.

Inari's grades improved, her mental fortitude grew and she could scramble and dodge and weave with the others despite the sword's weight. Emi had not been incorrect in thinking that her little sister was moulding herself into a shield. Asuma and Kurenai noticed a change. Inari often slept in Kurenai's lap at lunch with her friend gently smoothing her hair as she chatted with the others. She spoke more often even though she continued to prefer to express her thoughts and feelings through facial expressions or actions. Inari began to wear a contented half smile. She was exhausted and bruised but she was happier than she had ever been; especially on the Sunday nights where Emi would treat her to a trip to the hot baths every now and then. Inari was on a friendly terms with all the staff there by now. She was dreaming about those Sundays as she made her way towards the door when Shinji interrupted her.

"Err, Inari-san. I think you've dropped your book," Shinji said.

Inari calmly turned to regard the bench where she, Shinji and Kakashi sat. Shinji had not rushed off as soon as their sensei dismissed them and was instead holding the book out to Inari with an earnest expression.

Inari shook her head.

"Oh?" Shinji said staring down at the book in confusion, "it's not mine either. Hatake-san is this yours?"

Kakashi stared at the object in Shinji's hands for some time before continuing with his previous task of gathering up his belongings.

"I've never seen it before," Kakashi said.

"That's strange," Shinji's big doe eyes narrowed in bewilderment, "Ah; Inari-san would you like to have it?"

Inari reached out for the worn paperback, feeling the weight of pages fill her palms. She'd never brought a book before. She could read of course but a book had never procured a place in her life.

"Thank you," she said in answer to Shinji's hesitant smile.

Inari watched Emi wave goodbye from the porch before bounding off into the streets of Konoha. As soon as the spiky mass of black hair atop Emi's head disappeared from view, Inari stood and unsheathed her sword. She ran through the motions Ren-sensei had schooled her in for hours, belligerently disregarding the budding ache that struggled through her arms, then her legs, then her torso. 'I must be getting better' Inari thought with pleasure 'since its nearing dark before my body gives in'; which it did, her legs like heated rubber as they wilted beneath her weight and her face smacked against the compact dirt as she fell. It was five minutes or so before Uta came striding out with her teeth clenched around the end of her pipe.

"Stupid little fool," Uta muttered as she gently lifted Inari's limp body against her chest and cradled her there, "You're gonna kill yourself at this rate and I ain't paying for your funeral."

Uta carried her inside and up the stairs to the room she and Emi shared. She shifted Inari's weight to one side as she lifted Inari's sheets back between two crooked fingers then delicately laid Inari in.

"You're gettin' too bloody big for me to be carryin' you about like a baby," Uta continued as she undressed Inari and redressed her in a pair of Emi's old fleece pyjama's the arms and legs of the garments twice the size of the actual length of Inari's limbs.

Uta pressed a cloth that had been readily wetted in cool water against the sweat beading on Inari's face, "if you keep this up I'm gonna tell Emi. Let her set you straight, eh."

"Thank you," Inari said as Uta stood with the bowl and moved for the doorway.

"Tch," Uta replied but she watched to make sure Inari was fine from the doorway for a few moments before retreating downstairs. Inari sighed. This was the part she hated. The pain that came with wringing the last drops of energy from her body paled when compared to the sensation of tranquillity she had when wielding her sword so the strain was no bother to her; besides you had to work hard for anything worth having right? But this part she hated. Inari's grey eyes rolled from the ceiling she'd been staring blankly up at to regard the unfamiliar object on her beside table. It was thick and square, the spine curved. The book Shinji had given her. Inari groaned as she hauled her aching arm from her side to reach up for the book. It felt impossibly heavy now and Inari toiled with it for minutes before she managed to slump it against a cylinder pillow. Inari weakly turned the first page and began to read.

"What we goin' in here for now," Emi sighed. She and Inari had been on their way to the bath house when Inari had just veered off towards a bookshop perched on a corner without a word. Emi scowled up at the building the smell of wet ink already dredging up memories of the hours she'd spent in detention at her previous school.

"It smells like fusty old men in there," Emi muttered then frowned as she watched Inari move to make her way inside, "Shrimp! You're already makin' me pay for you to get in the baths I ain't buying you a library too!"

Emi sighed as Inari pushed herself up on her toes to allow a better peek at the rows upon rows of hard backs, paper backs, scrolls, rolled up posters, huge textbooks and ancient tomes through the window.

"Just go on in," Emi scowled, "but I ain't comin' in with you."

Inari nodded and casting one look at her sister, who now leaned against the yellow wall of the bookstore with her arms crossed and mumbling curses beneath her breath, stepped inside. She remembered that smell, she'd inhaled it when she'd awoken (a week and a half ago now) with the book Shinji had given her steepled over her face. Inari paid particular care in not knocking over all the precarious towers of books with her sword as she began to scan the piles. She'd have to buy something for Shinji too to show her gratitude for giving the book to her. And she was extremely grateful. She wasn't entirely sure what she should be doing since this was the first time she'd set foot in a book shop, all she knew was she was hungry for more. Maybe it had been the subject of the book, a young shinobi saddled with a momentous task. Maybe she'd best look for books by the same author.

"Excuse me," Inari addressed the stork-like man behind the counter. When he turned to regard her Inari pulled the book free from her obi, it was looking decisively more dog-eared now that Inari had read and re-read it before stuffing it in her obi.

"I'm looking for books by the same person who wrote this," Inari said, displaying the faded cover.

"They're quite popular with you students at the academy," the man replied, he pointed out a small shelf underneath a tiny round window before turning back to his paper and cup of tea.

"Thank you," Inari said. She scanned over the area where the owner had pointed and her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she spied the other figure kneeling down so they could better skim the spines.

"Hatake-san," Inari asked as she came up behind him.

Kakashi's body went rigid. For a moment Inari wasn't completely confident in the belief that her fellow student would not attack her. Kaskashi rose slowly and the time it took him to actually face her stretched. But it was by no means an effort to appear dramatic it merely gave Kakashi enough time to apply a carefully guarded expression to his face and think through his options. The fact that someone had made what seemed to him an intrusion here was irking but the small niggle of annoyance was lessened when he realised that the intruder was only Inari. For a moment, a horrible moment, he'd imagined seeing Obito there grinning like an idiot. He didn't know Inari well, no one in the class really knew her _well,_ since the girl never uttered enough to pick apart for information. Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai had discovered some form of mind reading that only applied to the short, crimson haired girl and allowed them insight but they were the only ones. Hatake Kakashi only knew four things about the girl. Firstly she was among the top three achievers in the class, he obviously being the first. Secondly, she was a friend of Asuma and Kurenai. Thirdly she was known for her near silence.

"Inari-san," Kakashi nodded.

Inari's gaze shifted to the bookshelf behind him. And fourthly she was now in possession of his book. It was unfortunate that she'd catch him while he was trying to replace that book and he wouldn't have needed to if he'd just claimed ownership of it in the first place but he hadn't liked the idea of them knowing about his penchant for fiction.

Kakashi opened his mouth to continue when the door was flung open with such force that it jostled on its hinges then a rough voice yelled out, "Shrimp! You done yet!"

Inari's eyes flicked to the door then back to his face and without uttering a word she reached into her obi and handed his book back to him.

"Goodbye Hatake-san," she said before making her way towards the frowning eight year old that was waiting for her.

**a/n:**

**Okay maybe****_ just_**** one more.**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The focus of school on the following Monday was a speech given by a jounin about the importance of teamwork. He tried repeatedly to make the children comprehend how draining of _everything_ the life of a shinobi can be but they could never really grasp his message without living it themselves.

"Class thank our visitor then off to lunch," Ren-sensei commanded. The class chorused their thank you before making for the door leaving a now smiling Ren to converse with the jounin. Inari sat next to Kakashi at lunch. Kurenai blinked before sliding herself in beside Asuma. Inari opened her bento and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Octopus again, Shrimp-chan?" Kurenai smiled. Inari nodded her expression slightly glum. Kurenai reached over and swapped boxes with Inari but not before picking out the leeks from her own soup.

"Thank you," Inari smiled.

A comfortable silence lulled that was unbroken by any rowdy interruption by the absent Guy. The four ate in quiet until Inari actually spoke.

"Hatake-san, did you manage to read up to chapter fifteen," she asked, attention still focused on her soup. Asuma and Kurenai exchanged a glance, the former only shrugging as way to an answer.

"Yes, Inari-san. I did," Kakashi replied casting Inari a suspicious glance.

Inari smiled with that serene half-smile of hers, "Were you too surprised by his decision. It seemed odd considering how rigid he'd been about missing-nin before and I couldn't understand why he let that one just go especially when it could have endangered his mission. I was hoping you might have some insight because I hadn't read the first book in the series. What did you think Hatake-san?"

Asuma and Kurenai blinked in disbelief. They hadn't heard Inari say more than two sentences at most before. And she was speaking to_ Kaskashi_ too. They sat together but neither had exchanged more than five words with one another until now of course.

Kakashi however recovered from any shock he may have felt quickly and replied, "In the first book it is revealed that if he wants to use his Legendary Katana he must spare one life for every ten he takes. The missing-nin had ten companions so he was forced to spare that one."

"Ah, that makes sense now," Inari nodded to herself, "I'm not sure I'd bother using it if that was the case. What if the one enemy I spared murdered thousands, no, it's too risky. I think I'd stick to some other form of attack."

"It depends on who I'd be against," Kakashi said, "If the enemy was particularly strong and I was incapable of defeating it by any other method I think I'd use it to ensure I completed the mission. That's the important part."

"Oh, that's why the sword begins to burn his hand in chapter twenty-three as well isn't it? Because he'd already killed ten enemies and had moved to cut down another" Inari asked.

Kakashi nodded. And Kurenai and Asuma were still left to struggle with their shock.

The next Monday the class was to begin training in mild Ninjutsus, namely transformation and clone techniques. Something Emi had been excited about.

"You can cook my toast for me," she'd chuckled.

But first they needed to discover the element they had an affinity for. Most speculated about what their own and their friends soon to be discovered type would be. Kurenai was positive that Inari would have an affinity for Earth due to her quiet and steady demeanour but Asuma wasn't convinced. Kurenai and Inari quickly supposed that Asuma's would be wind and no one posed an argument. Ren-sensei placed a sheet of paper before every student on their desk.

"Now, channel your chakra into the paper," he said.

The students did as instructed. Inari watched as Kakashi's paper began to crackle and blacken with electricity before concentrating on her own. The sheet promptly burst into flames. Inari's eyes widened and she hastily dropped it. Shinji beside her gasped as his paper bent and wrinkled under a flow of water. Inari reached over, grasped his sodden sheet and promptly smoothed it over her smouldering one effectively extinguishing the flames that licked up from underneath it. Shinji smiled sheepishly.

"Huh, you were right Kurenai-chan," Asuma spoke from behind her, "wind."

"You got wind?" Shinji asked then began to snigger to himself. Kakashi and Inari glanced across at him blankly.

"What about you Kaskashi-san, Shrimp-chan," Kurenai asked.

"Lighting," Kakashi answered.

Inari held up the now slightly soggy remains of her burnt sheet in reply.

"Fire, huh," Asuma drawled, "didn't expect that one."

Inari took to Ninjutsu training well. Not as effortlessly as her on-going sword training came to her but moving through those positions had always felt as though she were remembering something that had managed to just slip her mind. Everyday Emi would ask if she'd learnt to spit fireballs yet and Inari would answer with a negative. Inari saw Kakashi in the bookstore at least once a week; the boy had become familiar with her presence there. He was slowly becoming more capable of reading Inari and the girl didn't bother pestering him. Kakashi by nature was a solitary person and the quiet calm Inari held was soothing in a way. He did not mind her company and if the fact that the girl was capable of speaking for hours on the subjects that interested her was anything to go by she did not mind his. The difficult, and on many occasions infuriating, flip side of Inari's reluctance to communicate through words was that her actions in response were sometimes difficult to understand. She'd once punched Genma while he was mid-sentence for no apparent reason. It was only when the situation was mulled over afterwards and Shinji pointed out that Genma had casually mentioned that Kurenai's eyes gave him the goose-bumps that the motive became clear. She'd not voiced her absolute distaste for fish paste (or sea food generally) while the group picnicked just pushed the container to the floor where it smashed.

"How are you going to lead a team if you don't talk to them?" Kakashi questioned bluntly. He and Inari sat cross-legged across from one another in the book store. The owner was used to them now and wasn't keen on shooing his paying customers from the premise; in fact he'd be almost surprised if one or the other or more commonly both didn't turn up on a Sunday. The sun was sinking and the dying yellow orange light shone through the circle of glass in the round window. Inari had laid her sword in the corner beside her lest it took caught the light and managed to blind both Kakashi and the shop owner.

"I talk when I have to," Inari calmly pointed out, not vexed in the least by Kakashi's lack of buttering up the question.

"But sometimes not when people need you to," Kakashi continued.

"I talk to you and Emi and Asuma and Kurenai."

"But we're not going to be the only people you'll have to talk to," Kakashi slipped another book from the shelf beside him and added it to his growing pile, "my father has to give out orders to at least twenty people on a mission."

"I've never seen your father. Everyone says he's incredibly strong," Inari mused.

"I know and he is. I've never seen your father either," Kakashi answered. He tended to get defensive whenever anyone spoke about Hatake Sakumo, Inari had not mentioned him until this moment.

"I don't know my father," Inari said in the same clear tone she said everything.

"You have a sister," Kakashi frowned. He'd met her. Oh, yes it was hard to miss Inari's foul tempered sister. He'd noted that they looked and acted completely differently but had resigned it to genetics.

"She's my foster mother's daughter."

Kakashi nodded. He slipped another book from the bookshelf but instead placed this on the pile he was preparing for Inari. She knew nothing about which authors and titles were relevant to her interests and instead trusted Kakashi to make the decisions regarding books for her. If he got it wrong he'd only know after returning home from class and finding his bag stuffed with the books Inari had rejected.

"I'm thinking of taking the test this year," Kakashi spoke. He noted the way Inari's eyes widened then the crease that materialised between her eyebrows. The crease he had identified early on to signal worry or disappointment but he had no idea what the previous expression meant. She couldn't be disappointed though. Kakashi was going to make his father proud so how could _Inari_ possibly be disappointed? He decided it was easier to simply ask her.

"Are you disappointed?" Kakashi asked skewering Inari with a glare.

Inari shook her head, "No. I'm impressed, I'm certain you'll pass."

"But...?" Kakashi prompted.

"If you become a Genin at this age will you be ready?"

"You don't think I will be?" Kakashi's glare sharpened.

"No if you pass the test you have to be ready by the Academy's standards so that can't be it," Inari frowned as she retreated into herself in search as to why she was feeling...what? Inari needed to continue her sword lessons with Ren for another year at least before she could deem herself ready for taking the test. Inari trusted in the material she was not recognized readily among the emotions that swept through her and at these moments when she was asked to supply a name for those emotions she fell short.

"Well you could take it as well," Kakashi answered casually as he plucked a book from his pile, re-read the blurb and after a moment of contemplating placed it back on the shelf, "you're among the top three achievers in class."

"I'm not ready."

Maybe she was jealous? Something about Kakashi moving on in the ninja world without the rest of his classmates distressed her so that would make sense. Inari was working _so_ hard, literally to the point of collapse and Kakashi had effortlessly surpassed her. That didn't make sense either, Inari wanted to be a ninja so she could act as a shield for her home she had no interest in rising to Hokage or becoming something legendary. So why would Kakashi's superiority bother her. But _something_ about Kakashi leaving the school was causing this gnawing sensation in her gut.

"You've been training to an unhealthy extent outside lessons," Kakashi did not look up from the blurb he was reading as he spoke, "Surely you must be ready soon."

Inari's eyes narrowed in an uncharacteristic display of animosity, "how did you know about that."

Kakashi had never been near the run-down district where the Sosukes made home. So how had he known? And more importantly what was he going to do with this information? Inari feared being expelled from the Academy more than anything. A life where Inari was not training to become a shinobi was not a life worth envisioning.

"You've got bruises on your arms and you carry the weight of your sword properly now," Kakashi replied. How perceptive was he if he was capable of correlating the pattern of bruises on Inari's arms to those gained with extensive sword play. Inari's eyes stayed trained on Kakashi. If this was a preview of what he'd become then...

"I'm not ready," Inari repeated and the pair spent the reminder of the evening in a silence that was as familiar and comfortable to them as an old friend.

...

"Team B wins."

Inari glanced across at her sensei as she caught her breath. She leaned against the blade, the glassy surface infusing its cool touch into her hot forehead and smearing the sweat away. Genma grinned cockily, Asuma's hands settled back into his pockets and Rin gazed at Kakashi with evident worship.

"Dammit," Obito Uchia muttered from behind Inari.

Kurenai glanced across at her friend as she too panted in breath with her hands on her knees. Ebisu only tsked in response to their defeat. Kurenai reached out to touch the shallow wound on Inari's exposed shoulder.

"Are you alright, Shrimp-chan?" Kurenai asked, wiping the blood away from the cut. Asuma's aim was near perfect. Inari nodded but something in her eyes hardened. She had a sword and yet she hadn't been able to deflect a single kunai. She looked to the thin gash across Kurenai's own arm. She should have prevented that. She'd have to do better; she'd have to_ be_ better. Inari ripped off a length of material from the sleeve of her shirt and silently wound it around Kurenai's arm.

"That's it for today," Ren called, "Go home, and make sure you tend to any wounds or strains you have before tomorrow."

The group began to file away, the students who'd participated in the first set of mock battles rising from the grass they'd been lounging on with a collective grateful sigh. Inari hung back even though she could clearly see Emi through the crowd.

"Ren-sensei," Inari said as she moved towards the teacher. He ceased packing away the equipment he'd used in the earlier identifying exercise to squint up at Inari through the sunlight. Her diminutive height meant there was nothing to block out the full force of its glare, the tall, broad length of the sword strapped to her back offering some shade but not enough.

"Yes Inari-san?" he prompted when she said nothing.

"I was wondering if we could discuss my extra lessons."

Ren sighed. He was surprised she'd kept up with them for this long; he supposed even more hours of school were too much to expect a child to willingly endure.

"I know you're achieving well in Taijutsu classes now but I was hoping you'd continue with your lessons regardless," Ren said.

"I am. I was wondering if you could begin training me against other ninja tools."

Ren glanced past Inari at Kurenai Yuhi who was attempting to hide the fact she was keeping a protective eye on her smaller friend. The peach coloured strip of material seemed out of place, the peculiarity of it stood out against Kurenai's arm.

"That's entirely possible Inari-san. It's a Thursday, we'll begin tonight."

"Thank you Ren-sensei."

"Shrimp! Move your ass!"

Both child and teacher turned to regard a fuming Emi. Inari smiled at her sister oblivious to the sympathetic look Ren gave her.

"I'll see you tonight Ren-sensei," Inari waved before running off after her stomping sister.

"Are you ready Inari-san?" Ren asked. Inari nodded. They stood across from one another in the courtyard outside the school; the odd villager journeying home from work glanced through the opening curiously before continuing on their way. The breeze shook the heads of the trees about them, dislodging leaves that would float down and litter the benches. The noise of Konoha streets seemed distant here, the calls of stall vendors or the laughter of a group of friends enjoying a drink echoing from miles away. Inari reached up to wrap her fingers around the handle of her sword.

"Don't unsheathe it yet," Ren instructed, "I want to work on your drawing speed."

Inari nodded and in reply tightened her grip on the silver pole. 'Lend me strength' she intoned internally to the intimate cool touch of its metal, 'so I in turn can use it to lend Konoha'.

"Since your skills at deflection are at this stage are quite poor, I'm going to be relying on Genjutsu rather than actual weapons," Ren continued. Inari's eyebrows furrowed, she waited a moment for Ren to pick up and translate her silent question before realising that he was not like Emi or Kurenai and she would need to voice it.

"How, Ren-sensei?"

"You are going to see kunai flying at you but these will be immaterial. I will plant the image of these kunai in your mind you are to deflect them nonetheless," Ren answered then spread his feet apart and lifted his hand towards his face in preparation, "Are you ready Inari-san."

Inari nodded. Ren ushered something in a whisper that was abducted and carried away on the breeze before Inari could catch it. Suddenly silver glints of light were flying for Inari's face. Her eyes widened, heart spluttering desperately in response to the sudden attack. Inari smoothly pulled her sword from her back but still she was too slow. The kunai had already passed and were now approaching her face. Without thinking only responding to the frantic need to do something, anything to protect herself Inari dropped her sword and moved to catch them before they could lodge in her neck.

"No," Ren reprimanded, the kunai dissipating, "you must block them with your sword."

Of course she did, that was the whole point of the exercise, what was she thinking? The problem was she hadn't been thinking just obediently replying to the impulse that had shot through her nerves. Inari's mind meandered back to the thin strip of blood against the pale of Kurenai's skin. 'Not good enough' Inari gritted her teeth, 'this isn't good enough. Do better, become better'.

"Lend me your strength," Inari breathed, eyes locked on the reflection staring back at her from the blade of her sword. Her grip tightened, willing the solidarity of the blade to seep into her skin through the contact. Konoha. Emi. Kurenai. Asuma. Kakashi. Uta_. "I'm going to learn how to wield my sword and I'm going to repay you and Konoha by using it to keep you all safe." _The purpose filled her like water rushing through a dam, something steady and steely coated her bones, her mind became the unmoveable surface of the shield she was resolute on becoming. Lend me your strength and I will repay you ten fold. _"I promise."_

"Inari-san?" Ren prompted, "Are you ready?"

Ren watched as his pupil said nothing, just stared at her distorted reflection in the mirror-like surface of the blade. Her breathing evened but she was still deaf to him, lost somewhere in her mind.

"Inari-san?" Ren frowned.

The head of crimson hair reared up to face him, strands lifted by the breeze. Inari stared hard at her teacher with an unreadable expression. Her eyes burned but were impassive allowed no respite or shelter, the expression locked in a serious levity. Inari was small and soft faced but staring at him like that it hardly seemed to matter.

Inari nodded.

Ren preformed the Genjutsu again, noted the way Inari's eyes narrowed with concentration as the illusion swept towards her. She only managed to deflect two of the ghost kunai but she had not relinquished her grip on her sword even when the kunai had passed through her. She nodded to him for the next bout of attack. Then again. And again. And again. And again. And again...

**a/n:**

**Ah, I got some more reviews ^-^**

**Thank you guest reviewer, PooplsTastey (God that name made me giggle and strangely really want some doughnuts or something O.O ) and foxyhipsters. I was really nervous about posting this because it's not like a romance straight away and thought people may find that boring. I'm really glad you like my characters (I just want to wrap Shinji in a blanket and tell him everything will be okay) and I'm surprised people like Inari because she's not the usual OC character but if you like her I must be doing something right.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Neither Inari nor Kurenai said a word at lunch as Inari curled up against her crimson-eyed friend and rested her head against her leg before promptly falling to sleep. It had been two months since she and Ren had begun their new revised training program. They'd moved onto using real weapons instead of Genjutsu substitutes almost a month ago now. It was getting increasingly difficult to fabricate stories for Emi about how she'd gotten each shallow scrape. She continued to perform well in class. She continued to push herself to the point of exhaustion in her dirt yard.

Kurenai's eyes gazed out across at where Asuma and the others were messing with the camping equipment. Ren-sensei was currently instructing his class on basic survival in the wilds and so the children were resting by a lake outside the great walls of Konoha. It was small but serene nonetheless, a wide plain of healthy grass surrounding it and trees ringing about the edge. When lunch had been accounted Kurenai had seated herself near its edge staring out across the water and into the depth of the forest beyond. Inari had followed and now here they sat, Kurenai watching the others with Inari sleeping beside her. Serenity washed through Kurenai. She smiled.

"I'm glad we're friends," she spoke aloud.

Inari offered no verbal response only clung tighter to Kurenai's clothes and smiled in her sleep. Kakashi moved over and gracefully planted himself beside Kurenai passing a glance at a sleeping Inari.

"Good evening Kakashi-san," Kurenai greeted.

"Good evening," Kakashi replied then he turned to face her enquiring expression.

"You two are quiet," Kakashi offered as explanation. His eyes moved to watch Guy and Obito contesting for who could be the most helpful to the group and a nervously muttering Shinji. Kurenai looked to Asuma who was reclining amidst the chaos and both sighed in synchronisation. Poor Ren had had to enlist the help of several more teachers to handle his rowdy students on the camping trip.

"Is she asleep?"

Kurenai glanced down at the subject of Kakashi's question. She smoothed a hand through Inari's hair.

"Yes," Kurenai answered.

"She talks to you more than the rest of us," Kurenai mused. Kakashi glanced across at Kurenai from the corner of his eye but the girl was still watching Inari's face. There was something...sad about Inari's eyes and silence that just reinforced the protectiveness that was embedded in her friendship with Inari. She'd seen it on that first day when Inari had been quietly watching her and Asuma.

"You just have to ask her about subjects that interest her," Kakashi replied.

He paused.

"But she only started speaking after she made friends with you and Asuma," he said, "She barely said a word in those first two weeks and even when she doesn't say anything you're both capable of understanding what she's thinking and feeling better than anyone else in the class."

Kurenai lifted her gaze from Inari to Kakashi who was still watching the rest of the group scurry about before them, "She must trust you both."

Kakashi hunched his shoulders. The movement was barely noticeable but Kurenai was perceptive enough to understand that Kakashi was finished with this subject.

"Have you got the notes on Transceivers from yesterday's lesson Kakashi-san? I've misplaced mine," Kurenai asked. Kakashi nodded and moved to pull the requested items from his backpack.

...

Ren read the names from the list. The children moved themselves in answer to instruction. Inari stood and tried to ignore the desperate plea Shinji sent to her as a beaming Guy made his way towards Inari's now empty seat. Inari kept her head down and made her way towards the back of the class and seated herself beside Shiranui Genma who in reply to her silent nod of greeting gave her a confident smirk. Asuma was sat beside Obito on the row under theirs and Rin and Kakashi on the next one. Inari could still hear Shinji's crying from up here and just managed to squash the twinge of guilt. Ren had split the children into teams of two; they were to co-operate to solve a set of situational problems then in the afternoon mock battles. Inari had hardly spoken to Genma but had registered him as the boy who was prone to making wise cracks while Ren-sensei taught. So she was more than a little surprised to discover that although sufficiently proud of himself Genma was not only intelligent but insightful.

"But how are we going to stop them if they get past that line of defences?" Genma mused, he tapped his pencil against his lips in thought while Inari stared at the plan they'd drawn up together searching for an answer.

"Traps," Inari supplied, "with bells so the defenders here," she pointed to the Ninja markers they'd placed in a V on another part of the scrawls, "are alerted to their presence."

"Heh," Genma grinned, "that might work."

Genma leaned forward to illustrate the new addition. He paused for a moment as Shinji wailed and tried to bolt over the row of desks above to escape Guy but was promptly pulled back into his seat by a Ren-sensei with a world weary sigh. Genma shrugged and continued regardless.

"So Shrimp-san," Genma began then leaned back in his seat his arms crossed beyond his head and resting against the back wall, "do you do anything outside class."

"I train and read," Inari answered then smiled dreamily, "and I go to the Bath House."

Genma glanced across at her trying to hide his interest. 'Bingo,' he mentally cheered.

"The Bath House eh?" Genma smirked, "You know I like the Bath House too."

Inari faced him and blinked, a 'you do?' in her wordless language. Genma was about to reply when he was halted as a chilly feeling of eyes watching him itched at the back of his neck. Genma scanned the room until he noticed Kakashi's frown and the way he glanced back at them through narrowed eyes. Genma's smirk grew when Kakashi hunched his shoulders and refocused on the plan he was drawing up with Rin, oblivious to the wistful way Rin was gazing at him.

"Yeah," Genma continued regardless, "My dad's good friends with the owner."

"Uta is also," Inari answered.

Genma laughed, "That doesn't count. That dragon woman knows _everyone_."

She did? Inari had never dwelled on it before (Uta Souske's business was solely** Uta** **Sosuke's** business) but now she thought about it everyone did seem to know Uta. Inari had no idea what is was that Uta did in her office all day but considering the phone bills it didn't seem _improbable_ that the woman was phoning up every household in Konoha.

"What is you like to do Shiranui-san?" Inari asked, as she continued to mull over this revelation. Triumph lit up in Genma's eyes. He opened his mouth to answer when they were interrupted by a loud wail.

"Please Guy-san! You'll ruin our work!"

"Take heart Shinji-san, the plan is perfect in its fiery gusto. We will not fail!" the shine from Guy's teeth had even Inari and Genma in the back row shielding their eyes.

"But Guy-san," Shinji wailed, "carrying the buildings on our backs is not going to work!"

"I dunno," Genma smiled to Inari, "I wouldn't put it past Guy-san. In fact you probably wouldn't have to bother lifting them, one look at that 'heroic pose' and they'd run away screaming."

Inari laughed softly to herself.

"I don't know where he gets all his energy from," Genma smiled and shook his head.

"Drugs?" Inari suggested.

Genma blinked at her a moment (she _had_ a sense of humour?) before chuckling, "but you'd have to find a dealer willing to get near him."

"He's a little over-powering but I admire Guy-san's determination and hard working attitude," Inari said.

"I suppose you could call it that," Genma smirked. Ren noticed that Genma and Inari had finished their work and retrieved their sheet. Genma tried to pry more conversation from Inari before giving up. While Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai were relaxed in Inari's quiet Genma struggled slightly. Genma enjoyed conversation and although he was fully capable of keeping his mouth shut when he had to Ren-sensei had in fact encouraged the chatter in this exercise rather than restricting it. He'd_ just_ got her talking too. Genma frowned. They'd been talking about Guy, maybe that was it, she liked to discuss their classmates especially their friends. Genma's eyes lowered to the desk below theirs where Asuma was bluntly pointing out the flaws in an ever-optimistic Obito's plan. She was friends with Asuma and Kurenai right? Yeah, she was barely out of their company at lunch and he'd see all three in the Tea District sometimes on a Sunday.

"Do you reckon we'll have to fight Asuma-san this afternoon," Genma asked casually, feeling a little surge of victory when Inari's usual slightly lost expression lit up with interest.

"If we are, we're in for a tough challenge," Inari replied.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Genma said. He threw a wink at Inari and could almost _see_ it go flying over her head.

"Don't underestimate Asuma-chan," Inari's expression suddenly became contemplative and serious, "Because he won't underestimate you. Asuma-chan is especially talented at reading the strengths and weaknesses of an opponent and he rarely misses."

"Yeah?" Genma's gaze travelled from Inari's face to the place where Asuma slouched, hands in his pockets and a slightly bored expression settled across his features. The boy looked so relaxed and at ease with himself that it was difficult to imagine him evaluating his classmates in the same manner Inari had described.

Inari nodded in answer to Genma's question.

"Is that the reason you're friends with him?" Genma asked.

Inari shook her head. Genma nodded for her to clarify after a few seconds of silence.

"I think Asuma-chan is cool. He's very laid back and that makes me feel relaxed in his company. Although he's blunt and doesn't like to get involved in problems that don't concern him I know he'd always look out for Kurenai-chan," Inari said then smiled, "that and I'm hoping that by being friends with the Hokage's son I can finally move into the Bath House."

Genma laughed.

"They should call you Prune instead of Shrimp," he chuckled.

Inari blinked, "but I wasn't joking."

"You have five seconds to finish and hand in your sheets," Ren's voice cut through the class. There didn't seem to be much point in the announcement since nearly everyone had already handed in their completed sheets by now.

"Right," Ren said after plucking the last sheet, "If everyone could move out into the courtyard and we'll begin the second part."

Genma slid from his seat and motioned for Inari to go first.

"Thank you," she nodded before following the others out.

Genma and Inari settled down on the grass with the others as Ren-sensei called out for Rin, Kakashi, Obito and Asuma to face off first. Ebisu and his partner placed themselves besides them. Inari barely noticed; she was enraptured with watching the slick effective way Asuma and Kakashi slipped in and out of each others grasp, eyes darting about to follow the fluid movements in an effort to commit them to memory.

"Who're you hoping we go against Ebisu-san," Ebisu's partner yawned.

Ebisu plucked his glasses from his nose and slipping a cloth out of his pocket set about rigorously cleaning the glass, "As the son of White Fang and the son of the Hokage both Hatake-san and Sarutobi-san are prime candidates."

Ebisu's partner nodded but then glanced across at Inari and Genma.

"You never know Ebisu-san we might have to face down Genma-san and Shrimp-san," he smiled good-naturedly.

"You should be so lucky," Genma replied with a cocky smile, "we'd beat you into the dust."

"As the son of a shinobi you may stand a chance Shiranui-san," Ebisu replaced his glasses back onto their perch and resettled them with two, long fingers, "however Inari-san's breeding would prevent her from meeting such an objective."

Genma frowned, Ebisu's partner shot him an incredulous look and Inari said nothing. Genma's gaze shifted from Ebisu to his temporary collaborator. At first glance she appeared unaffected, eyes still trained on Kakashi and Asuma blocking each other's blows. But no, Inari's jaw was clenched vice tight. She isn't as indifference to her situation as she seemed. Genma had never seen Inari lose her temper, never seen anything close to it except irate that time she'd punched him after mocking Kurenai's eyes. His gaze travelled to the ever present imposing shape of Inari's sword strapped across her back. But he was pretty sure a furious Inari was something he could do without experiencing.

"Don't talk trash Ebisu-san," Genma replied coolly.

"I assure you it isn't 'trash'," Ebisu scowled, "A ninja's skill and talent is determined by the strength of their lineage. Since Inari's parents discarded her at birth it is safe to assume they were less than honourable and most definitely _not_ shinobi."

Inari's still did not utter a word but her fingers flexed,

"Erm, Ebisu-san maybe you should stop talking," Ebisu's partner said nervously, slowly shuffling away from Inari as Genma was both their eyes locked on Inari's twitching fingers.

"I am simply explaining that to cast off a newborn baby and then persist in ignoring its existence must be weak and therefore-"

"Shut up."

Ebisu blinked as Inari rose up to loom over his still seated form, her figure a black cut-out in the glare of the sun behind her. But Ebisu could still see the shaking in the fists clenched at her sides.

"Shut yer mouth," Inari growled her speech becoming crude and informal in her anger, her voice no longer crisp and clear but blotchy with barely contained rage.

"I can understand that this may anger you Inari-san but you must understand that the potential of a ninja can be predicted by the reputation of their parents and ancestors, its simple genetics" Ebisu continued feigning confidence but even he was bum-shuffling backwards now.

"I told ya once to shut. Yer. Mouth," Inari ground out.

"Please calm down Inari-san," Ebisu replied.

'Just shut up Ebisu!' Genma was yelling in his head as he tried to silently alert their teacher to the on-coming brawl without making any sudden moves that might divert Inari's attention to him.

"As I was saying," Ebisu continued, "because your parents cast you off without even ensuring you had survived your first night, did not inquire as to whether you had even been adopted or left to grow in an orphanage and lastly did not even leave any clues of their identity to ensure that they would not have any unwanted contact from you it's safe to assume-"

"Unwanted."

Genma suffocated the sigh of relief he'd been just about to release as Ren-sensei _finally _started prowling towards them as soon as he heard Inari say that. Genma had been confused as to why Inari had an affinity for fire Ninjutsu but it was all clear now. That hadn't been steady or calm; it wasn't like her normal voice at all. It was a snarl bled through clenched teeth. Inari wasn't angry she was _livid. _Her eyes ripped through Ebisu wild with fury.

"Bastard!" she roared.

"Crap," Genma muttered reaching out to snatch Ebisu out of the way of the warpath Inari was undoubtedly about to carve through the earth but he was too late. Inari pounced and straddled Ebisu before she raised her fist, screaming out and face contorted in rage as she did so. There was a hard, wet smack as it made contact with Ebisu's face. A wince curled Genma's gut as Inari reeled the fist of her other hand and sent that compounding into Ebisu too.

"Stop Inari-san, stop it!" Ren called desperately as he stopped trying to be careful and instead sprinted over to the scene. Inari couldn't hear him; this thick, red mist had swallowed up everything but the burning ache in her chest. 'Unwanted,' it chanted, 'unwanted, unwanted, unwanted'. You're not good enough because your parents weren't good enough. They left you like trash. You don't deserve to protect Konoha, you don't deserve to protect anything. That's why they left you. _Unwanted_ discarded trash. Too weak to be a shinobi, too weak to save anything.

"Shut up!" Inari screamed her vision blurred, her body moving to answer to the liquid fire that was rushing through her veins rather than any conscious thought of her own. A hand planted itself in the material at the back of her shirt. She felt herself lifted then thrown through the air, face and arms skidding across the dirt before rolling to a stop. She growled and was already scrambling back she didn't even know where or why just that this war-drum beat in her chest was demanding _something_ of her. A weight pressed against her chest leaving her to thrash viciously underneath it.

"Inari-san! Stop it!"

She ignored Ren continuing to struggle against the pin he had her in. If she kept this up she was likely to break something, namely her arm.

"Inari-chan **calm down!**" Kurenai's voice penetrated the smog.

Inari stopped. Her body went limp and she just lay there with her breath still escaping in short huffs. Her face was wet, why was her face wet?

"Inari-chan," Kurenai said softly. Inari blinked, the watery images of a concerned Asuma and Kurenai looking down at her. The sun was too hot, her body hurt.

Her heart hurt.

Kurenai watched as Inari's face crumpled from the blank mask that had slipped into place when she'd slumped to a halt. A wet choke escaped Inari's throat and then the six year old began to cry. She'd never seen Inari cry before because Inari hadn't cried before. It hurt to see her looking so small and broken, the pain that Inari had been carrying buried in her silence laid out in the open air. Kurenai knelt in the dirt beside her and lifted Inari's shaking body into a hug, Inari's little fingers clenched into Kurenai's clothes and her head pressed into her shoulder.

"Shrimp-chan," Kurenai soothed, rubbing at Inari's back, "it's going to be alright."

No one said a thing, they all watched with mouths parted as at six years old Inari cried for the first time in her life.

"Hey."

Inari looked up from where she'd been staring into the middle distance. Kakashi stood over her, outline clear in the dying light. He settled himself beside where Inari sat in the doorway of the school. Emi was late but she'd come so Inari would wait for her. She wasn't sure she wanted to see Emi, she wasn't sure she wanted to see anyone right now. She still felt raw from her outburst and the concerned and apprehensive looks the rest of the class had given her had left her feeling embarrassed. Ren had given her a stern lecture on control when she'd finally calmed, demanded an answer to why and what she'd done. Inari didn't have one. She wasn't sure what had possessed her so how could she possibly explain it to him. The sight of Ebisu's swollen red cheek had made her stomach churn. She was supposed to protect Konoha not attack its people.

"Hello," Inari answered.

"I'll wait with you until your sister arrives," Kakashi said, his face as serious and impassive as always.

Kakashi said nothing. Inari said nothing. He didn't ask if she was alright or what she'd been thinking. He didn't stare at her. He didn't say a word just sat beside her and for that Inari was sincerely grateful. Kakashi allowed her a moment of peace and that peace settled whatever lingering scraps of the tempest were inside her.

The two children stared out at Konoha streets until the familiar march of Emi Sosuke was pounding towards them.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san" Inari said.

She slowly stood and made her way over to her sister, smiling and waving at a silent Kakashi before disappearing from view. He stayed there a moment longer, watching her go before rising up and making his own way home.

**a/n:**

**Okay, I know I should probably slow down after this but I wanted to get these early chapters out the way and actually give you something to read. This chapter was different in the way Inari reacted but I really hate it when OCs have no faults at all and everyone loves them, so as you can gather Inari's patient but when she finally looses it she ****_really_**** looses it (a friend I used to have in Primary School was the same in that respect and it was pretty scary when he finally lost his temper) and although Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai quite like the fact she really quiet it pisses chatty people off. I hope you like Inari so far and are enjoying the story. The next chapter's most likely going to be a time skip but I'll try to refrain from updating it too quickly and pace myself.**

**Not sure how that'll work out though :S**

**Thanks for reading ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

A year later:

The class began to resemble young shinobi. The incident between Inari and Ebisu was soon forgotten. Besides Inari was by no means the first child to break down at the Academy or even in her class and definitely would not be the last. She'd explained to Ren-sensei that the outburst had been born from the belief that her parent's abandonment had made her too weak to protect anyone never mind Konoha after feeling that she _at least_ offered him an explanation. He had gently pointed out that she was one of the three top achievers in her class and her growing prowess with the sword. Blocking thrown Kunai was no difficulty now and Inari had allowed herself no lull in practices instead requesting that she move onto blocking swipes. That had consoled her. As mentioned before Inari entrusted her belief in the material and the results of her efforts were something of substance rather than the imagined motives behind her parent's decision. Emi was not so keen on letting the subject go. The thought that someone had made Inari cry (which wasn't the case since the only person who had made Inari cry was Inari) had ate at Emi. She threatened Ebisu with bodily harm mainly involving various instruments from her classroom but when she'd caught site of the purplish golf ball of a bruise on the boy's cheek she'd lost interest. Ebisu had offered no apology and although Inari had filled his bag with cream for soothing bruises as way of her own apology she still didn't like him.

"It's my birthday next week," Inari said, cutting through the sound of Genma's tally of the push-ups Guy was demonstrating.

"We know," Asuma replied, "This isn't the first time you've told us."

"In fact I think it's the third time today," Kurenai smiled.

"I've asked Uta for a party this year," Inari continued sipping at the soup Kurenai had swapped her for.

"A party?" Guy leapt up causing Shinji to shriek and scramble further down the bench.

Inari nodded.

"Did you actually _verbally_ ask her?" Asuma raised a brow. Inari only blinked back at him and Kurenai who at her blank expression both rolled their eyes. Inari's substitute for asking her foster mother for a party had been to decorate the entire inside of their house with paper chains and 'Happy Birthday' banners while the woman was sleeping. Whatever answer Uta would reach when she awoke and discovered that her adoptive daughter had draped a mountain of colourful sugar paper on top of her was yet to be seen.

"I think it sounds like a good idea," Rin smiled gently, "who are you thinking of inviting?"

"Everyone," Inari answered leaving the brunette to decide whether she meant everyone in class or everyone in Konoha.

"And all the Bath House staff," Inari continued.

Asuma's eyebrow disappeared back into his hair line before shaking his head and chuckling.

"Well I'd like to go," Rin smiled.

"Yeah it sounds fun!" Obito's beamed.

"I'll be there," Guy said pulling his classic heroic pose.

"Erm, I should be able to make it unless mother asks me to help with the cleaning again but I'm sure she'll say it's okay if I explain it's a friend's birthday," Shinji didn't seem so sure but he smiled timidly anyway.

"I'll be there," Kakashi added.

Inari looked across at Asuma and Kurenai with an earnest expression.

"Do you even need to ask," Kurenai smiled.

Emi was not waiting at the gate for her today. Instead Uta had adopted her space, skin wrinkled and tanned like old leather and pipe murmuring out its constant stream of smoke. The other parents all greeted her and she nodded back yet continued to occupy the space that had been cleared for her with that familiar distasteful scowl. The immediate thought that struck Inari was 'had something happened to Emi?' It was not a pleasant thought and Inari tried not to dwell on the unwelcome question until she had some confirmation.

"Inari," Uta drawled as Inari stood before her, "you ready to go?"

"Where's Emi?" Inari replied fixing slightly accusatory eyes on her foster mother. Inari didn't dislike the woman, she didn't love her but both had gained a fondness of each other born through mutual respect.

"In her room," Uta replied.

Inari's eyebrows furrowed with confusion but Uta offered no further explanation. Uta and Emi argued with one another constantly and although Uta only had her daughter's best intentions at heart Emi could barely stand her presence. A fact made known. _Constantly_. But for Emi to confine herself to their room didn't make sense. After an argument Emi would usually storm ou the house dragging Inari behind her. She'd purchase a hoard of chocolate goodies from Takana and slump against the wall outside, devouring her haul and venting angrily to a silent, watchful Inari. The last thing that would naturally enter Emi's mind after coming to blows with her mother was to stay in the same _house_ as her.

"I got you're not so subtle hint 'bout the party," Uta distracted Inari from her thoughts fixing the short soon to be seven-year child with a glare from the corner of her eye.

Inari looked up at her.

"The answer's yes, I s'ppose," Uta rubbed her chin, "but you're cleanin' up the mess after."

Inari smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn' get too excited," Uta muttered, "You still have to deal with Emi."

_She_ had to deal with Emi? So Emi was angry at her. Why would Emi be angry at her? Emi grumbled about her being a pain the majority of the time but her actions proved she meant no malice in it. Emi was the person Inari was closest to in this world the thought of her being angry at her made her feel sick. Inari had barely set foot in the house when she was thrust into the undisputable proof that Emi _was_ angry at her; more than angry, **furious**. Inari had just closed the door behind her and Uta when the heavy pounding of feet from overhead shook the foundations of the house. Emi Sosuke came wheeling round the corner and stood glowering down at Inari from the top of the stairs. It wasn't hard to imagine smoke curling from Emi's nostrils her usually tanned complexion had erupted into angry red splotches already.

"Shrimp," Emi seethed.

Inari only stood at the foot of the stairs, watching her quietly.

"A word, _please_," Emi snarled stretching out the last word like a prisoner on a torture rack. Emi jerked her head towards their room at the end of the corridor before stamping off. Inari nodded and slowly followed after her sister. As soon as Inari crossed the threshold of their shared room the door was slammed closed behind her. Emi spun on her heel and glared at her. She marched forward and without a word forcefully snatched Inari's obi from her waist and yanked off the kimono style shirt. Inari made no physical or verbal protest just watched with concern as Emi's face paled and the grimace fell away.

"Oh Shrimp," Emi breathed, her voice snagging on the clump that had lodged itself in her throat, "what have you been doin' to yourself?"

Emi's wished her eyes would stop. Stop looking at the silvery remnants of tiny cuts that decorated her sister's skinny arms or the crimson ribbons of newer ones blaring against her pale skin. Oh God. The lump in Emi's throat thickened until she couldn't see a way past it. Inari just watched her. How could she just watch her like that? Memories flooded Emi; images of the little girl trailing silently behind her without complaint even when Emi hurled insults back at her, of Inari smiling softly as Emi sang to her. Little Shrimp. Her little shrimp. What had she been doing to herself? Tears lingered at the fringes, threatening to push forward despite Emi's attempts at dragging them back.

"Emi," Inari smiled gently, "don't cry."  
"Don't cry?" Emi repeated incredulously. How could she say that when she'd been subjecting herself to _this_ for what, months, years? 'To the point of collapse,' her mother had said when Emi had found the bloodied bandage down the side of Inari's bed. **How could she do this!**

"Don't bloody cry!" Emi yelled, "Have you looked at yourself!"

Inari nodded.

"Then how the hell can you tell me not to cry!" Emi erupted.

"I'm training," Inari answered calmly.

"You're abusin' yourself!" Emi shrieked, "Look at your bloody arms!"

"They'll heal," Inari replied.

"They shouldn't have to heal!"

"I need to train," Inari repeated, "They'll heal."

She made for the door. Before Emi even knew what was happening her hand was flying and slapping across Inari's face, the tiny tightening of Inari's left eye the only indication of a wince but Emi dropped her hand instantly. She looked away. She'd hit her. She'd hit Inari. She had been **so** **angry**, at Inari for doing this to herself, at herself for not noticing, at the School for giving her the means, at the whole dammed world for being so selfish and wasteful that Inari felt she needed to protect her and everyone else from it.

"I, I'm so sorry," Emi gaped. She _hit Inari._

Inari smiled. Emi couldn't look at her; couldn't look at the red hand that was already rising up on Inari's cheek.

"Emi," Inari spoke softly, "I love you."

Emi gritted her teeth.

"I promised you. They're only wounds, they'll heal," Inari spoke, "I'll never break a promise I made to you. Ever. Don't cry, don't worry, I'm going to get strong and protect you and everyone else so don't cry. Please. I love you."

"I love you too Shrimp."

Kurenai and Asuma pooled their money to buy her a camera for her birthday. Inari brought them dinner every night for a week after they'd presented their gift. Genma brought her a gift basket of bath salts which had surprised Inari since she didn't really speak to him that often despite his efforts. Uta gave her money, gripping about her 'spendin' her own money now instead of wastin' mine'. Emi who had made little mention of that night but would still continue to keep her eyes away from Inari when the girl changed had stopped fighting fate and journeyed to one of Konoha's weapon stores to order custom made arm guards. Surprisingly Inari's classmates and the entire bath house staff _had_ been capable of squeezing into the Sosuke's house, well shack. Emi hadn't been too impressed with Inari's friends, cursing Asuma up and down when he managed to beat her at Shogi and deeming Kurenai tough enough to chew her up and spit her out without the girl uttering a word. When Inari had calmly replied that Kurenai was her best friend and very kind Emi had given her a sceptical look. Instead the older girl had settled in a corner with the friendly Rin and sang when Rin politely requested to hear her voice. She'd blushed profusely at the barrage of praise Rin had bestowed when she'd finished and remained mollified for the entire night afterwards. Inari had milled about struggling to photograph her friends but most attempts had been photo bombed by Guy. She'd managed a handful that hadn't been blanked by the glare off Guy's teeth or the black thumb print of her fingers obscuring the lens. Photos of her and Emi, of her, Kurenai and Asuma, of her and Kakashi talking quietly in the corner, of Guy, Shinji and Genma with paper plates full of cake. Her favourite by far was the one that everyone had squashed into. It was the best birthday Inari had ever had and she was thankful for the image that immortalised the memory.

**a/n:**

**Okay I swear this is the last one I'll update this week, I'll ****_try_**** to keep from updating until next Friday. Jesus, I only really expected to ever get like one review that followed along the lines of 'this is crap' so seeing so many positive reviews and even some favourites is making feel all fuzzy (and is probably why I can't stop posting chapters). This chapter is once again abit heavier but the manga and the anime are like that, you got Naruto and Sasuke kissing one episode and then Sasuke trying to coldly murder him the next.**

**Anyway I'm really glad you're all enjoying it and thank you for reading :3**


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Kakashi passed his exam two weeks later, it was speculated as to whether or not he was the youngest student to do so in Kohana history at the age of seven. He rarely spoke in class since he was so intent on the lessons but the classroom felt somehow quieter to Inari without him there. When she'd slid into her seat the following Monday his absence had left a clear vacuum marked by the empty place beside her. She was apprehensive about entering the musty familiarity of the bookshop that Sunday. 'Would he have been spirited away from this place too?' she wondered. Kakashi was so serious and concentrated on his studies that this place was the only place she'd seen him act the tiniest bit relaxed. The thought that he'd abandon it made her feel miserable. She nodded to the owner before scanning the area for Kakashi or if not here some lingering evidence that he once had been.

"Kakashi-san," Inari smiled when she spotted the head of silver among the faded paperbacks and wooden shelves.

"Chan," he replied. He turned to face Inari's blank blink.

"Kakashi-chan," he explained, "You call Asuma-san and Kurenai-san by the chan honorific. We're friends now aren't we so it should be Kakashi-chan."

Inari nodded and seated herself beside him.

"Your sister didn't like me," Kakashi frowned, "she called me an old fart."

"Emi doesn't really like anyone," Inari sighed, "And she only said that because you said the cake was awful when she asked."

"It was awful."  
Inari nodded, no excuse or defence could be supplied when Emi's cooking skills were in question.

"Inari-san if-"

"Chan."

Kakashi frowned at her.

"We're friends now aren't we so it should be Inari-chan," Inari mimicked with a half-smile.

"Inari-chan," Kakashi parroted then was quiet a moment whatever question he was about to ask lost in his silent musings. Inari had no idea what he was thinking about but was not one to crowbar answers from the boy. He merely asked her to pass him a book from the shelf behind her; they dissected the plot line and motives of the most recent book share before Kakashi made his goodbyes two hours later and left. Inari waited ten minutes, scooped up her books before finally shuffling over to the owner's desk and carefully unloaded her cache on the wooden counter.

"Will you be purchasing that one too?" he asked in that dry voice of his and Inari followed the point of his extended finger towards the book Kakashi had asked her to get for him lying face down and abandoned on the floor.

Inari nodded, collected the book and paid.

It was only when she was standing outside that she realised she had no idea where Kakashi lived. Tracking was not her best subject so she'd have to rely on instructions. She managed to flag down an old woman she'd seen in Uta's office and hoped that the elder's association with her foster mother had too granted her the power of omnipotence. The woman reminded Inari distinctly of a peach, sweet, inoffensive and round. Her grandmotherly demeanour was augmented by the flowery baking apron around her waist. When Inari explained her situation the old woman was more than happy enough to help out even insisting she chaperone Inari. Inari walked besides the woman's hobbling pace in silence even when a passing Obito offered to help them cross a busy street. The old woman smiled sweetly and thanked him before hobbling on with Inari calmly following at her heels.

"We're almost there dear," the woman smiled.

Inari looked about her as the houses grew grander, the gardens stretching out and displaying features that were simply designed to be pleasing to the eye. They weren't palaces by any means but still a far cry from the rundown shamble the Sosuke's occupied.

"Isn't that heavy dear?"

Inari's head turned from where she had been inspecting the therapeutic tip-tap of a bamboo water feature. Inari's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Your sword," the old woman chuckled, "doesn't it get heavy carrying it around all day?"

Inari shook her head. She hardly noticed its weight anymore, as a smaller child it had been almost crippling but she felt disoriented without it now.

"Really?" the old woman smiled, she patted Inari's head, "that's a marvel you're only a tiny slip of a thing. I suppose all that exhausting yourself has paid off."

Inari was trying to work out what a 'slip of a thing' (she wasn't surprised that a co-conspirator of Uta's would know the ins and outs of her life) was when the woman pulled to a halt.

"Here we are," she said, thanking Inari as she opened the gate for her, "only took us ten minutes."

The old woman showed no hesitation in hobbling up the stone path and making her presence known as she knocked rather violently against the door. It swung open to reveal a carefully blank faced Kakashi. His eyes trailed over the woman then Inari.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" he said shooting Inari a quick 'what-the-hells-going-on' look before focusing back on the beaming elder.

"Good afternoon, young Hakate-san," the old woman chuckled at her own term while Kakashi gave her a distinctly displeased blank look. There was the sound of feet behind Kakashi and the figure of a second adult filled the doorway. That was the first time Inari saw Hatake Sakumo. Inari had expected her body to be physically bowed under his presence. The White Fang of Konoha after all was famed to be stronger even than the Sannin. The reality of the myth looked nothing like the ten foot tall sentinel she had imagined. 'His eyes and smile are kind' was the first thought that crossed Inari's mind. Shadows lingered beneath his eyes, the pupils and irises black pools so like Kakashi's. His hair was that distinctive grey too, sticking out over his Konoha headband and tied in a ponytail at the back. His jaw was square but his features still carried that same wolfish intelligence as Kakashi's. Inari gaped slightly. 'He's very handsome' was her second thought. Inari's eyes widened as a blush spread from one cheek across her nose to the other. She lowered her head and kept her gaze focused on her sandaled feet in fear of being detected.

"Good afternoon Midori-san," Sakumo greeted the old woman, "Is this about the laundry?"

So that was the woman's name, it had slipped Inari's mind but that could probably be accounted to the 'Grandma Peach' identity she'd attached to her.

"Oh no," Midori chuckled, waving her hand at Sakumo. She gripped Inari and presented her to the Hatake's, "this young lady was looking for your son."

Sakumo knelt down so he was level with Inari's face and offered a gentle smile. His eyes moved to the huge sword strapped to her back.

"You must be the Inari-san I've so much heard about," Sakumo said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Inari dared to lift her head and instantly regretted it when the heat across her face bloomed warmer.

Midori chuckled from somewhere behind her, "the little cherub seems to have a crush on you Sakumo-sama"

"Don't embarrass her Midori-san," Sakumo laughed softly and Inari felt her sudden crush grow with his merciful rescue of her from Midori's humiliating comment.

"Was something the matter Inari-chan?" Kakashi asked from beside his father.

"I," Inari was amazed to discover her voice was as crisp and clear as usual, "I brought the book you've forgotten."

She presented Kakashi with the book and bowed. His expression was unreadable.

"I apologise for the intrusion, thank you for your time," she said still bowing. She made to leave when Sakumo's voice halted her.

"We've just prepared dinner Inari-san. There's far too much for Kakashi and me would you and Midori-san care to join us?" he offered.

"Oh I couldn't intrude," Midori smiled but she was already pushing past a scowling Kakashi and nosing into the Hatake's house regardless.

"Would you like to join us too, Inari-san?" Sakumo smiled benevolently at the girl who stood hesitating on the path. It was clear Inari wanted to but the notion that she may be evading yet another private aspect of Kakashi's life pulled at her. She looked to her former classmate for confirmation and was pleasantly surprised to discover that she in turn had gained some skill had reading_ his_ expressions over the years. Kakashi only ever wanted to please his father and it would please his father if Inari joined them.

"Thank you very much Hatake-sama, that's very kind of you," Inari said.

Sakumo laughed softly, "You can call me Sakumo-san."

"Thank you very much Sakumo-san," Inari blushed. Inari stepped in behind Kakashi and Sakumo, the hallways floors and walls were decorated in a rich cherry wood, broken by the lines of beautiful stone work that reached half way up the walls. Inari's eyes lingered on the shelf just inside the hallway. Framed pictures lined its surface and although Inari tried to order herself to look away from the intimate decorations a photograph of Kakashi and his father caught her eye. Sakumo was smiling gently out at the world from behind the glass of the frame; he had one hand on Kakashi's shoulder with evident pride. And Kakashi was smiling too, his mouth hidden behind the black mask but his eyes crinkled up in content little crescents. For a selfish moment Inari was bitterly jealous, she wondered if there would have been a similar picture of her and a crimson haired man decorating a warm home in Konoha if she had led a different life. It dissipated as soon as she remembered the photograph of her own soft smile as Emi grinned with her arm resting around Inari's bare shoulders pinned on the corkboard back in their ratty room. 'If you had a different life' the soothing weight of the sword at her back reminded her, 'you wouldn't be where you are now'. Then another thought struck Inari. She had never seen Kakashi smile before. Her eyes moved to the lean shape of Sakumo's back. He was capable of making the serious, driven little boy smile. He must be capable of anything. A field of possibilities stretched out in Inari's mind as she picked out the information the legends of Konoha's White Fang supplied.

"Inari-san I'm just going to phone Uta-san, please make yourself at home," Sakumo pointed out the padded seats that huddled around a low table. Midori had already flung herself into one, cooing at the comfort and the wonderful effects it was having on her aching legs. Wait, _Uta-san_? Hatake Sakumo was on first name basis with Inari's step mother? What _did_ Uta Sosuke do? Inari seated herself beside Kakashi, noticing that his shoulders were markedly less tense in the comfort of his own home.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-chan," Inari whispered. Midori was too busy loudly lamenting the effects of old age on her 'poor, aching feet' to notice the hushed exchange between the two children.

"You don't have to apologise. I shouldn't have forgotten my book," Kakashi whispered back.

"I'm sorry for invading your personal space," Inari continued, "I know you like your privacy."

"Father invited you in Inari-chan," he answered, "you don't need to apologise."

Inari nodded and the two sat in companionable silence for a moment save Midori's praise of the decor.

"Thank you," Kakashi whispered, "for apologising, most are all too eager to invade when Father's time at home, _our_ time together."

Inari subtly moved her eyes to meet Kakashi, ensuring the old woman didn't catch on and say something else embarrassing. Her previous exclamation to Sakumo had made Inari fervently wish the ground would open up beneath her feet and swallow her whole. Their time to together? The way Kakashi had spoken made these father and son family meals precious and rare. Of course, Sakumo was a shinobi he must be away on missions for months on end. 'Kakashi must spend a lot of his time alone, waiting for his father to come home,' Inari thought but she wasn't sure how she felt about the image of Kakashi eating alone in a big empty house. It wasn't pity and it couldn't be empathy since Inari would have to leave the Sosuke's shack if she was of need of a solitary moment. It was something mildly painful though and Inari had no affection for it or the image of her friend in an empty house. Kakashi sighed to himself; he opened his mouth to begin again but was interrupted by Midori who now had both apple green eyes on the pair.

"Forgive me little Hatake-san but I'm going to have to say this. I'm sure you've already heard it before," Midori smiled benign at him, "You're a copy of your father."

She turned to Inari and excitedly nodded, "don't you agree Inari-san?"

Inari shook her head. Midori frowned, Kakashi frowned and Inari wondered what she'd said wrong.

"Kakashi-chan looks like Kakashi-chan," Inari continued, "They're different people, not a copy."

Midori didn't look insulted in the least and just chuckled at Inari's comment.

"But Kakashi-chan reminds me of Sakumo-san," Inari finished and said nothing more as Midori peppered Kakashi with questions about his future and where he'd procured the rug. Sakumo returned and reassured Inari that Uta had said everything was fine. Emi however was surely going to be a different matter when she got home. Those accusatory questions about Inari supposedly hiding information about her being some revolutionary ninja genius were bound to rise up again when she got home and told her she'd had dinner at Hatake Sakumo's house. The meal was served and Inari listened as Midori good-naturedly chattered on about the Konoha gossip. She was careful not to look at Sakumo directly when he asked her questions lest she start blushing again but was quietly thrilled that a shinobi legend was discussing such matters with her.

"I've heard from Uta-san that you push your body to the point of collapse almost every night Inari-san. And I have to agree I don't approve," Sakumo scolded gently. He did not rail at her or order her to stop like Emi or Uta and Inari found herself actually willing to discuss the matter with him. She was reaching out for a sense of understanding instead of admonishments.

"I need to train to be stronger," Inari spoke, almond eyes pleading, "I need to be a better student."

Sakumo nodded sagely, "That's a completely understandable desire, everyone has a reason behind their actions even if your family can't work out yours but Inari-san it's important to keep in mind that a ninja's body is also a tool and if a tool is misused it will break."

She hadn't thought about it like that. Inari's eyebrows creased as she mulled this over.

"But Sakumo-san if I stop training I'll become weaker, I **can't** allow that," Inari frowned.

Sakumo smiled and rested a hand on Inari's shoulder. She could feel the warmth of his palm on her skin. Inari thought of her sword, thought of the way its touch kept her anchored, kept her solid when she felt weak. She felt that same support in Sakumo's hand.

"I'm not asking you to forget about your purpose or give up on your dreams Inari-san," he smiled down at her, "I'm just asking that you give yourself a break. There are people who care about you Inari-san, you must never forget them."

Inari smiled back and it hadn't left her face when she returned home and woke the next morning.

**a/n:**

**Just a little extra one because I find chapter 6 so horribly depressing TT-TT even though it's not really...**


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Inari frowned to herself. She and Kurenai were lying with their stomachs pressed against the grass of the Yuhi's garden near the ornate Koi pond. Inari had momentarily been fascinated by the distorted silvery reflections of the Ghost Koi beneath the still waters when she'd arrived. She'd found the silence of the house strange, the Sosuke's house was almost constantly filled with the noise of Uta and Emi and even in those rare moments of peace Inari could still feel Emi's voice within the walls. But Kurenai's house was filled with a meditative silence. It only made sense, the Yuhi Clan were a family of shinobi and they're home a place of relaxation when they returned to it.

"Can I move in?" Inari had asked while staring down into the blue green of the pond.

Kurenai had laughed to herself but then looked a little worried when Inari continued to watch her expectantly.

Kurenai shuffled across to peek at the page Inari was still frowning at.

"Still not understanding?" Kurenai asked in answer to Inari's slightly frustrated frown of concentration.

Inari nodded.

She and Kurenai were going over the notes Ren-sensei had given them on Genjutsu practice for the last three hours. Inari's crimson eyed friend had an instinctive understanding of the practices while Inari felt as though she was staring at a foreign language. She understood the seals, understood the mechanics but this aspect of holding control over someone else's mind was uncomfortable. Ninjutsu came easily enough. Inari would envision the chakra inside her as a steady stream that could be manipulated into flowing in the right direction or patterns. Her muscles seemed to soak up the motions of Taijutsu encoding each deep within their memory. But Genjutsu...Inari's frown turned sour.

Inari had been building herself into a blade (not unlike the one strapped to her back) not a whisper in the dark of someone's mind. She could grasp Genjutsu, yes but she had no stomach or inclination towards it.

"Let's go over the jutsus," Kurenai suggested an hour later. Both girls stood and faced one another, feet apart and planted in the grass. It rippled gently like a green surface of a lake as the breeze weaved its way through it. Inari and Kurenai brought their hands up and deftly moved through the seals.

"Clone Jutsu," they intoned in synchronisation. Inari felt the pull of chakra rushing up to meet its command. From that internal stream she separated a portion and siphoned it away from the rush, herded it into the reservoir of the clone she'd crafted in her mind's eye with a trickle of energy chaining that separated chakra to its main body. She dissolved her clone as soon as Kurenai did. She'd learned the hard way not to push herself to the point of exhaustion while training with Kurenai. Emi was right, Kurenai could be scary and the stern scolding and hard eyed glare after committing herself to such an act had proved it.

"Transformation jutsu next?" Kurenai asked.

Inari nodded.

"We'll just transform into each other, okay?"

Inari nodded.

Their hands flew through the seals and Inari once again moulded her chakra except this time instead of separating a chosen amount she pushed it up and out from the furnace in the pit of her stomach through her bones, through the muscle and pressed it against the layer of skin wrapping it all. Inari blinked to find a mirror copy of herself staring back at her. Except this Inari had her features set in a strong-minded thoughtful expression. Kurenai's expression.

"It's slightly disconcerting," Kurenai mused through Inari's lips, "I'm not sure whether this counts as talking to myself or not. C'mon Shrimp-chan let's get something to eat."

Inari stood there a moment, a small crease puckering between her eyebrows (Kurenai's eyebrows' considering that was the form she was still wearing).

"Yes," Kurenai called back over her shoulder sounding amused, "you **are **this short."

Inari took Sakumo's advice. Even after only meeting the man once she had too much respect for him that to not to seemed impossible. That and her little crush helped. She was surprised to discover however that training to the point where her body told her to stop meant she had spare time. She still read by lamplight every night before her body succumbed to sleep but an hour was still left that had been previously occupied with the groaning of her body. She did not like to be idle. She did not like this empty hour.

So Inari decided she'd spend it walking about the Hidden Leaf Village, the cool afternoon breeze chilling the sweat after training. Inari realized she now very much liked that hour.

She'd meander through the streets without any real direction and no incentive to find one. She just walked. Most of the time her feet would lead her to the steps of the Jounin Centre, its doomed roof pluming out over her like a mushroom head. She'd seat herself there and look out onto the streets. Inari although training to become a shinobi had had little knowledge of the war. She knew it was there but it seemed so very far away and the people she loved, the home she loved were all locked away safely behind the Great Gates. There was no shelter from it on those steps. Shinobi would drag themselves bloodied and exhausted to the door. They'd stare out with empty eyes as the reality of yet another team's destruction sunk in. Inari at the moment could only watch and listen, but one day she promised herself she'd become strong enough to carry their burden for them. And this is what Inari sat there thinking about for more than an hour each afternoon on those steps.

Kakashi was not in the bookstore that Sunday or the Sunday after that or the one after that. Three weeks passed without hind or hair of him and Inari began to worry. At last he appeared, waiting for her in Emi's spot outside the Ninja School. A relieved smile slipped onto Inari's lips but its progress was yanked to a halt by Kakashi's dead eyed expression.

"I've come to pick you up," he told her, "Your foster mother and sister are away on business tonight so Father offered to have you eat with us."

"Thank you," Inari smiled and she _was_ grateful, the thought of eating something she had cooked, or more terrifying _Emi_ had cooked, was not a pleasant one.

Kakashi nodded and led the way. Inari noticed the way his shoulders hunched and his head bent forcing his eyes to lower to the ground as if someone had strapped a concrete block across his shoulders. She wanted to ask but didn't. Kakashi valued his privacy and Inari respected that, he would tell her if he wished to. But that didn't stop this horrible gnawing sensation at the fringes. 'Something's wrong,' Inari instinctively knew, 'something's terribly wrong.'

Sakumo smiled when the two children entered the house but it didn't quite reach his eyes, eyes that looked sunken with lack of sleep. Inari made no comment besides reciprocating his warm greeting as she put conscious effort into reining in her usually expressive features. Kakashi she knew would no doubt be already aware of her worry since he'd become quite fluent in Inari's silent form of communication but if he did he said nothing on the matter and neither did Inari. The house was quiet, dinner attended by the ghosts of Hatake Sakumo and Hatake Kakashi. Inari felt as though she had disturbed a memorial and that sense of trespassing onto something sombre and long forgotten would not shake its claws loose. Instead it grew until she too felt as though she were being absorbed into the void of the Hatake's walls. This was not the peaceful silence she usually shared with Kakashi and her other friends. 'How can silence be so loud' Inari wondered 'it had never been before'.

When Uta called to say she and Emi had arrived back home Inari was not sure which course of action she wished to take more. The urge to leave the tomb-like house fought viciously against the urge to ignore Uta's orders and stay. She did not want to leave Sakumo and Kakashi there alone but she didn't know what to do and her presence was of little effect. To do nothing seemed to Inari as a betrayal of the highest order but she didn't know what she could to fix this.

"Are you all ready?" Sakumo asked smiling kindly as Inari strapped her feet into her sandals at the door.

She nodded and stood but stayed with her hand outstretched towards the door.

"Sakumo-san," she said softly almost a whisper, "something bad is going to happen isn't it?"

Sakumo made no reply merely watched her with eyes so deep and weary that he seemed ancient. A thousand years of watching the world. A thousand years of pain.

"Are," Inari paused, unable to look him in eye, 'why do I feel like crying?'

"Are you and Kakashi-chan going to be okay?" she managed.

There was the rustle of cloth as Sakumo knelt to eye level with her. She felt his hand rest on her shoulder but instead of soaking up his strength Inari tried to will some of hers into him.

"Inari-san I would like you to promise something to me," Sakumo said gently.

Inari nodded. A promise was a sacred bond to her one that must never be broken or forgotten. She was hesitant to offer her promises to others and lost it when they destroyed theirs for that very reason. She could not bind herself to something she feared she might break. But for whatever Sakumo was about to say she would. If she accepted this oath tied it into her very being then maybe she could be of some use to him and lift this graveyard silence.

"I need you to promise that you'll look out for Kakashi, don't forget him, don't leave him, just be there," Sakumo smiled gently as Inari nodded, "thank you Inari-san."

That was the last time she saw Hatake Sakumo. Two weeks later he committed suicide.

**a/n:**

**Dear God this chapter is depressing TT-TT and the next one** **isn't going to be flowers and rainbows too. But on a brighter note I got more reviews and favourites :D I know some of you are worried that I'm updating so fast that I might run out of those chapters I've already written but 'some' chapters may have been an understatement. Where I am at the moment Inari is twenty but I'll try to slow down. Arghh but it's so hard!**

**Thank you for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Uta did not tell Inari the moment she got home. Although shrewd and somewhat lacking of affectionate emotions she was astute in her observations. Those brown hawk-eyes saw plenty and knew that to her foster daughter; Hatake Sakumo had not only been the object of her crush but also a figure of great respect.

"Emi!" Uta called from her perch behind her desk, "Get your ass in 'ere!"

She heard Emi mumble, "only just got in the bloody door an' she's yelling at me," to Inari before marching through the smoke cloud to stand, arms crossed and face set in a frown, before her mother.

"Close the door," Uta snapped. Emi's defiant scowl stumbled into something akin to suspicion. She did as she was told regardless and turned to watch her mother in the same manner someone watches a coiled snake. Uta took several long puffs on her pipe as her eyes trailed over her daughter's open face, up past the chaotic mess of black hair and finally rested on the shadows slinking in the corner where wall met ceiling.

"Well?" Emi snapped impatiently, "what do you want?"  
Uta said nothing just smoked and scowled and allowed her eyes to become distant as they stared off into nothing.

"Inari didn't say anythin' when you were walkin' home did she?" Uta finally voiced.

"Shrimp? No, why?" Emi tried to squash the rising concern but failed miserably. 'For all her bolster she's so easy to read,' Uta thought.

"Somethin' terrible has happened in Konoha," Uta's face didn't change as she delivered the news and Emi found her apathy rather disturbing.

"What do you mean somethin' terrible? It's not got nothin' to do with the war has it?"

"No," Uta refilled her pipe and lit it with a match, "White Fang has taken his own life."

"Is that it?" Emi grit her teeth, "You got me all worked up an' worried an' stuff to tell me that!"

Uta's eyes shot down to meet her daughter's with all the intensity and withering heat of a desert sun.

"You watch what you say Sosuke Emi," she snarled, "Hatake Sakumo was a hero an' deserves nothin' more than our respect!"  
"Yeah an; so is every other bloody shinobi! They die all the time an' no one bats an eyelid!"

"They die protectin' us and Konoha!"

"I know that! I'm just sayin' it ain't right that White Fang dies an' everyone's wailing in the streets! They didn't even know him! What right they got, huh! I ain't gonna cry over someone I ain't even said two words to!"

"No."

Inari pressed her head closer to the thin, ratty wall. She heard the distinctive crack and fizzle of Uta lighting her pipe. Almost three years of Ninja School had allowed Inari the stealth to quiet her step enough to avoid detection and therefore eavesdrop. Whatever the woman's occupation was still remained a mystery but Inari was hardly concerned with that at the moment. Something bad had happened to Konoha. The image of her, Sakumo and Kakashi eating in silence at the Hatake's long table floated into her head for a second before the flood of images witnessed on the step of the Jounin Centre took its place. Blood still dripping from weapons. Men propped up by splits as their legs ended at the knee in a ragged stump. Shinobi silently crying as they stared into the reflective surface of a dead team mate's headband. Tired, broken people.

"White Fang has taken his own life."

Inari's brain tapered out into a wide, blank end. Hatake Sakumo? Hatake Sakumo. Her breath crawled into the back of her throat. Those images of broken shinobi deadened by the steady creaking of a noose. **Hatake Sakumo? **But he was...

"Is that it? You got me all worked up an' worried an' stuff to tell me that!"Emi's voice drifted in through the white that had become Inari's mind.

'This didn't make sense,' Inari clutched at that thought, 'it's Sakumo. He's too honourable to take his own life. He wouldn't leave Kakashi.'

Kakashi.

Inari's stomach sank past her feet and deeper burrowing through the Earth. Kakashi worshipped his father. He must be in so much pain. This doesn't made sense. Inari felt numb as the only logical solution filtered into her mind, 'this can't be happening.'

"Yeah an' so is every other bloody shinobi! They die all the time an' no one bats an eyelid!" Emi thundered.

'Shinobi die all the time. To Emi is that all we're here for? To die and be forgotten?' Inari pressed her forehead against the hard surface of the wall, 'is that why she didn't want me to become one? Why she slapped me when she saw the marks of my transformation? Because shinobi, _people_ like Hatake Sakumo, are just meant to die and be forgotten.' But Kakashi wouldn't forget. Inari had seen the way he looked at his father and knew he _couldn't_ forget. She knew Kakashi would never heal from this.

_"I need you to promise that you'll look out for Kakashi, don't forget him, don't leave him just be there," Sakumo smiled gently as Inari nodded, "thank you Inari-san."_

And now he was gone. Sakumo was dead. The thought resounded through Inari's head like the tolling of a bell as the numbness gave way beneath its reverberations.

"-ain't right that White Fang dies an' everyone's wailing in the streets! They didn't even know him! What right they got, huh! I ain't gonna cry over someone I ain't even said two words to!"

Inari's fist clenched. 'And he didn't know you but that never stopped him from fighting his entire life to make sure you and everyone else wouldn't end up like those shadows of people on the steps of the Jounin Centre,' Inari's jaw clenched. She'd never been this close to hating Emi before. She barely managed to sink her teeth into the anger that bubbled up in her throat and swallow it down.

Hatake Sakumo was dead and Hatake Kakashi was alone.

...

The memorial service was a week and a half after the news of his death. Hatake Kakashi sat through the condolences of faceless figures with the mask he had carefully crafted. He didn't want to be here and he didn't want these people here but most of all he didn't want to be alone. Something that resembled the white sheets that covered the furniture of an empty house had settled over him and he could not think, could not breathe. He could not take it off, he didn't want to face the world yet with his own eyes instead the glass orbs he had adopted. The mourners each stood and spoke of his father. Kakashi felt that his grief was not private. He didn't feel as though his grief was **_his_**. It was Konoha's so what right did he have to it?

A weight settled beside him on the bench where he had seated himself for the outside ceremony. It was away from the others and shrouded in the shadows of the blossom trees behind it. Kakashi bolstered the wall he had erected between this weak, shaking thing inside him and the brutal restlessness of the outside world. 'Any minute now,' Kakashi thought, 'any minute now it'll be "I know how you feel" and "it can only get better".' But the newcomer said nothing. Kakashi waited another moment; people who glanced over to give their condolences looked away when they noticed that the seat beside him was already occupied. After another ten minutes of the first blessed peace he'd gotten in what felt like a hundred years Kakashi glanced across to someone short with dark grey eyes and crimson hair. He did not acknowledge Inari and she did not beleaguer him just sat quietly beside him.

She stayed sitting with him long after the memorial service. Then longer still after that until he left first. She never said a word and for that Kakashi was sincerely grateful.

**a/n**

**So much angst! I hope I managed it well and thanks for the reviews, it probably won't be until later this week or the weekend that I update again, sorry. I'm glad your still enjoying it and I'm really surprised that you like Inari since she's not really funny or talkative. The next chapter is going to be a time skip and the last time skip of Inari's childhood so after that it'll be adult (well 18 year old Inari) which is a big leap but hopefully it'll make sense when it comes :/ Anyway I just wanted to ask this isn't bordering on the 'crawling in my skin' angsty 'I'm so dark and deep' is it? Because in Naruto there are a lot of sad moments and I wanted to include that in this but I still want to make sure it's not some absolutely depressing drivel.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Two years later:

Hyuga Shinji was nervous. Hyuga Shinji was always nervous. He'd passed his test along with the vast majority of the class but the news had brought no elation merely left him confused. He wasn't a very good ninja student. He didn't even _want_ to be a shinobi but was left powerless to the machinations of the Hyuga Clan. What the head of the clan wanted, the head of the clan got and the mark carved into the skin of his forehead was a constant reminder of that.

"Team Minato will consist of Noharu Rin, Hatake Kakashi and Uchia Obito."

Shinji released a sigh of relief as Ren-sensei excluded him from that list. He'd sat at the same desk as Hatake Kakashi for more than a year but was still terrified of the silver haired prodigy. 'Poor Obito,' he thought glumly. At least Rin was infatuated with Kakashi. Obito had no such girlish crush to shield him from Kakashi's dark eyed piercing glare. 'Hatake Kakashi down,' Shinji's mind attempted to soothe the nine year old boy's fraught nerves, 'and blissfully Might Guy too.' Shinji's nervous expression soured into a grimace, the memory of sitting there **dreading **the moment Ren-sensei called out his and Guy's name in succession was far too recent. He had been very close to vomiting.

"Team Hikaru will consist of Hyuga Shinji-"

Oh God.

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Shinji's hands fisted in the material of his pale blue oversized woollen jumper as his mind scrambled from one worrying scenario to another.

"-Sarutobi Asuma and Inari."

Shinji's eyes bugged wide. Asuma and Inari! He was going to get eaten alive. His eyes darted to the short, crimson haired girl beside him, her **massive sword** casting a looming shadow across the desk. 'I'm going to die!' Shinji wailed internally.

"Kato Hikaru?" Asuma drawled casually from the desk behind him, "You have to be kidding me."

Shinji didn't need to glance back at Asuma to confirm the single eyebrow that had undoubtedly risen into his hairline. Not that Hyuga Shinji could manage to look at one of his new teammates considering his brain was currently threatening a mental break down. If anyone noticed the glass eyed boy hyperventilating they didn't draw attention to it.

"Is there something wrong Asuma-san?" Ren-sensei inquired calmly not ruffled in the least the blank 'seriously?' look Asuma replied with.

"Kato-san is a very proficient and capable jounin," Ren continued. Asuma sighed in resignation.

"I suppose you're right," he said, "when he decides to be a jounin."

'What does he do when he's decided _not_ to be a jounin,' Shinji wanted to whimper instead he settled for a dry sob and tried not to imagine Asuma and Inari slicing him up like Sashimi.

As soon as they left Inari filed in behind Asuma and both began meandering off. Shinji blinked in disbelief at the silent co-operation. They hadn't needed to confer or plan or even speak to one another, this ritual of unspoken communication and Inari's trust that Asuma knew what he was doing and would lead them in the right direction seemed age old. 'Of course,' Shinji fidgeted, 'Inari, Asuma and Kurenai are all good friends.' The thought made Shinji's stomach leaden. He was excluded from that equation and there was no doubt in his mind that both would want to brutally murder him for taking Kurenai's reserved space in the team. But it wasn't his fault. He didn't want to be here. He had no choice. He had no choice in anything.

Shinji kept his bleak laments to himself and followed meekly behind Inari and Asuma. His feet dragged noticeably when they passed the baleful stare of the Hyuga compound walls. Inari hung back when his step grew heavy, he noticed, to make sure he wasn't left behind. He had little time to grant it more than a passing thought as the pessimistic nervousness settled back in. On Asuma lead them, hands stuffed in the pockets of his shinobi trousers and stance relaxed, an air of mild boredom on the strong, broad features of his face. His skin was painted with a tan, dark hair messy though Shinji was unable to tell if this was from styling efforts or if Asuma's hair naturally looked like that when he rolled out of bed. Asuma was quite tall and muscular for his age but the effect was hidden behind the laid back slope of his shoulders. Asuma's eyes however begged a different story, the intelligence could barely be concealed as they surveyed the surroundings, storing and picking apart information in a matter of seconds. Sautobi Asuma looked to the world as if he had summed up its number and had all the time in the world to act on his findings, whatever form that may take was his and his alone to know. His companion looked slightly dwarfed beside him. Inari (or Shrimp as most referred to her) was also steady in her identity and environment.

While Asuma's step was cool and blasé Inari seemed more serene, the religious calm of a monk. Her dark crimson hair clung to the pixie features of her oval face. A V shaped fringe hung between two perfectly almond shaped eyes. She was skinny and short but beautiful nonetheless in an almost bittersweet lost way. As Asuma's eyes had betrayed the core of the person behind them so did Inari's; her presence was quiet and thoughtful in a manner that reminded Shinji of the stone sentries that kept a peaceful vigil over graves but her eyes were the dark endless grey of warring storm clouds. Burning. Both carried an atmosphere about them that made the capabilities of their prowess known, though Inari's tranquillity was more approachable there was no doubt that they were both deadly.

'I'm nothing like them,' Shinji thought bitterly, 'I can't look as though I could be dangerous, I'm not confident about my abilities. I'm nothing like a shinobi, I'm nothing at all'.

Such thoughts were not new to Shinji. He'd given up trying to fight them and instead absorbed their denouncements as if they were truth set in stone. Unchangeable and undeniable. Shinji's brooding was forgotten as he watched Inari make her way over to a stall hunkered down in the mouth of a thin alleyway. She conversed with the twiggy woman manning it for a moment before paying as the woman reached into a steaming pot and produced three sausages on sticks. Inari matched pace with Asuma's long legged stride. She reached up and offered him one of the sausages skewered on sticks that she'd just purchased.

"Thanks Shrimp-chan. And yeah, me too," he sighed, "though I'm not sure what they were thinking when they gave us Kato Hikaru as a sensei."

Inari nodded then turned to Shinji and offered him one of the meaty snacks.

"I only eat tofu," Shinji mumbled, hands wringing in the soft fabric of his jumper and eyes cast down, "I'm sorry but thank you."

Inari shrugged and instead handed the snack over to Asuma then set about chomping happily on her own.

"Err, Asuma-san, why did you mean by 'and me too'?" Shinji asked as he now moved his focus onto fiddling with the sleeves, pulling at threads and worrying them between his fingers. He was nervous that he may have indirectly asked something personal. 'Please don't hate me,' he mentally pleaded.

"Shrimp-chan was saying that she's glad me and you are on her team," Asuma drawled.

Inari nodded.

"Oh," Shinji managed staring wide eyed at the delicate slope of Inari's bare shoulders and the blade between them, "how could you tell?"

"Practice I guess," Asuma shrugged, "besides she's standing right in front of you why didn't you just ask her?"

Asuma's blunt reply slammed Shinji into silence; he didn't bring up his inquiries as to why Asuma was so cynical about their new sensei in fear of looking stupid again.

The practical reasons behind the newly forged group's assignment to Kato Hikaru were clear to Asuma. Both he and Inari had scored exceptionally well in the use of ninja blades and Sato Hikaru was a renowned weapon master. He didn't act like a shinobi but his results were unquestionable as were his and Inari's strong grades in Genjutsu and Taijutsu. They had both been at the top of the class when Kakashi left so it was only natural that they were assigned Hikaru to shape them into something truly powerful. In theory he was the most logical choice. _In theory_. Asuma wasn't lying when he agreed that Hikaru was a good ninja but only when the man deigned himself comfortable to take up the mantle. When the three newly promoted Genin found their new sensei the scene couldn't have illustrated Asuma's point better.

The lavender haired jounin (dyed of course because he believed 'it really made him stand out in a crowd' which wasn't a common desire for shinobi) was naked from the waist up and chuckling musically to himself as he collected clothes that had been strewn across the street from an open window. A woman was leaning precariously out of it as she gestured and screamed frantically for the man yelling at Hikaru to stop. The man filled the door way, his face bright red with rage and screaming so violently at a still chuckling Hikaru that spittle was flying from the corners of his mouth. Hikaru finished plucking up his now-slightly soiled clothing, blew a kiss to the woman and sauntered off seemingly oblivious to the unhealthy grinding of her husband's teeth. Kota Hikaru's comfort with the scene suggested it was anything but unfamiliar.

Inari glanced across at Asuma with a single eyebrow raised.

"This is going to be fun," Asuma sighed.

"Kota-san," Asuma flagged the now cheerfully whistling man as he moved to stroll right past them. Kota Hikaru turned and regarded the three eight year olds as they too observed him. His face was thin and fox-like with high fine cheekbones that left shallow shadows beneath them. The colour of his eyes was a mystery as they were constantly sealed shut in a slightly mocking smile. His skin was an attractive creamy pallor and his lips handsome not too thin or too thick with a perfectly formed archers bow. He had pampered his dyed hair and it sweep sleek and soft like silk to his shoulders, the reflective plate of his Konoha head band curtained slightly on either side by the lavender tresses. Hikaru reminded Inari of a cat, all charm and grace at the surface but something fierce and malicious underneath. Even the boneless manner in which he walked was reminiscent of a cat's sway.

"Yes?" Hikaru eyed each up and down individually.

"We are the Genin Team that has been assigned to you," Inari supplied.

"You _do_ know that you've been assigned one don't you?" Shinji squeaked as doubt twisted in his gut.

Hikaru stood there for a moment without even the barest indication of his thoughts making their way onto his face, expressionless had never seemed so void, before he broke into a huge, feline grin.

"Ah yes of course, the little shinobi who are to be moulded by my oh so capable hands," Hikaru grinned down at them and winked smoothly, an act which would have seemed impossible considering his perpetually closed eyes but Kota Hikaru managed it nonetheless .

"I think he might be a paedophile," Inari mused to Asuma.

**a/n:**

**Okay, whenever I give a date for when I'm going to update just ignore me, completely because my attempts are always sabotaged by my stupid brain. Anyway that's Team Hikaru and your first look at their sensei. I love Asuma and while Kurenai and Inari are my favourite friendship match Asuma and Inari just seem far better suited as team mates. **

**I really can't say thank you enough for all the reviews, follows and favourites.**


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Kota Hikaru was not a paedophile he just happened to be an attractive man who was charming and not concerned about morals in the least. A fatal combination for the women of Konoha he was regularly unleashed upon. True to his penchant for surrounding himself with fine things he had carted Inari, Asuma and Shinji off to a gaudy, opulent restaurant in the richer district of Konoha for a 'little chat' so they could 'all get to know each other'.

He now slickly reclined in the red leather seat of a booth, cunning and smug as he eyed each of them like shiny new toys. Asuma was unaffected, Inari was silently watching him and Shinji felt ready to puke again.

"I can't believe my good fortune," Hikaru finally said after sitting there smiling at them in silence for the last ten minutes.

"I'm a very lucky man," he continued in a voice that was all velvet, "would you like to know why?"

"No," Asuma replied bluntly, "but I'm sure you're going to tell us anyway."

"You're a smart boy Asuma-chan," he smiled that at first glance was inviting but a second revealed far too many teeth, feral and suave all at once, "I knew there was some of your father in you. I've been saying so for years now but you callously ignore my predictions, no?"

Asuma just glowered at him. Hard. Inari felt her hackles rise slightly at Hikaru's subtle goading of her friend. Asuma did not like to talk about his father so Asuma should not have to.

"I am a lucky man Asuma-chan because I have been gifted with the most powerful Genin team this year, no? The last three were rather pitiful but you three; two of the top students in this year's class, one the Hokage's son and another who proves the rumours of the little girl with the ninja sword true. If that wasn't good enough I'm also blessed with the fortune of acquiring a member of the Hyuga Clan," Hikaru sighed the contented sigh of a man who's just eaten the best meal of his life.

"Of course I was hoping for the son of White Fang but who wasn't? Alas you can't win them all," he shrugged as if he was merely an optimistic victim but Inari did not miss the vain smile lingering on his lips and the arrogant tilt of his head, "And I'm sure even Minato-san will have to admit my strength."

Throughout his speech Inari's impression of the man had been sliding lower and lower. He was casually boastful, somewhat sadistic in his pleasure at barbing Asuma and above all viewed all three students like they were some shiny new addition to a collectable card game rather than fellow human beings. Asuma's impression of the man had nowhere to sink. He'd met Hikaru on several occasions beforehand and drew a conclusion similar to Inari's.

They glanced across at one another as Hikaru continued to pet his ego confirming that their new sensei could be summed up in one word.

'Asshole.'

Asuma and Inari made their way back through Konoha in step with one another. Both were more than a little disappointed with their new sensei (who as soon as he'd finished his meal declared that that was enough for the day and left the three nine year olds with the bill). Shinji had promptly run off as fast as he physically could.

"My sausage on a stick plan didn't work," Inari said to Asuma as he cracked his arms above his head.

"What did you expect?" he replied nonchalantly, "I could have told you he was a vegetarian."

"I don't know why you bothered anyway," Asuma continued, "If he's scared of his own shadow that's none of our concern."

Inari nodded, "I don't intend to meddle in his affairs. He just kept looking at us like we were going to eat him."

"Who says we aren't?" Asuma smirked.

"No," Inari's brows furrowed with thought, "I don't think that would work and he doesn't look like he'd taste very nice."

"It was meant to be..." Asuma sighed, "Never mind."

Inari smiled to herself. She found she quite enjoyed teasing people; that almost lost look about her meant she could feign ignorance which was especially amusing when getting someone to explain something potentially embarrassing. Asuma and Kurenai usually saw right through it but unsuspecting adults were a different matter entirely.

"Do you need me to help you pack?" Asuma asked as they continued to stroll along.

Inari shook her head.

"You sure? It's not like I'm doing anything tonight for you to feel guilty about," Asuma replied.

"Thank you but honestly I'm fine," Inari smiled up at Asuma. He shrugged and smiled back.

Inari could do with the help if she was honest but this was something she wanted to do alone. The 'business trip' Emi and Uta had been preoccupied with that last night in the Hatake's house had actually been a trip to a Lord's estate in efforts to secure Emi a place singing in his court. This information did not reach Inari's ears until two months ago during one of Uta and Emi's more bitter show downs. They argued incessantly unable to stop themselves from biting and barking at one another and those few rare moments of peace in the Sosuke home were tainted as it was without a doubt just another campaign to out ignore the other. Eventually Emi had had enough. Uta had unwittingly offered her an escape route when trying to further her career as a singer and Emi had no reservations about using it. The night after that argument Emi told her mother she was leaving the next afternoon. And leave she did.

Inari had attached herself to Emi's leg and would not let go, a silent plea for her to stay 'don't leave, stay here with me'. When Emi met her eyes she had been so very tempted to do just that. The Gates of Konoha rose up to meet them and Inari became even worse. She latched onto Emi's waist, burying her face and fingers into the material of Emi's travelling attire with her feet dangling a good ten centimetres above the floor. It had taken two of the shinobi guards travelling with the group to pry her off her big sister. Emi had hugged her at the gate as briefly as she could stomach because every second just seemed to anchor her back to Konoha and back to her little Shrimp. She pressed a kiss against Inari's forehead as she tried to choke back tears.

"I'll see you again Shrimp, this ain't goodbye."

"I promise!" She yelled over her shoulder. Emi had to dig deep for the strength not to look back at the figure of a little girl standing alone in the open mouth of the Konoha's gates, face wet with silent tears and hands slack and empty at her sides.

A month after Emi's departure and Uta had called Inari into her office. It was rare that Inari made an appearance in Uta's den so she had already prepared herself for the oncoming blow before the woman need say a word. It hardly mattered when Uta told her she'd be moving out. Since Emi's departure Sosuke Uta and Inari barely said two words to each other. There was no malice just the presence of two people _existing_ together rather than_ living_ in the same home. Uta's decision wasn't heartless, she set up an account for Inari in which she would transfer monthly deposits and already found and paid for a small flat for the girl. Simply Uta and Inari were not a family; Inari and Emi were and Emi and Uta were but not _Uta and Inari_. Inari packed away her belongings into the thick cardboard boxes; when forgotten trinkets of Emi's made an appearance Inari would stare at it a moment with an unreadable expression before filling it away among her possessions. It took her twenty minutes to erase any trace of herself from the house and that somehow made Inari feel sad. Emi still echoed in the walls, her image ingrained into every corner. Over there was where she had spilled soup up the wall, it had taken her three days to wipe it off but the stain was still unmistakably there. She'd sit crossed legged on her bed and chatter away to Inari into the early hours of the morning just because she had a lot to say and Inari was more than happy to listen. She'd stack her CDs against that wall, the piles so high that at one time Emi had used them to measure Inari's growth as a parent would with marks on the wall. This house breathed Emi and now that she'd left it seemed to be suffocating. Inari did not want to be here anymore.

Her new flat was located on the third floor, in a building notorious for housing shinobi and Academy students. It was small and bare. A tiny kitchen had huddled in one corner of the living room, only two doors with one leading to the bedroom and another to the bathroom. There wasn't much else to say about it. A small shoe rack by the door and kitchen appliances were the only included objects Inari could see when she first stepped inside. She opened the door to her new bedroom and was mildly surprised to find it did actually have a bed though diminutive and seemingly paper thin. The first thing she did after unloading her thick cardboard boxes in the centre of the living room was to set about installing traps to the windows, front door and space around her bed. She paused to wonder if her instinctive reaction was a worrying sign or not over a cup of tea then began rifling through the contents of her three boxes. Three. And one and a half consisted of bath and skin products. The first thing unpacked was the corkboard then ten minutes of carefully arranging and pinning her photographs into place. The last thing was the rice cooker that Uta had begrudgingly brought her least she starves to death on the blackened scraps of her own cooking attempts. Inari looked about herself at the empty space and decided that she would have to ask her foster mother for a loan. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind there was vicious banging at her door. Her door. Her new door to her new flat. It took a second to sink in before Inari made her way towards the door and whoever was ceaselessly thumping at it from the other side.

"Good afternoon," she smiled.

Guy beamed for a moment before gripping Inari in a spine-bending bear hug. Inari managed to retract a hand from Guy's vice like grip to calmly pat his shiny bowl cut repeatedly.

"Little Shrimp-chan!" he exclaimed dramatically, "You are not to worry in your hour of need I, Might Guy, shall be the brave hero to your damsel in distress!"

Inari blinked up at him silently.

"No, need to say a thing," Guy continued on his overly theatrical tirade, "I have already heard of how you were cast out into the streets and must be rummaging around in bins for food like a rat."

Inari opened her mouth to calmly point out that he was standing in the entrance of her new flat and she was therefore not homeless and would he like to come inside for a cup of tea before he eventually deconstructs but was silenced as Guy pressed two fingers to her lips.

"Shh, little Shrimp-chan. I know, I know how this hurts," he hung down from the waist to trail fingers along the floor. Inari patted his head while nodding her own, smiling sympathetically and wondering if he had just shut down in some way. Her hand shot right back as Guy sprang up into 'hero pose' again and blinded Inari with his shiny teeth.

"But fear not because Might Guy is here and he has sworn to help maidens so you needn't-" Guy's smile didn't lessen as Inari shuffled him through the door and planted him on her cream carpet.

"-worry yourself. With our skill and determination I know we'll get you out of those dust bins-" Inari silently handed him a cup of tea before seating herself opposite with her own.

"Oh, thank you Shrimp-chan," Guy said, sipped his tea and continued, "-and into a real house!"

After several more minutes of Guy's impassioned speech Inari eventually learned he lived down the hall from her. That worried her for five long seconds before she decided that she was unaccustomed to living on her own and although..._enthusiastic _Guy was a good person and she respected his determination greatly. She, Asuma and Guy had all been placed in the Taijutsu Advanced class last year and she had struck up a friendship of sorts with him. Inari did not talk and Guy most definitely did and that suited them both well.

After Guy left two hours later the sun had already set leaving the sky a strange inky blue the afterglow of the day's heat seeping in. Inari crossed her arms on the windowsill and rested her head in the crook of an elbow watching the rooftops and the shadows of Nin that darted about them

**a/n:**

**Thank you for the reads, reviews and follows *.* I'm almost at twenty reviews. This has a little bit more on Hikaru, their team leader and as you can already guess Hikaru is no Minato, to be honest he is an asshole but I like that about him though I have no idea why O_o I had to get rid of Emi even though I like hers and Inari's relationship but with Hikaru as their team leader and Inari's already brutal penchant for pushing herself during training you can probably guess what's coming up, so I just really didn't want Emi around for any of that. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

12.

When Inari awoke that first morning she stared at the ceiling as if she had never seen one before. She had of course but the sight of that white expanse managed to drain her and she did not know the reason. She bathed for over an hour reaching almost two as she tried to wash away the sudden apathy that had crept up and settled itself like a rock against her chest. Inari was not accustomed to this. She trained herself, kept her mind busy and always steadily stretching herself towards that vision that dangled before her. Just out of reach, keep pushing, grow bigger and stronger use your body to shield them all. But looking about herself at the empty room Inari felt...she wasn't exactly sure how she felt. Inari ate, dressed and sat watching from her window until Asuma came. Shinji was already fumbling around behind him, eyes darting everywhere but her face. He had grown since that first day at the academy. Hyuga Shinji was tall and gangly still gripping onto his cherub faced features and soft, round eyed expression. The pale blue sweaters still several sizes too big and brunette fringe dripping against long, effeminate eyelashes.

"Hikaru-sensei didn't say where he'd be," Asuma explained as they walked through the dawning hours of the Konoha streets, "so I guess we'll have to drag him out of whoever's bed he's managed to slither into."

"Wouldn't Hikaru-sensei be in his own bed?" Shinji asked, aggitation evident on his constant anxious expression.

Asuma raised an eyebrow and Inari replied with a blank look.

"But, erm, we can't just barge in," Shinji strugged, "we might upset Hikaru-sensei's friends."

"That's his problem not ours," Asuma shrugged.

Consequently there was no need for some poor woman to awake and find three nine-year olds overturning her bedsheets in search for their slippery sensei. Kota Hikaru was lounging around on the awning area of a bar popular among shinobi. He had his arms folded neatly over his lap and one leg draped across the other sandals tapping at the underside of the wooden table. He was sporting blackout sunglasses, his head was tilted backwards and was that...yes, a thin line of drool dribbling out the corner of his mouth. Was he sleeping? Impossible to tell at this distance and shinobi generally slept silently. Asuma casually walked towards the man, waved his hand in front of his face and when no reaction was incited mercilessly dumped Hikaru's drink into his lap. Hikaru spluttered awake and eyed Asuma as if he were the devil himself for a moment before reverting back into his usual charming smile.

"Asuma-chan, what a pleasure," Hikaru greeted, "and little Shrimp and the Hyuga as well."

"Have you been drinking all night?" Asuma frowned.

"Yes indeed I have and most of this morning too, you're impressed no?" Hikaru preened.

"No," Asuma dead panned.

"You are, Asuma-chan, I can tell. Is that hero worship I see gleaming in your eyes?"

"No."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Asuma-chan you came all this way to admire your sensei, no?"  
"No. We need to train so move your ass."

"Such terrible words spill from your lips Asuma-chan you'll break my poor heart," Hikaru said this through a cat-like grin.

Kota Hikaru unlike the other jounin sensei did not take his team into a seculded area of the forest or a barren field to train. Instead Hikaru lead the group through the wealthy district and swept two ornate gates open to reveal his own home. It was traditional, broad and equiste. No expense had obiviously been spared from the Sakura trees lining the stone wallpath to the delicate deep burdany of the wood.

"It's lovely," Inari said.

"Oh it's just home, nothing special I've seen much grander," Hikaru chuckled to himself and waved Inari's comment of but the swelling of his already massive head was almost visible. They followed him under the eaves of the balcony that clung to all four sides of his house and around the back of the house which unlike the front did not boast an elegant garden but a vast area of hard packed dirt. Targets lounged against the far wall, a seal of some kind scratched into the yellow earth and curiously a garden table flanked by two chairs. Hikaru wasted no time in taking position in one and ordering an ice tea from the shuffling old woman who had appeared from nowhere.

"Yes an iced tea for myself and juice cartons for the children I think," Hikaru smiled.

"Of course, Kota-sama," the old woman replied with a diginified bow and shuffled into the house.

"Right," Hikaru said. He paused to sip at the iced tea the old woman had promptly returned with.

"Thank you," Inari intoned with Shinji as they accepted their juice boxes. Asuma didn't take his.

"What I would ordinarily do at this point," Hikaru continued over the sound of Inari slurping through her straw, "is beat you all into the ground to not only test your skills but also assert my dominance as the superior."

"Like a dog?" Inari questioned in her crisp voice.

"Yes, very much like a dog. Well done little Shrimp," he smiled down at her and reached forward to pat her head, "however despite the Hokage's wishes to update my '_medieva_l' and '_barbari_c' practices I've decided that the method works perfectly fine for me before so."  
Hikaru shrugged and his gaze slid from Inari to Shinji who had paled and frozen in wide eyed horror at Hikaru's casual mention of beating his previous students.

"And I'm mostly sure you will survive the training, if you do so I give you my gaurntee that you'll all pass your Chunin Exam this year," Hikaru sipped his iced tea.  
"You can't gaurntee that," Asuma shrugged.

"Of course I can I'm the best ninja in Konoha," Hikaru smiled smugly.

"Stop lying and teach us," Asuma said bluntly.

"Very well Asuma-chan," Hikaru swallowed the rest of his drink in one quick, clean movement and sprang to his feet to stand in front of the three children before they could blink.

"Let's begin shall we?," Hikaru smiled and once again Inari noted, 'he has far too many teeth'.

"I'll limit my strength to the estimated level of your own," Hikaru's voice curled from the thick mist that had suddenly seeped from every corner and swathed their vision.

"You have no particular objective, I simply wish to evaluate you," Inari could almost hear his cat-like grin through the screen of wispy vapour; imagine it hanging like a toothed crescent beneath the mist.

"This is going to be difficult," Asuma breathed from beside her, "from what I've heard of Hikaru-sensei he's quick, we'll need to be smart."

Inari nodded and flicked her eyes across at Shinji. The boy looked ready to collapse with panic but his Byakugan was their only option if they wanted to keep an eye on their teacher's movements through the thickness of the fog.

"Shinji-san," Asuma whispered lowly, "how long can you keep your Byakugan activated?"

"Half an hour," Shinji's voice trembled and his eyes were darting about everywhere, "but I can't fight at the same time, I'm sorry."

"We need you to be mine and Inari's eyes, we'll do the rest," Asuma replied. Inari offered Shinji what she hoped was a reassuring smile as he nervously glanced across at her, eyebrows up lifted and knotted with worry. 'The last thing we need is for Shinji to have one of his panic attacks, we need him for this to work'. Shinji swallowed and nodded weakly. Asuma and Inari glanced at one another and Inari nodded. They brought their hands up.

"Clone jutsu," they intoned. Another Inari and Asuma sprang into appearance and they along with the originals hedged in to create a box around Shinji.

"Byakugan," Shinji said in a voice that was surprisingly steady. The power of his Kekkai Genkai came rushing in through the veins near his eyes and they bulged in response. His vision was yanked into staggering focus for a second then jerked up into another plain where the chakras were laid bare to his hungry eyes. He distinguished Asuma and Inari from their clones then meekly prodded out into the mist.

"Okay, I've got him," Shinji whispered to his team mates.

"Well done, keep us updated on his movements," Asuma replied in a tone as hushed as his own. Shinji almost lost focus. He'd complimented him. A small pyre of something warm planted in his chest. He'd never been complimented before. 'Maybe, maybe I can be of some use to them'.

"Get ready," Asuma warned, he slipped a Kunai into either hand with ease and relaxed into a battle position, legs loose and ready for sudden impact. Inari nodded and bowed her head, sucking in a breath; her hand reached up around the handle of her sword and flexed its grip. She did not unsheathe it. 'What is she doing?' Shinji thought as he watched Inari, she looked as though she'd lapsed into a meditative state. His thoughts were cut abruptly as something shifted and panic welled like a volcano's head in his gut.

"Inari-san!" Shinji screamed in reply to the quicksilver movement of something darting in, "on your left."  
Inari's eyes snapped open. Her blade was already swinging in to block the flitting figure, little more than a shadow flashing in across the floor. There was the heavy metallic snap of steel crashing against steel and Inari had a moment where her teacher's grinning face filled the entirety of her vision before something hard came slapping round to whip against her check. Inari was lifted and sent hurtling as Hikaru's slap lashed her from her feet. Hikaru hadn't a second as five kunai were flying towards him from the empty space Inari had occupied. Hikaru lifted his Kodachi blade to block Asuma's attack but the boy was already filling his palms with more kunai and propelling them at him. Inari pushed her blade down into the dirt, wrapping her fingers tighter around the handle as her arms jerked in her sockets in reply to the sudden halt. Her feet came down and she swirled, dust kicking up around her heels as Inari pivoted using the rush of momentum to rip her sword from the earth and force the shadow pressing towards Asuma to duck.

'Holy crap he's fast,' Inari thought then winced as her cheek throbbed, 'and not against fighting dirty.'

Asuma swept a kick across at Hikaru's legs hoping to unbalance him in his ducking position but Hikaru's hand came darting forward to curl around Asuma's ankle. His eyes widened and then he was gone and crashing into the flat of Inari's blade. Inari gritted her teeth as the impact of Asuma's back reverberated along her sword and into her wrists but she held steady...barely. She glanced to check Asuma was unharmed but her head was whipped back again by a fist that cut up into the underside of her jaw and pushed pin holes of pain into the foam of her brain with intrusive fingers. Inari spluttered as blood poured freely from her nose and her skull felt as if it were cracking open. Her fingers tightened blindly around the handle of her sword and using the usual steady thrum of strength she managed to blink away the prickly white to see Hikaru pierce through Asuma's clone with a Kodachi. Hikaru's eyes trailed across to a now unguarded Shinji who too was gritting his teeth, his legs were shaking and he seemed to be mumbling something continuously under his breath.

Inari's fingers slipped through seals as she summoned a clone to replace the one Hikaru had decapitated. Her eyes scanned the mist for a second in search of Asuma but he had dissolved into the mist. Inari had absolute trust in Asuma and Kurenai. She was certain he had decided to use Hikaru's weapon against him. Hikaru was incredibly fast and strong but vain; it was likely Asuma had drawn up some counter-attack using this knowledge. Right now Shinji was her concern, if they wanted to last any longer they'd need Shinji's eyes and the boy was barely capable of protecting himself.

"Breathe Shinji-san, breathe," Inari soothed as she and her clone flanked Shinji. Shinji was almost weeping by now. 'Calm,' Inari thought eyeing the dancing shadows within the mist.

"Shinji-san," Inari and her clone whispered in unison, "I know you're tired but you need to help me, keep your eyes open for Hikaru-sensei. He's not going to kill us or dismember us so be calm. I need you to tell me whether Asuma-chan is conscious or not."

"O-okay," Shinji's voice was throaty with oncoming sobs, "I can see Asuma-san, and he's fine he's just waiting for something."

'Asuma-chan's out in the mist, I need to keep Hikaru from finding him and therefore provide a distraction while still protecting Shinji,' Inari continued to mull, 'my chakra reserves aren't large; whatever I do will have to be fast enough to keep Hikaru-sensei on me and Shinji-san.'

"He's here," Shinji wavered. Inari's eyes scoured the thick wall of shifting grey. She couldn't see him and his presence was almost invisible but Shinji confirming that he was lurking at the fringes was somewhat eerie.

"Where?" Inari whispered she was careful to subtly plant her sword into the dirt. She began to gather her chakra; she'd need something big and flashy to effectively capture Hikaru's full attention.

"Directly behind us."

Inari nodded, "when I turn around you'll need to duck quickly."

Shinji gulped and nodded.

Inari's hands left her sword and began working though seals, her chakra shaping as she did so. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. Oil flooded into her mouth and coated her tongue. It was one of the best Jutsus she had at the moment, something Ren-sensei had gifted her with. Inari turned, mouth a bowl full of oil and gut full of fire. Shinji's eyes widened and he dropped to the ground. Inari spat the oil into the encroaching wall of mist and directly towards the shadowy shape of Hikaru flickering within it.

"Fire Release: Flame Bullet"

The fire crawled from her throat like a beast from a cage and latched itself to the oil still arching through the air. There was fizzing in Inari's ears and the heady scent of smoke in her nose before the oil caught fire and spiralled towards Hikaru. It was relatively small but Inari wobbled on her feet, her belly feeling uncomfortably empty as if someone had sucked a hole into her. Hikaru's shadow moved to dodge but there was a thump as skin met skin and their teacher came skidding free, his profile lighted by the smouldering ball of Inari's Flame Bullet. He looked slightly dazed and there was a red mark stamped into the side of his face, the red contrasting against his pale skin.

'Asuma-chan' Inari almost sighed.

She lifted her heels and was already sprinting towards Hikaru. She ripped her sword free from the dirt as she crouched low. Hikaru inclined his head and smirked. He leapt up and struck his leg out at a lighting speed. Inari just managed to glance it off the flat her blade and had to smother the triumphant smile as Hikaru twisted back into the mist. Another 'thwack' of impact sent Hikaru reeling back towards Inari and she moved to drive him back towards Asuma's awaiting attacks. She moved to lift her arm but found she couldn't. Inari's gaze shifted and stayed at the kunai lodged in her shoulder.

'Where...when...' Inari frowned, the deep impact numbing her nerves for the moment from the pain that was undoubtedly rushing to meet her. Asuma cried out in the mist and his form was spat out, a kunai in each of his shoulders. Shinji did nothing. Hikaru smiled down at them then billowed away another Hikaru stepping up from behind him. It had been a clone the entire time. Inari gritted her teeth. How could she and Asuma have been so easily fooled? They were only Genin of course but Hikaru had been toying with them this entire time. Shame burned hot and cumbersome across her face, she willed her deadened arm to rise but it would not co-operate. She tried to lift her sword with her one working hand but it too felt weighted.

'Come on Inari, move, move,' Inari snarled to herself. The point of her sword shook and finally lifted. Hikaru was moving towards Asuma's prone form. Shinji did nothing. Inari took a step, her sword trailing a line behind her, she took another step.

'Move, move,' she pushed another until she stood at Hikaru's side. Her arm trembled with effort as she yanked every muscle into some form of action and finally her sword lifted. Hikaru's head slatted towards her and something passed over his face at the sight of the nine-year old bleeding and trembling with effort but raising her sword nonetheless. He lifted a foot and planted it into Inari's stomach. A gush of air blew from her mouth as he pushed her into the dirt with his foot still bearing down on her. Shinji did nothing. A sharp kick ruptured Hikaru's focus as Asuma kicked out at him with both feet, sending them compounding into his knee. Hikaru lost his balance for a second but drew himself back again.

He smiled down at Inari and Asuma, both still struggling to fight him.

"Finally," he grinned, "some students worth my time, no?"

"You," Hikaru spoke to a trembling and crying Shinji, "Were next to useless."

"Right you'd all best get home and dig those Kunai out of your shoulders, I'll see you all tomorrow," he winked and disappeared into his elegant house leaving Shinji to help his injured teammates up and help them home. It was the best he could do; he had done nothing after all.

**a/n:**

**This is precisely why I said Hikaru is an asshole -_- Thank you for all the reviews and there hasn't been much Kakashi at the moment (he's in the next chapter) sorry but I wanted to layout Team Hikaru. To foxyhipsters you NEVER find out Uta's real job MWHA HA HA HAAAAA! I ****_probably_**** won't update over the weekend, sorry...**

**Thank you for reading **


	13. Chapter 13

13. 

"I see training went well."

"Hrmm," Inari jerked her head back from where it had begun to slump forward onto open the pages of the book. Kakashi's face filled her vision as he crouched down in front of her. His dark eyes bore into her before they drifted down pointedly at the bandage wrapped around her waist. That earthy ancient smell of book pages that she'd begun to associate with him permeated the air of the bookstore. Dust motes hung in the dying light from the circular window.

"Your first day of training," Kakashi repeated, "I see it went well."

Inari's face grew sour as she touched a hand to her bandages. She and Asuma had received a thorough scolding from Kurenai when she'd apprehended them from Shinji. Inari winced at the memory of her best friend jerking the Kunai from her skin. She'd been as gentle as she possibly could and visibly flinched for Asuma and Inari when a blade finally jerked free.

"That would be one way to put it," Inari replied.

"I thought you were all in favour of pushing your body to its limits in favour of progress," Kakashi frowned. He shuffled across and sat beside her, reaching forward to filter through the pile of books she'd selected while he was absent.

"I am."

"Then why are you frowning?" Kakashi's eyes didn't so much as glance her way as he inspected the titles.

Inari's fist tightened, "Hikaru-sensei showed us what a real Jounin could do. Asuma-chan and I were powerless, like nothing but annoying gnats to him. It took him mere minutes to beat us both and he didn't even break a sweat."

"You and Asuma-chan are Genin, your sensei is a Jounin the gulf between the two levels is massive, how could you expect anything else?" Kakashi answered not effected in the least by the frustration that was practically radiating from the girl beside him.

"It's not good enough. If we were ever attacked how could I even hope to challenge someone of that level? It's not good enough."

Inari's mind was cast adrift on the memory of Hikaru's blade whistling and gleaming in the mist like a stream of water. It had been beautiful. She however had seemed burdensome and graceless in comparison. Could she reach across that gap Kakashi had illustrated? If Konoha was attacked right now she was nowhere near being the shield she wished to be but just another weight. She didn't speak to Kakashi for him to tell her that she was being ridiculous and feed her pretty lies; she would never come to Kakashi for that. In fact she doubted if she'd come to Kakashi with any problem in hopes of him fixing it. Kakashi was her friend and she liked him but he was apathetic and ruled by guidelines especially since his father died and she did not expect anything else from him. True to his nature Kakashi offered no consoling sentiments or comfort, he merely examined Inari's books.

"What do you intend to do about it?" Kakashi spoke, drawing Inari from her thoughts.

What did she intend to do about? _Something_ was the obvious answer; she couldn't just swallow this and accept it, not yet. She needed to move like Hikaru, she needed to be that liquid motion, unstoppable and fluid. Only then would her body be of some use to Konoha. She was more than accepting of the fact it would take decades of hard work but Inari did not shrink from this. As Emi had stated all those years ago, 'you have to work hard for anything worth having'. And this undoubtedly was. She _needed_ this. She needed to repay Konoha, she'd bound herself to that oath.

"Do you know which bar the shinobi drink in?" Inari asked Kakashi. She grasped the shelf behind her and tried to pull herself to her feet but every muscle was screaming at her to 'just sit down'. She sucked in breath as her stomach spasm, beating its fists against her skin in protest.

Kakashi glanced up at her but he did not move to help as Inari slowly straightened her posture with gritted teeth.

"Yes," he answered her questions watching calmly as Inari's arms shook with the effort of reattaching her sword to her back.

"Can you," Inari stopped to right her feet, "can you tell me where it is?"

Kakashi collected her books, "I'll show you."

Inari and Kakashi exited the bookshop. The owner looked slightly worried at the state of Inari's bandaged shoulder and waist but said nothing but a lack lustre 'please come back again' in reply to Inari's pained determined expression. With each step it felt as if the invisible slabs bound to her arms and legs swelled in weight but Inari kept her eyes on Kakashi's feet until the world became just this. Aching and the steady rhythmic tapping of Kakashi's feet against the path. A odd sense of serenity settled in her veins as the rest of the world fell away about her and nestled in an almost dream like state, Kakashi and her walking beneath the street lamps as the light spread like an ink blot from some horizon she could not see. Inari smiled as the sunset colours and sensation seeped into her blood, Kakashi's footsteps murmuring a lullaby in her ear.

"I wonder why you make me feel so calm, Kakashi-chan?" Inari was unsure if she'd voiced this in her head or into the warm evening air. Either way Kakashi made no reply until they reached the bar where Hikaru had been snoozing away in that morning.

"Inari-chan, we're here," Kakashi spoke from somewhere above her.

Inari nodded and stumbled her way over, checking once over her shoulder to ensure Kakashi would not leave her here. She had no idea where she was in this part of Konoha and did not relish the thought of stumbling around in search of her apartment in her weakened state. Kakashi stood beneath the orange glow of a street lamp, face set in his usual studious frown. Inari smiled to herself before turning her head towards the noise and crowded tables of the bar. She slid the door open and was almost immediately knocked back out as an unidentified patron walked backwards while still talking with his drinking partner. The tangy scent of alcohol curled on the tip of Inari's tongue and any attempt to visually scour the breathing mass of bodies made her head feel as though it were slipping under water.

"By rights I should have been outmatched no? But by rights someone should have more self-preservation about themselves than to challenge me," this statement was followed by a self-gratifying chuckle. Inari's head lifted as a blood hounds would when they've scented a trail. She knew only one person who would be so casually and unapologetically vain. The little 'ni's that dotted his conversation or the musical and silky tone of his voice were barely needed as identification.

Inari stumbled towards Hikaru's table, two brunettes were listening to the story he was weaving, one with evident boredom (going so far as to sigh every five seconds and make a show of inspecting her nails) and the other with some form of hero worship. Both had wide, pupil-less golden eyes and tanned skin. Both were striking and their pouty features so similar that Inari could draw no other conclusion than that the two were somehow related. The scowling one of the pair couldn't be more than five years older than her while her more air-headed companion looked to be in her very early twenties. Both were far too young for Kota Hikaru but the 'legendary God-like shinobi of Konoha' as he liked to introduce himself was hardly going to be put off by a little detail such as that.

"Hikaru-sensei," Inari spoke, she regained her balance by planting her hands on the table and pushing back gently onto the balls of her feet.

"Oh my!" the softer of the two women rushed forward to help Inari steady herself, "you poor thing, c'mon sit down."

The other brunette sighed loudly as Inari was squashed in-between her and her friend/ sister/ cousin. The brunette that had seated Inari began fussing her and Inari had to strangle the yelp that rose up as the woman applied pressure to her torn shoulder.

"She's crushing my leg," the colder woman on Inari's right snarled.

"Ah, Kimiko-chan don't be such a meanie!" the woman on her left pouted, pulling Inari tighter into a hug. Inari's eyes widened but she said nothing.

"Emiko-san, don't act like you're nine bloody years old," the woman to her right (now identified as Kimiko) spat; she tugged Inari towards her, "that cutesy act is really annoying."

"Ah, don't swear in front of her!" The woman to her left (now identified as Emiko) shrieked, she pulled Inari to her chest and placed both hands over Inari's ears. The rest of the dispute was lost to Inari as sound was muffled through Emiko's fingers. She did however remain acutely aware of being jostled to lean against one woman then the other then the other. Inari's face remained blank except for the slightly startled widening of her eyes as she was shifted back and forth like a doll between two warring sisters.

The hands were lifted from her ears just as Inari was beginning to feel a little nauseous and Hikaru inserted himself before her and between the two women.

"Ah, ladies there's no need to fight over my adorable little student," Hikaru smiled.

"Student?" Emiko's eyes widened and she got all starry-eyed as Hikaru smiled smugly.

"Ah, Hikaru-sama you teach children as well," she gushed.

"Pah, more like beats children," Kimiko rolled her eyes and then began to belly laugh at her own terrible joke.

"Yes, Yamagichi-san," Hikaru nodded at the dreamy expression of Emiko choosing to ignore Kimiko completely.

"Isn't that right Shrimp-chan," Hikaru turned his head to smile at Inari now, "I'm the best teacher you've ever had and you love me no?"

Hikaru's smile sharpened with a silent threat. 'He needs me to say yes,' Inari understood, 'and I need him to say yes.' Her brain formulated something that was manipulative and unnatural on her. 'Asuma-chan would be proud' Inari thought.

"Yes Hikaru-sensei, I especially enjoy the afternoon training sessions. It's a real honour to be taught by one of the strongest Jounin in Kohona," Inari smiled sweetly applying the perfect image of 'cute little girl'.

"Ah, she's so sweet!" Emiko squealed and grasped Inari in another hug, she was close to suffocating against Emiko's bust when the woman finally released her, "and you offer her special training Hikaru-sama?"

"Yes, Hikaru-sensei is so very kind. I only want to protect my mamma and papa but it's so hard because I'm so short and all the other children tease me," Inari sniffed and even squeezed out a couple of crocodile tears for good measure, "but Hikaru-sensei promised me that he'd help me."

"Poor baby don't cry," Emiko cooed.

"A likely story," Kimiko scoffed, "He wouldn't help his own mother if she was drowning."  
Once again she laughed at her own joke and took a gulp of her Saki.

"I don't believe that! I bet Hikaru-sama is fantastic with children," Emiko pouted then looked up at Hikaru with the wide, trusting eyes of a puppy, "right Hikaru-sama?"

"Yeah of course he would. Hey, I know why don't you watch him train me then you can see what a good teacher Hikaru-sensei is," Inari smiled sweetly.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Emiko giggled.

"Yes, see how smart my students are," Hikaru smiled then shot Inari a scowl that made her stomach pull in knots, "but it's time for my _sweet_ little student to get her beauty sleep, no? What do you think Shrimp-chan?"

"See Hikaru-sensei you're always looking out for me," Inari beamed and threw herself at Hikaru in an overly dramatic hug to demonstrate their supposed 'close' bond.

Part of her expected him to use some secret Jounin method to cause her unimaginable pain as she clung to him but instead she felt the line of his crooked smirk against the side of her face.

"Well played Inari-san," he whispered then both made a great show of saying goodbye to one another. Inari was pleased with herself, 'yes Asuma-chan will be very, _very_ proud.'

Kakashi was still waiting for her outside and Inari's step faltered slightly when she saw him standing there. She'd fully expected him to leave by now but no, there he was blank faced and waiting outside the bar as daylight faded around them

"How did it go?" he asked as Inari came to slip into step beside him.

"Well," Inari smiled, "a lot better than I ever expected. I think it's like you said before Kakashi-chan, 'you just need to know your opponent'."

"That sounded ominous," Kakashi replied with, was she imagining it or was that actually a hint of a smile.

"I think I may have caused damage to Konoha. After my show of glorifying Hikaru-sensei it's likely all of us will be crushed under his giant head," Inari sighed.

"You shouldn't speak about your sensei that way," Kakashi reproved but that time she was sure she'd seen him smirk.

"Do you know where you're apartment is?" Kakashi asked as they turned another corner.

Inari nodded. They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Inari and Kakashi weaved through the streets.

"I'm thinking of looking for an apartment too," Kakashi said his eyes drifted into the distance, "the house is too..quiet now."

Inari glanced across but said nothing. If Kakashi were revealing something of what he was feeling and thinking it was likely her suddenly rearing up with questions would make him spook. Inari liked to listen as a rule and was content in allowing others to speak. It made her miss Emi's constant stream of speech, Kakashi like her seemed more preferable of silence. Inari and Kakashi climbed the stairs to her floor, Kakashi lost in his silence and Inari complying with his internal wandering. When they reached the door Inari plucked her key from her obi and turned to Kakashi.

"Thank you for waiting for me Kakashi-chan," she smiled, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," he replied and was already making his way back down the stairs. It was only as she opened her door that she noticed the brown paper bag full of books leaning against the wall. She peered inside and recognised the titles as the ones she'd chosen and prepaid for in the bookstore. Inari smiled to herself. Kakashi had been carrying her books for her the entire time.

"Re-thinking your decision Inari-san?" Hikaru smirked from above her. Inari wiped the blood from her mouth but the motion wouldn't rid her tongue of this thick, metallic coat. 'Give up please,' Inari's legs wailed. She couldn't, that's not an option.

"This isn't training, just another ego boost," Asuma spoke from the sidelines, the undercurrent of malice was steady and beating beneath the casual drawl, "hurry up and decide whether or not you're actually going to teach us something asshole."

Hikaru's eyes stayed absorbed on Inari's trembling body. He lifted a finger to shush Asuma. Asuma sighed; this wasn't the first time his friend had pushed herself into the ground and beyond. There was no convincing her to stop. He didn't want to see this and he didn't want Shinji being witness to Inari's weakness. He stood and dragged Shinji away behind him.

'Come on, move!'

Hikaru's smirk grew as Inari slowly, so slowly and painfully that it was almost agonising to watch lifted herself to her legs. They quaked, she could barely lift her head from her chest and her sword felt as though it were attempting to haul the weight of the world behind it. Two weeks of training. Two weeks of Hikaru beating her bones into dust. Every night she slept with an ache filling every inch of the canvas of her; mind and body. Was he pushing her or was this punishment for conscripting him into extra training. Inari's eyes met her teachers 'either way I need to move'.

"One step, Inari, come on," Hikaru whispered to himself.

Inari's foot lifted then crumbled beneath her. Her face smeared the dirt as she fought against this, writhing herself into action. 'Move!' Hikaru's footsteps were light and graceful, barely kissing the ground. Inari gritted her teeth. 'Move!' 'I can't my body is so unbearably _heavy_!' 'Get up! MOVE!'

"You know Inari-san," Hikaru's voice descended upon her, "you're sense of restitution is stronger than anything else I've seen. It's like you said to the Hatake boy, 'know your opponent' no?"

Inari's arms shook as she managed to draw her body onto her hands and knees although everything _hurt _so much. Sakumo had mentioned a limit and Inari felt as though she was being crushed against this internal wall.

"I already know the story Inari-san, there's no need to tell me and there's no need to be surprised. I told you all I was one of the best shinobi in Konoha so reading you was so little trouble. I however would like to hear it from your lips," Hikaru's hands were reaching for her. Long fingers curled around the lapel of her kimono style shirt.

"And I can't hear you from there."

Inari was lifted by Hikaru's one hand, little legs swaying limply. He set her down and Inari felt the immense bulk of her exhaustion bearing down once again as soon as her feet hit the floor.

"One step, Inari, one step and I promise you I'll help you with this as best as someone like me can."

One step.

One.

Her foot felt as if it were being pulled back by a thousand hooked threads as she lifted it.

One.

Inari's breath felt like lead, too heavy for the tiny balled fists her lungs had become.

One.

Her foot fell and Inari with it.

"Bring the emergency kit and an iced tea for myself," Hikaru called and darkness reached up with its gaping maw and swallowed her whole.

When Inari woke it was not to her own thin sheets and bare walls. Inari was almost lost in the seemingly endless layers of feather filled duvets and decorative pillows. She didn't hurt anymore. Inari lifted a hand to her face and stared it as if it were not her own. To her mind it didn't look as though it was. Her hands were cut and sandpapered by the repetitive force of being flung to the ground. The scent of vanilla filled her nose and something else deliciously floral. Inari's eyes turned to the ceiling decorated with murals of blossoms in the spring breeze. 'Maybe Hikaru-sensei finished me off?' Inari mused, 'no, that's unacceptable. I haven't repaid my debt yet nowhere near.'

"You're not dead."

Inari's head slowly lulled to the source of the voice and there Hikaru sat with one leg crossed over the other and inspecting his nails with all the flippant grace of a house cat.

Inari nodded.

Hikaru raised a brow then laughed, "That's your reaction to discovering you haven't been brutally smeared across the floors of my training ground; amusing if not very original from you Inari-san, no?"

Inari nodded.

"I'm fully capable of destroying you Inari-san but I'm certain your little friends would not stop hounding me for the rest of my days," he sighed deeply and applied a perfected 'put-out' expression, "That Yuhi girl has a quite terrifying glare and frankly that bowl headed boy is disturbing."

"They're my friends," Inari spoke, eyes beginning to flicker with the promise of flames.

"I know, I already described them as much, no?" Hikaru chuckled. He stood and Inari moved to do likewise but found her legs unresponsive. A minor tremor of panic swept through her.

"I wouldn't try to move Inari-san, your legs haven't recovered from the beating you've been putting them through," Hikaru spoke as he lingered just on the very edge of Inari's vision, "of course Asuma-chan would disagree and lay the blame solely at my feet but that seems drastic, no? After all it was you Inari who kept stumbling up for more."

"I need to become a shinobi," Inari answered, her tone as always calm and clear.

Hikaru's wieght pressed itself onto her immobile legs, his cat-like grin draped across his features.

"And why is that exactly?"

Inari made no reply. He was not Asuma or Kurenai or Kakashi or Guy. Emi had not understood, the others could relate but Hikaru although a shinobi struck Inari as a being who was driven solely by his own ego and self-gain. Hikaru chuckled and drew back. He propped his head on one hand and sat there with that same mocking grin. Inari had often wondered if Hikaru was in on some huge inside joke no one else was aware of. It was hard not to when the man smiled at you as if you were the unwitting victim.

"You know Inari-san when I first saw you my immediate thought was 'holy shit she's short', then I thought you were soft. I still think your soft but now you're also determined and honourable. The first I can respect but the second..." Hikaru chuckled, "I'm afraid there's no excuse for that."

"Asuma-chan I can understand," Hikaru continued, "Shinji-san though ultimately weak and selfish I can also understand. But you Inari-san why would you do something as foolish as allow this notion of yours into your head? An eye for an eye is that the world you live in Inari-san."

Hikaru leaned close, his breath blooming across her face. Inari felt herself internally squirming but merely stared back at Hikaru.

"Konoha gave you a life and therefore you must pay in equal measures with your own," Hikaru continued to inspect her face as if she were some rare breed of insect, "What a horrible concept to always live under some fantasied oath you've saddled to yourself, no?"

"No."

"Hrmm," Hikaru chuckled, "The more you give Inari-san the more they will drain from you, have you really enough to appease them?"  
"I wouldn't have any if not for them."

"Oh I see," Hikaru's smile stretched wider.

Hikaru leaned away and Inari found she could actually breathe. His presence was suffocating in its intensity, obliviously that was his desire as Hikaru seemed to receive a strange sense of satisfaction in making others squirm. He made for the door.

"Rest up Inari-san, training begins tomorrow. Real training," Hikaru tossed over his shoulder.

**a/n:**

**Ahhh! I felt bad that I wouldn't be updating over the weekend so I stuck another one in. Sorry if this is kind of Hikaru focused but he is Inari's sensei. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Real training did indeed begin the next day much to Asuma's long awaited gratification. Hikaru still proved to be an unrelenting and fickle teacher and although the lessons had shifted from their previous objective in those first two weeks (namely seeing how many times he could push his pupils into the ground before they reached breaking point). Hikaru, even Asuma would grudgingly admit, was an excellent teacher despite his seemingly complete lack of concern for his students. He had a way of posing instructions as questions that forced Inari, Shinji and Asuma to debate the answers themselves, he steered them into doing the work so subtly that an unobservant person could accuse him of being lazy. Hikaru also had a knack for reading people; he had read Inari's core of equal or greater exchange in her actions through silent displays of thanks and hit the very heart of the subject in just a week. Now he shifted from analysing the personalities of the nine year olds to how they correlated with their skills. He built those skills, created methods for the others to cover their weakness. Everything began to fall into place. Asuma acted as the leader. His and Hikaru's relationship was still strained as both minds clashed so violently that there could never really be any hope of genuine deep affection but over the months a sense of respect and understanding grew. Inari liked to watch Hikaru and Asuma locked in a game of shogi. They would last for hours and both Asuma and Hikaru would act so casually throughout that it was easy to miss the almost invisible gearing of their brains. After a month Asuma beat Hikaru within the first twenty minutes. Inari can distinctly summon the image of Hikaru's face at that moment because it was the first time she had ever seen her lavender haired, cunning teacher genuinely shocked. Even his mouth had hung agape as he stared at the board as if it had suddenly transformed into a jellied squid and danced the Tango for him. Then a smile, a real smile not the cat like smiling threat he usually wore, began to tug at his lips.

"Well Asuma-chan, I've been waiting for the next generation to finally pass me," he chuckled, "what took you so long?"

As Asuma and Hikaru treated each other with the grudging respect of two rivals Inari and her teacher had an oddly good relationship. There was respect as there was between Asuma and Hikaru but Inari and Hikaru seemed content to let the other be. It was Inari that Hikaru used as 'babe bait' as he so delicately worded it. It was Hikaru Inari called when she needed someone to advise her on which furniture sellers to go to. It was Hikaru and Inari who sat in his spring gardens hours after training had finished. It was likely that both sensed something in the other that would fill that little part that had been left blank. Inari needed someone to lead her and whittle away about themselves as Emi had done. Hikaru needed someone to follow him with unconditional trust, a project manifested through a protégé. Whoever had filled that position before her Inari did not know though she sensed it had something to do with the untouched room and locked door of Hikaru's elegant manor. She wasn't sure why she had been chosen as Hikaru's unofficial apprentice but chose not to question it. Hikaru's reasons were his own and if he wished to keep shadowy parts of estate locked behind doors then that was his entitlement.

The roles within the group were also defined. Asuma took the mantle as leader, it was him who coordinated attacks and stood at the forefront as they travelled. Inari at his right, her attacks were very much head on, the blade to keep the opponent dancing on his toes as Asuma laid out yet another manoeuvre. Asuma and Inari gained a reputation among the other Genin as a whirlwind threat, they seemed to communicate through 'some weird telepathy thing' and were so fast and co-ordinated that 'it'd make you crap your pants'. Their personalities locked into place as well, Asuma throwing the opponent off with his unbelievably accurate barbs always delivered in such a casual manner that just made them even more daunting, and the silent but immoveable shape at his side who would take you down before you could even lay a finger on Asuma. Their teamwork was better than Hikaru could ever have hoped (not that he attempted to foster any such emotion between his Genin) built on their previous friendship and growing into that unexplainably strong bond between that first Genin Team that no one ever shakes off.

And Shinji was true to Hikaru's predictions. Hikaru rarely bothered with him and had instead consigned the boy to his fate because Shinji did not try to convince him otherwise. Asuma and Inari had been friends for years and now working as a team it became even more solid, a ready and ever present understanding of one another. In combat they were instinctively harmonized, outside of combat they were just as at peace with one another's presence. Shinji however was openly ignored by Asuma, the Hyuga never made an effort to converse with him and Sarutobi Asuma was never one to push his way into something that didn't concern him. Inari made silent attempts to bond with Shinji but they were either rebuked or unnoticed. Of course he was still protected during combat but as a team mate rather than a friend. It was not as if Shinji disliked Asuma and Inari, he was admittedly scared of them but had managed to get along well enough throughout Ninja School with them both. Instead Shinji's mind was preoccupied with his present predicament. He did want to be here and he never would. He knew it, Hikaru knew it and Asuma and Inari knew it. But Shinji did not have the courage to pull himself free of the mire and instead abandoned himself to a life of drowning. He was the one blubbering nervously, he was the one cowering hopelessly during combat and he was the one crying himself to sleep at night when they made camp. He believed they hated him because he hated himself.

Inari spared a glance at Kakashi. It was an hour past when they would have usually departed from the bookstore, a goodbye then walking off in different directions, but Kakashi had not moved and showed no sign of wishing to do so. Inari did not question him as Kakashi continued to move through the titles at a steady pace. He was reading the titles without really seeing them having to scour through the pile several times as the information failed to latch purchase on his brain.

Kakashi paused, opened his mouth then thought better of it and closed it again. Inari sat patiently and was rewarded as Kakashi finally turned to face her.

"Inari-chan, have you ever...ever felt like," Kakashi sighed, "like there's a shadow you're walking in and it's so large you think you might fall in?"

He was talking about Sakumo. Kakashi never spoke of Sakumo. Inari said not a word just sat beside him quietly as he stared out into the middle distance. 'Kakashi was always pushing himself, never giving himself credit could it be because whatever he did in his eyes he would never reach his father?'

"You're not Sakumo-san," Inari replied, Kakashi flinched and stared at her, "You aren't going to be, you remind me of him but you're not him."

"You're Kakashi-chan," Inari smiled at his shocked expression, "and that's good with me."

Kaskashi frowned.

"Tch, why do you always do that?" he grumbled, focusing his attention back on the book instead of her soft smile.

Inari's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, a silent 'do what?'

"Say stuff like that without it being a line and...," Kakashi sighed in frustration, "forget it, forget I said anything. It's late we'd better get home."

With that Kakashi stood and looked about himself in any direction that was not the one Inari was occupying. She rose and paid for her books before following Kakashi out. The boy's face was set in a scowl, eyes latched onto the pavement, a slight red tinge blushing his cheeks and his jaw clenched tightly shut. Inari was unsure as to whether he was angry with her or himself but said nothing knowing he was likely to lash out if she interrupted him now. Then it became evident to Inari. Her fixation on equal exchange supplied her with an answer, Kakashi had showed her a weaker more fragile part of himself and Inari had not reciprocated. She did not speak of her parents, rarely voiced the insecurities in her own head yet she felt a need to share them with Kakashi as he had done with his. Inari was nervous; she did not like these delicate secret things.

"I…" Inari paused; her eyes fell as Kakashi's were to the ground beneath their feet, "I'm scared."

Inari felt more than saw Kakashi's dark eyes slid across to search her face but Inari kept her eyes down lest she falter now.

"You said you feel as though you're walking in your father's shadow, you want to be like him?"

Kakashi did nothing but walk for a moment, his face a blank mask, before he slowly nodded his head once as if testing the weight of his confession.

"I am scared that I will become mine," Inari said quietly.

"The thought that I will share their same weakness…." Inari's fists clenched, "terrifies me."

Kakashi was staring quite openly at her face now but Inari turned her head away from his scrutiny. She felt oddly raw and vulnerable as if someone had stripped her and left her bare. Any attack, any confirmation that her fears were true would puncture brutally and Inari had no way of stopping them.

"You're not your parents," Inari finally turned her head towards Kakashi.

A small smile tugged at his lips under the fabric of his mask and his eyes crinkled into crescents, he was smiling. Inari stared in shock.

"You're Inari-chan," Kakashi mimicked with that same smile, "and that's alright with me."

Inari smiled softly back at him and seconds later Kakashi's smile ghosted away as if it had never existed. The two children walked home in comfortable silence.

**a/n:**

**Bless, that part made me giggle like a twelve year old when I was writing it. And of course Asuma and Inari would make a badass team :D Next chapter was a pain to write because it changes Inari's relationships quite a bit but that's all I'm going to say on the matter.**

**Thank you for all your reviews (my lord I'm up to twenty-five now) and favourites and likes and everything, ahh I love you guys ;A;**

**Thank you**


	15. Chapter 15

15.

It was not unusual for two Genin teams to pair up during a mission. It prompted goodwill and used as a tool to replicate that a shinobi would not work with the same team for the entirety of their life. Adaption was important. As Hikaru was all too keen to inform them.

"A skilled shinobi must be prepared to adapt to any situation," he began as they lounged near the Konoha gates waiting for the other team, "take for example the other night. I had managed to charm my way into a fair lady's bed only to discover she was a triplet and her sisters too were all hungry for a piece of the legendary Hikaru. No?"

"I saw the woman you were with last night, Hikaru-sensei I definitely wouldn't call her fair," Asuma replied bluntly, "maybe warthog-like."

"Ah she may have been a little on the monstrous side but warthog seems a little cruel Asuma," Hikaru smirked.

"She had tusks," Asuma shrugged.

"They weren't tusks…actually I'm not sure what they were."

"So we are going on this training mission to ensure we sleep with warthogs?" Inari asked.

"Stop trying to embarrass me Inari, it won't work. I have no shame so any attempt will fail miserably," Hikaru patted her head then his face split into his signature cat like grin that usually heralded mischief, "_but _it might work well on Minato-san."

Asuma sighed, "Hikaru-sensei stop dragging Shrimp into your schemes."

"Inari is my pupil, no? And she doesn't mind," Hikaru smiled.

"They only attack Hikaru-sensei when it goes wrong," Inari nodded sagely.

"Yeah but you shouldn't become associated with him all the same," Asuma replied.

"And why ever not?" Hikaru smirked.

"Because you're an ass," Asuma said as casually as if he had been commenting on the weather.

Inari chuckled and even Shinji smiled timidly.

"Hey!"

Team Hikaru looked up to the four figures, one tall with a stylish mess of blonde hair, and three small, a girl with a gentle smile and polite step, a serious silver haired boy and lastly the goggled boy beaming and waving hugely at them with both arms. Team Minato.

"Good Morning!" Obito called. His smile was wide, unashamed and utterly infectious; it made Inari's lips twitch in return.

"Obito," Rin chastised softly, "don't shout so long it's still early. Good morning Inari-san, Asuma-san, Shinji-san."

Obito's cheeks blushed with embarrassment and his smile adorably sheepish, "sorry."

Kakashi averted his eyes from them making it quite clear he would rather be _anywhere _that Obito wasn't.

"Morning," Asuma replied in his easy relaxed fashion.

Inari smiled softly and nodded her greeting.

Shinji slunk further behind his team twisting his jumper between his fingers.

"It seems like I haven't spoken to any of you in ages," Rin smiled, "Kakashi keeps us updated but it's good to see you again."

Asuma's eyes slanted to meet Inari's too fast for the others to catch.

"I see Kakashi-chan every Sunday in the bookstore," Inari supplied in a low tone.

Asuma nodded.

"You look taller Asuma-san," Rin continued her eyes drifted to Inari and she opened her mouth but struggled before looking abashed.

"It's fine Rin-san, Inari's still a midget we all know," Asuma smiled.

Inari nodded.

"You look pretty Rin-san," Inari said.

Rin blushed, "ah, thank you Inari-san but you needn't say that."

"But you are really pretty Rin!" Obito protested which made Rin blush even more and avoid his eyes while Obito himself took a moment to register what he'd said before he went bright red and rubbed at his neck.

"Obito-san your face looks unwell, are you unfit for the mission," Inari asked.

"Ah, n-n-no, I'm fine honestly Shrimp-san," Obito stumbled for words. His face was still blaringly red and his features didn't seem to settle on an expression passing through several shades of embarrassment so quickly and frequently it was almost comical.

"The Uchia boy's just self-conscious Inari because his little crush is so blatantly obvious it's almost painful," Hikaru interrupted making Obito's blush achieve the impossible and grow even more crimson.

"Of course for the right price I may be willing to part with some of my ultimate and unfailing seduction techniques," Hikaru smirked.

"I'm pretty sure he's better off without them," Asuma said.

Inari just repeatedly patted Obito's arm in a consoling manner.

"I'm starting to see what you mean about your sensei," Kakashi sighed to Inari as Asuma and Hikaru broke out into another barbing match.

The two teams set off at a casual pace. Their assignment was simple; deliver the scrolls Minato was carrying to the other team at the check point. It was not the type of mission to usually warrant two teams and ranked a lowly D. No one was willing to kill for this information and no one needed it desperately and although Hikaru had been pushing for a much higher ranked mission after debating it over with Minato they had settled for this. They were planning something, she and Asuma had flashed a silent query to one another to confirm that they were both suspicious of the real motivations behind their teacher's and their friend's teacher's decision. Nothing had presented itself yet so Inari had no other choice but to trust in her and Asuma's abilities.

The eight of them made the trip through the forest at a walk with Minato and Kakaashi at front, Rin, Asuma, Shinji and Obito in the middle and Inari and Hikaru at the back. The sun was pleasant; it cut through the crowded canopy and the thick limbs of the trees in small golden shafts. She walked calmly beside Hikaru as he chattered about everything and nothing in particular. Her attention was split between her teacher's never-ending stock pile of life stories that never actually allowed you a glimpse of neither his past nor his true age and the four other nine year olds walking in front of her. Obito's antics made Inari chuckle silently to herself as he and Rin gradually tried to coax Shinji out of his shell. They managed to claim a smile from him before Shinji retreated internally. Rin still spoke sweetly to him as they travelled.

They made camp that night then set about organising the watch rota, the children were split into teams of two with Obito and Inari taking first watch, then Rin and Shinji and finally Asuma and Kakashi. Inari settled herself onto the thick arm of the Oak overlooking the camp as the others bar Obito who seated himself next to her began preparing camp. The watch was uneventful, she listened to Obito chatter about Konoha and watched the sleeping figures of the others. Kakashi and Shinji she knew would still be wide awake and staring out past the flickering light of the campfire they surrounded and into the darkness. Inari's mind drifted to Emi as the stars began to peek through silvery lines of cloud. She could feel the distance between them in each aching mile. Was Emi staring up into the night sky and wondering about Inari at this moment?

"Inari, Obito your watch is finished you can rest now," Minato smiled as Obito yawned widely.

"Thanks Sensei," Obito smiled sleepily, "goodnight Inari-san."

"Goodnight," Inari nodded.

She settled into her sleeping bag. The ground beneath her back was hard and cold, her mind unforgivingly restless. Her eyes drifted closed despite the continual whirring in her head.

Hikaru jarred to a halt. Inari paused beside of him. Hikaru's head jerked up and he shielded his eyes against the sun as he tracked something invisible to Inari's eyes in that wide expanse of blues.

"Minato-san, you see that no?" Hikaru called.

Minato too lifted his eyes skyward.

"Yes, it's a signal," Minato's head turned to face Hikaru's grin.

"Ah, does anything ever go to plan," Hikaru sighed, "Asuma, Inari, Shinji stay here I'll be back in four hours."

Inari and Asuma nodded, Shinji looked like he might puke.

Minato disrupted identical orders to his team before both Jounin turned on their heels.

"I'd ask you to wish me luck but I never need it," Hikaru winked before both leaped into the tree line and disappeared from sight.

Night was crawling in about them and still no sign of either sensei. Obito and Kakashi had been squabbling hourly and Shinji was stretched thin. Inari watched as he shuddered and tensed at every night call and crack of branches.

"Do you think something's happened to them?" Rin asked softly.

"Hikaru-sensei is a ridiculous bastard but he knows what he's doing," Asuma shook his head.

"Yeah and I don't think anything could bring Minato-sensei down!" Obito grinned.

Inari wasn't really paying attention; her eyes were focused on Shinji. He was teetering on the edge, that much was clear from a glance and she had to be there to catch him when he fell. The sharp snap of twigs breaking underfoot forced every head to jerk up. A squirrel emerged from the undergrowth and hands loosened on Kunai. Inari slowly relaxed her grip on the handle of her sword.

"Shinji-san?"

Rin's voice was gentle but concerned and Inari could instantly see why. Shinji was shaking violently, his lanky legs drawn up under his chin and body wracking with dry, choking sobs. Rin moved to sit before him and tried to gently pry his arms from his face. Shinji's face was wet with tears and the veins bulging about his eyes a clear indication that he had activated his Kekkai Genkai.

"Shinji?" Asuma frowned.

"I want to go home, I'm scared, please I want to go home," Shinji whimpered.

"Shinji you need to deactivate your Kekkai Genkai," Asuma continued.

"I can't, I can't see them, if I close my eyes they're going to kill me," Shinji shuddered, "God I don't want to die, I can't see them."

"Shinji deactivate it," Asuma ordered.

"I don't want to die! I want to go home," Shinji sobbed.

Rin turned to Asuma, eyebrows drawn in concern and searching for an answer.

"They're coming back Shinji-san," Obito tried, "you're going to hurt yourself."  
"Please calm down," Rin spoke softly.

"If I stop I'll die, I want my mom."

"What do we do?" Rin whispered to Asuma.

"We have to wait until Minato-sama and Hikaru-sensei arrive but…" Asuma replied.

"But what?" Obito demanded.

"But if he keeps it up too long he's likely to completely deplete his chakra and seriously injure himself, he might go blind," Asuma finished bluntly, his face serious as he met Obito's horrified expression.

"Shinji-san you need to stop, calm down," Obito sunk beside Rin and pleaded desperately with a trembling Shinji.

Inari's fingers trailed down to the Konoha headband tied about her Obi and the bulge of photographs underneath. She didn't need to sink a hand into the folds of the thick black material to confirm that the picture of Team Hikaru was the first on the pile.

"Inari-san?" Rin questioned as the short crimson haired girl stood. Inari swung her blade from her back and sunk it into the dirt; her expression was ambiguous as she crossed over to where Rin and Obito huddled around Shinji. Slowly Inari knelt down and presented her back to Shinji. The boy didn't move. His teeth were gritted against the pressure of forcing his Kekkai Genkai and tears still streamed down his face and smeared his skin.

"Inari what are you doing?" Asuma raised a brow.

"Help me, put Shinji on my back," Inari replied in her clear, crisp tone.

Obito nodded and scrambled to complete the action. Inari shifted Shinji's weight on her back. The boy was twice her size but half the weight of her sword, she could feel the thin frame through his sweater and every rib could be counted. Had he been starving himself? She and Asuma were meant to be his teammates and neither had bothered to notice the hole Shinji had been sinking into. Inari stood. She gripped Shinji's hands about her throat with one hand and the other held his back pressing him against hers.

"Inari, what are you doing?" Asuma repeated this time iron with command.

"Taking him home," Inari replied, her expressions still closed of for once against someone who was debatably the best person at reading them.

"You were given orders to stay here until your sensei returned, "Kakashi glowered at her.

Inari made no reply, only turned towards the direction they'd came from.

"Inari! You were given orders!" Kakashi yelled.

Inari still did not reply.

"A shinobi who disobeys orders is trash! If you disobey an order I'll never speak to you again, you'll be nothing to me!"  
Inari paused.

She knew that something within Kakashi had closed off the day his father died but she'd made a promise to Sakumo. She couldn't leave Shinji here, she'd let him drown in silence. Kakashi was her friend. She remembered the boy who sat waiting on the steps with her for Emi to show, she couldn't desert him. But this? He couldn't demand this of her, allow her team mate to quake and blind himself alone. No one deserves to suffer alone.

Inari began walking and didn't turn back.

"You ass!" Obito raged as Kakashi settled himself back down, "how could you say that to her?"

"She disobeyed an order," Kakashi replied unemotionally.

"She tried to help her teammate!"

Kakashi said nothing.

Inari ran. She chanelled her chakra into her feet in haste. They'd only made a day's journey and that had been at walking pace. She could feel Shinji's tears seeping into the skin of her shoulder. She needed to hurry. The gates of Konoha came into view and Inari pushed herself into another burst of speed. She hastily explained the situation to the guards then listened as they gave her directions to the Hyuga compound. The towering white walls seemed impenetrable as Inari ran to meet them. She stopped at the gates; she wasn't sure what she was meant to do now. Did she just hand Shinji over to the guards and rush back to join the others? But the guards didn't seem the slightest bit interested in Shinji or the state he'd worked himself into. He was a member of their family didn't they care?

"Please Inari, I'm scared don't leave," Shinji whimpered.

Inari nodded.

Inari passed the huge, exquisite house at the Hyuga guards' instructions and ran on. The gardens thinned, the lush grass and paved pathways gave way to something grottier and bare. The next house was plain and segmented into smaller places like a hive. Was this Shinji's home, it seemed more like a barracks? A woman with Shinji's soft, cherub features stood frowning at the door.

"Inside now," she commanded.

Shinji burrowed his face deeper into Inari's shirt and she could nothing but obey. Something heavy hung in the air of the Branch house; something unidentified but _wrong _that prickled at Inari's skin. People scurried about in their own home like servants, eyes widening and bowing their heads to avoid attention as she passed them.

"Here," the woman said as she slid a door open. The room was as bare as Inari's had been when she'd first moved into the apartment. Two pictures decorated the room. The first was the same one Inari kept in her Obi. Asuma stood laid back with a small knowledgeable smirk at the centre, she stood at his right with a thoughtful soft expression and her huge sword strapped to her back, Shinji was at Asuma's left a rare timid smile framing his lips and Hikaru lounged behind them with his arm crossed, chest filled with pride and his smug, cat-like grin. The second was a picture of the entire Ninja class. Something in Inari hurt. Looking about the empty room and two unexpected memories that Shinji had framed then feeling the boy sobbing into her back twisted something in Inari's gut. She wasn't sure if it was guilt or empathy she was feeling but whatever it was Inari knew she had failed Shinji in some unforgivable way.

"Put him in the bed, I'll get someone to deal with his eyes," the woman ordered before swiftly yanking the door shut behind her. Inari pulled back the covers and settled Shinji into his sheets. He looked so small and broken. Inari lifted a hand to remove his Konoha headband but Shinji's hand whipped up and slapped it away. Inari stared down at his fearful expression in silent shock.

"I don't want you to see," Shinji whispered, "I don't want you to see how weak I really am. Just..."

Shinji swallowed another dry sob.

"Just promise you'll stay," Shinji's expression held so much fear of rejection and apprehensive hope.

"I promise," Inari nodded.

**a/n:**

**Arghh Shinji! I wish I could hug fictional characters. I've updated twice today because this is only a small chapter and I know this sounds stupid but the number14 really bugs me for some unknown reason so I was getting itchy. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it :) Oh and I forgot to mention I got a few reviews that suggested you like Hikaru and for that I'm glad, PooplsTastey hit the nail on the head because that was exactly what I had in mind when I was thinking up Hikaru's character. I just kept thinking not every Jounin teacher can be as supportive as Minato and I think if someone like Minato had trained Inari and Asuma they'd be a lot different (and they sure wouldn't let Inari train until she passes out).**

**Thank you for reading**


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Asuma nodded his thanks to the woman who led him to Shinji's room. She bowed meekly (he was the Hokage's son after all) but Asuma did not miss the way her face pinched up into a distasteful expression when she thought he could not see. Hikaru and Minato had returned the morning after Inari had left with Shinji on her back and they'd completed their mission with a day's travel back to Konoha. Inari sat beside Shinji's ratty little bed with her quiet, contemplative expression that Asuma knew to mean she was lost somewhere in her own thoughts. Shinji was pale and breathing shallowly in sleep beneath the sheets. The bags under Inari's eyes were more than enough sign that she had kept silent vigil denying herself sleep. Inari made both he and Kurenai frustrated at times. She seemed to have little regard for her own health and often the task of caring for her fell to Kurenai rather than Inari herself. Asuma knew that he had a tendency towards apathy so maybe Inari's own self-sacrificing nature helped balance each other out.

"Hey Shrimp," Asuma said quietly.

Inari tensed then smiled at him, "Hello Asuma."

"Hikaru-sensei is pissed," Asuma said as he took a seat next to her, "you're in for a long-winded wrist slapping when he sees you next."  
Inari frowned. Asuma knew she saw Hikaru as an almost father like figure.

"How's he doing," Asuma nodded towards the bed.

"They managed to deactivate his Byakugan but he keeps slipping in and out of sleep," Inari answered.

Asuma nodded then sighed.

"What you did was stupid."

Inari blinked.

"Don't you understand why Ren-sensei placed him on the same team as us and Hikaru-sensei," Asuma continued, "Shinji doesn't want to be a shinobi. He never has and that's likely to get himself and others killed. Hikaru-sensei's goal was to push Shinji to the brink and finally make it clear to the Hyuga's that he will never be a shinobi. Shinji's only duty was to fail."

Asuma looked across at Inari's shocked expression with a face set with the gravity of the situation.

"We can't carry him," Asuma said seriously, "The job of a shinobi is to protect others not ourselves."

Inari said nothing, her dark grey eyes left his to stare at something on the wall and Asuma followed her gaze. It was a framed picture of Team Hikaru.

"You can't save him because there's nothing to save," Asuma spoke bluntly to the photographed faces of himself and his team, "he was meant to stumble in that forest. And we were meant to let him fall."

Inari stood suddenly and Asuma didn't back an eyelid merely stared blankly back at the fire raging in Inari's eyes. She brushed past him and Asuma merely sighed as Inari slid the door shut behind her.

Hikaru was waiting for his student outside the Huga gates. He was somewhat satisfied to see the burning in Inari's eyes. 'So this is the little Shrimp's legendary temper I've heard do much about,' Hikaru smirked. He was grateful for her patience but some part of him had wanted to see the fire instead of Inari's usual quiet.

"Yer a bastard!" Inari swung at him.

Hikaru chuckled and easily dodged the kicks and punches she sent flying his way. If she'd been thinking clearly he might have had a handful but although furious and hitting with some real, intentional force Inari's rage had left her unbalanced...and (Hikaru noted) her skin an unattractive red colour.

"Shinji's gotta die! Is that it? He ain't strong 'nough so he's gotta die! I thought we were meant to protect people hey? Is that all bullshit!" Inari was screaming at him. The Hyuga guards were obviously trying hard to hide their curiosity at seeing Kota Hikaru swing and dip away from some little girl's snarling onslaught.

"No, you were not mistaken," Hikaru chuckled.

"Then why ain't you doin' somethin'!"

Hikaru's hand came hurtling round and slapping Inari from her feet.

"Inari the day you learn a shinobi can't save everyone seek me out until then you don't understand anything," Hikaru said then walked away leaving Inari to clench her fists against the oncoming tears and burning throb of shame.

The incident went verbally unmentioned among Team Hikaru but its impact rippled throughout the group. At first Shinji became even _more _withdrawn and hesitant, nervous eyes constantly on the watch for some form of retaliation. As two weeks passed and none came something began to settle. Hikaru and Asuma for their part drew no attention to Inari's choice which was a blessing as Inari had already paced around her tiny apartment debating and rebating the repercussions and wisdom of her actions. When those two weeks passed and Shinji entered Hikaru's rear garden with a rare shy smile and an ounce of wavering certainty to his step her worries had banished. Shinji meekly and slowly and ever so fearfully began to interact with Inari and Asuma. A month passed and he grew to understand and even respect the blunt way in which Sarutobi Asuma spoke. Another month and he gathered enough courage to stay and eat with them after training. Another month and he took to accompanying them when they passed time on the Saturdays with their old classmates. He was no longer unsettled by Inari's peaceful silence. He was no longer intimidated by Asuma's hawk-eyed intelligence. He was no longer terrified by the perspicacious weight of Kurenai's eyes. Hyuga Shinji for the first time in his life was not so scared anymore.

"Why do you think Hikaru-sensei asked us to meet an hour later," Shinji asked Asuma, "whenever we collect missions we're usually early."

Team Hikaru minus the Hikaru element were currently seated on the steps of the Jounin Centre awaiting their sensei's arrival. Asuma shrugged and tipped his head back to stare out at the untainted wide expanse of clear blue sky. The heat so accustomed to Konoha filtered down against their skin and soaked up through the stone of the steps.

"Maybe he's up to something," Asuma replied, "though even one of Hikaru-sensei's schemes would be better than delivering washing or helping some old biddy home."

Shinji and Inari sighed in unison with Asuma.

"We, we've done a couple of higher rank missions though," Shinji wavered.

"Twelve," Inari nodded.

Asuma nodded, "I know but ever since Hikaru-sensei started seeing that woman he just wants us to take all the missions in Konoha. Heh, at least we get time to train."

"Asuma," Hikaru rounded the corner to grin down at all three, "bad mouthing your wise and gracious teacher again, no?"

Hikaru pouted and shook his head in mock misery, "Jealously is a terrible affliction."

"You have a dead bee on your face," Inari pointed out.

Hikaru went cross-eyed in his hunt for the deceased bee then smirked, "Ah, so I do, so I do. See even nature trembles before my awesome power."

"Somehow that statement doesn't seem effective while you're cross-eyed and talking to a dead bee," Asuma replied casually.

Hikaru glared at Asuma for a fraction of a second before his usual smooth, feline expression snapped back into place.

"Come, come students let's see what Konoha has to challenge us with," Hikaru walked past them patting Inari and Asuma on the head as he went.

Inari, Asuma and Shinji stared at the only D-rank mission that happened to be mysteriously available. Inari's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Asuma lifted a brow and Shinji looked as though he might throw up.

"How very odd," Hikaru tapped his chin innocently, "this mission seems to be the only one available. Ah, such is life. We have no other choice but to dutifully complete it as shinobi of Konoha."

Asuma shoved the brief for 'panties rescue mission' into Hikaru's face and levelled the older and experienced man with his best 'seriously?' look, the full force of which made even Guy falter.

"We're not stealing your pants back for you, Hikaru-sensei," Asuma replied bluntly.

"They're Sensei's pants!" Shinji gasped, "But the mission was requested by a woman named Hikari, look she also put in notes, 'I am a woman and most definitely not a man. I have also heard of the sexy and amazing Kota Hikaru, true legend of Konoha and would like to bed him whenever he wish's'. So it can't be Hikaru-sensei."

Asuma shifted his 'seriously?' look to Shinji who crumpled slightly and Inari patted his arm in sympathy.

"It's too late Asuma Team Hikaru has already ready accepted the mission and a shinobi never goes back on his word, no?" Hikaru's grin then lengthened and became somewhat more mischievous, a sign Asuma had come to dread, "plus we never leave a man behind."

Asuma and Inari stood outside the door of an apartment. The apartment building itself was much more modern than Inari's. If the white washed walls, thick cream carpet that sunk blissfully under their feet and green leafed, potted plants decorating every landing were anything to go by it was safe to assume that the target was not poor by any means. Inari tugged at the high pig tails Hikaru had forced her hair into and Asuma carefully made sure the bandages wrapped around her eyes were still safely in place.

"Shinji," Asuma whispered into the concealed mouthpiece of the transceiver, "we're in position, Shrimp and I are about to make contact with the target."

"Understood," Shinji's voice wobbled with anxiety.

Asuma reached up one hand to knock on the smooth wooden door of the apartment and grasped Inari's hand with his other. No sooner had the door swung open to the heavy smells of furniture polish and vanilla scented candles and the figure of a woman filled the doorway when Inari opened her mouth to deliver just two words.

"I'm blind," Inari spoke in those clear, crisp tones that reminded Asuma of the cool water he'd dip his hands into when they stung.

Whatever he had been expecting from Inari's blunted comment he was sure what actually happened hadn't been it. Inari had told him not to worry about keeping the woman's attention and he placed faith in her but for the woman to suddenly throw herself onto Inari in a fierce motherly hug simply because the girl had knocked at her door and stated she was blind seemed a stretch. Nevertheless something about Inari obviously had this woman cooing over her like she was a lost puppy. It became all too clear as to why Hikaru seemed particularly keen to use Inari as bait for future lovers. Asuma smirked and raised a brow at Inari as the woman continued to clutch her and Inari's lips in response quirked up at one side as if to say 'how could you ever doubt me?'

"You poor thing!" the woman gasped, "Is there some way I can help?"

Inari nodded against the woman's bust and Asuma thought the time appropriate to intercept lest Inari suffocate.

"Actually Miss, there is. I'm her big brother," Asuma began, shuffling his feet and masquerading as the perfect shy little boy, "we really didn't want to bother you but we thought it best to call at the apartments because my sister's blind she doesn't do so well in crowds."

"Aww, you're so sweet looking after you're little sister like that," she smiled, "what do you need?"

"We're doing a survey at school," Asuma heaved a wad of sheets from his backpack, "and we just needed you to fill it in please."

"Of course," the woman's smile faltered as Asuma handed over the bulk of papers but beamed again as Inari and Asuma gazed up at her expectantly with big, innocent eyes. She relinquished her grip from Inari to root around inside her bag for a pen.

"Okay, the target is distracted, Shinji move in," Asuma whispered into the mouthpiece hidden in his collar.

There was an audible gulp from Shinji as he silently slid the window open and slunk inside. From the open doorway Asuma and Inari could quite clearly see Shinji's frame, tall and thin like a rake, and the short, prickly head of cropped hair. Asuma chatted to the woman as she filled in the never ending stockpile of papers but like Inari kept one eye on Shinji who was currently desperately staring at the chest of drawers as if deciding whether or not they were likely to leap up and devour him.

"Shinji," Asuma whispered, "hurry it up."

"R, right," Shinji replied.

His hands shook as he carefully slid the first drawer open. Inari watched as Shinji's already shockingly pale pallor drained to that of a corpse.

"T, top drawer c, c, confirmed as the POW camp," Shinji whispered, the stuttering way in which his words tumbled into each other a clear sign he was nervous.

"Understood retrieve and rescue," Asuma replied.

Inari gave him an encouraging nod from the doorway and Shinji smiled weakly in return. He lifted a hand and reached in, closing the other over one eye and tilting his head right back and squinting through his one visible eye in the universal sign of a well behaved child trying not to peep. Shinji ruffled around inside the drawer for a moment longer before he frowned.

"I can't find any purple male pants," Shinji whispered into the transceiver, he held up a purple thong with a panther's roaring head plastered on the front, "there's only these."

"Erm…." Hikaru coughed from his channel, "retrieve and rescue."

Shinji and Inari blinked blandly at one another, Shinji's slim fingers still clamped around the thong. They blinked again.

"AHHHH!" Shinji screeched and flung the thong away before scrambling about the floor.

The woman's head snapped up.

"What was that?" she said alarmed.

Asuma and Inari flashed a desperate glance at one another.

"Abort! Abort!" Hikaru yelled over the sound of Shinji's terrified sobbing.

"Hug!" Inari shouted and leapt at the woman, throwing glances at Shinji to Asuma.

"Ah, did all the noise scare you," the woman cooed and Inari nodded against her shoulder making her bottom lip quiver for extra effect.

"It must be someone messing around outside, you don't mind if I check out your window do you just she seems really attached to you and that sound must have scared her," Asuma said.

"No, no not at all," the woman smiled then began making those hushing noises and rub circles into Inari's back.

Asuma strode straight into the room, grabbed Shinji and lowered him out the window, pocketing the 'POW' on the way.

"Yeah," he called to the woman, "it was just some kids messing about."

"I'm really sorry I just saw the time on your bedroom clock and we really need to get back to our parents, "Asuma pulled Inari away without stopping as they made their way to the stairs, "thank you for all your help goodbye."

"Oh, erm, goodbye," the woman replied as the two children marched away, "how odd."

"Never again," Asuma replied flatly as he and Inari regrouped with a wincing Shinji and self-satisfied Hikaru.

"You should be happy, no? The mission was a success," Hikaru purred.

"The mission was mentally scarring," Asuma answered bluntly.

Inari nodded sagely in support and Shinji was too traumatised to answer.

"Never again," Asuma repeated his face growing grave with the severity of his statement. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Hikaru's abomination but secreted it away again as their teacher made a swipe for it.

"We completed our mission and if you don't want these paraded about Konoha you'll keep my request in mind," Asuma shrugged.

Hikaru's face fell then lifted into a smug grin in the matter of seconds, "you're so manipulative Asuma; I think I'm rubbing off on you. I've never been so proud."

**a/n:**

**Okay besides the start this chapter is a lot more slap-stick but I'm re-reading Naruto because although I remember the plot line I've forgotten some of the key dialogues and stuff and I've just finished that mission where Team 7 have to rescue the cat and this just popped into my head plus last chapter was a bit heavy so I wanted to lighten it up. If I wanted to imagine Hikaru in underwear (which feels incest-ey though I have no idea why O.O) it'd definitely be purple thongs with Panthers on them and would probably mentally scar poor Shinji.**

**Ah, I had no reviews and I hate review begging because it really pisses me off when someone does that FF hostage thing where they're like 'I'm not going to update unless I've got reviews' so it is most definitely NOT that but I'd like to ask if you could give me some idea that it's moving okay because the Shinji and Inari thing changes quite a few relationships so I just wanted to know if that was alright. Then again I checked the story stats thing and a lot of people read the last two chapters so if people are reading it then it must be okay right? Arghhh God I need to stop rambling and calm down, I'm sorry for this neurotic worrying -.- I really am.**

**Thanks for reading ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

17.

True to his word Hikaru did not subject his team to another nightmare of the same nature. Of course they still took the occasional D rank mission, what Genin team did not? But the majority of Team Hikaru's time was absorbed in training or missions of a higher level. Taking into account their skills, Team Hikaru were mainly offered Protection Duty missions rather than tracking or espionage and this suited them all well. The uses of the transceiver were often incorporated as Shinji lacked skills in Genjutsu and could only manage the bare minimum of Taijutsu. If not for his Byakugan he would as Hikaru had stated 'been useless' however Shinji became an important part of the team acting as Inari and Asuma's eyes as he had done that first day they became Team Hikaru. Inari saw very little of Uta and was confused and hurt that she had not received a call or a letter from Emi throughout the long months of their separation but any attempt to question her ex-foster mother on the subject just made Sosuke Uta defensive and irritable.

She had not seen Kakashi since that day weeks ago, he avoided the book store and would not answer when Inari called at his house. She wasn't sure where Team Minato trained so she couldn't find him there and since he was so private there was little place else Inari could think to search. She missed him. She had promised Sakumo that she would not abandon him and it had been that promise that formed the bond. Their personalities although alike in some respects may have felt the strain if it had not been for that promise but now Inari learned that was not the case. Some mysterious, clandestine hours had taken shape in the bookstore where Kakashi and Inari would just speak with one another; there were no interruptions and no pressure to preform how someone else wanted you to perform. Something quiet and fragile had grown there that Inari desperately missed submerging herself into. She only realised now that it wasn't Sakumo's promise that had bound her to Kakashi's company but a sincere wish to do so. It was inevitable that they would cross paths at some point, they both lived in the same Hidden Village and circulated among the same friends but the results of which were unwelcome.

Inari had rushed into the bookstore promising to meet with Kurenai outside before they went to the Baths. She had managed to completely drown her copy of 'The Silver Eyed Shinigami of the Hidden Leaf: Diamonds in the Storm' in Soy sauce during one of her many failed cooking attempts. Usually she would have waited until her weekly visit on a Sunday but she had been half way through the penultimate chapter when she discovered that cooking and reading did not mix especially when you add a complete lack of cooking skills to the equation. Inari pushed the door open, smiled at the familiar shop owner and hastily made her way towards where he'd kept his copies of the 'Silver Eyed Shinigami' series when she froze.

Kakashi froze.

Both children stood there staring at one another as if the other had risen from the dead. Inari was not sure how she felt at that moment. She dug and scraped for some incentive as to the correct response but her shock at actually _seeing_ Kakashi after his thorough disappearing act bled them away. Kakashi recovered far faster than Inari.

"Excuse me," he said, lowering his head and pushing past her towards the exit.

"Eh? Kakashi-chan, wait," Inari stumbled over her own tongue and in an attempt to stop her grey haired friend from vanishing into thin air again gripped the sleeve on his shoulder, "I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Don't call me that anymore. We're not friends, I told you before you're nothing to me now," Kakashi glared at her.

It took an awful lot to make Inari angry and most others response would be to reply with the same level of venom but Inari merely frowned slightly. Her patience saved her from a shouting match at that moment but it could not shield her from the ripping sensation in her chest at seeing her friend glower at her like that. Instead she said nothing, merely continued to grip the rough material of Kakashi's shirt between her fingers.

"What do you want? Let go I've got places to be," Kakashi jerked his shoulder but Inari just followed the movement.

"Hey! I said-"Kakashi began clearly growing frustrated but was interrupted.

"Did you really mean that?"

Kakashi blinked. Her voice sounded smaller and there was something apprehensive in her eyes that he had not seen before except that time she confessed her fears about her parents. He'd hurt her.

"Yes," he replied blankly.

"Even though I was just helping Shinji?"

"Yes. Real shinobi follows orders; you were my friend because I thought you understood."

"Understood? Understood _that_?" now the frustration was beginning to take hold, "who would understand that? No one human at least."

"A good shinobi would understand that," Kakashi countered, his ire growing with Inari's.

"So you're telling me you'd leave Rin or Obito to go blind just because that's what a shinobi would do?" Inari scowled.

"Yes, if I had to!"

"I don't believe that!"

"Then don't! I don't really care!"

"Sakumo-san wouldn't do that and he was a great shinobi! Stop lying Kakashi, I don't believe you would do that, you're not really like that at all! I** know** you care about this village and the people in it even if you pretend not to!"

Kakashi's face darkened at the mention of his father and Inari for the first time in her life wished she could pull words back into her lips rather than push them out.

"A _great shinobi_ doesn't **take his own life**," Kakashi growled, "and what would you know about it anyway? You didn't know him and you don't know me! Why would you know anything about being a shinobi? It's not like you had parents to teach you!"

Kakashi's cold mask faltered when he saw the insult hit. He could see it in the way Inari winced. He was angry and frustrated and now feeling unbearably guilty he just wanted to leave but Inari was _still_ gripping his damn shirt.

"Let go," Kakashi warned.

"No. You're a liar."

"Let go!"

"No!"

Kurenai sighed. She pushed her back against the fence opposite the bookstore and checked her watch again. Inari said to meet her here at 1:00pm and it was already twenty past. It wasn't like Inari to be late, if not punctual she was usually early but Kurenai supposed she'd see her short friend stumble out with a pile of books balanced on her arms.

"Good afternoon Kurenai-san," Rin smiled as she made her way over to exchange pleasantries, a brown paper shopping bag clutched to her chest.

"Good afternoon Rin-san," Kurenai answered.

"Are you out shopping too?" Rin asked with her ever present friendly smile.

"No, I'm waiting for Shrimp. We're about to head to the Bath house but she's been in the book store for twenty minutes now," Kurenai answered.

"The Baths? Hey, do you think Inari-san would mind if I came too I haven't been in ages," Rin said.

"No, I can't see why not," Kurenai smiled.

"Great, I'll just drop these off at home then I'll-"

Whatever Rin was about to finish her sentence with was rudely interrupted as the bookstore owner struggled to man handle two fighting children from his premises. He'd even enlisted the help of his broom as the two children ducked and threw punch after punch, the girl keeping a vice like grip on the boy's sleeve throughout.

"Shrimp!"

"Kakashi!"

Kurenai and Rin yelled in unison at the sight of seeing the two scrap like pit dogs. Kakashi and Inari ducked and weaved, Kakashi attempting to land a blow and Inari taking them if it meant keeping a hold on his shirt. Both were shouting furiously at one another as they struggled, the words swallowed up in the sound of the other's rage until it became one great angry ball of noise.

"Shrimp!" Kurenai yelled moving with Rin to pry them apart. Kurenai took a hold of Inari's fingers and with the help of Rin managed to tear her away from Kakashi.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurenai asked as Inari panted in breath eyes never wavering from Kakashi. There were red pelts promising future bruises on her arms and chin but she barely seemed to notice.

"Kakashi are you okay what happened?" Rin asked her concern for her crush blaringly evident.

"Nothing," Kakashi spoke, eyes locked on Inari, "nothing happened."

Kurenai knew Inari well enough to see when she was trying to hide her wounds. She didn't say a word throughout their visit to the baths instead staring into the water. Kurenai didn't ask she knew Inari would not answer, not even for her.

**a/n:**  
**And there it is, the inevitable Kakashi and Inari fight. This is pretty far back from where I'm writing now but I can still distinctly remember that I really didn't like writing this because I just like those quiet calm moments with Inari and Kakashi and in my mind (I don't know if it's the case with you but I seriously hope so) I think they do honestly care about each other and their friendship so writing this just bummed me out. On another note I'm seriously debating drawing some chibi scenes (since I can not draw actual grown up manga and I only barely scrape the chibi barrel) so I was wondering if anyone thinks I should bother.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

18.

She threw herself into training. She pushed Shinji to learn techniques that would help him defend himself. She kept her eyes locked dead on the approaching Chunin exams. Inari and Asuma trained with one another daily and on most occasions Kurenai also, all three centred on the upcoming exams. Hikaru's already rigorous training exercise also kicked up a pace he had promised after all that they'd pass and he was not about to allow a boast go disproved.

Eventually a year after they'd first become Team Hikaru Sarutobi Asuma, Inari and Hyuga Shinji stood side by side and listened to the Hokage as he made the opening speech of the exams. Inari tried to measure the length they'd progressed since the day they left the academy and found herself barely recognisable, her reflection distorted in the mirror. So much had passed in a year but she wasn't close enough yet. This restlessness was still unshakeable, she had not fulfilled her promised wasn't even close. This trial by fire would be needed to forge her into the correct mould. The Genin were lead to a room to begin the first part of the exam, a written test to establish whether or not you were capable of strategizing in pressured situations. The room was divided into booths, each seat printed with a chakra cancelling seal so there was no opportunity to cheat. This was an exercise in testing your _own_ skills not those of your neighbours. Inari recognised few of the Genin, most from her class were here including Genma and Guy. The first winked and the latter struck an encouraging 'hero pose'. The majority of the Genin however were much older than Inari and looked particularly disdainful that the younger generation had reached the same level as them. Inari spotted the pupil-less gold orbs of Yamagichi Kimiko among the crowd.

Inari took her seat at the Jounin's command and began when he requested. The bulk of paper placed before her was hefty and glancing at the clock Inari noticed they'd placed a time limit that was far too short. Chunin took seats about the room to pick out which Genin began to panic under the mere minutes they'd been given. Inari's hand rested on the handle of her sword.

'Calm,' it soothed, 'you need this. Be calm.'

Inari took up her pencil at the signal and began.

The group was weeded thinner as the twenty minutes slammed to a close. She looked about herself to find Asuma and Shinji were still thankfully in the room with her. She'd possessed no doubt that Asuma would pass this section of the exam smoothly but Shinji had been a very real and conscious worry. The Hyuga's face was uncharacteristically set. He had participated in battle but still his heart was absent from the ninja dream. 'So what is he hanging onto?' Inari mused. Surely he didn't wish to pass. Inari frowned slightly as she watched the hard unyielding expression Shinji wore, a brave face if she'd ever seen one or was this simply what Shinji looked like when he was determined?

The Chunin led the group to the outskirts of the Forest of Death. Inari paused, even Asuma seemed apprehensive. It loomed over the gates; the trees shrouded and flocked close like a group of hooded conspirators. Some thick, nauseous smell secreted from the tangles of bush only adding to the foreboding alien calls of animals. Inari could image ten thousand black beady eyes watching her from its depths. The place stank of things old and feral.

Kurenai's father stood before the group. He shared Kurenai's eyes but little else; his cheeks were swallow and nose thin.

"The second round will consist of team matches within the Forest of Death. These matches will be regulated by myself, is this understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good I will begin Team Hikaru vs. Team Ayame."

Asuma slipped a hand into his kunai pouch, Inari at his right unsheathed her blade and Shinji at his left lifted his hands into position. Across from them stood Team Ayame. Inari recognised Yamagichi Kimiko at its head, the black shinobi garb contrasting with the flat gold glint of her eyes and tanned skin. Stood beside her was a boy from the Inuzuka Clan. His pupils were slatted, sandy blonde hair slicked back and a spiked dog collar about his neck. The jerky meats he was currently tearing apart with sharp canines were the same red as the Clan markings decorating his cheeks. A Chow the size of a calf sat panting at his heel, its great black tongue lolling out with every breath. The third member of Team Ayame was a boy much older than Kimiko and the Inuzaki member. If Inari had to guess an age she'd say Kimiko and the Inuzaki were about sixteen while their third companion was nearing twenty-one. He was built like a bull, his neck barely visible under the huge square of his head. His hair was shaved short and several massive wickedly curved Shruniken were strapped across his broad back. Even Asuma seemed dwarfed by those three but it was clear by the smirks that decorated all their faces that they had grossly underestimated Team Hikaru.

"Get ready."

All six dropped into position. The air pulled taut.

"Go."  
Asuma burst into movement. He was there then gone. Team Ayame widened their eyes. Inari pulled the headset of her transceiver down as she flung handfuls of smoke bombs at the feet of all three.

"Byakugan!" Shinji called, repeating the motion.

The Chow came hurtling from the mist, fangs bared and his master sprinting low beside him. Inari pivoted into a kick, catching the dog beneath the jaw and sending it flying into the beefy root of a tree.

"Kenta!" the Inuzaki called. He gasped as a shadow fell across him and the image of Inari leaping towards him, legs tucked beneath her and sword upraised. The Inuzaki rolled to the side and gritted his teeth against the impact that trembled through the earth.

"Inari the dog is coming up behind you," Shinji's voice whispered in her ear.

Inari sprung to the side as the bulk of fur covered muscle brushed against her skin.

"The girl is a Genjutsu user," Asuma's voice crackled through the earpiece, "keep it that in mind."  
The Inuzaki swiped and Inari ducked beneath it bringing the butt of the handle of her sword ploughing into his stomach. The Inuzaki coughed blood and Inari shifted her grip swinging the full length out towards him as he staggered backwards. His dog gripped his shirt and dragged him back before he was cleaved in half.

"You're serious aren't you shortass?" the Inuzaki wiped at his bloodied mouth.

"The girl's out for the moment," Asuma spoke, "the other one's causing problems, Shrimp finish up with the dog boy."

She ignored the directions Shinji was quick firing at Asuma as the Inuzaki boy smirked.

"I heard that," he crouched low, "Dog boy huh? I'll show you dog boy!"

The bones in his arms and legs seemed to stretch and with a sickening pop lock in place. Inari tightened her grip on her sword. When the Inuzaki ran at her next it was the sharp snap of steel on steel as his claws raked against her blade. Inari pushed back rushing chakra into the muscles in her arms to send him skidding. Pain savaged Inari's shoulder and she was yanked to the floor. The chow ragged Inari's arm in its jaws and she couldn't help the cry that escaped her. Then it was ripped away, leaving ribbons of Inari's blood in the air as the dog's teeth were snagged free. Shinji reached down and hurriedly pulled her up.

"Got her," he smiled into the mouth piece.

"Eyes open!"

Inari gripped Shinji's sweater and sprinted back as the Inuzaki lashed into the empty space.

"Smoke bomb," Inari ordered.

Shinji nodded visibly shaken from his brush with the Inuzaki.

"Clone," Inari spoke.

Shinji nodded again and as his clone took place beside Inari hid himself away in the forest. The Inuzaki and Chow decided to outflank her again one bearing down from the back and the other running low from the front Inari rolled and was rewarded with the sound of dog crashing into owner. She blocked another swipe and hastily brought her leg swinging round to round house the Chow again, the Inuaki caught her cheek with his own claws as Inari spun and slipped about him. She hooked the tip of her blade into the Inuzaki's sandal and heaved, flinging him away from her.

"Speed it up Shrimp, get it over with," Asuma ordered.

Inari pulled in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Inuzaki Akira was unnerved. The little crimson haired girl looked the easiest target. I mean God she was barely half his height and she looked ridiculous with that sword on her back. Then she'd sent Kenta sprawling with one kick. And Akira had become worried. He was still confident he could beat her but a niggling sense of doubt would not leave him. It had subsided when Kenta had got a good grip on her shoulder. She needed both hands to heft the weight of her sword and with her handicapped he and Kenta could wrap this up in a matter of minutes. No big deal. But now the fog from the Hyuga boy's smoke bomb had cleared he wasn't as certain as he wished to be.

Inari's eyes were softly sealed shut, her face caught in some meditative state. Something about her calm was shaking loose the confidence Akira had built in his gut.

Akira smirked and took a step. 'She was just trying to syke you out; she's just a kid chill out.' A flash of deep grey eyes and the girl was gone.

"What the hell?" Akira whispered. Yes he'd admit it he was scared now. He had joined enough with Kenta to catch the glint of silver and raising his arms cried out at the impact. Inari's face was set, eyes burning. Her arm hauled back and Akira's eyes widened. He crossed his armoured forearms as Inari landed powerful blow after powerful blow with such speed her sword become nothing but a great sweeping line of silver flashing in and out of existence. She heaved in a breath and leaped swinging her blade with the motion; a single circle of liquid silver and then that speed whistling about her as her blade cut the air met him. Akira broke. He was sent barrelling into the forest, branches cracking about him and the wind cutting underneath the force of his plummet. Akira's head cracked against the trunk and his world exploded into throbbing red. He was unconscious in seconds, his faithful hound guarding his body.

Inari panted in breath. Her arms ached; pain bloomed where the Inuzaki boy's dog had savaged her.

"He's out," she spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Good, Shinji steer her through the traps," Asuma replied.

"Right," Shinji answered.

Inari ran into the fog, carefully following Shinji's directions to avoid the traps Asuma had laid.

"You should see them in five, four, three, two," Shinji continued.

"One."  
Asuma was facing off against the mountain of a Genin, sweeping and ducking under each hit. He looked fatigued and his clothes were tattered in places. Inari caught the punch he had aimed at Asuma's head on the flat of her blade and almost crumpled. He was beyond strong.

"Make sure he doesn't land a blow," Asuma instructed, "he knocked out the girl in one punch."

Inari nodded, "the usual position?"

"Yeah," Asuma answered, "Get ready."

Inari crouched at the front of their opponent and saw Asuma taking up the same position at the back.

"Let's mop him up," Asuma smirked.

Asuma and Inari launched into action. The massive shape of the Genin they were facing off against stumbling under the combined force of two, quicksilver blade wielders darting in and out from every angle. As soon as he managed to catch one the other would dart in and slice up his grip. He couldn't focus, it was like fighting water. Asuma slammed a foot into the ground, Inari skidding to a halt behind him. Asuma's leg whipped up to catch him under the jaw and the flat of Inari's blade against his back as the force of Asuma's kick dragged him from his feet. The Genin flew and collided with the ground, bouncing a couple of times before rolling to a stop. He reached back for his shrukinen with them so close to him he couldn't get a clear hit but from here. He smiled then he noticed that they were both smiling too. 'Why would they be...' his eyes fell on the field of tags about him.

"Shit."

Kurenai's heart stuttered as a huge reverberating 'BOOM' sweep in through the trees. Her eyes locked in on the mushroom head of smoke and fire that bloomed from above the tree-tops.

"Asuma, Shrimp," she whispered.

Something thick and beating lodged in her throat as her heart stammered to a halt. 'They couldn't,..' Her head whipped round to Kakashi's Team and Guy's Team both were staring wide-eyed at the thick plume of smoke mirroring her own panic.

"Alright move," the head Medic Nin ordered to his group and all six took off.

They need the entire group of Medic Nin? Kurenai's nerves kicked into a state of static alarm, she needed desperately to do something but couldn't and the confines of her inactivity stretched claustrophobically against this need for movement. Yuhi Kurenai tried desperately to banish the images of Inari and Asuma bloodied and broken from her mind. Minutes of pacing and the Medic Nin returned with two stretchers. The group instantly flocked about them before Kurenai could even catch the glimpse she so desperately wanted. She pushed her way through the swell of bodies and sighed deeply with relief. It wasn't Asuma and Inari. Instead an unconscious teenage boy's body jostled about with every step. He was blonde and the red strips marking his cheeks and the Chow licking at his limp hand as the Medic Nin carried him in clearly identified him as an Inuzaki. Kurenai's gaze fell to the shattered remains of the boy's armguards, pieces of the hardened iron dripping to the floor with each knock caused by the unsteady ground. The second stretcher carried a young man who was so tall and so broad his feet and calves hung over the edge. This boy was unconscious but seemed ungrateful for it as every time he was jostled his scowl deepened. His skin was black with soot and clothes reduced to burnt rags. A girl limped beside him glaring through the huge, mottled bruise that had occupied half her face and transformed one eye into a swelling plum.

"Inari and Asuma did that," Guy popped up beside Kurenai.

Kurenai nodded curtly.

Guy seemed to lapse into some shiny eyed vision of adoration.

"Inari must be full of the vigour of Youth! Such power and determination!" he gushed and Kurenai was further disturbed to witness beating love hearts in Guy's eyes.

The last two Medic Nin lead Team Hikaru into the clearing and a smile burst onto Kurenai's face to see her friends mostly unharmed. Asuma limped slightly, cuts decorating his arms and a small bruise bulging in one corner of his mouth. Inari walked beside him, one shoulder a mess of smeared blood and the indents of teeth dipping in the round curve of her shoulder. Shinji was sweating and panting but bore no signs of physical harm.

"Kurenai!" Asuma and Inari waved though Inari winced when she shifted her shoulder.

"Sit down please," the Medic Nin gestured for Inari and Asuma to seat themselves on the grass.

Both nodded and complied then followed through with the Medic Nin's instructions as one worked on Inari's bleeding shoulder and the other on Asuma's multitude of tiny cuts.

"Are you two alright?" Kurenai asked, sitting beside them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Asuma smiled and Inari mirrored his smile and nodded.

"But that last guy, the huge one, was strong I think we could have had a serious problem there if they'd fought as a team instead of individually coming at us so we could take the other two out first," Asuma explained, "I mean if they hadn't underestimated us we'd probably be toast by now."

"No, you two were fantastic," Shinji smiled softly, "you were both so fast I couldn't keep up even with the Byakugan."

"Thank you Shinji," Inari replied and Shinji as always when thanked by anyone blushed and began to mumble to himself nervously.

"I was really worried when the Medic Nin brought in those stretchers," Kurenai confessed," I thought….I thought that…it doesn't matter, you're both fine."

"Aw, Kurenai I didn't know you cared so much," Asuma teased drily.

Kurenai glared and Inari sighed and bopped his head. Asuma rubbed his head and chuckled.

"I love you."

The three friends looked up and blinked. Guy was staring down at Inari with a serious expression and the girl could only blink blankly up at him in response. Shinji at the sound of Guy's voice had tried to hide himself behind Inari's back but considering he was twice her height failed miserably. Inari looked about herself for the source of Guy's confession and met Shinji's terrified face.

"Shinji?" she asked Guy pointing at the cowering boy.

"No fair maiden," Guy knelt down on one knee and took Inari's hand in his own, "it is you whom I refer to, this vision of beauty and strength in the green paradise of Konoha."

"What the hell's going on?" Asuma whispered to Kurenai as Guy began to ooze a pink, girly image of hearts and blossoms about him.

"I have no idea," Kurenai whispered back in disbelief.

Guy launched into a flowery speech about the power of love which was mercifully cut short as his team was called to face off against Team Minato.

"I must go now but fear not I will return," Guy swept away leaving Inari to frown in confusion.

"Well," Asuma said in his casual tone, "that was weird."

**a/n:**

**AHHHHH! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm really glad you all like Shinji and yes he is in later on but the idea of him becoming a teacher at the Academy is brilliant! :D It's given me new ideas for scenes now so I'll be tweeking the chapters I'm writing at the moment. The actual contest part of the Chunin exams (coming up next chapter) is in Uta's POV so it won't be as in depth but I wrote every little detail of the fight scenes for it once and I just found it went on and on and on so I thought Uta would be best (and I'm still not telling you what her job is ;] la la la laaa). On Shinji when I was making his character I really focused on how nearly everyone in Naruto wants to be a great ninja usually to protect others so I wanted to make a character who really doesn't want to become one but is forced to (in this case by his clan) so that's why he appears so useless at first I guess but I suppose now he wants to do well because he cares about his teammate's dreams rather than his own fears hence the 'he wasn't so scared anymore' so it really makes me happy that he's getting positive feedback.**

**If anyone else reviews I'd like to ask if you could give me some feedback on Kakashi and Inari's relationship because I'm wigging out on whether it's realistic and/or genuine, like do YOU feel like they care about each other in a friendship way or not? You don't have to put anything I'm not begging I'm just curious :3**

**Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

19

Uta sat in the arena. Her bones groaned in response, without Emi to keep her scuttling about fixing her mistakes Uta spent the majority of her time hunched over her desk. But she had made an effort to see the outside world today. She felt she owed it to the silent, crimson haired child that had grown in her home. The Genin who had progressed to the third round filed in and stood to attention as the Hokage made his speech. Uta sought Inari out among them, the task was easy enough considering the girl was the smallest one there and the huge reflective sword on her back had some of the spectators screwing up their eyes against the glint of glass and sun. 'She hasn't grown much taller' Uta thought with a smirk but the differences in her stance, the way she acted, the way she thought were sustainable to that of the five year old girl starry-eyed over Ninja School. As a child Inari rarely spoke even now it was rare for her to deliver speeches but those few words she said were different. Before this metamorphosis Inari had been withdrawn, her life revolving around Emi allowing no one else entry but now she had encompassed so many displaying her thoughts and feelings as never before. To Uta she'd been the little ghost in the house; anger the only emotion that was vivid but looking at her now Uta truly saw Inari _alive_. 'Emi would be so proud' Uta swallowed back the thick knot that thought brought before it was too late.

The Hyuga boy was the first of Team Hikaru to be called up. Uta scowled around the butt of her pipe. The boy was weak; he trembled as he made his way from the shaded long bench to the centre of the dirt floored fighting area.

"Do any of you forfeit?" Yuhi-sama called as the Hyuga swallowed loudly.

"I, I forfeit," the Hyuga murmured.

From where Uta sat she still caught the way Inari's eyes widened.

"I forfeit," the Hyuga called louder, "I'm not scared anymore."

"Heh, isn't forfeiting the opposite of showing you're not scared?" his opponent questioned in a tone that oozed with boredom.

"No," the Hyuga seemed to draw in uncharacteristic confidence. He raised his head to meet the other boy's gaze head on and unbelievably did not whimper.

"No, I'm not scared to say I don't want this and I never have. Sarutobi Asuma said to me once that when you lie to yourself the only fool you make is staring back at you in the mirror. Inari and Asuma have shown me that. For the first time in my life I'm not afraid to look myself in the eyes, I'm not afraid because there are people like them striving to keep us safe," the Hyuga smiled meekly to himself, "I place my trust in them."

"I forfeit," Shinji spoke clearly.

The Hyuga's speech wasn't long winded and far too strong on the sugary side for Uta's respect but the silent outrage emitting from the Hyuga Clan's seats was enough to garner some admiration for the boy, especially if he was from the branch house. Yuhi-sama nodded and accepted the forfeit calling up the next match and the Third Round of the Chunin Exams began in earnest.

It was awhile before Inari's first match, her teammate Asuma already fighting twice before her name was called up. They paired her against an Aburame girl who was only two or three year's senior to Inari. The match was disappointing. The Abrurame girl only seemed to have one ace up her sleeve and upon realising that Inari could quite easily shrug off the loss of her chakra panicked. She had been fortunate that her first opponent was primarily a Ninjutsu user but posed no challenge against Inari's slick, quick onslaught.

Inari's next match mustered some excitement among the crowd. Her opponent a Sasaki Kensei also preferred blades if the elaborate Saya at his hip was anything to go by. He like Inari seemed to possess an almost unnerving steadiness and fluidity to his movements as he rose to meet her at the centre of the stadium floor. His hair and eyes were a light chestnut, his face somewhat pinched and shallow and his body towering over Inari in a swipe of long, lean limbs. He wore the traditional shinobi garb, a turquoise scarf about his neck and the Saya of the same colour nestling his Katana the only personalisation made.

"You have a nice sword," Kensei nodded in the direction of the blade looming over Inari. His eyes brushed along the sword from the clean slant at its end (very much like a /) over the unblemished broad face of glass right the way up to simple yet beautiful silver handle.

"Thank you," Inari nodded.

"It will be an honour to defeat it," the boy continued.

A gentle smile Uta could not decipher tugged at Inari's lips but she merely replied with, "thank you."

"Do any of you forfeit?" Yuhi-sama questioned.

Both shook their heads.

"Then begin."

Inari and Kensei bowed respectfully to one another then slowly began to pace backwards, eyes locked onto every minute movement of the other's body.

Uta sighed, ten minutes in and all either had done was stand there. She hoped she wouldn't have to endure an hour long staring contest but no sooner had the thought escaped her mind there was a reverberating clash of blade on blade that set Uta's teeth juddering in her gums. She wasn't sure who had moved first or the precise moment when, only registering when she looked back out at the two Genin that they had shifted ever so slightly from their previous positions. She released a single breath before both were slamming into each other again, Kensei's Katana upraised and Inari blocking low to meet him. Uta was surprised when Inari kicked her leg out to at Kensei's exposed stomach. She hadn't expected the girl of fighting dirty and unashamedly laid the accountability for every slap, kick and punch Inari weaved into her blade work at Hikaru's feet.

Watching the two Genin attack and counterattack was mesmerising even to Uta who had no interest in the Nin combat. It seemed Inari pushing herself to the point of collapse almost every night seemed to have paid off. They were both evenly matched in Uta's eyes, their reach the same when their heights were added to the length of their blades, Kensei had Inari easily overpowered on strength but Inari massively surpassed him in speed. An hour and a half of watching the two perform this strange intricate dance and it was clear that exhaustion was pushing down on them both. It was a testament to their stamina and will that they had even lasted this long. Kensei obviously abandoned his wish to defeat Inari using just swordplay and with a grunt and desperate burst of strength pushed her away. Inari skidded across the dirt floor and looked up in time to see Kensei sluggishly moving his hands through seals. She looked about in alarm as the earth at her feet began to ripple like the disturbed surface of a lake. Inari moved to spring free but was snagged back as a line of mud stuck to her feet from the ground resembling a strip of taffy. The ground began to pull hungrily at Inari making disgusting empty squelches every time she shifted her weight and Kensei smiled tiredly and slowly made his way over to a now trapped Inari. He stood about three metres away when Inari's hands flowed through seals. Uta watched as she spat a line of something thick and not wholly transparent onto Kensei's shirt. Kensei looked down at the liquid eyebrows furrowed then up at Inari but it was far too late for him to dodge; he was too close, too comforted by what his eyes was a victory he had already won. Inari's back bowed as her lungs expanded with the flames that were undoubtedly seeping in. Inari breathed deep through her nose then expelled a spiralling football sized flame that rushed up to meet Kensei's oil soaked shirt. The flames latched onto Kensei with greedy fingers, crawling over every inch of material soaked in the liquid. Kensei ripped his scarf away from the fire's grasp before it too blackened and fell as ash then hastily screamed forfeit to the awaiting Medic Nin since he had no Water Style Jutsus to dispel the flames.

Inari bowed to her now slightly smouldering and distinctly more put out opponent and re-joined the other Genin still seated. Uta's tiny, dark eyes flitted up towards the Hokage for any sign of his reaction towards the match. His face as ever gave away nothing but the slight curvature to his eyes told Uta much. Inari had done well and was likely finally to be awarded for her efforts. Inari next and final match was against an Uchia boy who had managed to soundly thrash all his previous opponents. She put up a good fight, matching blow for blow and fire Jutsu for fire Jutsu but it was clear the multitude of Genjutsu deceptions that the Uchia intertwined about her were taking their toll. She managed to dispel most but an hour in and Inari was swiping at invisible enemies and jerking her head at invisible sounds. She bowed to the Uchia when she finally became so disorientated that he was capable of pushing her into the ground. The Uchia smiled and repeated the motion.

To the crowd's shock it was in fact Inari's former classmate, Hatake Kakashi that won the Chunin Exams. Her teammate Asuma lasted one more round than Inari and Yuhi Kurenai one less. The Yuhi girl had hung on by tooth and nail though and seeing her adamant not to go down without a fight had raised Uta's estimations of Inari's choice of friends. In the end all three were gifted with the rank of Chunin. Uta watched Inari smile, wide and open instead her usual soft lift, as Yuhi-sama presented the newly promoted Chunin with their flat jackets. The smile made some delicate side of Uta wish she had put an effort into understanding her adoptive daughter. But she had not known Inari could smile like that. Part of her wished she were still ignorant since seeing the way Inari's face lifted, the love for her friends and her home that brought true, genuine light to her features would just make the blow Uta was about to deliver bite all the more deeper.

Uta stood on tired bones and made her way towards her adoptive daughter, wondering how you tell someone that the very first person they loved and trusted wanted to see them one more time.

More importantly how did she tell herself that she was going to watch her daughter die before her.

**a/n:**

**Okay this will probably be my last double update in a day for awhile because I want to keep my stockpile of chapters well and truly...er, well stocked I guess. You can probably guess what's coming up next chapter and its not pretty but I think there are very few people in the Naruto universe who haven't suffered something like this because well in life crappy stuff happens so for a world that is constantly teetering on war and people have God-like powers you can't expect it not to happen. And I'm not sure if you were expecting Shinji's forfeit or not but in my eyes I do think it was far braver of him than to fight since now he's actually telling the Hyuga Clan that no, this isn't what I want but that's just my opinion and I'm not telling you how to think because then I'd be just like my English teacher and I hated that puffy-eyed bastard :(**

**Thank you for putting my mind at rest Crys since the Kakashi and Inari relationship was something I was worrying about because most review on Inari or Hikaru or Shinji which is logical because they are the additions to the Naruto world but then I got all paranoid and was like 'Oh sweet Jesus Kakashi and Inari don't have a believable relationship and this is a Kakashi x OC fic!' *insert overly dramatic crying while on my knees and wailing into a rainstorm...here* I think it's mostly because although their personalities are alike in some respects they are different in a lot of others and just worried that people didn't think they realistically...meshed together if that makes sense O_o So I'm seriously grateful for that and should probably stop venting my insecurities about the story and characters in the a/n.**

**Thanks for reading**


	20. Chapter 20

20

"Emi."

The girl tried to shift her head towards the sound but it felt so damn heavy all of a sudden. Inari sat beside her bed, fingers clenched in the material of the sheets. As a young child Inari had once asked Emi why her hair was so spikey and Emi had answered that it was because she charged her battery every night and the electricity made it all stand up. Emi looked like someone had cut off her power and gutted her of all that energy and Inari could not shake that image.

"Shrimp," Emi smiled weakly through lips chapped and drained of colour. It tore Inari's heart.

She…Inari could barely look at her. This was Emi but it wasn't. She didn't know who or what it was just that she so desperately wanted it to stay. 'Don't leave me, please God don't go.' Inari could not work past whatever it was that had curled her stomach into her throat.

"Shrimp, hey don' you cry I ain't dead yet and I don' wanna hear you cryin' alright?" Emi tried to glare but Inari just felt…lost, "ah, I'm cold."

Inari looked to Emi's skin, now grey instead of tanned, looked to the flat vacancy of her eyes. Without a word she stood and slipped into the hospital bed beside Emi. The smell of sickness on her sheets and Emi's skin made her gag but Inari curled tighter about her older sister. Maybe if she held her tight enough she could keep her here free of whatever it was that was dragging Emi away from her. She'd never felt was agonizingly weak and helpless in her entire life. It was unbearable.

"Emi, will you sing for me?" Inari asked, curling her arms around Emi's waist and laying her head against the shallow thump of Emi's heart in her chest.

"Yeah, Shrimp, I'll sing for ya," Emi replied.

She began to sing and Inari keep her ear against her heart, trying to beat back every memory that surfaced with the song of Emi's voice.

_"I'll see you again Shrimp, this ain't goodbye."_

Twenty minutes later Emi stopped singing. A hole broke open in Inari's chest as everything, everything inside her fell out and bleed away.

Inari's silent tears soaked the cold skin where Emi's heart used to beat.

* * *

Inari stared at the sweater knotted between her fingers. The room was dark. Her and Emi's room was dark. It still smelt of her. Inari had never known she could feel so heavy and so incorporeal at once. She was still captured in a limbo between a world with Emi and a world without her neither existed in the numb slab that had become Inari's mind. Her eyelids slid with the weight of a landslide but still Inari apathetically fought sleep. She had not slept for three days. The weariness had rooted in her bones. She was so tired. She felt a hundred years old. Sleep finally reached up and pulled her down, dragging her limp body against the smell of Emi's sweater and into murky corridors of a hospital.

Kota Hikaru slipped into the room Sosuke Uta had pointed him into. The woman had hidden her grief but when Hikaru's eyes landing on the tiny, shaking figure of his student (his favourite student if he was perfectly honest) he knew Inari could not. She slept with her hands knotted in a ragged old sweater and shuddering now and then against whatever nightmare had captured her. The girl stank of that musty, pale hospital smell and Hikaru was surprised since he had never known Inari to smell of anything but a multitude of scented bath products. Her hair was grimy, her face paler than the usual soft peachy complexion and the shadows beneath her eyes just made her seem even tinier. Hikaru had never seen her look so pathetic.

"If she's sleeping we should allow her rest," Kota Hatsuto spoke from the doorway, his voice like his appearance deep and gravelly.

Hikaru waved his older brother off, "no, no, we'll be going in a moment and I'm sure she'd prefer it if we did wake her."

Hatsuto only answered with a rough grunt, leaving Hikaru to deal with his student.

"Inari," Hikaru shook her shoulder gently, "Inari."

Inari's eyes shot open, jerking the sweater closer to her chest as if she feared someone might rip it from her. When the dark grey of her eyes met Hikaru's he recognised it immediately. He'd seen that look in his own mirror many times since Kohaku left. Haunted.

She offered no words but as was the way with his near silent pupil any that may have been said were unneeded because the look on her face showed it all. Inari was in a desperate and empty state of pain.

"Inari, Hatsuto and I are leaving in ten minutes to somewhere where we go to get stronger," Hikaru's face lifted in a grin, "unbelievable I know;_ why_ would the great Kota Hikaru need to get any stronger, no?"

Hatsuto merely whipped him across the back of the head in a gesture that was age old between the brothers. Inari did not smile only watched vacantly.

"Hikaru said you are determined," Hatsuto began, not adopting the soft tone his brother had used, "although an idiot I trust his word. You wish to come with us."

Inari nodded though the gesture seemed to cause her great physical effort.

"It's not vital, you don't have to do this but when you do know Hikaru and I will not allow you to turn back. The path to being a shinobi is lonely and this won't be the last time you'll feel this way, when you begin you can't stop do you understand?"

Inari nodded.

"Inari," Hikaru moved his face into hers; "do you now understand that you can't save everyone?"

Inari stared back at him in silence then stood and took her place beside him. She did not say goodbye to her friends or Konoha. She nearly left with Hikaru and Hatsuto in the dead of night, some part of her ripping open and bleeding out.

**a/n:  
I really hate this chapter . but the next one is one of my favourites. After the next chapter there's another time leap but Inari will be 18. I don't know whether to put up the next chapter today or not because on one hand I personally like that chapter and I'm bound to get itchy fingers anyway but on the other I don't want to get into the habit of updating two chapters a day. Arghh I'll probably just end up updating it anyway and I hate this chapter so much I'd really rather give you something else to read too...**

**Thank you for reading ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

21.

_It was cold in Water Country and it always rained. Inari did not mind the rain though she desperately missed the touch of the Konoha sun against her skin. Hatsuto said that the best swordsmen were to be found in Water Country and for once Hikaru-sensei did not argue though he did point out that he was currently standing in Water Country so it __**must**__ be true. Inari laughed and Hikaru-sensei smiled, it was the first time she had laughed in months._

_….._

_Hikaru-sensei loves seafood above all others. Inari detests the rubbery sensation of it in her throat and the oily smell more than anything else. They eat seafood every night. Inari does not say a word. She likes the way her sensei purrs and pats his belly when he's full and then he tells her all about the story where he and Hatsuto caught the biggest fish in Konoha (though he grossly downplays Hatsuto's role) when they were only children and even the second Hokage came to see it mounted on the Kota family's wall. Inari has heard it every night but she doesn't mind. She likes that story._

_…._

_The first time Hikaru-sensei is angry with her and this means truly genuinely angry is when Inari refuses to kill one of the bandits that attacked them and he very nearly skewers her with a kunai. He did not speak to her for a week. Hatsuto states it was because the incident scared him._

_…._

_Inari is thirteen when she begins to notice the changes. Her hips are larger; she has these strange lumps on her chest and sometimes she bleeds. She asks Hatsuto because she knows Hikaru-sensei will tease her mercilessly and never actually answer her question by the end of it, probably just cut that feline, cunning smile at her before strolling off. Hatsuto's stern expression flushes bright red and the man physically picks Inari up and holds her at arm's length like a contaminated doll at Hikaru-sensei. _

_"You sort her out," Hatsuto gruffly huffs before stomping off._

_Hikaru-sensei looks as confused as he does whenever Asuma used to out manoeuvre him in a game of Shogi. Inari repeats her changes to Hikaru-sensei and he laughs for half an hour. He did tell Inari but he also managed to tease Hatsuto for months afterwards._

_…_

_Inari wonders if Kakashi has forgotten and forgiven the argument. She wonders if her friends in Konoha think of her as she thinks about them. She wonders if they miss her so achingly much as she misses them._

_…._

_The proudest moment in Inari's life is when she manages to complete the high level Fire Jutsus Hikaru-sensei instructed her on. Even Hatsuto smiles and nods his approval. Hikaru-sensei starts crowing about her as well as himself. She knows that boasting isn't honourable but Inari cannot help feeling herself warm as Hikaru tells every Konoha shinobi he passes about his pupil and his eyes light up._

_….._

_When Inari's fifteen they stop training and start taking missions in Grass Country Inari finds herself dreaming of home more. She used to dream of the battle fields, of blades in the shadowy places of the forests and her blood on the ground. Now she dreams of Emi leaning outside the wall of the academy, of the sun rising over Konoha, of her, Asuma and Shinji panting and smiling to each other in relief of surviving another of Hikaru-sensei's training exercises, of Kurenai and Asuma and her debating so fast over the buffet of a stand that Inari is swept in the rush of laughter, of her and Kakashi reading among the dust motes of the library with the sun spilling out across the floorboards. Inari watches the moon and wonders if the same shape hangs over the sleeping heads of her friends._

_…._

_It's scorching and Inari pulls her cloak tighter about herself. It's too hot in Suna and Hikaru-sensei has disappeared in the fields of shifting sands as he searches for their contact. The sun here hurts Inari's bones as they still ache from the last mission against an Earth Style user. Hatsuto speaks suddenly._

_"You're his favourite you know," he says._

_Inari immediately knows who he's speaking of and although Hikaru-sensei often states the same thing Inari has heard him say the same of Asuma and even his previous now grown students. Inari is now sixteen she has bled and lived with Hikaru-sensei and his brother for so long she feels as if some part of them is tattooed into her soul as Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Shinji are._

_"You remind him of how Kohaku used to be," Hatsuto continues. His voice is always so deep and gravelly that Inari can hear it rumbling in his barrel chest before he need say a word, "of how__** he **__used to be."_

_She does not know this Kohaku._

_Hikaru strolls over the crest of a sand dune and Hatsuto falls back into scolding his brother._

_Inari does not learn of this Kohaku._

_…._

_There is a boy in Suna with hair the same colour as the sand and eyes as black as Kakashi's and Sakumo's. Inari likes his eyes; she likes the paintings he creates with ink and water when she meets him. His name is Ko. He teaches Inari how to kiss. She sleeps in his house some nights._

_The mornings when Inari returns to the safe house she shares with Hikaru-sensei and Hatsuto while on this mission, Hikaru will not stop grinning at her. He pats her head and winks before asking her if she had a good night. Inari blushes as red as Hatsuto and Hikaru-sensei finds great enjoyment in this._

_….._

_In Lighting Country the wind rips the skin from your bones. Inari shivers inside her tent, she has never been this cold and the thought that she should die this way is not welcome when she has not finished with life yet. Unsure as to what she's doing and why, she makes her way into Hikaru's tent and he dismisses the woman from the village instantly. Inari curls beside him and Hikaru tucks her into the blankets. She imagines that Hikaru is her father; she believes she might have told him as much in that lucid sleep haze. Hikaru smiles to himself and kisses Inari's head. Inari feels the warmth of his life infuse her and dreams of home._

_…_

_When it snows Hikaru-sensei packs Hatsuto's clothes full of snow. When Hatsuto's lips turn blue and he curses loudly Hikaru-sensei chuckles. He stops chuckling when Hatsuto and Inari hurl balls of snow at him. Hatsuto and Inari tease him over the campfire for weeks and Hikaru-sensei scowls like a sulky child._

_…_

_Inari is used to the sight of dead shinobi by now. She isn't sure if she should be concerned about this or not, it's not right for someone to become so accustomed with death but the sight of pale, unblinking eyes no longer gives her pause so now she can keep moving._

_…._

_Hikaru-sensei is sad in summer. He always loves spring. Hatsuto tells Inari that Kohaku left in the summer. Hatsuto tells Inari that Hikaru once had a family, a wife and a son and both have left. His son became a missing-nin and his wife blamed him. Hatsuto tells Inari that Hikaru no longer cares for anyone else beside himself but Inari secretly believes that Hikaru tries to care for everyone else and it is himself that he hates. _

_…._

_When she's seventeen Hikaru carries her on his back like he did when she was twelve and would collapse from training. Inari says she's too heavy and Hikaru chuckles and tells her she's too stupidly skinny and she has the chest of a little boy. Inari falls asleep with her head against Hikaru's shoulder. She dreams of her friends and her home. She dreams of the things that keep her raking in air through battered lungs when the missions go wrong and she can barely remember her name. When she wakes, Hikaru-sensei is still carrying her on his back and her head is still nestled against his shoulder. She tells him she loves him, she tells him that she thinks of him as a father through her silent language. Inari reaches down and holds Hikaru-sensei's hand. He chuckles. And Inari knows he understood._

_..._

_Hikaru-sensei decides that it's time they stop referring to Inari's sword as 'Inari's sword'; Hatsuto for once agrees with his brother. He tells Inari that a shinobi's sword is part of a shinobi's heart and Inari instantly understands. They name it Kagami, it means mirror._

_…_

_Inari learns she actually does have a sense of humour. This worries Hatsuto; he says his brother is rubbing off on her. Now it is Inari and Hikaru-sensei teasing Hatsuto. Inari is not worried, she is laughing. She, Hatsuto and Hikaru-sensei sit there laughing beneath the autumn leaves of an old oak as the sun spills its inks from under the crest of a hill. She is tired, tired of fighting and war but she won't stop. She wants to protect these precious things so she will never stop._

_…_

_It rains in Water Country._

_Inari stared down at the crumpled form of her sensei and felt nothing filling her as it had the day Emi stopped singing. The rain was heavy against her skin. Her entire back was still dripping wet with the blood carved by the Seven Swordsman's blade but she could not feel it. Blood pooling at her knees as she knelt beside him and felt it, __**him **__leave as Emi once had. _

_The Swordsman very nearly killed her; Hikaru-sensei took the blow. He could still live but what little wisps of life left he has buried in Kagami. Hikaru-sensei turned from Kagami to Inari and chuckled, the thick wet sound of blood bubbling up as he did so made Inari's heart squeeze in her chest._

_"It was cruel of you to make me care Inari," Hikaru smiled._

_His bloodied hand slid from the glass of Kagami and trailed away as it fell limp beside him._

_Inari's head slumped between her shoulders. _

_Her warm tears mingled with the cold rain._

_…._

_Inari has just turned eighteen and she travels alone. She made Jounin. She made Kagami. She made herself a mask. She thinks of that sun rising over Konoha she thinks of Hikaru-sensei's bloody hand on her blade, on her soul and she thinks of Emi singing those last words to her. Inari feels them seep into her skin and carry her home._

**a/n:**

**Hikaru fans...don't kill me. **

**Inari's back in Konoha next chapter after 5 years of training and 3 years of high classed missions. She's not going to be reintroduced with everyone on the first day. In regards to Hikaru's death, I was going to have him die this way when I first created him so it's always been on my mind but I guess it seems unexpected considering he basically gave his life so Kagami (Inari's sword) would be more powerful in the end I think this shows how much he really did care about his little prodigy too since Hikaru by nature is selfish, I'm not coming up with excuses I just wanted you to know my reasoning behind the decision. Till tomorrow my lovelies~ **

**Thank you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

22.

8 years later:

Home.

Inari breathed in deep the clean cutting scent of pine, dry earth and wood shavings. She had been gone from this place for eightlong years, eight long _long_ years of comparing every sight she saw with those of Konoha. It was evident that the place had burrowed its way into her heart when anything that managed to remind her of her home caused an ache within her chest. She was not sure what she expected, for it to have changed or remained the same but the foolish nervousness that coming back to this place brought was akin to that of seeing an old crush. Inari smiled softly at her own bumbling excitement that was as long-legged and uneasy as a child. She shouldered her pack once again and stepped out from where she had been standing underneath the canopy and just gazing at the place where she had been born.

First she was to speak to the Hokage regarding her progress over the years at the front (though she had already done this on many occasions and had already been promoted to Jounin) and then the future prospects he had called her back for but Inari balked at the idea of caging herself in the Hokage's tower without at least a long walk about familiar streets first. The Hokage would understand; her home-sickness had been subject much touched upon in the correspondences between him and Hikaru. Inari must have looked touched in the head as she meandered about the streets with a soft smile on her face, watching the bustle of civilians and harking shopkeepers as if they were the most precious things in existence. She did not care; she had not felt this content in years.

Genma winked to the girl serving his tea and earned a girlish giggle for his effort. Her mother behind the counter seemed more than a little displeased about it but Genma found he did not rightly care. He didn't plan to do anything, relationships with civilians tended to border on needy at best and claustrophobic at worst most of the time, but he was off the clock so to speak so he may as well have a little fun. If only his companion wasn't so…eccentric. Genma glanced across at Guy who still ate like he had been starving himself for years and sighed. It was hard to chat up anyone when Guy would pop up and begin to denounce some nonsensical crap in his foghorn voice. Genma's eyes lifted from where he'd been watching Guy decimate his lunch to the window behind his bowl headed friend's head. If they'd not chosen a seat near the wide sheet of glass Genma was certain he would have missed her but when he caught sight of a head of crimson hair bobbing about the crowd and something reflective tied behind it Genma straightened in his seat.

"Guy," he said when he realised that Might Guy was too preoccupied burrowing through his dinner to hear him Genma slapped his arm. It was his own fault really he should not have challenged Guy into beating his previous lunch time record but he'd been bored and no one should ever underestimate the power of boredom.

"Yes?" Guy looked up, rice still sticking to his defined cheekbones.

Genma nodded his head in the direction of the crimson hair that was slowly being swallowed up and floated along the crowd like a piece of drift wood. Guy's mouth gaped.

"Do you think that's-" Genma began but was interrupted as Guy alarmingly sprang to his feet.

"Little Shrimp!" he yelled happily before racing out the door, kicking up dust as he went and slamming the door shut behind him so forcefully the restaurant shook on its foundations. Genma made a charming apology to the waitress paid and decided to hunt Guy down before he did the newly returned Inari's spine any serious damage.

Inari had just found herself staring up at the impressive bulk of the Academy when she thought she heard something strange. She strained her eyes, even shielding a hand over them from the heat of Konoha's sun and could only make out a small clout of dust within the network of the Konoha streets. Inari blinked blankly as the approaching cloud seemed to get closer and finally recognised the far away call it was emitting.

Closer and a patch of green and shiny black could be seen at its epicentre and that loud noise was definitely her nickname or someone proclaiming their love for sea food.

'That couldn't be-'Inari's eyes widened and she began to back away.

"Shrimp!" Guy bellowed arms wide and love hearts beating in his eyes.

Guy was in reaching distance of Inari when something very hard and very fast slapped him away, forcing the now (disturbingly) green spandex clad eighteen-year old to spiral off, head over end into the wall.

"Guy, she's just arrived a less...full on introduction was called for."

Inari recognised that voice. Deeper than before but not masculine, thick and honeyed like fine wine. Inari looked up at Yuhi Kurenai and found the now young woman smiling back in return. She had changed yet had not in much the way the rest of Konoha had. Her face no longer carried the softness of youth and was instead striking, lips painted a deep red and features strong yet beautiful nonetheless. Her hair was far longer and even wilder, the jagged black ends only accentuating the way her eyes were capable of pinning you in your tracks. She now wore a dress created using layers of bandages and leaving long legs bare. Kurenai looked harder than she had before, something stern and resolute about her but in a protective, older sisterly manner.

"Hello Shrimp it's good to see you again," Kurenai smiled.

Inari never one for words and preferring speech through action took one slow step forward. Kurenai's eyes widened as Inari reached up and wrapped herself around Kurenai in a hug. Her expression softened almost immediately as the beat of a heart so fond to her thrummed against her chest. This was Inari's silent 'I've missed you' and Kurenai felt the surge of that same sentiment rush through her, warm and wholly welcome. Inari stood back a soft, peaceful contented smile upon her face.

"You're taller than I remember," Inari said in her same crisp clear tone.

"I wish I could say the same," Kurenai smirked playfully, "I don't think you'd even reach Asuma's shoulder."

Inari smiled gently and Kurenai felt the years of her absence fall away, they'd both changed but the tie of their friendship had not.

Inari's meeting with the Hokage was largely uneventful. He stated that he was glad she was back home and gave his commiserations about Hikaru's death. His 'I'm sorry for your loss' was more heart felt than the usual 'another dead shinobi'.

Sarutobi regarded Inari. Kakashi was the easiest to offer as a comparison. The changes to Kakashi since those long ago times were enormous and Inari too seemed to have altered though not in the same magnitude. Inari still possessed that calm and steady silence as she had done as a child but there was something fiercer to her eyes, something unforgiving and desperately sad. Her presence was not suffocating but now definitely there and despite her small stature and slim frame Inari possessed an immovability about her that was more than enough to make an attacker think twice. She was still the quiet and soft soul he had once seen but now it seemed buried beneath the wall she'd erected. She was not hard heartened but it was clear that Inari had seen the brutality of life and was protecting herself against another attack with this emotionless facade. Kakashi had grown more cheerful and laid-back; Inari had grown more sombre and reflective. Despite that the Hokage was pleased to note she did speak more readily even though she did bar entry to her thoughts using a carefully blank expression. He dismissed her as soon as the pleasantries and debriefing were handled with a warm smile, knowing some time back in Konoha would do her the world of good.

Inari paused at the faces of Hokage Monument, one more decorating the cliff face. Uzamki Minato. Kakashi, RIn and Obito's old sensei. He had died protecting Konoha from the Kyuubi. Inari bowed her head in silent respect of his sacrifice before continuing on her way. Inari knew that her old apartment would still be waiting for her; the sizable sum the Hokage had been feeding into her bank account for her work having taken a knock every month when rent for an uninhabited apartment was due. She had kept paying of course because some part of her felt that having it there waiting for her solidified her own promise to come home. However she did not relish the thought of whatever surprise attacks Guy was likely planning for her or the dust that must be carpeting every surface. But a bath now _that_ would be most welcome. Inari managed to reach her floor without Guy swinging down from the ceiling; she reached into her Obi pushed past the cold shiver as her fingers brushed against the now dog eared pile of photographs and pulled free her keys complete with the fluffy purple cat key ring Hikaru had purchased for her. Inari had just fitted the keys into her lock when she got the distinct impression someone was staring at her.

Inari turned her head and blinked blankly at the young man who had frozen keys upraised. One eye stared wide-eyed at her as if she was some form of a ghost; the other was covered by a Konoha headband, a spikey mess of grey hair and a face half obscured by a black mask. He wore the Anbu black uniform, the pale chest and arm guards contrasting with the pitch black underneath. He was trim but the outlines of lean arm muscles in the gaps between armour and material banished any effeminate presence that may have had.

"Good day, Hatake-san," Inari nodded and stepped inside her apartment without a backward glance at the ringing sound of Kakashi dropping his keys.

Inari spent a good three hours cleaning her apartment, setting new traps over the old elementary ones she'd installed as a child and furbishing her home with souvenirs from her travels. A quilt she had purchased from Sky country, vases from Sand and a collection of delicate glass ornaments from Water Country that had somehow managed to stay intact despite their lack of padding. She filled her closet with the kinimo's she'd now taken to wearing, the vast majority identical cream coloured with sakura blossoms stitched in a soft pink hue, the black chest, arm and leg guards and the mesh leggings that completed her assemble. A drawer she devoted to cleaning and upkeep products for her sword of which she was now three-quarters its length instead of half. Finally she unpacked a stack of photo frames that had been tied together using simple brown twine. She pulled her photographs free of the obi she wore over her chest guard and began to fill the frames then in turn fill the house. New photographs of her and Hikaru had been added to the collection but beside that the old ones of her and Emi and her and her friends still took place. Inari surrounded herself with old memories then filled the bath with a sense of bittersweet remembrance. She soaked for hours and when suitably pruned and boneless wrapped a towel about herself and padded into the living area with bare, wet feet to answer the phone that had just begun ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey, Shrimp," Asuma spoke. His voice was deep and thick and something about hearing it again made Inari smile.

"Hey Asuma."

"I just heard that you're back I had your old number so I thought I should ring," there was silence for a moment, "I also heard Hikaru-sensei didn't make it back. Is it true?"

"Yes."

Inari heard the click of a lighter and Asuma expelled breath.

"How did he die?" Asuma finally spoke.

"In battle."

"Was he," Asuma sighed heavily, "was he alone?"

"No, I was with him."

"Look," Asuma said and Inari sensed the almost physical shift from such a solemn subject, "You've probably heard from Kurenai that I'm a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja so I can't be there to see you but...it's good to hear your voice again."

"It's good to hear you too Asuma," Inari smiled, "The Twelve Guardian Ninja Team, huh? Ah, I've been upstaged."

Asuma chuckled, "unlikely, we've heard all about you and Hikaru-sensei. But mine's better paid."

Inari glanced about her tiny flat, "I can't argue there."

"Keep an eye on Kurenai while you're there for me I've got to go," Asuma said in his old casual tone and Inari was surprised at how easily she could slip back into her friendship with him and Kureani like slipping on an old glove. Some part of her had been apprehensive that they would have all changed so much that any friendship would have simply been gripping at old loyalties but no. Although they'd all changed the affection and understanding between the three was still there after all these years.

"I'll see you, Shrimp," Asuma said.

"Goodbye Asuma," Inari replied then the call ended with that final tink of the line disconnecting.

Inari massaged her skin with lotions and combed lotions through her hair before getting dressed. Her penchant for pampering had not waned in the least instead it had grown to the extent that she was on first name basis with the staff of at least one bathhouse in nearly every country. Inari evaluated her face in the mirror as she dressed. She had grown taller at least but was still short. Her face remained very much soft despite the years unlike Kurenai's whose had matured; Inari's features were still pixie-like and rounded and her face shape still oval. Her eyes looked more sweeping in a slightly oriental fashion and darker but that could likely to be accounted to the small persistent circles underneath them. Her crimson hair still clung to her face and draped over her forehead in a messy V but was longer reaching the middle of her back now. She was slim which was a blessing considering her small stature. Her breasts could be larger and the curve of her rounded bottom smaller of course but Inari found there was little use spending all day critiquing her flaws. There was still that lost quality about her but she had it on good authority that it seemed to dry up when she was being debriefed or in battle. Inari pulled on her mesh leggings and slipped her kimono on over this. She paused as the thin but durable fabric brushed across her scar. A thin but clear silver thread crossing over her collar bone to the small of her back, the skin slightly puckered at the edges even after all this time. Inari ran her fingers over the upraised skin as the ghosts attached to it swept in from the edges. She shook her head and latched her arm guards, leg guards and chest guard on from force of habit. Finally she wound her black Obi about her waist and stepped out from behind the cream paper screen depicting silvery cranes in flight. Her eyes slid to the clock mounted on the wall, half six it read. Ignoring Asuma's earlier warnings about a prowling Guy, Inari plucked up her keys and made her way out of her apartment.

**a/n:**

**Holy flaming crapballs! 53! 53 reviews Ahhh I just want to dance around whenever I see that number seriously I would lend you all my womb in gratitude.** **So Inari's all grown up and eighteen now, if your confused about the Kakashi thing, don't worry all will become clear in time :) As you can see Inari's changed from the little girl in chapter one (which still weirds me out I feel like I've created a test tube baby for something) but not necessarily for the better but I suppose that considering she spent 3 years of none stop brutal fighting then watched her father figure sacrifice himself so she could continue to experience brutal fighting she's going to have a defence mechanism though as you can see it only flares up around certain people or in certain situations. I wanted Inari to change as she grows like everyone else does and she's such a little softie when she's a kid that well this just seemed natural but any feedback on your thoughts about Inari's 'impassive mask mode' or as I like to think of it 'Gaara's blank robot face' (*drools* Gaara) let me know.**

**Okey Dokey over and out, (don't update at weekends usually so ****_might_**** do another chap today)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Hatake Kakashi was still staring at Inari's closed door as he plucked his keys from the floor. _Inari's_ door. Silent, little Inari. His friend. Well, she had been; the impersonal manner in which she'd addressed him suggested that any feelings of friendship she'd felt for him had disappeared as she had all those years ago. He hadn't recognised her at first. Fishing his keys from his pocket he had moved towards his door, the thick encompassing warmth of his duvet calling to him after a week-long A-rank mission in Water Country. He had only just noticed from the corner of his eye that there was a new resident now occupying the constantly vacant flat three doors down from his own. She was attractive at a glance but he'd thought little of it. That was until the light caught and bounced off the tall reflective surface nestled against her spine and Kakashi had been struck with a memory of shielding his eyes against a familiar glare as he watched Inari absorbed in her book. He hadn't been completely conscious of his staring until the Inari who no longer quite looked like Inari had crispy and detachedly said her goodbye leaving Kakashi to continue struggling.

He hadn't wholly expected a reunion, any hope smothered immediately as Rin's dying face floated into the forefront of his mind, but _if_ he had indulged himself in fantasies (an act he never committed being as frank with himself as he was with others) they would not have followed this script. He would have imagined that small, soft smile that she used and was in some strange way secretive between Inari and whomever she chose to share it with. Maybe a 'Kakashi-chan' or considering Inari's lack of fear of physical contact among her friends even a handshake paired with her smile. What he had not been expecting was the aloof mask Inari now wore. Some tiny part of Kakashi had took a small measure of pride at being one of the few who could read Inari's expressions as if she were speaking aloud. But the face Inari now wore allowed not a parcel of her thoughts or feelings through, now they were all locked away somewhere Kakashi could not reach. Kakashi had been suspicious of Inari's genuine desire to understand him when they first met, mistrustful of the way she was willing to sit in his company without asking for anything in return but when she left he had acutely felt the void of her absence.

Kakashi picked up his keys staring down at the metal resting in his open palm.

Inari.

_"You're Kakashi-chan," Inari smiled at his shocked expression, "and that's good with me."_

Kakashi pocketed his keys; he didn't feel like sleeping anymore.

It was only when he made it outside the apartment building and found Guy drooping like a wilted house plant that Kakashi realised staying inside may have been a better idea. Kakashi's eyes widened and he spun on his heel when a loud "Ah! Kakashi my eternal rival!" halted him.

Kakashi looked on with a blank and slightly bored expression as Guy sprang into view.

"I must forgo our epic saga of rivalry at the moment for my new mission is of great importance! I am in search of the fairest maiden in Kohana with a determination that burns with the power of a thousand suns!" Guy announced.

Kakashi merely blinked lazily at him.

Guy blinked back.

Kakashi blinked.

Guy blinked.

Kakashi.

Guy.

"Who is it you're looking for?" Kakashi sighed.

"Sweet little Shrimp," Guy gushed, love hearts beating in his eyes and disturbingly an image of Inari in a frilly Lolita dress appearing in the space to the right of Guy's head. Guy stared wistfully at his imaginary Inari, surrounded by soft pink glitter, leaned forward with puckered lips.

"So sweet and calm yet burning with the fiery passion of youth," Guy sighed dreamily.

Kakashi was edging towards the door after that disturbing display when Guy's hand clapped onto his arm.

"Have you seen her? Asuma and Kurenai cruelly disregard my love but as my chosen rival you must understand," Guy said.

Kakashi raised a brow, "Hrmmm?"

"That I will journey to the very ends of the earth in my search, overturn mountains and defy Gods!" Guy proclaimed.

"Oh, Guy you're so brave," imaginary Inari sang, a pink blush pedalling across her cheeks and staring shyly up at Guy through lowered lashes.

Just as Guy was blushing and leaning towards imaginary Inari in response the door opened quietly and both Kakashi and Guy spun to find Inari blinking at them in confusion. This wasn't surprising considering the scene she'd stumbled into.

Inari coughed once, looking distinctly embarrassed before continuing on her way.

She tried to wrangle away any lingering feelings of embarrassment, she was fully aware that Guy had…grown up but Inari could not help but continue to view him as a cousin (distantly related maybe) of some sort. Passing Takana's store, a small smile made its way onto her face to see the mess of general goods still standing after the Kyuubi's attack. Much of this neighbourhood had been devastated and although repairs and rebuilding had begun soon after there was still the odd scattered hole in a street, a rumble infested breach where a family home had once stood. Most of the houses about the Sosuke's old home had been flattened but the Frankenstein shack still stood as mulish and cantankerous as a rotten tooth. Inari paused at the gate, her eyes meeting the rusted swings despite her wishes for them not to do so.

_"Naw, they don' work," Emi huffed digging her stick into the dirt as she made crude, caveman-like drawings of her and Inari, "I dunno why mom bothered, I asked an' she just had to get the crappiest swings in the whole shop."_

_Inari small, doughy limbs allowed her to totter over to the ancient child's toy, testing the seat with tiny fingers and inspecting the rust as if it were something of enormous interest. Emi was not aware of her five year old sister's fascination just merely kept craving into the dirt and grumbling about her mother. Her heart leapt into her mouth however when a great screeching groaning and wailing of metal giving way sounded behind her. Emi turned with wide, frantic eyes towards the heap of groaning metal that her almost mute sister was observing. She scrambled up and ripped Inari away but despite her knowing she was out of danger the desperate tempo of blood throbbing in her veins did not give way._

_"What did I tell you huh? That coulda fell and splattered you like the annoyin' little bug you bein'" Emi huffed and pulled a hand through her hair as she tried to pull her fraught nerves back into some semblance of normality, "God, that scared the life outta me."_

_"Thank you," Inari said._

_And Emi as she always did whenever Inari spoke went deathly quiet as if she was terrified she might interrupt her and strike her mute forever._

_"Thank you for worrying about me," Inari smiled gently._

_"God," Emi puffed, arms crossed and a warm blush staining her cheeks at being caught out for her affection, "I weren't worryin' or nothin' I just didn't want you to get splattered. But that ain't 'cause I like you or nothin' I just didn' want mom screamin' at me for days about it."_

_She sulked for a few more minutes while Inari stood patiently by her._

_"But…your, er," Emi scratched at her neck and tried to clamp down on the smile lingering at the edges of her lips, "your welcome."_

"So you're back."

Inari's eyes slid down to see Sosuke Uta standing beside her, pipe clenched between yellowing teeth. She looked as though she'd aged centuries, her skin and face as withered and gnarled as an old root. She was hunched shorter than Inari and her hair had faded from pitch black to a greasy grey. Old age only made Sosuke Uta even more daunting, her scowl deeper with wrinkles and the hawk-like eyes penetrating under the heavily creased brow.

Inari merely nodded, her focus flickered back from where she had watched Uta from the corner of her eyes back to the rusting swings.

"I 'eard Kota Hikaru fell in Water Country," Uta took a long drag on her pipe, the woody scent of tobacco wrapping itself about Inari like a familiar blanket.

Inari nodded.

"You leave with one grief an' return with another," Uta sighed deeply, "Tch. I suppose that's the way o' life."

"I'm home now," Inari replied quietly.

Uta scowled as she inspected her now grown foster daughter. Whatever she saw of Inari in those beady eyes was impossible to decipher.

"I wanted to thank you," Inari continued as Uta's eyes never ceased in their scrutiny, passing over Inari's face like probing hands.

"Fer what?" Uta's eyes sharpened with suspicion and Inari wondered absently if something about her presence put Uta on edge. She had found that she sometimes had that effect on others, her peaceful silence and patient vigil could unnerve some, especially the more extroverted individuals. Of course her temper (when and/or if it finally reared its head which was rare) tended to scare away the introverted people so Inari generally found that those she had already formed a bond with or had some level of understanding were more fond of her company. For those reasons Inari would have presumed that speaking with Uta would have been a simple task yet there was a definite wariness in Uta's sharp, little eyes.

"For raising me here with Emi. I had not thanked you and I am sorry for that. If there is some way in which I could repay you, you need only ask."

All expression fell away from Uta's face, her mouth gaped and her eyes for once lost their shrewd edge. Then surprisingly Uta began to laugh, great, deep and dry belly laugh that had her bird-boned shoulders rattling about and her eyes sinking into the folds of wrinkled skin.

"Bloody hell Child, you sound older than me," Uta laughed.

Inari's lips quirked into a smile of her own, "it was a sincere promise."

"Oh I know, I know," Uta continued, wiping her eyes then breaking down again, "its funnier cuz you ain't even takin' yourself seriously 'bout it but you really mean at the same time. Holy shit, it was like watchin' you read a line from one of those plays or somethin'!"

Inari stood there silently as Uta finally composed hersef with several 'hooh, hooh' sounds and a few failed attempts where she'd crumple up and begin laughing loudly at Inari's slightly lost expression.

"Emi was right," Uta finally said an absent smile working its way onto her lips that was so bittersweet that seeing it ached in some way, "There's somethin' old in your eyes. I can see it now."

Uta turned to Inari looking her straight in the eye with that gaze that passed through your skin and_ into _you.

"What did you _see_ out there Inari?" Uta asked.

Inari looked back, seeing her own pain at Emi's death reflected in Uta's eyes. She was distantly aware of the birds' song as they flitted about the trees, of the sun making it's crawling pace across the sky, of the faint breeze that lifted the dry wisps of grass littering the Sosuke's yard.

Inari closed her eyes and allowed air to fill her lungs. Pine. Sun. Home.

She chuckled, "nothing Uta. Remember my offer."

Uta nodded, "I will."

She watched Inari walk back onto the Kohana streets, the memory of her as a child making the same journey while still clinging to Emi's hand shading over the present image.

When Inari reached her apartment, brown paper bag full of groceries held to her chest, she was only mildly surprised to discover Kurenai leaning against her door, arms crossed over her chest, one foot resting on the wood behind her and a gentle smile on her painted lips.

"Shrimp," Kurenai nodded.

Inari smiled and nodded her head in greeting.

"We're going out drinking tonight, I thought you might be up for it," Kurenai shuffled aside so Inari could fit her keys into her lock. She deactivated her traps before placing her shopping on the table and calling Kurenai in. Inari filled the pot kettle and set it on one of her cooker rings as Kurenai studied her apartment. It was feminine in its use of soft pinks, duck egg blues and creams, throw pillows, glass ornaments and the odd potted flower, most Kurenai noted were peace lilies or orchids. Kurenai's eyes lingered on the photographs framing the walls, softening at the photographs of her, Inari and Asuma as children.

"Kurenai, I'm ready to go."

Kurenai cut dead any instinctive movement she would have reacted with at Inari's words. Inari was standing by her shoulder, looking across at the same picture Kurenai was. 'I didn't even hear her coming,' Kurenai thought, 'she was completely silent.' It wasn't as if Kurenai was a civilian either, her senses constantly kicked into overdrive even when she wasn't on a mission. It seemed as a shinobi a part of your brain would forever be on the lookout for that next attack. But to not make a sound...Kurenai looked across at Inari. She hadn't seen her in action since the Chunin exams, how far exactly had Inari come in those eight years? Knowing her friend's penchant for pushing herself beyond her natural boundaries during training Kurenai could only estimate very far indeed.

"Okay," Kurenai nodded, Inari turned and Kurenai noticed the subtle changes to the blade that was bound to her friend as closely as an arm. It was the same tall, broad, reflective surface; the same plain silver handle and the same brusque tilt to the end but there near the hilt in the centre of the blade was a single word etched into whatever mystery metal that forged it.

"Shrimp, your sword?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh?" Inari reached up and pulled the gigantic sword from her back as if it were feather light.

"Yes, it's grown with me," Inari smiled then frowned slightly, "though not in the height sense of course or it might resemble a kitchen knife."

Inari smoothed a finger along the groves then said softly, "Kagami. Mirror."

"It's a fitting name," Kurenai replied coming to stand beside Inari as their reflections watched them back.

Inari nodded and smiled to herself or maybe even the blade it was impossible to tell before promptly reattaching Kagami to her back.

"I have heard that you are supernaturally good at holding your drink Yuhi Kurenai, I must admit I am curious as to whether the legends are true," Inari smiled with a slight playful glint to her eye that Kurenai had not seen before and reminded her distinctly of Kota Hikaru, Asuma and Inari's old sensei.

"I'd hate to disappoint," Kurenai smirked.

When Inari opened the door to find the green beast of Konoha's grinning face she blinked twice, _slowly_, to make sure she had not lost her mind. Inari felt more than saw Kurenai's warning glare over her shoulder as she carefully edged around Guy.

"Yo," Kakashi raised a single hand in salutation as his profile emerged behind Guy's green spandex suited shape.

Inari nodded her greeting.

Guy watched her expectantly and Inari carefully nodded back to him with all the wary grace of a traveller who had happened across a sleeping bear.

Before Inari could blink again she was being pulled up and crushed against a chest that was stiff with muscle. The smell of tree sap and the mild tang of sweat filled Inari nose. She lifted a hand and calmly patted Guy's shiny bowl cut. Surprisingly Guy did not launch into a theatrical speech and instead placed Inari back on her feet (after squeezing the life out of her of course). Inari smiled gently up at him and Guy bowed offered his arm and both walked towards the staircase. Kurenai and Kakashi raised an eyebrow in unison.

Inari followed Kakashi, Kurenai and Guy into the noise and smoke of the bar they'd chosen. Immediately the four weaved their way through the booths to seat themselves at what Inari could only presume was their regular booth. Inari sat in-between Guy and Kurenai as an elderly woman placed a tray at the centre of the table without any having to verbalise an order. Kurenai thanked the woman then reached out towards one of the four small, squat cups and the earthen bottle at the centre. She filled the tiny cup and placed it before Inari then repeated the process for the others. Inari lifted her cup to her nose and sniffed at it.

"It's Saki," Kurenai answered with a hint at amusement at Inari's simultaneously curious and suspicious expression.

"Sa...ki?" Inari blinked.

Kurenai nodded, "it's good. Try it."

Inari stared into the liquid inquisitively before knocking it back.

**a/n:**

**You didn't really expect Inari to get back and for her and Kakashi to be on brilliant terms, where's the fun in that :] But fear not, Inari's attitude towards Kakashi is explained in the next chapter I think, that and she meets her new teammate, oh and reunites with Shinji :D**

**Thanks for reading**


	24. Chapter 24

24.

Yamagichi Kimiko drummed her fingers against the hard bench of the seat. The only visible ANBU guard outside the Hokage's office (she was absolutely certain there were more hidden away in the rafters) did not even blink as Kimiko sighed heavily with her own impatience.

"Look how long is he gonna be in there?" Kimiko scowled, casting a glare towards the huge ornate doors.

The ANBU did not answer, she hadn't really expected him to but she was bored beyond belief and any attempt to distract herself from that fact was worthwhile.

'At this rate I'm going to be driven into actually doing my homework,' Kimiko thought bitterly, 'the old farts probably betting on that.'

Kimiko spent another twenty minutes mulishly avoiding eye contact with the thin, card folder beside her before finally sighing in defeat and casting a final glare at the ANBU flicked the grainy card outside.

'Inari' it read and Kimiko tried to think back as to where she had heard that name before.

The standard blood type and age information hadn't been written but his or her birthday had been included at Kimiko's request.

"Taurus," Kimiko muttered to herself then shrugged, it could be worse.

'Nature Types:

Fire Release (affinity)

Earth Release'

'Interesting' Kimiko mused, 'she's learned Earth Release also to combat Fire Style's weakness against Water Style.'

"A Kenjutsu_ expert_ huh?" Kimiko mumbled, scanning over the notes at beneath her soon to be partner's birthday, "just what I need another block head like Daisuke swinging about."

Kimiko then began to laugh to herself. The sound was unattractive, a great barking laugh that was ragged at the edges.

'Ninjutsu-4

Taijutsu-5

Genjutsu-2

Intelligence-4

Strength-3

Speed-5

Stamina-5

Hand seals-3.5

Toatl: 31.5'

Kimiko stared at the sheet.

"That's pretty...impressive," Kimiko muttered. Her own skills only raked up to 24 but this Inari was a Jounin so she couldn't beat herself up about it too much. Instead she tried to envision Akira's face when she told him about this tonight. Her boyfriend for the last three years (and old team mate) always got so worried about these matters and Kimiko had to admit she recieved a selfish sense of satisfaction seeing her boyfriend flit around her like an overprotective mother.

"Yamagichi-san," Kimiko jerked her head from the turn her thoughts had taken to face the ANBU; "Hokage-sama will see you now."

"'Bout time," Kimiko huffed and stood with a wide grin plastered across her face. She tugged her thick duffle coat about herself and made a point of knocking her shoulder against the ANBU's as she pushed past into the Hokage's office.

The Hokage as always was hunkered down behind his desk behind several piles of neatly stacked paperwork. Kimiko did not envy him. She detested paperwork of any form, even having to read through her new partner's file had left a sour taste in her mouth. Back in Ninja School her aversion towards anything written on a sheet had earned her more than enough hours of cleaning duties. The Hokage slowly lifted his eyes to observe the twenty-four year old Kuniochi standing before him, arms crossed and a displeased scowl decorating her features. Yamagichi Kimiko was tall for a woman. Her limbs were curvy and slightly doughy but her face was long with broad, strong features, her nose somewhat beaked. Her eyes were wide and tapered ever so slightly a feature Kimiko had only accented with golden eye shadow. Her eyes were the same burnished gold, flat and pupil-less like two blank coins. Her brunette hair scrapped back and pulled into one sleek high ponytail. She wore the classic Shinobi garb including the Chunin flat jacket but had tugged a moss coloured duffel coat over the top. Overall Kimiko's appearance like her personality was a mash of masculine and feminine that was hard to place.

"Well, are they here yet?" Kimiko frowned.

The Hokage merely steepled his fingers and watched her with his unwavering gaze. Kimiko hated the way he was capable of turning over every layer of your being in that one gaze. She was well aware that she was rude and impatient but she didn't need those aspects of her personality drawn up and displayed in the Hokage's eyes. It wasn't the typical temperament for a Genjutsu user but Kimiko hardly cared, all eight of her older brothers had been the classic cool and collected illusionists and it was as dull as hell.

"You did not recognise the name?" the Hokage queried.

"No," Kimiko grimaced, "Should I have?"

"Team Ayame was placed against Inari when she was part of Team Hikaru during your third attempt at the Chunin Exams," the Hokage spoke, fingers still steepled near his mouth, the brim of his hat casting shadows about his weathered face.

Recognition flared in Kimiko's mind.

"Eh! She's the brat who broke Akira's arms!" Kimiko bellowed.

The Hokage nodded once.

"But she's only got to be about eighteen! When you put Kenjutsu expert in her file I thought she'd be twenty five at least!" Kimiko protested.

"Inari is exceptionally driven when it concerns her training, she willingly spent five years of intense teaching under the Kota brothers," the Hokage spoke in that voice as dry and ancient as the trees that rooted deeper in the forest.

"And she's usually rather punctual," the Hokage finished, a tiny smirk pulling one corner of his lips as he leaned past Kimiko towards the now open door.

"I apologise," the voice behind Kimiko spoke, it was as clear and crisp as cold water and something about it set Kimiko's teeth on edge.

"You needn't worry Inari," the Hokage chuckled, "would I be wrong in assuming that you had a rather enjoyable first night back in Konoha?"

"Kurenai...Sake..." Inari replied though it seemed to take her considerable effort to push past those two words.

The Hokage chuckled again and Kimiko felt more than heard Inari making her way towards his desk. Her step was silent which worried Kimiko, even the sound of breath easing in and out her lungs seemed to have been muted. Kimiko kept her eyes on the view of Konoha from the Hokage's wide window as Inari bowed at the waist in a respectful salutation to the Hokage.

"Yamagichi Kimiko at your left," the Hokage addressed Inari, "is a member of a branch of shinobi here that devout their efforts to tracking down Nin who abandon Konoha and mean it harm. I realise that you have only just arrived back Inari but I believed tasks such as these would be suited to you."

"Basically," Kimiko leaned her weight on a single leg, her arms still crossed over her chest, "we're hunter Nin but _we_ bring the bodies back," Kimiko's face soured at the mention of the methods of the Kirigakure's own branch.

"And according to the Hokage," Kimiko's scowl twisted into a broad grin, "you're pretty good at pest control."

Kimiko barked at a laugh at her own joke but Inari merely watched her calmly. She recognised her now though Kimiko was entirely unsure as to whether or not Inari shared the same sentiment. Her face was an impassive and serene mask. Kimiko had always prided herself on her ability to read others; she needed to with Genjutsu if she wanted to place the most effective whispered nightmares in their mind but Inari...

Inari nodded.

"Fantastic," the Hokage smiled, his eyes wrinkling away, "now Kimiko usually works in two man teams rather than a group of four, with one or two ANBU members accompanying you."

Inari made not a single facial expression to belie her thoughts but judging from her file it was likely she had already discovered the reason behind this. The ANBU's presence was not part of the team as a hunter Nin; it was to ensure intelligence made its way back to Konoha while she and Inari did the dirty work.

"I'll send the details over to you Inari but now," the Hokage smiled to himself, "you two should get to know one another."

And with that Kimiko and Inari were briskly dismissed and ushered from the Hokage's office before either could blink.

Inari watched as Kimiko changed almost immediately once outside. She stretched her arms above her head and pinned Inari with two curious eyes.

"Soooooo," Kimiko smirked, "we'd best get to know each other."

Inari nodded.

"Coffee?" Kimiko suggested and for a second Inari loved her. The hangover she was slumping through could very well be appeased by a steaming mug of coffee. Her brain was pulsing against the concave of her skull and Inari felt as though she'd been bungled into a sweaty, grotesque bag. Kimiko shuffled her into a small coffee house on the corner that smelt distinctly of vanilla and had been decorated with a multitude of china cups and cutesy ornaments. It would not have been the first setting Inari would have expected her new partner to surround herself with.

"So you're Inari?" Kimiko asked; eyes latched onto Inari's face over her steaming mug.

Inari blew gently on her own mug, took a sip then nodded.

"Well, I'm Kimiko but I guess you can call me Kimi-chan nearly everyone does," Kimiko stated offhandedly.

Inari nodded.

"Do you like coffee?" Kimiko asked.

Inari nodded.

"What about tea?"

Inari nodded.

"Have you got family? Brothers?"

Inari shook her head.

"Sisters?"

Inari shook her head.

"I've got thirteen brothers, eight older than me and five younger it's a wonder my mom hasn't dropped yet," Kimiko unleashed a barking laugh, "it's gigantic pain in the ass being the only girl in that house but at least I still get to play Daddy's Little Girl sometimes."

"So are you single?" Kimiko continued her barrage of questions.

Inari placed her mug down and met Kimiko's eyes. Before Kimiko even knew what was happening Inari had slunk over the surface of the table and was mere centimetres from her face. The sudden intrusion would have instinctively made Kimiko jerk her head away in an effort to regain some personal space but the heady scent of something soft and floral coming from Inari's skin and hair pulled her under. Inari merely watched her face closely her eyes dark and a slight quirk to her lips suggesting that this was maybe some form of strange playfulness. Kimiko was snared in those eyes as she fought to swallow or think but found she could do nothing but stare back at Inari's face as the mask pulled free only an inch to reveal whatever complexity lay underneath.

Then Inari flicked Kimiko's nose.

Kimiko blinked then stared at her, her mouth hung as her jaw slung open. Inari smoothed back and chuckled to herself while Kimiko swallowed and tried to hide the blush staining her cheeks. It was evident in the teasing manner in which Inari laughed softly that she had meant nothing sexual in the action and some part of Kimiko wished she could glimpse it again as the mask clamped firmly back into place.

"I understand that the Hokage wishes for us to be on better terms but I have no intention of allowing you to step into the personal, Yamagichi Kimiko," Inari spoke in her crisp, clear tone and Kimiko was mildly surprised that she'd managed even that many words after her silence.

The eighteen year old was giving her whiplash; silence and an unreadable expression then a peek at whatever lay beneath then this sudden passing into impassivity again. Kimiko took some delight in reading people but Inari was so far proving to be difficult. Of course it was likely one of the many reasons the Hokage had paired them together.

"Excuse me. Would you like to order some more..."

Kimiko turned to face the boy hovering over their table with a raised brow. He was standing stock still _staring_ at Inari as if he couldn't quite trust in his eyes that she was indeed there. The young woman in question calmly followed Kimiko's line of sight and Kimiko was gifted with another fracture in Inari's collected expression that day.

"Inari!" The boy's face light up, "it is you! I couldn't-you didn't-when did you-Gahhh, it's so good to see you!"

"Shinji?" Inari spoke very quietly and Kimiko turned to regard the soft and delicately affectionate expression that had now taken possession of her face. Inari stood with all the steady, silence of her demeanour and a stunned Kimiko looked on stunned as she pulled the young man into a hug, burying her face in his clothes.

The now identified Shinji for his part wasted no hesitation and did not seem shocked by Inari's actions at all, folding long, gangly arms around her and smiling meekly as he did so.

"After eight years of no letters, no word from you I thought..." Shinji's face crumpled, "I thought maybe..."

Kimiko jumped in her seat as Shinji began to wail loudly. She (along with plenty of the other of the cafe's customers) raised a brow as the young man howled like a baby. Inari merely reached up and patted his head in a childish consoling manner. The loud 'wahhhhhh, aha, ah, wahhhhh' emitting from the boy's throat had some of the customer's pausing with their forks upraised. Finally he seemed to settle into deep, sucking sniffs but the moment of peace was shattered as he looked down at Inari's crimson head of hair and started wailing again. Inari managed to shuffle over to the counter pay the woman generously before shuffling back to Kimiko's table again with a loudly sobbing Shinji attached to her the entire time. Inari bowed (an action that seemed to cause her great effort as Shinji continued to latch himself to her side).

"I look forward to working with you Yamagichi Kimiko," Inari spoke then left through the door with Shinji still hugging her.

Kimiko sipped at her now cold coffee and stared into space. She was not sure how she felt about her new partner but at least she seemed somewhat interesting. Yamagichi Kimiko did not like not knowing how she felt about others. A mischievous smile bloomed across her face. Well, she'd just have to decide how she felt about this Inari and that might entail some serious research.

When Hyuga Shinji finally stopped crying Inari wordlessly handed him a handkerchief she fished from her Obi.

"Thank you," Shinji's smile was watery as he turned to face her and Inari feared he might start bawling again. It was beyond good to see her old teammate. The bonds between teammates were strangely unbreakable and as an adult shinobi there would always be a part of your soul forever captured in those times. He looked far healthier than he had as a child. He was still sickly pale but those pale blue sweaters he had always took to fit him now only flopping ever so slightly over the delicate fingers of his hands. Shinji's face was still very young to the extent that although he was now Inari and Asuma's age he still appeared as young as thirteen. Shinji's brunette hair was no longer clipped and grew down to his neck the ends curving in towards the pale skin. He had kept his fringe long and brushing against his eyelashes. A waiter's apron was strapped about his skinny waist and a pair of baggy faded jeans now replaced the shinobi trousers. Inari thought it odd that Shinji had never developed a penchant for books because the boy (now young man) was precisely what the term 'cute guy in the library' conjured to mind.

"It's really you isn't it?" Shinji asked, his confidence visibly wavering as his features flickered with uncertainty.

Inari smiled gently and nodded her head.

The shy smile Shinji replied with was beautiful.

"It's so good to see you again," Shinji said shakily, "Inari..."

He reached up a hand and gulped, drawing it back nervously. Inari merely reached out and took the small hand in her own and Shinji stared at their interlinked fingers that same timid smile present.

"Inari," Shinji spoke to their fingers.

"Shinji," Inari replied and Shinji's attention came back to her face.

"You've gotten taller," Shinji spoke in disbelief.

"You're the first person to tell me that," Inari chuckled.

Inari leaned her arms back on the grass they were seating on. She'd taken Shinji into one of the more enclosed gardens lest his wailing disrupt anyone.

"So what are you doing speaking with Yamagichi Kimiko," Shinji asked, his eyes never leaving Inari's face as if some part of him feared she'd blow away on the cool breeze if he were to do so.

"She's my new partner," Inari answered.

"But...but what about Hikaru-sensei, you two were always together?"

"Hikaru-sensei is dead," Inari answered.

Shinji gulped and his eyes widened in shock. Hikaru-sensei had never really bothered with him. His attitude towards him had been reminiscent of many of the other Hyuga's, dismissive and cruel. But Inari had cared for him despite everything she had loved her sensei. Shinji's mind wandered back to Hikaru and Inari drinking tea together under the canopy of Sakura blossoms in Hikaru's garden, Hikaru chattering on about everything and nothing and Inari listening quietly, her legs dangling off the edge of the chair. Shinji watched now as Inari's face closed off. He'd never seen that expression on her before though she'd rarely spoken as a child her emotions were so readily displayed through her expressions but now Inari was self-contained.

"Wait...Yamagichi...Kimiko?" Shinji asked hesitantly.

Inari nodded.

"B, but she's one of the biggest gossips in Konoha, you can't work with her," Shinji said, "she keeps telling me these jokes and they're really not funny but I have to laugh anyway because she's starts laughing and I'm kind of scared of her so I don't want her to hit me. And her boyfriend has this massive dog that slobbers everywhere and I just don't know what to do about that. Then Kimiko-san is really chatty and bubbly one second and goes all moody and tough the next and I never know what to say around her."

Inari blinked then smiled and patted Shinji's head.

He really hadn't changed.

Shinji ended up sleeping in Inari's apartment that night because he seemed so terrified that she'd disappear again that Inari didn't have the heart to tell him no. Shinji had clung to her like a child clings to their mother after a bad dream and hovered about her throughout the next morning until Inari reminded him that he'd be late for work. Inari collected the scrolls the ANBU member dropped off before sealing herself in her apartment to read and re-read them. It was not unlike what she had been doing over all these years with Hikaru. Shinji had described this Yamagichi Kimiko as a gossip and after her intrusive probing over coffee Inari was inclined to believe him. No matter she'd soon lose interest when Inari offered no 'juicy info'. She'd recognised her instantly from that first time when she had asked Hikaru-sensei for extra training. Inari's own opinion of the woman was reserved for the moment. She sighed and set about cleaning Kagami, quietly watching Konoha from the window.

* * *

Inari very soon learned that her cooking skills still floundered somewhere between just managing toast and anything she produced from her oven being a biohazard. The supplies she'd purchased a week ago were running dangerously low as Inari hunted through her cupboards. It had been a week since she'd been called to the Hokage's office and still no word had been sent on her next mission, though Inari was inclined to believe that the Hokage was gifting her with a transition period to allow her roots to sink back into Konoha soil again. He needn't have since Konoha was exactly where Inari's roots would always lay but the sentiment was appreciated nonetheless. She had eaten out with Kurenai most nights but her crimson-eyed friend was currently away on a mission which left Inari staring blankly down at the mess of runny yellow blobs she'd attempted. Inari glanced back at the recipe for Roast Beef with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Inari sighed, there was no other option she'd have to live off toast and ready-made meals. Inari slipped her sandals on and filled her Obi with Yen before setting off, carefully reactivating her traps and locking the door beforehand. The sun was just beginning to sink behind the shadowy profiles of the rooftops as Inari made her way through the streets. She paused at the open-mouthed hole on a street that had been so achingly familiar to her. Inari bent down in the rubble and lifted a piece of torn wood, wiping the dust off to reveal the hand written sign beneath.

"It went down in the Kyuubi's attack," Kakashi spoke from behind her.

Inari nodded and stood to face him.

"Yo, Inari-chan," he held up a single hand in greeting with one visible eye crinkling into a crescent as he smiled.

The man standing before her was so different from the serious little boy she'd known yet there was something of the old Kakashi lingering near the edges that Inari found wholly disconcerting. She did not know this man but he somehow managed to be familiar. Kakashi was (unlike herself) a lot taller than he had once been but he wasn't exactly tall for a man. His face or what Inari could see of it was longer and handsome in a slightly wolfish manner. His one visible eye was half-lidded lazily and the same endless black as before.

"So," Kakashi said as he watched Inari still standing with the fragment of the broken sign, the same sign that had hung over the bookstore all those years ago. Inari couldn't escape the metaphor of her and Kakashi, now grown and changed; standing amidst the rubble of the haven they'd spent so many weekends in as children. Whatever he was about to say was interrupted as Inari's stomach rumbled loudly. Both Kakashi and Inari stared at her stomach for a second.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Kakashi asked.

Inari nodded.

Kakashi's choice of restaurant differed greatly from Kurenai's. Kurenai's had been somewhat stiff and serene, the staff polite but impersonal and the tables sectioned away from others so your company was limited to those you'd arrived with. Kakashi's choice was long tables bustling with off the clock shinobi, great steaming platters of food bending the backs of the old wood and the staff milling in and out of the constant stream of chatter as if they were old friends. Inari sat beside a group of young Chunin who were in a loudly debating over who was the most successful with the opposite gender. Kakashi leisurely took his seat next to her and presented her with a plate before grabbing one for himself. Inari's eyebrows furrowed as she held the slightly warm plate and Kakashi chuckled.

"You just grab whatever you want," he explained, demonstrating by pilfering a bowl full of some soupy liquid.

Inari nodded and reached out towards a platter of roasted duck ladling a few pieces onto her own plate. She spared Kakashi a questioning glance as if to ask 'is this right?' before happily digging in. Inari paused, her eyes widening. She looked down at the plate full of duck in shock.

"Hrmmm?...Is something wrong Inari-chan?" Kakashi asked idly then calmly shifted away from her as Inari practically pounced on the platter full of duck and began layering it onto her plate.

'Dear God, I didn't realise I was this hungry,' Inari thought happily munching through her plate full of goodies, 'and this food is _so_ good.'

"I take it the food is good?" Kakashi asked lazily as he sipped at his own soup beside her, the very image of laid back as Inari tried to cram as many delicious morsels into her mouth at once. She didn't usually eat like this but the quality of the duck had completely taken her by surprise and she had been starving.

Inari nodded eagerly.

"You look like a pig at a trough," Kakashi chuckled.

The group of Chunin sitting beside Inari ceased their argument to level a panicked 'are you insane?' look at a blithely smiling Kakashi. Inari lowered her chopsticks and turned to face Kakashi with her blank faced expression. She calmly raised her hand and the group of Chunin winced for what they expected was Kakashi's on-coming beating. Instead Inari placed her hand on Kakashi's head of chaotically spiked grey hair.

"Kakashi-chan you're different," Inari said quietly, hand still resting on Kakashi's hair, it was soft despite Inari's previous speculation about Kakashi using a vat worth of gelling products to keep it in gravity defying condition. And it smelt of something exotic, was that pomegranates? The thought of the old Kakashi using pomegranate shampoo was ridiculous unless he had heard on good authority that it boosted your shinobi skills.

Kakashi nodded, "you're different too."

Then he turned and smiled at Inari's contemplative expression.

"But I guess we'll have to get to know each other again," Kakashi said still smiling.

Inari smiled and nodded.

"So, now you've eaten half the buffet, do you want to go somewhere I'm not doing anything right now," Kakashi said casually.

Inari wracked her brain for anything that she should be doing but when nothing materialised except grocery shopping she nodded.

The group of Chunin watched the two leave before whispering in awe "Hatake Kakashi is a god."

Kakashi was as blunt as ever and Inari was somewhat reassured by this. It didn't really bother her that Kakashi was willing to let words pass without careful buttering. Most people (especially the men Inari had encountered) were all too cautious about saying something bluntly to her as if because of the simple fact she was short and had breasts she would suddenly break down crying at her merest mention of cellulite, how they managed to completely overlook Kagami strapped to her back was beyond her but their delicate handling had only made her miss Asuma more. The pair walked through the Konoha streets at a casual pace without a real destination in mind. Inari's eyes slid across towards Kakashi. She hadn't been lying when she'd told him he had changed. Kakashi's mannerisms were now lazy and laid-back, an idle cheerfulness that Inari was not familiar with. Unlike Asuma and Kurenai she would have to learn to know Kakashi all over again. She wasn't sure how she felt about that if she was perfectly honest she was not sure how she felt about the stranger with an old friend's face at all. It made Inari wary and she could almost feel the impassive wall she had learnt to erect over those eight years slip into place.

"You're Kakashi the Copy Ninja now," Inari spoke.

"Yeah, I guess...you heard about that?" Kakashi answered.

Inari nodded. She seemed to mull over this for a while and Kakashi took this opportunity to watch her from the corner of his eye. Despite everyone's insistence that she had not Inari had grown, Inari was taller. If she were to stand flush against his chest her hair would tickle under his chin, Kakashi estimated, and it wasn't like she had a child's body anymore either. Kakashi cut that thought short before it could wander.

"Kakashi-chan," Inari interrupted, "do you know how to cook?"

"Er, yeah," Kakashi shrugged, "why?"

Kakashi and Inari stared down at the yellowy globs on the baking tray as if assessing an opponent; Inari with a blank face and Kakashi with lazy disinterest.

"What were you trying to make," Kakashi asked.

Inari passed him the recipe for roast beef.

"Wow, you really can't cook," Kakashi replied, scanning the recipe before staring back at the pitiful creations before them.

Inari nodded sagely.

Kakashi poked the globs and raised a brow at Inari as the liquid substance somehow managed to emit a shrieking noise, "is it supposed to do that?"

"It doesn't say anything about it in the recipe," Inari frowned scanning over the sheet once again to be sure.

"Why don't we start with something easy, can you cook rice?" Kakashi asked, frankly having no idea where to start with a young woman who managed to create yellow shrieking globs from a Roast Beef recipe.

Inari presented her rice cooker to Kakashi and he was thankful for that at least.

"What about soup?" Kakashi asked.

Inari shook her head.

Kakashi spent the next hour trying to teach Inari to cook miso soup. It was a blessing that both were patient or the task may have been over before it began considering Inari's _complete_ lack of cooking skills. Both were careful to avoid crossing over into the other's personal space and the first twenty minutes were spent in silence. If someone unobservant were witnessing the two directing and being directed about the tiny kitchen they would come to a conclusion that this was like old times. Someone vaguely more observant would note the way Inari's shoulders were tense and her expression carefully guarded or the tiny minute glances Kakashi would throw to survey these changes.

'I don't understand him anymore,' Inari mused, watching Kakashi dice vegetables in quick, slick movements with an ease that suggested the young man made everything he did seem effortless. 'He's just so different, I can't tell if this is an act or the boy I knew was an act,' Inari frowned, 'he said we'd just have to get to know each other again but where do I even begin and at the end of it all what if I find out I don't like this new Kakashi, what happens then?'

Inari thanked Kakashi as he leisurely handed the vegetables over to her ready for the pot, 'but I made a promise to Sakumo-san that I don't intend to break. I swore I wouldn't forget him or abandon him so I won't.'

Inari set the Miso Soup on a lower heat, 'where to begin?' she mused refocusing on the subject of Kakashi. She usually just fell into the company of others; she had never set out to build a tie with someone merely finding that one had been built without her conscious knowledge. Asking questions about the other person seemed the most logical step but Kakashi like Inari respected his privacy and Inari was inclined to believe that that part of him at least had not changed. She wasn't very good at witty jokes or small talk. This left Inari in a new uncomfortable social quivering that she did not relish.

"So," Kakashi began as the pot boiled, "read any good books while you were gone?"

Inari's relief was sudden and massive.

She nodded, "there was a series written by a Mist Nin that had me hooked for ages but I can never find the last book. What are you reading Kakashi-chan?"

"Er," Kakashi faltered, he reached up to scratch at the back of his head in a display of uncharacteristic nervousness, "nothing much."

Inari nodded.

Silence reigned and Inari could feel it getting heavier by the second.

"This is kind of awkward," Kakashi sighed.

Inari chuckled, a true genuine laugh, "it really is."

"I'm not sure how to do this," she confessed, "are we supposed to fill in sheets?"

"Ah, but that would get rid of my element of mystery," Kakashi winked.

Inari chuckled again but the sound cut dead with the squeaking of an old floorboard outside her door. Kakashi and Inari glanced at one another; Inari's hand snaked back towards Kagami and Kakashi palmed a kunai. The sound of Inari's front door slowly creeping open had Inari's grasp tightening and a crease forming between Kakashi's eyebrows.

The kunai was gone, Kagami loose as two shapes came into view.

"Ah!"

Shinji yelped and threw himself at Guy as a kunai imbedded itself in the wall beside him capturing a few strands of light brunette hair on the precipice of its edge. Guy still holding Shinji looked up at a cool faced Kakashi and Inari standing in Inari's tiny kitchen.

"Hey Guys," Kakashi smiled.

Guy's teeth clamped together and a displeased expression framed his features, 'they look like home makers, my eternal rival has already took the first step with the sweet and youthful Inari.' Shinji hastily fled from Guy (who had been holding him bridal style) and looked every bit as nervous and embarrassed as he felt.

"I'm sorry Inari I only came over to visit and Guy wouldn't leave me alone so I thought maybe he could come too," Shinji explained frantically, "it was wrong of me I shouldn't have presumed-"

"It's fine Shinji," Inari interrupted, "Kakashi-chan was teaching me how to make Miso Soup would you like some?"

"Really?" Shinji's smile was wavering and apprehensive, "yeah, I'd love some."

"Guy, would you like some too?" Inari asked but Guy seemed preoccupied with glaring at Kakashi as if the man had danced around a pyre built of his treasured possessions.

"Guy?" Inari repeated.

"Ah, I love to taste your cooking sweet little Shrimp!" he declared, snapping out of his glower immediately, "What kind of a man would I be to refuse such a fair maiden's heartfelt request."

Inari, completely unaffected by Guy's declaration, calmly pointed towards the small round table that occupied her living room. Kakashi detached himself from the kitchen counter he'd been leaning against and strolled round to seat himself also. Kakashi and Guy sat opposite one another as Inari hunted through her kitchen cupboards for bowls.

"Guy?" Shinji squeaked timidly, "are you alright your face has gone all red?"

"Kakashi my eternal rival!" Guy began loudly but lowered his voice to a whisper as the clicking and clanking of Inari's search paused.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival," Guy repeated in a whisper, "I see you're trying to use your hip and trendy ways to work your way into Shrimp's heart. It won't work I, the graceful Green Beast of Konoha will promise you this I will thwart your schemes."

"Hrmm.." Kakashi lazily met Guy's fiery gaze, "were you saying something?"

"Only that I, the graceful Green-"

"Kakashi-san is trying to seduce Inari?" Shinji interrupted Guy, gazing up at the enthusiastic man with worried, desperate eyes.

"I'll have to sleep over more often," Shinji murmured.

"What!" Inari paused in her search once again at Guy's outburst and Guy lowered his voice to a whisper, "What? Shinji-chan you slept over?"

"Yeah, I was really worried something bad would happen to Inari now she's back," Shinji replied, "so she let me sleep in her bed for the night."

Guy drooped. 'Inari is so sweet and innocent she doesn't realise she is surrounded by hip, trendy men with un-pure affections. She could fall prey to their ridiculous and stylish hair at any moment!'

"Guy…you're speaking out loud," Kakashi said.

"And I don't like Inari like that!" Shinji protested then blushed at his own outburst and continued in a voice that was little more than a whisper, "she's, she's my best friend."

"I'm not trying to sleep with Inari-chan either," Kakashi propped his head up with one hand and blinked slowly and idly at Guy, "which makes you the only one with 'un-pure' intentions."

Guy froze. He twitched.

"Soup," Inari spoke as she placed the tray of bowls onto the centre of the table. She paused and looked blankly across at Guy's twitching face.

"…Did someone break Guy?" she asked Shinji.

"Erm…he…I think he broke himself," Shinji supplied but the end of statement was swallowed in the loud yell that Guy released as he threw himself at Inari's feet.

"Dear Shrimp! I must prove my intentions are pure, name a challenge and I shall conquer it a hundred, no a thousand times, no a **hundred thousand **times over!"

Inari blinked down and him then raised her blank expression to Kakashi who had already eaten his soup while the other three were distracted.

"The soup was good," Kakashi smiled.

**a/n:**

**I know I said it was unlikely I was going to update but I just wanted to put this chapter up, it explains a little more as to why Inari's acting so impersonal with Kakashi and I got Shinji back in :D** **On that subject hopefully Kakashi doesn't seem OOC, so some feedback on that would be brilliant if you could :) I personally don't like Kimiko but I wanted someone who was a real contrast to Inari, their first mission is up next chappie so I wonder how that'll turn out ;]**

**Thanks for reading**


	25. Chapter 25

25.

It was two days later that Inari received her first mission with Yamagichi Kimiko. She was thankful for it since she had been somewhat lost in all her free time and was hounded at least once a day by Guy begging her to set him a challenge. Inari met Kimiko outside the Jounin centre and with a quick nod of greeting both waited for the accompanying ANBU member to arrive in the infant peeks of the rising sun.

'She's actually quite boring,' Kimiko sulked, watching Inari's steady, calm stance from the corner of her eye, 'she's like an ant farm or something she doesn't _do_ much.' Kimiko tried to entice Inari into conversation throughout the ten minute wait but every attempt was met with a nod or one word answer. It was beyond frustrating to the extent that she was almost grateful when the ANBU decided to show. They conferred and went over the mission plan in extensive detail. Kimiko hated this part, she hated plans and maps and generally anything that set down a list of actions she would have to abide by. Rikuto, the man they would be tracking had very little to no information listed already so there was not much they could plan yet Inari and the raccoon masked ANBU seemed intent on preparing for every eventuality from rickets to flash floods. What little was known of Rikuto could be summed up in a single paragraph. Male, fourty five, ex-Chunin, Earth Style Techniques (though the actual Jutsus weren't listed) and the only thing noted in appearance was 'has a ginger beard'. Kimiko was about to curse whatever hapless Chunin had filed the report to hell and back when she noticed they'd included a chakra signal at least. That was good, this Rikuto had been ransacking small settlements within the land of fire and if they wanted to catch him before the earth swallowed up another one they'd need to act fast. Kimiko met Inari's eyes over the table laden with supports and Inari nodded once but this time that was all Kimiko needed.

"I'm not suited to tracking," Inari spoke beside Kimiko as the three darted from tree branch to tree branch at a scarily swift pace. It was the first time she'd spoken all day and Kimiko noted that the younger woman didn't even seem mildly winded.

Kimiko laughed that barking laugh of hers, "well it's a good thing they stuck you with me."

"Nin dogs?" Inari questioned.

"Nope."

Inari made no verbal reply only fixed Kimiko with a questioning glance.

"Wait until we're a few more miles from the hidden village," Kimiko replied, feeling strangely satisfied that she had managed to outdo her new partner.

Once they neared a clearing, Kimiko veered to the left and hopped down from the tree branches onto the floor thickly carpeted with grasping strands of grass and wild flowers. Inari dropped soundlessly beside her.

"Why are we stopping?" the ANBU asked, lurking in the canopy of leaves, the blank holes of his mask making it easy to believe that nothing human lay beneath it.

"We need to pin-point the target's position," Inari explained calmly as Kimiko chose to just huff with indignation as if the very thought of someone questioning her was often personal offence.

The ANBU nodded but made no move to join Inari and Kimiko. Kimiko's grin was broad at the opportunity to showcase her skills as she pulled a scroll from her flat jacket and eagerly unfurled it. She bit down on her thumb and streaked the welt of blood that had risen across the inscribed length of parchment. There was a sudden burst of smoke surrounding Kimiko that stung the eyes and left a dry, gunpowder smell in her nose. Within the smoke a great mass of shadow lumbered, misshapen and ominous in the growing billows. Inari stood and waited calmly. Two great wings unfurled from the belly of the smoke and sent the lingering vestiges scattering amongst the pines. A falcon three times its average size stood watching through unblinking gold eyes. Its feathers were a college of indigos, tawny and silvers, head regale and large beak curled in an elegant hook.

"Kimiko-san," it spoke in a voice that was high-pitched yet somehow managed to thrum in the pit of your stomach, "you have summoned me for a reason?"

"Yes, Sadao-sama we need your eyes once again," Kimiko bowed her demeanour undergoing a rapid change from cock-sure to subservient in Sadao's presence.

Sadao turned his head to face Inari who was still waiting patiently.

"She is not the other," Sadao observed.

"Yes this is Inari, Daisuke no longer works with me," Kimiko replied.

"Very well, you may use my eyes," Sadao nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Thank you Sadao-sama, you do me a great honour," Kimiko bowed low and once she raised her hands began to move through seals.

Inari watched as the gold of Kimiko's eyes flared brighter at the edges the middle darkening until it began a deep bronze pool. Then crawling up from those darker shades came pupils; the black seeping out until they expanded near the very edges leaving a ring of gold tied about them. Kimiko turned to Inari with falcon eyes and a cocky grin but when she saw that there was no awe on her face no sign of her being even remotely impressed just the usual cool expression that may as well have been the ANBU's mask for all its emotional depth Kimiko's grin turned sour.

"Do you have the chakra imprint?" Sadao asked from behind her and Kimiko had to bite down on the jaunty reply that flung itself to the forefront of her mind.

"Yes, Sadao-sama," Kimiko retrieved the piece of parchment imprinted with Rikuto's chakra to the falcon. Sadao took it in his beak and with one last evaluating and haughty sweep of his eyes took to the air.

"I presume you see what he sees?" Inari said.

"Well no shit," Kimiko huffed.

Inari didn't even blink, "we'd best get going. You lead."

'Damn right I lead,' Kimiko snarled internally, 'I'm not being ordered around by some puppet of a kid who can't even track! What makes her so fantastic anyway?'

Following Sadao's birds-eye view the team made good time, Kimiko forcing herself to keep moving faster than Inari's steady, slick pace in a determined effort not to be outdone. Her mood throughout the day had grown bitterer; every glance at Inari from the corner of her eye cementing her newly forged anger at her. The fact that she didn't know what it was about Inari that made her so angry caused her aggravation to worsen. It reminded Kimiko of a scab, itching and irritating and always there in the forefront of your mind so it took conscious effort to focus on something else. By the time they stopped for camp Kimiko's mood was black. Inari silently set about creating traps for the meagre three hours rest they'd consigned for one another and Kimiko deactivated her Jutsu, feeling depleted as the black bled from her eyes.

"I'll take first watch if you prefer," Inari suggested.

"No, I don't _prefer_. I'll take first watch," Kimiko snarled.

Inari nodded calmly, "very well."

Inari had just slunk into her sleeping bag and rolled away from Kimiko when she was halted once more. Kimiko strode over and stood glowering down at Inari's body.

"No, no actually I think you should take both watches considering I'm the one who's been doing all the work all day," Kimiko spat.

Inari nodded, "very well."

Kimiko stood there eyeing Inari through narrowed slits as the younger woman folded her sleeping bag away and moved to take watch position. Her passivity throughout Kimiko's jibes had done nothing but manage to irritate her more. Kimiko was itching for a confrontation and Inari was making her desire rather difficult with her complete lack of reaction to _anything_.

"Are you a robot or something?" Kimiko growled, "I've just demanded you take both watches and you just nod. Seriously**_ nothing_**, nothing at all?"

"I can't be a robot," Inari replied calmly, "if I was a robot I wouldn't require sleep."

"Arghh!" Kimiko huffed, "that wasn't what I meant and you know it! This whole I'm too cool for you act is really pissing me of!"

"I never stated that I was cooler than you Yamagichi Kimiko," Inari replied, "if you are feeling cranky I suggest you sleep we will be moving in on the target tomorrow."

"You are such an asshole," Kimiko huffed and did exactly as Inari suggested but not because Inari had suggested just because she was tired. Which wasn't admitting that Inari was right of course.

When Kimiko woke it was inky with night. They hadn't lighted fires lest they alert anyone to their presence and Kimiko could just barely make out the shapes of Inari and the ANBU in the thick partition of shadows.

"You're awake," the ANBU spoke his voice as faceless as the mask. It would be near impossible to identify him in a line-up the way he spoke, stood and just the general air that he gave off was so vague that any impression of it sunk out of your mind as soon as you turned away.

"We're going over plans," Inari said. Kimiko groaned, 'this is going to be a bundle of fun'.

"Based on the directions you've been following from Sadao-sama," Inari said, "we've managed to pin point our location here," she pointed a finger to a forested area of the map, "while the target is here," another point about thirty miles from the first, "it's clear by his direction of travel that he's heading to a small settlement on the outskirts of fire country. Our best chance is to intercept him here."

"That's a lake," Kimiko stated giving Inari a look that purely embodied 'you've got to be kidding me, this is bordering on mental disability.' Truthfully she was surprised Inari had managed such a long train of speech but it seemed when matters such as these arose her tone took on a blank, automatic edge that like her face conveyed no emotion not even the standard presence of calm she emitted.

"I'm aware," Inari nodded, "All we know of the target is that he is a proficient Earth Style Ninjutsu user, if we attempt an attack in an environment he can easily manipulate we'd only be favouring his abilities. And this lake is fortunately the only sure area which the target will approach."

"Yeah and you have an affinity for Fire Release what if we find out he's got Water Jutsus we'd just be _favouring his abilities,"_ Kimiko bit back.

"That is a possibility but one we are prepared for," Inari replied.

Kimiko scowled silently into the musky darkness then grinned.

"Alright genius how do we get him on the Lake then?" she folded her arms and tilted backwards an evident sign that she fully believed she had won one over.

"As I stated before the target will need to approach the lake if he wishes to reach the settlement if we position ourselves here, we are guaranteed to meet. However if the target wishes to run we will have to attempt to keep him in the surrounding unoccupied area using Genjutsu and Taijutsu," Inari explained.

"You only have a two in Genjutsu skills," Kimiko scowled.

"I'm aware. We are a two member team after looking over your file simple misdirection Jutsus should prove easy enough," Inari stated calmly.

"We'd better get moving," the ANBU spoke.

Inari nodded and all three leap away with daylight chasing at their heels.

* * *

The Lake abducted the midday sun like a sheet of glass. Inari stood at its centre, feet apart and hands at her side. Kimiko was some distance behind her in the middle of a network of paper bombs beneath its surface, arms crossed and leaning to one side. Inari had told her to stay away from the heat of the fight since her Taijutsu skills weren't high and she was needed to keep Rikuto bogged under a web of Genjutsu. Sadao had long since been dismissed and the ANBU member was somewhere watching and waiting beneath the calm surface of the lake. Kimiko stiffened when Inari did, casting her eyes towards the ruddy fringes of water. There Rikuto stood and he did indeed have a rather impressive ginger beard. His head was squat and square, shaved bald so every notch of bulge of his skull was visible. His eyes were thin and rat-like his other features swallowed up by the thick, wiry rug of hair attached to his face. He was built as stocky and compact as the element he favoured and he did nothing but stood there assessing them warily from the lake's edge.

Slowly Rikuto made his way towards Inari until he stood a metre across from her.

"Hunter-nin?" he drawled, mouth making the same motions as someone rolling a cigar from one side to the other.

Inari nodded.

"I haven't got time to play with you two," he snorted.

Kimiko bawled her fists.

"It's our mission to track you down, you will have to face us at some point!" she yelled.

"Is that so?" Rikuto raised one slug of an eyebrow.

Inari nodded.

"Or I could just run."

"We'll follow," Inari replied darkly, a cold, hard expression shadowing over her face that broke no argument, "you've already confronted us running would be unwise considering we will continue to attack and the action will only waste your chakra before we close in on you."

Rikuto just watched them both, the cogs in his mind visibly churning up his options before shrugging his massive bear shoulders, "you make a point. Very well, I'll kill you now but you better not talk my ear off while I'm doing it."

Kimiko couldn't help the barking laugh that rose form her throat, "heh, you needn't worry about that."

Kimiko's hands moved into seals as she searched to pin down Rikuto's mind, as an Earth user she could go for the rudimentary disorientation (the world spin up and falling down before his eyes) but it was the darker or personal illusions she preferred. Rikuto hardly seemed the one to shout out his darkest fears during a fight and to go fishing and see what baited him was a sure fire way to allow someone to identify and dispel the Genjutsu.

"Earth Release: Gaia's hand," Rikuto boomed completing his own seals before Kimiko could even grasp her own. A great slab of stone rose up from the waters, the lake parted and water cascaded down from the carved behemoth in silvery ribbons. Kimiko's eyes widened as she noted that it was in fact carved into the shape of hand, stone fingers splayed and stretching twice her height. Rikuto swept one hand, chakra glowing blue as it twinned between his fingers, and in retaliation the stone hand also came sweeping round right towards Inari. Inari's hands flew through seals.

"Earth Release: Earth Style Wall."

The stone palm came crashing down onto the defensive wall Inari had erected, both exploding out of existence as shrapnel burst and the resounding blast leaving a hollow sucking feeling in the silence and sending water rearing up in small tidal waves. Rikuto and Inari staggered back, the young woman sliding away from the scene of the impact on the water's edge. Kimiko was momentarily fazed by the powerful display but a sharp glance from Inari out of the corner of her eye had her running through seals again. Inari nodded her head towards the crumbling remains of the stone hand.

'She wants me to…?' Kimiko frowned then a grin darkened her features as understanding finally clicked. Kimiko summoned her chakra, reaching out with creeping tendrils into Rikuto's mind, she feed the image of his stone hand, whole and unharmed into Rikuto's vision and when the missing-nin made no sign of suspecting that the stone hand he was seeing differed from reality Kimiko allowed herself a relieved smile. Kimiko focused her efforts on keeping the Genjutsu going rather than watching as Inari sprinted, unsheathing Kagami and leaping into the air. Rikuto moved his hand believing that his Jutsu was still fully effective. Inari leapt through the illusion and Rikuto's eyes widened at the image of Inari pulling free of what he believed was solid rock. Kagami bore down with the weight of a landslide, Inari's feet gracefully making contact with the water's surface as the force of her strike sent the water bursting chaotically in a spider web of waves about them.

"Woohooo,"Kimiko laughed with the adrenaline surge.

There was no sound from the centre of the lake except the rumbling of the rubble sinking beneath the water. Then growing louder was the sound of metal crashing against stone.

"What…but that was a killing blow," Kimiko murmured.

Kimiko peered into the dust cloud and spotted two shapes trading blows at such a speed that Kimiko couldn't chastise herself for missing them before.

"She's so fast," Kimiko whispered, "I can't even see her. So this is how a jounin moves."

But Rikuto didn't seem to have any weapons and Kimiko squinted to notice now that he was stumbling around to block the almost invisible flurries of Inari's blows with his bare forearms. Inari's movements despite the gigantic sword were strangely boneless and snake-like, dying in the same way gymnastics were and that paired with an almost impossible speed just seemed so gruellingly difficult to deflect

"What the…" Kimiko murmured. She could actually feel the force of Inari's blows echoing through the framework of her bones from where she stood so how in the hell was Rikuto just taking it.

"It's an Earth Style Technique," Inari spoke from behind her.

Kimiko squashed the desire to turn and continued to watch Inari's clone fight Rikuto as if nothing had happened.

"He coats his body in a substance as hard as diamonds. I can't pierce it and Ninjutsu doesn't seem to work either. I'll be running low on chakra if this carries on for much longer and that's exactly what he's planning. He's trying to outlast us," Inari explained.

"Yamagichi Kimiko I need you to plant the image of me dying in his mind, can you do that?"

Kimiko nodded.

"He'll turn his attention to you then, keep inside the circle of traps and they should slow him down before he reaches you. He has a massive reserve of chakra but he's…dim. Make sure it's realistic and he shouldn't suspect," Inari continued.

"How would you die?" Kimiko whispered, "I mean you _said_ make sure it's realistic but how would you slip up?"

Inari was silent for just a couple of seconds but it was two seconds too long for Kimiko to already believe she wasn't going to answer. Shinobi as a rule did not relish making themselves vulnerable and to entrust a weakness even to a team mate (after all Rikuto was once someone's team mate and it was likely he had turned his partner's weaknesses about them before fleeing the village) was a large ask.

"I don't like to lose my sword," Inari answered then, "promise me you'll stay inside the traps." Kimiko smirked and nodded and with that Inari ghosted away.

'Right, pin point Rikuto,' Kimiko internally commanded. She reached out for Rikuto's mind again Genjutsu as always stirring up excitement in her gut. Rikuto wasn't necessarily prepared for Kimiko; he was having far too busy trying to keep track of Inari whipping in and out of vision. Kimiko struggled to wrangle a copy image of Inari over Inari's clone until finally Rikuto's sight of Inari's clone became the one Kimiko had planted in his brain. Kimiko felt like a puppeteer as her created Inari lost her grip on Kagami and the blade tittered away from her grasp, dragged beneath the waves coursing up around Rikuto and Inari's feet. Inari's clone dissipated and Genjutsu Inari scrambled to retrieve her sword.

"Earth Release: Gaia's teeth," Rikuto's hands slammed through seals.

Kimiko made illusion Inari lift her head, shock edging in over her composure, and try to spring away but great spikes suddenly came pinning through the water. Genjutsu Inari screamed as the needle of polished rock burst into her chest and pulled through, her hands clutching desperately but slipping away as the needle's point became slick with blood. Rikuto seemed to take no pleasure in watching the light fade from illusionary Inari's eyes as Kimiko made her struggle weakly, coughing blood and dragging in dry, wheezy breaths until finally her head slumped staring with blind eyes across the peaceful surface of the lake.

Rikuto slowly turned and pinned Kimiko with his thin little eyes. Kimiko dissipated the Genjutsu and grinned.

"C'mon you big bastard, I'm ready for you," she laughed.

Rikuto appeared mildly shocked at Kimiko's lack of grief over the death of her teammate but shrugged it off, running towards her in huge, heavy strides head low like a bull.

On impulse Kimiko began to charge to meet him. He must be low on chakra after having to keep his shield up throughout the fight with Inari, I could end it now. No I'm **_going to_** end it now. Kimiko whipped three kunai from her pouch arming her hands and flipping one into her mouth. The rush of battle was singing a war drum in her head and Kimiko's heart surged to meet that primeval march with relish without boundaries or limitations. She whipped her kunai at Rikuto, laughing eagerly as she did so.

They bounced right off.

Horror curled and sank like a stone in Kimiko's gut. After all this he still had his Earth Release shields up.

_"He's powerful with a massive reserve of chakra."_

Oh God.

Rikuto was still charging towards her and Kimiko felt all the inevitable frailty of an ant before the oncoming hooves of a stampede. The thrill of violence had left her, thought had left her and Kimiko was entirely abandoned by all sense and reason and left to walk naked through a hall of spikes.

Rikuto's fist reeled back and Kimiko could do nothing but stare up at it and already feel every bone in her body snap like dry twigs under its earth-shattering impact. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to brace herself for the sensation of the world chewing her up and spitting her out.

Something gripped Kimiko by the hood of her coat and flung her away over the water's surface. At first Kimiko wholly believed that it was Rikuto's fist and that so very soon her body would explode from the inside out. Weakly, face and forearms pressed against the water and legs sprawled sideways behind her Kimiko opened her eyes and saw Inari, her sword upraised and ready to take the strength of Rikuto's blow along the flat. Her back was facing Kimiko, heels raised in anticipation. 'Oh God, he's going to crush her!' Kimiko thought as she stared at Inari's tiny form appearing almost child-like as it faced off against Rikuto's bulk. Fist met sword as it inevitably would.

"Kagami."

The single word was whispered.

"Mirror sword."

Inari's arms didn't shake from strain; she did not move a muscle but took all the vastness of Rikuto's attack as if it were nothing. Then (and if Kimiko were not watching it with her own eyes she was unsure if she'd believe it) Inari flicked her wrist, the tiniest fluid movement and Rikuto was gone skimming along the lake's surface like a pebble. Rikuto raised his head and stumbled to a stand, wincing as he did so.

"What the hell was that?" he panted, "no way she's capable of that strength."

Rikuto's eyes widened and true genuine fear crept across his features as the place where Inari had once stood now lay empty, "where, where did she go?"

A second, one blink and Inari was stepping lightly onto Rikuto's shoulders, each foot gracefully floating onto each broad shoulder. Rikuto's head snapped up and Inari's finger's flew through seals.

"Fire Release: Dragon's maw," she intoned.

The jaw bones of Inari's face began to glow as if hot coals were imbedded in her skull. Her lungs expanded and her fingers reached down to grasp Rikuto roughly by the scalp dragging his head back and forcing his mouth to open. Inari seemed to suck in every last ounce of air from the surrounding area in a gaping drawing noise before her mouth open and a waterfall of liquid fire came pouring out.

It was the most beautiful and terrifying thing Kimiko had ever seen.

"I..I.." Kimiko tripped over her words as Inari made her way to the shore, a now soaking Kagami at her back and her face shadowed completely by her hair as she moved right past her. Kimiko had for a moment fully believed she was going to die, just admitting it made her feel sick and so painfully vulnerable. Inari had pulled her out of there and then she'd…

Kimiko's eyes wandered to the burnt out shell the ANBU was lugging onto the thin sandy bank. Inari had burnt him from the inside out and now just an empty statue of Rikuto remained. There had been no way to hurt him from the outside so Inari had simply attacked him from the inside it was so basic it was almost brilliant.

"Look, I just wanted to say…"

"Shut yer mouth," Inari snarled and Kimiko jumped. Her face was still completely obscured by her crimson hairbut the very air about her was strained taut with barely caged anger.

"Jus' don' speak t'me right now, don' even _look_ a' me," Inari finished and this time Kimiko could see her lips pulling back from her teeth in a vicious growl. She'd been waiting to break Inari's calm but now she wished she'd never known it could be done.

"But, I just wanted to say-" Kimiko began when any wise person would have kept their mouths firmly closed.

A fist was bunching up in the material of her flat jacket. Kimiko could not breathe all she could see was the burning grey of Inari's eyes, the on-coming old anger of a storm.

"What did ya think yer were playin' at!" Inari snarled.

Kimiko didn't dare blink, didn't dare try to find her lungs from wherever they had buried themselves.

"I told ya t' stay put! Ya **promised** ya'd stay put! Ya think I wanna drag 'nother dead body back to Konoha huh! Don't ya** ever** go blood huntin' on a mission!" Somewhere lost in the fury of her tempest Inari had flung them to the floor and was now punctuating each word with the furious slam of Kimiko's shoulders against the sand. Kimiko was fully aware that Inari could kill her now and wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't.

Inari slumped her shoulder's breathing heavily, caught twisted in a grimace then leaned away from her and Kimiko could almost physically see her internally struggling to drag in some fragments of control from the fringes that her fury had thrust them into. Her breaths came in quick, short bursts and her clenched fists still trembled.

"There ain't no glory in this," Inari seethed in a voice so quiet Kimiko believed she'd imagined it. Then Inari removed herself from Kimiko and moved to help haul Rikuto's lead case back to Konoha and Kimiko was left to reassess _everything _she had assumed about her new partner.

**a/n:**

**This chapter is long and not much really happens in it so sorry about that I'll likely put another one up today to make up for it but I won't be making a habit of double updates since I might run out of chapters TT-TT and I don't really update on weekends since that's the time when I'm trying to bulk up my supply of chapters, sorry. As you can guess the team dynamics between the two aren't brilliant but I just wanted to put this chapter up so you know what Inari is capable of now.**

**Thanks for reading **


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Inari's outburst had quite the opposite effect on Kimiko than what would have normally been anticipated. Two hours into travelling back and Inari's blank expression slipped on without explanation or excuse. But after Kimiko had seen what was underneath, that Inari did in fact have a boiling point and that (upon remembering her reaction to meeting Shinji again) there was something undeniably human that Inari was intent on keeping sealed off around anyone she wasn't already close with. This began some morbid fascination with the crimson haired, grey eyed girl for Kimiko. She wasn't sure what it was, maybe a Genjutsu users innate desire to tinker about in the workings of people's minds but Kimiko was fascinated by the idea of gaining access to whatever intricacy existed inside Inari's head. Of course when she got back to Konoha she was far too shaken to even say goodbye correctly but after a night of lying there churning everything over and over while Kenta, Akira's Chow, lapped a sand paper tongue affectionately over her palm she had found herself a new hobby.

"There ain't no glory in this?" Kimiko muttered to herself before eyeing her phone and dialling some numbers.

* * *

"Yo, Inari-chan."

Inari turned from where she had been exiting the Jounin centre. She'd just handed her mission report over after two hours of painstakingly including every detail and was in precisely the right mood for a long,_ long _visit to the Hot Baths. The Hokage had stated the mission successful once Rikuto's body had been secured but all Inari could see was failure. Kimiko had very near died. And her death if Inari hadn't had made it in time would have been completely needless. She'd seen it in Kimiko's eyes, the unadulterated simple desire to overpower someone bigger and honestly better than you. She couldn't understand it and it frustrated her to no ends that a shinobi could throw away the one life they had on the premise of **_glory_**. What did that even mean? What was it worth? Sensei had always come across as smug and completely full of himself and in essence he was but in battle he had never underestimated an opponent and never put himself at risk like that. Bar one exception and Inari was coldly aware of how that had ended.

So startling even herself Inari sighed with relief at the sound of Kakashi's voice. Her outburst at the edge of the lake had left her slightly raw and the fight beforehand had drained a quarter her chakra, she hadn't the composure still to be guarded.

"Kakashi-chan," Inari smiled.

Kakashi for his part seemed as equally shocked by Inari's reply as she was but as always managed to hide it as soon as it passed continuing to lean idly against the wall.

"I believe you owe me a meal," Kakashi smiled, eye crinkling in a crescent.

Inari nodded.

"So how did your mission go?" Kakashi asked pushing off the wall and falling into step beside Inari, hands stuffed into pockets and a laid back slump to his shoulders.

"It's confidential," Inari replied, "besides if I told you I'd ruin 'the air of mystery'."

"Heh," he chuckled softly, "I'll just have to imagine then."

Inari picked up some food to go at a stall and with Kakashi following made her way towards the top of the Hokage monument. They scaled it quickly; the only sound the usual twittering jumble of birdsong and the heavy thump of the plastic containers against the side of the bag. The head of the Hokage monument was nearly always scarce of visitors which confused Inari but she supposed that the villagers preferred the Hokage's watchful gaze rather than seating themselves above it. Inari settled herself and looked out across Konoha mapped below, the veins of people and streets that tugged at her heart. Kakashi bent down to shuffle about in the plastic bag and Inari spied something small, bulky and suspiciously book shaped protruding from his back pocket. Inari gingerly reached up and slipped the book free.

'Itcha Itcha Heat' Inari mulled, 'I've never heard of this.' She fingered one of the multiple folded corners. Kakashi must really like it to book mark so many pages. Inari glanced up at Kakashi still rooting around in the bag and shrugged, 'our taste in books was similar maybe I'll like this?'

Inari flipped the small book open and began at the first marked page.

'His hand fisted in her crimson hair the colour of the desire in his belly as he spread her naked form across the bed.

"Oh, you're so strong Ryu," she blushed then slowly ran a tongue over her lips, "I hope you don't make me scream, my parents are in the other room."

"This will make you scream dear little Yuki," he smirked, his lips against the soft exposed skin of her throat. Ryu reached down, brushing his fingers against Yuki's quivering skin and grabbed her-'

Inari made a tiny noise and Kakashi twirled on his heel. Inari slapped the book shut and presented it to Kakashi with her head bowed and her face the same crimson as her hair. Kakashi's eyes trailed from his book to Inari's blaring blush then back again. Without a word he stuffed it into his back pocket.

"Erm...I'm sorry...I didn't realise," Inari mumbled.

"Yeah," Kakashi sat beside her with a box already open and chopsticks raised.

"It sounded painful," Inari whispered and shuddered.

Kakashi blinked then chuckled to himself, "I guess but you have to take into account everything else as well."

Inari turned to face Kakashi with a questioning expression.

Kakashi took a deep breath.

"The passionate love a man has for a beautiful woman. The beating of their hearts and the joining of their souls as they meet and come together in an explosion of love," Kakashi finished his impassioned speech with his head dramatically bowed.

Inari blinked, "wow". That was the precise moment when Inari realised that Kakashi may have developed some…quirks since she'd left. Some worrying, amusing quirks.

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded.

"Does this mean you're a voyeur Kakahi-chan?" Inari asked sipping at her soup.

"Eh? No," Kakashi sighed, "a voyeur is a pervert."

"I'm aware," Inari replied and when Kakashi turned to face her he noticed an expression he'd never seen on Inari before. An impish lift to the corners of her lips and a playful crease to her eyes not quite a smile but balancing teasingly on the very edge. It was ever so slightly reminiscent of Kota Hikaru but there was too much of Inari there for it to be anything but fabricated.

"Ah," she sighed, "when you stated an air of mystery I must admit I wasn't expecting this though it does get rid of any doubts I had after seeing your cooking skills."

"A man can cook," Kakshi replied casually feeling her teasing mood seep into his own.

"I'm aware but men don't usually use pomegranate shampoo," Inari replied.

"Have you been sniffing my hair?" Kakashi asked casually.

Inari blinked then said in a voice that suggested she had come across some great hidden truth, "I guess that means I'm a pervert too."

Kakashi and Inari stared at each other until Kakashi's visible eye crinkled into a crescent.

"So you _have _been smelling my hair," Kakashi smiled.

Inari chuckled again and Kaskashi felt whatever shield she'd been placing about herself around him slip.

"Hmmm..." Kakashi hummed as he placed the now empty box down and Inari wondered when he'd eaten in the space of time they'd been talking. He folded his arms over his knees, "why did you choose up here?"

"It's peaceful, don't you think? You can see the whole of Konoha and that's soothing to know they're safe," Inari replied looking out across the expanse of the Village Hidden in the Leaves as Kakashi was.

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded, his eyes softer, "yeah it is."

They sat there staring out over Konoha and discussing Kakashi's love for books of the more…specialised tastes and whether or not Inari was intentionally sniffing men's hair for over two hours. They did not broach personal subjects, the conversation light; Inari found that Kakashi was impressively illusive with his words, when she asked about his experience of the last eight years he managed to speak without really_ saying_ anything at all and Inari was still left to speculate from marine biologist to covert basement dweller (anything really seemed a possibility). She didn't begrudge him because when Kakashi posed his own questions she would grow silent and her face would harden to that blank state. In essence she preferred it this way, chuckling to herself while simultaneously trying to catch Kakashi out at eating the rapidly and _mysteriously_ disappearing food.

By the time an elderly group arrived Kakashi rose to leave for home with a leisurely backward wave.

"You still owe me a meal Inari-chan," he called over his shoulder.

"And you owe me my innocence," Inari called back. Kakashi and Inari were aware that she was referring to the earlier mishap with the book but if the shocked widening of the elderly group's eyes and the gossiping whispers that followed were anything to go by they weren't.

"Goodbye Kakashi-chan," Inari nodded.

"See you, Inari-chan," he replied and was already disappearing under the crest of the Konoha.

Inari continued to watch over Konoha with her legs drawn up under her chin and a sense of relaxation brushing through her and for the life of her could not remember what had made her so angry before.

**a/n:  
Next chapter up! Yeah, some Kakashi and Inari time I'm glad because I don't want it to get bogged down with too many OCs but it seems once you insert one, others start popping up like Shinji who was third member of their team then Hikaru who was their sensei and later on it'll be Inari's own team who I'll start worming into some of the later chapters so I hope I'm not pissing anyone off with all these, which reminds on regards to Inari's team (Team 6, so original I know -_- ) I've got two characters laid out already and another is waiting in the wings but I'm not sure whether to juggle around some of Naruto's existing Genin and have them in the team so it doesn't consist entirely of OCs. I'm kind of stuck on this so if you have a thought on whether yes or no or even a suggestion for who (there's already one girl and one boy so another boy would be preferable) I'd be really grateful if you stuck it in a review or PM your suggestion.**

**Thanks for reading ^_^ **


	27. Chapter 27

27.

Inari was aware she was being stalked four months later. She and Kurenai were browsing through a weapons store when a flash of brunette hair popped in and out of view. Inari's face took on a blank, displeased expression.

Yamagichi Kimiko. They had been on more than nine missions together since the incident (Inari joining other teams for other missions when no new reports came in) but her new partner had been oddly quiet throughout every single one and Inari had not missed the way she'd pause in watchful anticipation every time Inari opened her mouth or the not too carefully hidden way Kimiko was assessing her every move. She wasn't sure what she'd done to receive such surveillance but she certainly didn't relish it. Kurenai's crimson eyes flicked to the dark grey of Inari's then over to the place where Kimiko had ducked under the window. Kurenai carefully placed the kunai she had been inspecting with a cool, professional eye and plucked another from the selection beside it.

"A friend of yours?" Kurenai whispered to Inari.

Inari sighed.

"That's Yamagichi Kimiko isn't it? She's a bit old to be following you about like a school girl," Kurenai said.

Inari nodded, "I just hope she doesn't start going through my bins."

"The scraps of your cooking have probably put her off," Kurenai smirked and Inari chuckled. Miso Soup and toast were so far the only cooking attempts Inari could successfully handle everything else looked like a shoddy creature from a monster movie.

"Why is she following you?" Kurenai asked now holding both samples of the kunai against one another and comparing the weight balance.

"I'm not sure," Inari's eyebrows creased, "but I'm certain I won't like it."

Kurenai chuckled, "you're far too lenient, by now I would have been irritated at least. If she keeps bothering you just say and I'll have a word with her."

Inari smiled softly to herself as Kurenai's protective big-sisterly mode came through. Kurenai had always been protective of Inari, packing meals she liked, growing offended when someone called Inari a midget and even managing to glare down Uta on one legendary occasion and Inari loved it but only because this was Kurenai and her actions were how she told Inari she cared. It had loosened up slightly now that Inari was older but in more mundane situations like these when Kurenai feared Inari's patience might cause someone to push boundaries they normally wouldn't cross it flared up again. Inari for her part in the old and secure friendship was the role of confident unto which Kurenai would confess things she normally wouldn't even debate speaking of because Inari would just sit there and listen with a soft smile. Kurenai was tough but caring; she didn't pretend to be otherwise.

The two young women exited the shop, Kurenai with a small wooden box of her newly purchased kunai and Inari with a brown bag full of sword upkeep products. They dropped their shopping off at Kurenai's apartment Inari curiously inspecting the multitude of hanging vines and green leafed plants that inhabited her window boxes before heading out again.

Kurenai liked to drink and Inari over the more or less five months she'd been back home had managed to build a resistance to the toe-curling strength of the alcohol Kurenai enjoyed. That first night she'd managed the words, 'Sa….ke?...' then promptly passed out cold on the table as soon as the alcohol had hit her stomach. Now she could manage one or two of those little cups and still retain her senses and mercifully her dignity.

Kurenai and Inari settled into their usual booth, near the window as a veil of rain curtained the view of the neon signs and open doorways of the Konoha streets. Their booth was pressed up against the windows and the wooden blinds the owner had installed never seemed to close properly assuring a clear view of the outside. It was rain season in Konoha and Inari for all her love of the Konoha heat and the Konoha sun could understand and appreciate the beauty of the world enveloped in sombre blue.

"Asuma's thinking of coming back in a couple months," Kurenai spoke as she lifted her cup to her lips. The action didn't conceal the curl to her painted lips though; Inari had not seen Kurenai smile like that before and buried that parcel of information away for later.

Inari smiled, "I've missed him."

"I have too," Kurenai replied and Inari turned to watch her gazing out the window, not even trying to hide the nostalgic affection.

"You're not going to be guarded around him like you are around Kakashi are you?" Kurenai asked taking another sip, eyes still latched on the blinking neon pharmacy sign across the street, the green glow obscured by the grey sheet of rain.

Inari just stared at Kurenai, the pounding of the rain on the roof and the street outside still beating under the soft din of chatter in the bar.

"We've all noticed Shrimp, there are times your face closes off to somewhere even I can't reach," Kurenai turned her crimson eyes on Inari, "especially when you come back from a mission or around people you don't know. You do it around Kakashi and it doesn't make sense. You know Kakashi, you two had some strange friendship when you were kids and he was the first person you said more than a sentence to; so why are you so uneasy around him?"

Inari didn't say a word just took a sip of her Sake feeling the fire spread like silk down her throat and to the tips of her fingers.

"Don't deny it," Kurenai folded her arms, her face growing stern, "even Guy, the president of the Inari Fan Club, has noticed so Kakashi definitely has. Do you think it's kind on him for you to be this way with him and then act so open around me, Shinji and Guy?"

Inari blinked then quietly asked, "I have a Fan Club?"

Kurenai huffed and swatted Inari's head, "that's what you got from this? Sometimes I worry you're beyond help."

Inari chuckled, her face catching that playful expression that had formed over those eight years of separation.

"I'm serious," Kurenai frowned.

Inari nodded.

"Well?"

Inari sighed deeply, "I don't know why I do it…do you think it bothers him?"

Kurenai's scowl softened, "I'm not sure it's hard to tell what Kakashi's thinking and feeling."

"It never used to be," Inari said softly.

"Pot. Kettle. Black," Kurenai smirked.

Inari's eyebrows creased with confusion.

"I can think of someone who recently said exactly the same thing about you," Kurenai smirked then chuckled to herself.

It was the comfortable silence for a moment before Kurenai and Inari began to discuss Asuma's return and by the end of the night Kurenai and Inari had to help each other home through the rain on staggering legs; Kurenai giggling madly (an effect only a good three bottles of Saki had on her) and Inari dancing while simultaneously trying to walk in a straight line (an effect three cups of Sake had on her).

**a/n:**

**Drunk Inari is...a DANCER! -3- And I don't know why but I always envisioned Kurenai as a giggler when she's drunk. I've already updated twice but I like this chapter because I like Inari and Kurenai as friends and it's only tiny so I couldn't see any harm in it. Will Inari take Kurenai's advice on board? Will Shinji ever buy a jumper in his actual size? And will we ever find out Uta's real job (...nah :P) Read the next instalment to find out ;)**

**Thanks for reading, and your reviews and your favourites too, they make me happy.**


	28. Chapter 28

28.

Inari paused. She stared at the wood of Kakashi's door and breathed in deep. Inari had never made the habit of house calls. She shuffled the bag of take-away boxes and re-evaluated her decision. Kurenai had made it all too clear a week ago that Inari was being unfair to Kakashi without her knowledge, she had agreed as he had that they had changed and would have to once again learn the other, that and she did still owe him a meal. Nodding calmly Inari scanned the hallway for any sign of Guy before knocking on Kakashi's door.

There was the sound of muffled noise inside before it swung open. Inari looked patiently into empty space before the clearing of a throat redirected her attention downwards. A Pug dog sat near her feet, face creased under heavy layers of wrinkles and a bored droop about the eyes. Bandages wrapped around its legs, some thin material jacket at its back and Konoha headband between brown limp ears. A nin dog.

"Yes?" he drawled in a voice that was surprisingly deep considering his tiny frame.

Inari blinked then presented the food.

"Kakashi-san, the food you ordered is here," the Pug called into the apartment.

"I'm not a delivery girl," Inari said, shifting the bag to allow the Pug a clear view of the Konoha headband tied to her Obi, "I owe Kakashi-chan a meal."

The Pug looked her up and down for a moment before sighing as if Inari had done some massive inconvenient injustice.

"He's in the shower, wait here and I'll go get him," he said, "who should I say is here?"

"Inari," she replied in her usual clear and calm tone, "but if he's busy I'll just leave the food."

"Pakkun," the Pug, now identified as Pakkun, replied then eyed the bag of food clearly debating Inari's offer, "just wait here I'll be back in a minute."

Inari nodded and Pakkun disappeared into a door on the left. Inari found it odd being in an apartment that had the same layout as her own yet managed to appear almost completely different. Kakashi's decorations were scarce but modest and homely all the same, the furniture wasn't expensive, the paint wasn't flashy and everything just oozed something so lived-in that Inari found it's cosiness soothing. She didn't snoop, only shut the door gently behind her and waited by the shoe rack for Pakkun to return. The sound of the shower's drone cut off then the shuffling of feet before drawers were opening and the shuffling continued.

Pakkun trotted lazily into view.

"He says he'll be out in a minute," he sat near Inari's feet again; "you might as well come in."

Inari nodded and removed her shinobi sandals before carefully placing them in the shoe rack. She had forgone her chest guard today only stopping as she was in the process of latching the moulded material about her waist when she realised she wouldn't be needing it.

"What did you buy?" Pakkun asked as Inari calmly followed him towards the table at the centre of Kakashi's living room. In reply she gently placed the bag on the pine wood and began pulling boxes free. Pakkun sniffed at each box individually before passing judgment with either a nod of praise or a grimace. Inari felt as though she was meeting a fiancée's parent for the first time which was beyond bizarre considering it was Kakashi she was calling on and Kakashi's nin dog she was being scrutinised by. Despite this Inari still maintained her habitual sense of tranquil silence even as Pakkun sat back on his haunches and stared at her.

"I haven't met you before," he stated.

Inari nodded but offered no further information.

"Kakashi-san doesn't get many visitors," Pakkun said suspiciously eyeing Inari.

"He doesn't?" Inari's eyebrows creased. She knew Kakashi was still a very private person but had expected that his laid-back attitude would earn him at least a couple of followers. Then again after speaking with Takana (who at the moment seemed intent on marrying her off to his restaurant owning grandson and therefore steering her away from anything else that even vaguely resembled male) Kakashi was viewed as a bit of an oddball, a well-liked and well respected oddball but an oddball nonetheless. Inari supposed that Kakashi's taste for socially grey zoned fiction, the blunt way in which he spoke regarding sensitive matters and his insistence for covering his face were likely causes without even taking into account his unusual sense of humour. 'Then again Kakashi is very han-'Inari's train of thought broke as Kakashi emerged from the door Pakkun had disappeared into earlier.

"Yo Inari-chan," Kakashi's eyes crinkled up into crescents. Both his eyes. Inari' eyes lingered on the vertical scar running through his right eye and the crimson pool of the sharigan. She had heard of everything years before, Kakashi's new title the Copy Nin couldn't be explained without the circumstances behind it but she had never voiced her knowledge of Obito and Rin's deaths to Kakashi. They were his tragedies and he could speak of them as he willed. After eight years of separation from her former teammates Inari knew only an ounce of how their absence could bite; but to look in the mirror every day and see the eyes of a lost friend looking back at you...

Inari diverted her gaze. She noted Kakashi's interpretation of casual wear consisted of a sleeveless black, tightfitting garment that included mask that he usually wore and loose, billowy trousers. The upper garment insured that Kakashi's lean muscled arms were on display and as Inari watched the round bulge of one shoulder dip and curve into the smooth muscle underneath she wondered if Pakkun was correct about Kakashi not receiving many visitors.

"Hello, Kakashi-chan," Inari smiled.

Kakashi made his way over to the table laden with takeaway boxes where Inari and Pakkun sat before folding himself down opposite Inari.

"I believe I owed you a meal," Inari smiled, nodding towards the now open steaming boxes.

"And I believe I owed you your innocence," Kaskashi winked.

Inari sighed, "alas I am destined to be a, what did Guy call it? A hip and trendy predator with ridiculous and stylish hair?"

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded, smiling to himself, "that was it."

Kakashi reached over towards one of the takeaway boxes and placed it in front of him. He and Inari said their thanks then Kakashi paused.

"You can take off your mask," Inari said sipping at her soup, "I promise I won't look."

Kakashi glanced up from the box of chow mien he'd been peering into. This was why he generally avoided people eating at his home, he couldn't remember the last time he had removed his mask in front of company and others watching him eat waiting for a peek at whatever he covered was generally amusing but sometimes he just wanted to eat.

"You can take off your mask," Inari said then sipped delicately at her bowl of soup, "I promise I won't look."

Kakashi had never known Inari to break a promise. Her almost religious sanctity on the bonds meant that you had to be careful to not only remember what you'd promised her but also keep it too lest you face the wrath of a completely furious Inari. And no one wanted to deal with that, even Kakashi admitted Inari was daunting when she really lost it. If Inari promised she would not look he was secure in the belief that she would not look. But…Kakashi's finger's brushed against the top of his mask. He kept his eyes trained on Inari, head bowed over her food and that ever present tranquil silence surrounding her. Her shields were down, Kakashi noted, the taut pull of her shoulders no longer present and her impression of the food flickering across the soft features of her face as if she had voiced them. She trusted him with this; he should trust her in return. Slowly Kakashi pulled his mask down but kept a grip on it prepared to yank it back up should Inari raise her head. Five minutes passed and Inari continued to quietly eat her meal across from him. Kakashi relaxed his fingers and set about eating his.

"I have a fanclub," Inari said, eyes still trained on her food not even flickering towards his unmasked face.

"Hrmmm?" Kakashi looked lazily across at her but then remembered she was being careful not to look at him.

Inari seemed to receive his message all the same and nodded, "it only has two members but Guy made T-shirts and key rings regardless. He seems to be quite skilled at felt crafts," Inari's face lapsed into a thoughtful expression, "I don't know whether to be flattered or disturbing."

"I think a bit of both his healthy," Kakashi answered in his lackadaisical tone, "considering Guy's enthusiasm I wouldn't put kidnapping and forced makeovers past him."

Inari's eyes widened in fear and Kakashi chuckled.

"You'll be Little Miss Might Guy," his eyes crinkled into crescents, teeth eased into show as he smiled and Inari paled. The image of herself with the identical haircut and outfight as the magnificent green beast of Konoha or more disturbingly Guy , the magnificent green beast himself, squeezed into a frilly Lolita dress was enough to seriously distress anyone.

There was something so mundane about sitting here with her eating a meal and talking about everyday things (well, everyday things when you lived in the same apartment building as Might Guy) that put Kakashi at a strange sense of ease. As a shinobi your world is constantly teetering on the thin line, never settling, never relaxing and never stopping until you've pulled in those last gasping breaths on a battlefield somewhere. But this little bubble that Inari had enveloped about him was so refreshingly…normal. She was still speaking to him about the recipes she'd tried, techniques she'd seen or heard of, the cinema they were building five streets from where they lived and the people they both cared for and Kakashi appreciated that she never spoke so much and so freely when she was with the others, not even Kurenai. It had only been when they were in the library together and now, right this moment after erecting an impassive wall between her and him for months she was speaking freely to him again. Something inside Kakashi felt so calm, a peace he hadn't experienced in years. He smiled, he couldn't help himself.

"Kakashi-chan, are you okay? You've gone quiet." Inari asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kakashi scratched at the back of his head nervously and was thankful that Inari was continuing to keep her gaze away from his naked face since her catching him smiling at her seemed embarrassing. Pakkun raised one brow then rolled his eyes but Inari obviously missed both gestures. Kakashi gave him one blank faced stare and Pakkun leaned back as if to say 'this is your business'.

"Er, I was thinking that maybe…" Inari grew quiet before pulling a small book bound in indigo leather, the pages yellowing slightly from age and the title inscribed in silver along the spine. She slid it across the table and Kakashi reached out to catch it. The leather was warm in his hands from where Inari had smuggled it away in her Obi.

"It's the first of those books I told you about," Inari spoke, her voice losing that clear, crispness ever so slightly and something softer and more hesitating edging in, "there's nothing Itcha Itcha in it but.."

"Thanks," Kakashi answered as Inari lulled in silence.

"No, Itcha Itcha huh?" Kakashi sighed heavily, "but I bet there's plenty of hair sniffing."

"Just don't lose it," Inari chuckled.

"I promise I won't."

**a/n:**

**Ah, sorry this update is later than usual there's a problem at work that's caused a massive headache and I'm at fault so needless to say, not a good morning. Once again hope Kakashi isn't OOC and this manages to make someone feel good. After watching the Hanare episode and just reading through some Kakashi scenes I don't know why but I just thought something cosy and comforting might appeal to him since being a ninja is a life and death occupation and well...that's just my opinion. Sorry, don't really know what to say I'd go into detail but I feel really bummed at the moment.**

**Thanks for reading**


	29. Chapter 29

29.

Two days later and Kakashi left on a mission. A day after that and Inari was called to answer a similar call from Yamagichi Kimiko (who still persisted in dogging her steps). This time however unlike the previous nine now even Kimiko (who had in Inari's opinion a strange desire for violence and therefore an eagerness for the bigger, more challenging missions) seemed subdued. Inari waited patiently and steadily outside the Hokage's office while Kimiko drummed her fingers along the wall she was leaning against.

As a Jounin Inari had far more access to confidential information than her Chunin partner, so Kimiko's uneasiness could only signify that she had felt some disturbances along that network of gossiping contacts she possessed. Although 80% of these rumours tended to prove untruthful Inari was well aware that myths were habitually born from facts and Kimiko's new reluctance to receive a mission could only herald bad omens.

"The Hokage will see you now," the ANBU at the doors spoke.

Inari nodded and waited for Kimiko's customary 'about time' but when none came flashed her teammate a glance from the corner of her eye. Kimiko looked like she was preparing for a beating.

The third Hokage welcomed them both and as soon as they were seated his expression grew grave and his fingers tied together and steepled raised up by the elbows on his desk, an action which Inari had come to understand meant 'listen I am about to tell you something important.'

"Ordinarily I would have given this mission to a lower ranked ANBU team," the Hokage launched immediately in, "but I believe so far you both have proved your capabilities as a team and this mission is of a somewhat personal nature to one of you."

He was speaking the truth on the first part. Although Kimiko's behaviour around Inari bordered on relentless blood hounding outside of missions inside missions Kimiko had managed to work past whatever it was about Inari that bothered her. As a Jounin Inari was more skilled at tactics but didn't necessarily focus on the personal relationships between her teammates as she was accustomed to bouncing from mission to mission with new team after new team. Kimiko and Inari however had come to an unspoken understanding regarding missions; the Hokage had been insightful when pairing them as their approaches to combat and their skills complimented the other. The second part though? Inari's eyes flicked towards Kimiko and she was shocked by the genuine concern she felt. If this mission was personal to the older woman it would explain why Kimiko was acting like there was already a proverbial axe hanging above her head.

"The target is an ex-Jounin by the name of Kota Kohaku."

Something inside Inari stopped.

"He left this village seventeen years ago now, massacring his team and the team occupying them as he did so. There have been reports of his appearance over the years but none were verified and the teams who filed them were reported missing a week afterward. However, this time he has been stated to have made an appearance on the borders of the Land of Water."

The Hokage pulled several photographs from his desk drawer and spread them across the oak.

"The Chunin who photographed these and filled the report has already been reported missing."

_"Sensei?"_

_Inari stood before Hikaru but the gap between them felt massive. Kota Hikaru was lost somewhere in the stars he was watching and Inari could not pull him back. She had awoken to relieve Hikaru of his watch but when the lean slope of Hikaru's figure came into view, one arm hanging over one raised knee an inky smudge on the canopy of the night sky that purpled at the edges and bore too many stars to count she had paused._

_"Ah, Inari," Hikaru spoke and his voice was not his yet it was. It was still rich and smooth but there was something unbearably and beautifully sorrowful about it that made her just stand there watching the shadowy profile of her mentor._

_"Do you know why I choose you Inari?"_

_Inari shook her head. The stillness and her sense of her being pulled into something deeper, something Inari could not truly comprehend was stifling and it involved her vain, arrogant, amusing and inspiring sensei. She knew Kota Hikaru was not a man readily loved but Inari loved him deeply all the same. He had chosen her to become his protégée and if Inari had ever known what it was to have a father she was sure that it would be similar to this._

_"You said to me once that you did all this because you made a promise to Konoha that you would repay them for all they have given you," Hikaru turned to Inari and Inari saw his open eyes for the first time, silver like coins at the bottom of the lake and swirling with the same motion inside her chest._

_Hikaru spoke quietly, "I have broken too many promises Inari."_

Inari stared down at the picture of the man the Hokage had placed beforeher, blurred through motion and only the profile of his face caught from an angle but there was no denying the cat-like features and two silver eyes.

"Inari of the Mirror Sword."

Inari did not turn to face Kimiko but Kimiko still caught the almost invisible twitch of her shoulders that suggested she had heard her after all. Inari had not spoken since they left the Hokage's office but Kimiko could hardly put that down to any sadness or anxiety her team mate felt about the upcoming mission considering Inari rarely spoke at all. They and an ANBU member who was using the name Tenzo were currently travelling at a walking pace; all three had been disguised as musicians and ferried along with a band of performers. Inari had wrapped Kagami in cloth until it resembled a carefully packaged instrument and seeing her in the meagre yet colourful clothes of a travelling musician rather than her usual elegant kimono and body armour was somewhat disconcerting. The ANBU Tenzo was also dressed like Inari, his complexion and deep brunette hair made it easier to pass him off as Kimiko's younger brother. The boy could only be about thirteen or fourteen and the fact he'd made ANBU at such a young age made Kimiko more than a little wary around him. Still after months of digging up everything she could on Inari she wasn't going to forgo the best part.

"In the Land of Water, they call you Inari of the Mirror Sword," Kimiko repeated keeping a monotonous tone and pitch that would suggest to any of the travelling band that passed them that she and Inari were merely discussing the weather.

Inari for her part made no reply.

Kimiko had seen Inari whisper those same words on that first mission but twice in total over every battle they'd gone through. Tenzo walked between them one hand in Inari's grip, the other in Kimiko's. The peace he radiated was more akin to Inari and although the Hokage had supplied Kimiko with pills that changed the colour of her eyes to the same pinhole black as his (it was less conspicuous than pupil-less gold) meant that Kimiko and Tenzo appeared physically related, something about his manner and temperament was too similar to Inari's.

"I did a lot of jobs in that place," Inari replied keeping her words vague and therefore none too suspicious or incriminating.

'Unlike me,' Kimiko could kick herself, 'God Inari pisses me off because she's _always_ pointing out the gap between us.'

"It's not unusual that I'd pick up a nickname, I wouldn't be the first right?" Inari's act was completely false and utterly convincing for anyone who did not previously know her, but then again she had reached the rank of Jounin this couldn't by far be the first covert mission she had undergone.

"Are they talking about…your instrument?" Kimiko questioned.

Inari nodded.

Kimiko accepted her silence for a minute before her eagerness got the better of her, "Soooo, what's the deal with you and your instrument. You carry it with you everywhere, I've never you seen you without it and that, er...song you perform isn't like any song I've ever seen?"

Inari said nothing but Kimiko caught the way her fingers twitched towards Kagami, Inari gripping her sword was often an action that seemed to comfort her.

"It's..." Inari began in a quiet voice, "it's complicated."

Kimiko wasn't usually one to be pleased by a substandard answer (something poor Inuzaki Akira knew all too well) but something about the way Inari had answered her stopped Kimiko continuing her line of questioning…for the moment.

When they reached the small settlement on the edge of Water Country, the rain hadn't let up instead growing thicker until the raindrops were the size of thumb prints.

'And it's so damn cold,' Kimiko huffed. She rubbed at her arms and stamped her feet in an attempt to get some heat circulating around her numb fingers and toes. Inari had already gone to try and dredge up some information on this Kota Kohaku.

'What is she thinking?' Kimiko stared into the mist that seemed to perpetually surround the Land of Water, 'how is she feeling?'

Kohaku had to be some relation of Inari's old sensei she'd seen it on Inari's face when the Hokage had delivered the news. What was Kohaku to her, what had he been to her sensei? Kimiko blew into her hands. And how would Inari react? The questions weren't asked for the sake of curiosity this time but concern.

"The target has holed himself up in a collection of ruins five miles from here," Inari said. She, Kimiko and Tenzo were currently huddled around the maps Inari had unfolded at the centre of the circular, hide tent. The tiny fire to their left filled the tiny space with the smoky scent of wood burning and did little to banish the cold creeping in from the night outside.

"Some of the villagers have been offering him food. They believe he is a ghost of one of the dead shinobi from their village," Inari continued.

"I don't understand why are you telling us this?" Kimiko frowned.

"It suggests that the target has been basing himself here for some time," Tenzo answered.

Inari nodded, "he must be skilled to have concealed his chakra from patrols for this long. He also has the advantage of knowing the environment and it's likely considering his previous class that he has already devised strategies for such an occasion."

"So what you're saying is we're fighting him in a massive death trap?" Kimiko scowled.

"The area isn't massive," Kimiko smiled playfully to herself, "but in essence, yes."

"Why can't we just lure him out like we usually do?"

"Kota Hikaru is an ex-jounin class shinobi it's highly unlikely he'd be willing to relinquish the environmental advantage just to fight us and if his actions have proved anything it's that he doesn't appear to have any goals in mind so we hardly classify as objects he _has_ to remove. The only way he's going to bother with us is if we challenge him directly," Inari explained.

"I still don't like this," Kimiko grimaced.

Inari was silent.

"We'll move in the morning, for now rest," she finally said and Kimiko did exactly that.

Inari gripped Kimiko, keeping Tenzo locked in place between her front and Kimiko's back, as Sadao whirled through the heavy fall of rain. The sky was the dark grey of Inari's eyes; Sadao a mere silver fleck through the veil of rain as the skies emptied their fill like a fisherman empties his catch back into the ocean. Below them was a crater with water filling the bottom until it resembled a bowl. Ruins bore their heads towards the sky, towers split open with huge grey stones spilling out. A crumbling temple was hunkered down near the far wall, its limping sides casting an ominous shadow on the surface of the water.

"Sadao-sama, can you get any closer and remain out of sight?" Kimiko asked. Her eyes had taken on the wide black pupils of her summon and she too was scanning the scene with an advanced eyesight that was much sharper than Inari's.

"I can," Sadao replied and whirled lower but still circled the scene from a distance.

Kimiko squinted then smirked.

"I've got him," Kimiko called across to Inari.

Inari followed the line of Kimiko's finger towards a flat surface of stone, likely once the top of a platform that, was tilted diagonally and surrounding in each of its four corners by piles of wreckage. On one of those heaps Inari could just make out the splotch that Kimiko had been referring to.

Kota Kohaku.

Inari nodded, "I'll go."

Kimiko tried to spin in her seat but Inari's grip stopped her leaving only the brunette's head to whip round, long, thin ponytail curling like a ribbon in the wind.

"You can't go alone!" Kimiko yelled.

"I don't intend to," Inari smiled, "you're here aren't you?"

Kimiko's face convulsed with a mixture of anger and a worry that Inari had not expected.

"He is the son and former pupil of my sensei," Inari spoke, eyes trailing across to the figure perched amongst the rubble, "and Hikaru-sensei's greatest regret. The damage he is capable of is mine to take."

"It's not! It's your sensei's! What concern is it of yours that his son turned out to be a heartless bastard? Your sensei should fight him, not us if it means that much to him!"

"Hikaru-sensei will be fighting him."

Kimiko's face twisted with confusion.

"But you just said...I don't understand," Kimiko breathed.

"It's complicated," Inari smiled softly then it was gone, the impassive mask slipping into place, "fly low, keep your presence disguised with Genjutsu and whatever you do do not get too close to him."

"Inari, hey Inari!"

Kimiko reached to grasp Inari's arm as the younger woman slipped bonelessly from the side.

"Inari wait! I don't like this!" Kimiko yelled as Inari fell like the raindrops surrounding her towards the earth.

**a/n:**

**The first thing I'd like to say is thank you, seriously THANK YOU. I was having a really crappy day yesterday worrying about work and just seeing your reviews and favourites and follows just made me feel so much better, so once again thank you :)**

**So Inari vs. Kohaku. Hikaru's favourite student vs. his son. Excited? The next chapter will just be the entire fight so if you're not keen on that kind of thing sorry but I need it really for the plot which I'll say now is going to be different to the original Naruto plot line because of some of these characters, that's all I'm going to say ;) Ah, sorry about the spelling again -.- I always put it through this online spell checker thingy but it only tells me if the words are spelt wrong not the grammar so I'm going to have to make a habit of checking through twice before I upload a chapter. On regards to some of the questions, 1)sorry I didn't address this one earlier but I'm not sure about a Hikaru and Inari time chapters yet, it's not that I don't think they're a good idea and a lot of you reacted positively to their relationship but ah, I dunno it's just like Hikaru still pops up a lot in Inari's thoughts so it feels like he's not really forgotten and I don't want to ruin it by writing a really bad one shot y'know? **

**2)And change the rating to M? You fifthly little readers ;P Same reason as before I don't want to ruin it by writing a sex scene that goes into a disgusting level of detail (I've read some those before on FF and they were almost enough to make me swear celibacy) but I'll see where it goes and give it a try then if it doesn't turn out sounding like a porno I'll put it up, sorry not much else I can. Though I have to say Kakashi in the shower mmmm *wipes drool away* I was tempted to send Inari in and help him...wash himself if you know what I mean ;D It's likely I'll have to put it up to M soon anyway because it's starting to get violent and when the big baddie makes his entrance it's not exactly rainbows and butterflies.**

**3) Okay, last question and a few people have mentioned this. Yes Inari does talk to Kakashi about the fight (though talk is a bit of an understatement) but not immediately I wanted their relationship to be threading back together again before that happens because then its likely to hurt them both more (sadistic I know :3 ) but don't worry she's not forgotten but I just don't see her as the type to start an argument because she's so calm (most of the time) so she'll need that little push to get her started.**

**Thanks for reading **


	30. Chapter 30

30.

Inari landed gracefully against the patchwork of huge, eroding stones a soft 'pat' audible as each foot stepped from the air. Kota Kohaku did not glance up. He was draped in a noragi of deep indigo with patches of varying blues sewn haphazardly to cover tears and simple white pants. A huge wicker Kasa shadowed almost the entirety of his face except the line of his mouth and two silver eyes dancing in the gloom.

Kota Hikaru's two favoured pupils watched one another through the grey sheet of rain, one standing calmly and the other hunched among an old devastation.

Then the line of Kohaku's mouth slowly curled into a smirk.

"So the Hokage has finally decided to be rid of me once and for all," Kohaku spoke and Inari was momentarily unbalanced by the sound of her sensei's voice again.

Her hand inched up towards Kagami and she gifted Kohaku with a single sharp nod. Inari felt the numbness of the walls she'd erected during battle come closing down. Her face released all emotion, her heart emptied and she became the tool she had sculpted.

"Your name, little sniffer dog, I would have it?"

Inari said nothing. Her grip flexed against the handle of Kagami.

Kohaku chuckled, Hikaru's chuckle, Inari's chuckle, and "it's only polite no? And what are my crimes to be this time? Murderer? We can all claim that title. Traitor and conspirator? I only obeyed what any other human being would have-"  
"Spare me," Inari interrupted with an empty voice, "I've been sent to extinguish you not listen to your monologues."

"Not listen?" Kohaku's teeth gritted, "that's what's wrong with all you shinobi, blindly following orders like good little lapdogs and deaf to any sense, any **ounce **of compassion! You destroy villages, murder each other and I am labelled a criminal when I turn against you all!"

Inari said nothing just watched him coolly and emotionlessly throughout Kohaku's passionate speech.

Kohaku's angry scowl contorted.

The rubble shifted and Kagami was lose, the sparks flaring in Kohaku's and Inari's eyes as it bit back against Kohaku's twin Kodachi.

'He's fast, as fast as Hikaru-sensei had been.'

Inari shifted and Kohaku's blades slid towards the point but Kohaku pressed and the progress halted. Inari shifted the weight down and as Kohaku and his assault leaned with the motion she twisted her leg swinging round to catch Kohaku. Kohaku threw one Kodachi and blocked Inari's kick with a forearm, pushing back. Inari pulled Kagami with her and pivoted, striking the blade into the uneven floor and swinging her entire body round so both feet were sweeping towards Kohaku's face. Kohaku ducked and whipped a foot out into Inari's exposed stomach. Inari took the hit, feeling the shuddering impact convulse through her stomach muscles (though it was greatly absorbed by her chest guard) and continued with the momentum until both feet cut across Kohaku's face. All this, in the matter of seconds.

Inari's feet curved to meet stone again and following the flow of the motion she plucked Kagami from where it had wedged between the mossy gaps of stone. Kohaku took Inari's previous kick and leaped back, still crouched and observed her with renewed interest while he stood with a Kodachi wielded in each hand. 'His fighting style is slightly reminiscent of Asuma's' Inari thought, 'but he's relying on strength, the problem is he has the speed to back it up'.

Kohaku was upon her again, this time one Kodachi cutting low to gut her while the other swept towards her face. Inari moved to block Kohaku's low strike and ducked under the sweep of the higher one. Kohaku's higher blade was thrown, caught in a different grip as Kohaku now sent it swinging down behind Inari's block at such a speed that the air screamed. Inari pushed Kagami against Kohaku's other Kodachi and Kohaku slid back an inch or two but enough for Inari to flip Kagami so the blade was horizontally and after pulling it in towards her swung it towards Kohaku's stomach. Kohaku was forced to withdraw the upper blade so he could push it against Kagami before any damage was caused.

'He's focusing in on the attack,' Inari held Kohaku's gaze over the line of their blades baring their teeth against the each other, 'forcing me into the defence. Kagami is far broader than his kodachi so it's not really testing. But why bother forcing me into blade work, if he was so keen on killing me immediately why hasn't he used Ninjutsu?'

Inari's eyes widened, 'unless…'

Inari leaped back towards one limping corpse of a tower and eyed the real Hikaru grinning beneath the shadow of his Kasa. His fingers slipped through seals, bird, hare, horse, ram then his cheeks swelled. Kohaku breathed and a blade formed entirely of wind was rushing up to meet Inari. Inari rolled and the wind blade was sent slicing through the rubble behind her, spewing dust as it cleaved through solid stone. One knee pressed against the floor Inari replied in kind with her own seals as Kohaku turned to launch another Powerful Wind Wave in her direction. Her chakra surged to meet her command, heat licking and entrenching itself along the bones of her jaw and flames weaving through her lungs. There was the quick hum as Inari completed the seals.

"Fire Release: Dragon's Maw."

The fire climbed along her throat like water spilling from a damn and left her lips, spraying out in a watery stream then growing, doubling, trebling until it became a plume of rolling, writhing flames where it neared Hikaru. The Wind Wave Hikaru had already dispelled was swallowed inside its charge and his eyes widened. Hikaru leapt using the side of a crumbled tower as a board he flung himself away from Inari's area of destruction.

Kohaku panted in breath as he watched Inari warily from the hanging mouth of another ruined tower. He_ knew_ that technique. The way the girl's jaw bone glowed like hot coals beneath the peachy pallor of her skin was unmistakable. It was designed to grow in length the further it separated from the user replicating the way a beast's jaw opened wider and wider. There had only been another beside himself who used it. Kohaku's eyes snapped wide and his breath snagged in the hollow of his throat.

Father.

Kohaku's brain jerked into motion again at the sound of kunai whistling towards him. He weaved in and out but when he turned his head towards the sky. The blurry shape ducking and weaving was impossible to pin-point slipping in and out of vision like water.

"Kai," Kohaku murmured, cutting off his chakra then forcing it flare once to dispel the Genjutsu. The shape of a huge falcon became distinct through the grey swathes of rain and sky. Using another burst of Wind Ninjutsu Kohaku flung several kunai towards the shadowy outline. The first the falcon avoided the second imbedded itself in its side. Kohaku raised his hands and activated the exploding tag he'd attached to the kunai.

There was a small bloom of fire before the falcon spiralled towards the waters below and crashed against the side of a tower nearby in a huge spray of stone and water, the sound echoing through the area. It lay there limp, side burning despite the rain persisting to extinguish it and smoke rising in a wispy column from its charred feathers. A shape was struggling beneath the falcon's bulk and Kohaku watched as another Konoha shinobi broke free (this one far taller and bustier than her petite companion) and staggered a few paces with the burning falcon slumped against the ruins behind her. Kohaku smirked and raised his hands. He had not spent so long in Water Country without learning some of its many arts. If these shinobi wanted death as all shinobi did then he would bring it to them.

"Ah!"

Kohaku's train of thought was cut loose and scattered on the wind. He stared down at his hands. His hand. The other was abrupt at the wrist and so bewilderingly empty of what should have been there. Kohaku's gaze trailed from the stump to the crimson haired shinobi who was preparing to bring that broad sheet of glass swinging back.

Kohaku dodged but his brain remained absent.

His hand.

She had taken his hand.

**She had taken his hand.**

"Kimiko," Inari called, "are you alright?"

There was no immediate reply. 'Damn it! No, no calm down be calm," Inari breathed in deep but the image of Kimiko lying their strewn and twisted among the rubble and Sadao's limp, glass eyed body wouldn't fade.

"I...I'm okay!" Kimiko called, Inari breathed an internal sigh of relief, "but Sadao-sama…I think.. he won't wake up!"

Inari didn't glance behind her to check, she kept her eyes fixed solely on Kohaku who was currently staring at the blood gushing stump with an expression that suggested he just couldn't seem to connect to reality.

Inari lifted her heels and sprinted now that he was distracted but an inch before Kagami's tilted edge was clear to rip through his chest Kohaku's foot whipped round and forced her to the cold, wet stone with all the weight of a landslide.

"You took my hand!" Kohaku screamed and his foot crashed against Inari's stomach. The plate of her armour hit her. The force of Kohaku's anger hit her. And Inari coughed blood as what felt like the blunt point of a massive hammer pounded once on every organ.

"Inari!"

Kohaku stumbled as several kunai imbedded themselves in his shoulder. Inari used the brief moment to use a substitution Jutsu instead of curling into a ball around her viciously throbbing stomach like she wished to.

Kimiko was whipping kunai after kunai at Kohaku but he weaved snake-like between each passing glint of silver with ease. Kohaku brought his remaining hand up and preformed seals.

"Kimiko, move!" Inari commanded as blades of wind sliced clean through the ragged head of the ruins Sadao was slumped against and toppled down. Kimiko slid away but the stones imbedded themselves in Sadao as both falcon and tower sunk into the dark waters.

"Sadao-sama!" Kimko screamed rushing to try and pull Sadao free of the net of wreckage.

"Keep your eyes on me," Kohaku snarled. Inari caught the glint of Kohaku's blade and continued to block every rapid flurry that was levelled towards her face.

"That Jutsu," Kohaku panted between swipes and swings and lunges that passed in such speed Inari was almost blocking lines of silver, "where did you learn it?"

Inari said nothing, pressed her own attack. The loss of his arm had Kohaku tittering on the edge of instability; she needed to end this now.

"Where did you learn it!" Kohaku bellowed and Inari flipped away as he sent another Wind Wave surging towards her. In the epicentre of the rush Kohaku was sprinting in, Kodachi and teeth bared in a ferocious snarl. Kagami met the Kodachi and Inari's arms shook with effort.

"Kagami," she breathed, "Mirror Sword."

Almost immediately the strain was lifted and all of Hikaru's force was nothing, nothing at all.

Kohaku's eyes widened in recognition and he cursed, slinking away from her.

Inari said nothing. She had enough chakra for another large Jutsu but Kohaku's skills made it likely that he would be capable of evading it once again. If it had been Inari and just Kohaku the confrontation would have been easily matched, the odds of Kohaku or herself pulling through this alive level. But Inari was not fighting Kohaku alone, although shaky after her descent and Sadao's death Kimiko was still there standing behind her with hands undoubtedly filled with kunai and attempting to get a clear shot. Inari needed Kimiko to keep him pinned but her physical strength would be no match for the missing-nin.

"That! Who are you!" Kohaku demanded.

Inari glanced across at where Kimiko was carefully slipping forward and prayed that her teammate received the silent order in the flash of eyes. Kohaku wasn't on the lookout for Kimiko at the moment; Inari would need to distract him without getting in the way. She'd have to speak. Then at least Kohaku would be concentrating on her and it might give Kimiko some insight into what nightmares to weave in the dark of Kohaku's mind.

"My name is Inari."

Kohaku's eyes narrowed into slits, the silver gleam lost completely now under the shadows of his Kasa and the blue tinted veil of heavy rain.

"That means nothi-" Kohaku began but was interrupted by Inari's steady, clear line of speech.

"I am the wielder of the Kagami, the Mirror Sword."

"How did you know that Jutsu, how did your sword gain **that **ability!" Kohaku spat.

"From my sensei, your father."

"He…he wouldn't…he never taught Dragon's Maw to anyone besides me! You've stolen it somehow!"

"Kota Kohaku," Inari's eyes met Kohaku's, "do I look as though I am lying."

_The day Kota Hikaru died it was raining._

_And he did not die alone. _

_Inari stared down at the crumpled form of her sensei and felt nothing filling her as it had the day Emi stopped singing. The rain was heavy against her skin. Her entire back was still dripping wet with the blood carved by the Seven Swordsman's blade but she could not feel it. Blood pooling at her knees as she knelt beside him and felt it, __**him **__leave as Emi once had. _

_ "I made a promise to you Inari that if you took one more step I would help you as best as someone like me can. Maybe I'm feeling sentimental now I'm not sure but this is one promise I intend to keep."_

_Hikaru turned from Kagami to Inari and chuckled, the thick wet sound of blood bubbling up as he did so made Inari's heart squeeze in her chest._

_"It was cruel of you to make me care Inari," Hikaru smiled._

_His bloodied hand slid from the glass of Kagami and trailed away as it fell limp beside him._

_Inari's head slumped between her shoulders. _

_Her warm tears mingled with the cold rain._

"He gave it to you didn't he?" Kohaku whispered hollowly.

Inari said nothing, the stormy grey of her eyes sinking deep into his. Hikaru-sensei had only very rarely spoken of his son but the half-mad man standing before her was nothing like the image Hikaru had painted. Once Kota Kohaku had been very much like Inari but gentler, softer in his ways and sympathetic towards everyone not just those people he held dear. Kota Kohaku had been in love with the idea of a Konohana and this fantasy had led him to train under his father as a shinobi. When Kohaku discovered he couldn't save everyone he turned away from it all. He had felt betrayed that the ideal he so heartily upheld was a lie, the life of a shinobi as he had imagined it was a lie and he could not stomach the truth. He broke away from his father, feeling every one of Hikaru's sins and the sins of others before him heaped upon his shoulders. And Hikaru let him leave.

Kimiko was distracted from her efforts to snag Kohaku's mind even though at the present it was nothing more than a wide, blank slate that posed no barriers to her probing fingers. 'Who gave what to Inari?' Kimiko thought as her eyes darted between Kohaku and her teammate.

"He…oh God," Kohaku breathed.

"The day your father, our teacher died. He sealed his chakra inside Kagami."

**'What!' **

Kimiko's eyes flew open and she stared at Kagami as if she had never seen it before. In a way she hadn't well not in this way. A person, Inari's sensei, was in some essence living in Inari's sword.

_"Hikaru-sensei will be fighting him."_

That was why she was capable of matching the strength of those massively powerful blows. She was using her sensei's strength not her own. So many questions flooded Kimiko, this was more than a curiosity what was it capable of? When Kimiko's eyes landed on Inari and on Inari's hands secure about the last earthly vestiges of a person who had clearly meant so much to her Kimiko felt guilt wash through every pore in her body at her intrusive questioning. Kagami wasn't a sword to Inari. Kagami was a part of her soul.

Kimiko snared Kohaku's mind with images of his father, with the visions of Kota Hikaru reaching up through the stone and the dark water lapping at its edges to drag him back down. Kohaku's face paled. He wasn't capable of sense at the moment. The news Inari had dealt him had knocked everything away. He didn't move just stood trembling there staring at the ghostly hands crawling up his legs, eyes peeled wide in horror and the bloodied stump of his right hand still dripping.

Kimiko gritted her teeth and_ pushed_ until she had swallowed Kohaku's mind completely. She nodded to Inari but kept her eyes on Kohaku's pale, shaking form. Inari planted Kagami in the gaps between the brick and brought her hands up. 'Ninjutsu?' Kimiko had thought it likely that Inari just decapitate him since they had no orders to take Kohaku alive, 'though thinking on it there's a chance Kohaku might realise that this is an illusion if he's effected by outside stimulus."

Inari's hands flew through seals, Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, and Tiger. 'That's a lot of seals," Kimiko gaped.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!"

Kimiko stood transfixed as three flaming dragons surged from Inari.

"Holy shit," Kimiko whispered as the all three reared emitting a hissing sound like water on hot coals. Inari sagged as the three dragons rippled with motion, darting in towards a broken Kohaku.

Then they were gone.

Kimiko's head whipped towards her partner as Inari screamed.

She'd never heard Inari scream before.

Inari was crushed against one wall of the basin that held them, blood leaking from one corner of her lips. Her eyes were squeezed against the pain, teeth gritted to clamp back any more screams.

Kimiko stared.

Ever since that first mission some part of Kimiko had secretly believed Inari was invincible, Kimiko lived in a world where shinobi died on a daily basis but Inari just seemed so indestructible and so emotionless in battle that the thought of her actually feeling pain just hadn't registered.

Kimiko's eyes trailed to the wall of stone that rose up and crushed Inari's arm against the mountain side, effectively pinning her in place.

Kimiko's eyes moved slowly from Inari to Kohaku except Kohaku wasn't there alone anymore. Kota Kohaku still stood trembling and cradling a bloodied stump to his chest but only the very corners of his figure had been touched by the flames, its path marked by the singed cloth and red blistering skin underneath. Standing directly in front of Kohaku and staring at Inari was another man. He wore a cloak of pitch black that draped in such a way that it was impossible to tell his height or build. It would ordinarily have made Kimiko laugh; a black cloaked man couldn't get any more clichéd unless he started twirling his moustache and laughing manically. But the cloak wasn't designed to be ominous nor the presence inside it funny. The material was thick and even from here Kimiko could tell from the silver embroidered quilting inside and the tailoring that it was ridiculously expensive.

The hood covered the strangers face made hearing his disembodied voice all the more startling.

"Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves? That was not wholly unexpected."

Ice wormed through Kimiko's veins and the notion that she was slick with sweat would not wash away the filthy dead fingers crawling along her back. The voice was not thick, deep and commanding, it was not as old and dry as bones it was soft and gentle and hearing the child-like tones (because it was, it was the voice of a little boy) coming from whatever was standing between Inari and Kohaku just solidified the sensation of _wrongness _creeping through the lining of Kimiko's stomach.

'He couldn't have just arrived,' Kimiko shook with true, pure fear, 'he must have been here watching us the entire time.'

"Such pretty things it seems a shame to damage you. But I can't let you break Kohaku just yet. But I don't think I want to break you either."

Inari gasped as the rock crushing her arm applied a greater weight making huge shuddering noises that vibrated through the water. From where she stood Kimiko could almost hear the tearing of muscle and grinding of bone. Inari sucked in breath and squeezed her eyes tight, sweat beading along her upper lip.

"No, no I'm sure I don't want to break you," the voice said and Inari sagged still held in place by her crushed arm as the pressure receded. Rain fell along the lines of her body, her face ghostly pale.

"It hardly seems fair considering that without my interference Kohaku would be ash right now," the figure spun, gripping Kohaku by the collar as he did so, "Well I'd best be sporting. Goodbye Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf~"

The figure and Kohaku melted from sight as if some giant's hand had rubbed their existence away but Kimiko barely paid notice. She was already rushing towards Inari as the rock formation that had held her arm against the wall of the basin behind her crumbled. Kimiko dragged Inari away and the short crimson haired girl weakly gripped her sword from where she'd left it and struggled to put her legs correctly under herself as Kimiko pulled them towards the derelict temple they had seen earlier.

Tenzo was already there, a cat ANBU mask now latched into place. He stood calmly on the first of the steps that had risen above water level and helped Kimiko ease Inari against the front wall.

"She's almost completely depleted her Chakra," Tenzo spoke, moving professionally about Inari as Kimiko hovered over his shoulder.

"We need to get her back to Konoha soon or the likelihood that she will keep her arm is slim," Tenzo continued.

Kimiko felt her eyes move against her own volition towards the bloodied mess of Inari's arm. She could see the white of her bones where the skin and muscle had been torn and mangled, 'shit her arm's a mess.'

Inari nodded and pulled herself up, leaning heavily against the wall behind her for support and gritting her teeth as she did so.

"The Temple," Inari said but her voice was thick and wet with the blood in her throat.

"What about it? We need to go!" Kimiko scowled.

"Kohaku…was obeying orders…which suggest…that he had a….motive after all," Kimiko answered though it was clearly taking her considerable effort.

"I don't understand, let's just go!"

Inari shook her head, "he hasn't moved…missions where you…stay in one place indefinitely…"

"Are usually guard duty!" Kimiko grinned finally catching what Inari was alluding to.

Inari nodded and smiled.

Kimiko's grin fell away as Inari smiled softly at her, rain plastering her hair against her skin, shadows beneath her eyes from struggling against the pain and blood still running from one corner. 'She's human; she's only ever been human.'

"Lean on me!" Kimiko snapped after standing there frowning at Inari.

Inari's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Lean on me! You can't walk back to Konoha in this state alone so lean on me!"

Slowly Inari lifted her arm and reached towards Kimiko's neck, the older woman made no other comment just gripped Inari's side and opened the doors to the temple. Seconds after her eyes adjusted to the gloom she will have wished she hadn't.

**a/n:**

**Ooohhhhhh, I'm hoping this is getting interesting ;) This is where this story starts to deviate from the Naruto Plot because I thought well if you're all fans of Naruto you all know how it plays out and it could be boring so I've tinkered with the story. Don't worry there'll still be Atasuki (dear Lord so many people would get jumped in that base). Oh and Yamato cameo in this chapter :3 aww I love Yamato and I can't believe this is chapter 30!**

**I put this up on my profile but I thought I should repeat here in case anyone hasn't seen it on my profile. For Inari's Genin Team I've already got a third member lined up but I thought it'd be interesting to see someone else's idea so if you want to send me your OC for Inari's Genin team PM me and I might put them in the story.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

31.

Slowly Inari's mind submerged into consciousness again. She and Kimiko had been a day from Konoha when Inari finally descended into the murky unconsciousness that had been steadily rising up to meet her. Inari's mouth felt as though it were filled with sawdust. She didn't seem to fit her body at the moment, swimming somewhere in between the waking world and the dark she'd fallen into. Inari twitched a finger then her toes. Her eyes slowly lifted open then promptly slid shut as the light blinded her. There were voices though the words were too heavy against her ears. Inari shifted her head slowly trying to ignore the weightless sensation.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not done visiting Ryota-chan!"

"We've discussed this young man, visiting times are over."

"Hey, stop pulling I'm not finished yet alright!"

Inari blinked her eyes slowly against the drone of the bulbs from the overhead lights. She was in a hospital bed, the thin cream sheets pulled over her body and white washed ceiling above her. She couldn't mistake that clinical, sterilised smell. Inari loathed hospitals. Ever since Emi she hated that smell. She tested her arm but it felt bound. She still had it then. Inari felt relief lift something heavy that had squatted on her chest.

"Stop pulling!"

Inari blinked across at the two voices that had broken through. An old spindly woman dressed as a medic was pulling at a young boy. The boy's blonde head of spikey hair was ducking and weaving about the elder's branch-like limbs, laughing as he did so. Inari pulled herself into sitting position. She immediately scanned the room for Kagami and relaxed when she spotted it leaning against the wall beside her bed.

"How long was I out?"

The old woman ceased her aggravated grasping and the boy wheeling gleefully about her skidded to a halt.

"Inari-san, you're conscious," the old woman snapped into medic mode and immediately began rummaging around in her pockets for whatever devices were needed.

Inari nodded.

The old woman hastily shuffled over and began carefully prodding Inari's bandaged arm.

"I'm so sorry about the noise Inari-san, I've tried to get the brat out but he's being such a nuisance," the old woman babbled apologetically and Inari nodded.

"Hey, I'm no brat! Listen up you fossil I'm Uzamaki Naruto!" the boy passionately countered turning bright blue eyes on both. Etched in each chubby cheek was three whisker scars and Inari knew this boy immediately. Not as a boy or even a person but an object of collective fear and hatred.

"The boy's fine," Inari replied and registered the way the old woman's hand paused in its ministrations.

"Are you sure Inari-san?" she asked, eyes flashing between the blonde boy and Inari. It was clear what she was thinking, 'are you sure you want a demon in the same room as you?'

Inari nodded.

"Well if you're sure," the old woman muttered as she packed away her tools.

"Yeah you hear that! I told you!" the boy cheered.

She bowed to Inari, threw a vicious glare at the grinning boy and shuffled out the door. Inari sat in the hospital bed and tested her arm. It itched chronically and Inari indulged in the image of scratching the living daylights out of it before firmly pushing the notion from her mind. They had dressed her in loose linen top and bottom that mercifully circulated a cool air against her skin. The hospital room was wood floored, two beds on either side and a window and a door facing each other from opposite walls. It was dark outside though Inari had guessed as much from the hanging lights glowing overhead. On the right of each bed was a small bedside table and Inari turned to her own. A bottle of sake had been labelled 'medicine' in Kurenai's cursive hand. A small book with a cover that was all too familiar. A box of tea had been taped meticulously to a massive get well card in pale blues with two smaller ones flanking either side. White Orchids. And finally and disturbingly of all was a small stuffed felt doll that bore a shocking resemblance to Might Guy.

A gentle smile bloomed across Inari's lips at the sight.

"Naruto-chan are you still there? Did she make you leave?" another voice came from the bed next to Inari's and near the window. The divider had been pulled back and Inari could clearly see the small bodied shape buried in the quilts. There lay another boy, roughly the same age as the blonde one (maybe a year or two older if Inari had to estimate). There was only a single card on his bedside table and it was most definitely homemade. Swirls had been messily painted across the front in bright red, get well written above it and from the angle it was slanted at Inari could make out the single name' Naruto' scrawled across the entire of the inside. Everything was horrendously spelt but it more than made up for it in effort and well-meaning.

"Yeah, you better believe it!" the blonde boy's loud voice called and Inari's eyes trailed him as he dashed across the room and sat on the chair beside the other boy's bed, legs swinging excitedly underneath. Naruto, as the boy was eager to announce, was open faced and dizzyingly energetic. The boy in the bed was squarer faced than his companion, his hair snow white and downy like ducklings feathers. The entire side of his face that Inari could see was wrapped in bandages making his speech muffled.

"Thanks," the white haired boy replied.

"Hey, hey, hey, I managed to sneak in some Ramen for you Ryota-chan," Naruto leaned in towards his bed ridden friend and whispered (loudly) while pulling a plastic cup of ready-made Ramen from underneath his baggy white shirt. His clothes were far too big or far too small and Inari had worn enough cast-offs herself to recognise them when she saw them. Looking at Naruto now she noticed his doughy limbs were dirty, his hair slightly greasy and unkempt. It made sense; he was the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi the very notion of someone willingly taking him into their home with the devastation that the beast locked inside the boy had caused still fresh after five years was ridiculous. Yet here he was, swinging his legs and grinning like the little boy he was as he presented an injured friend with his smuggled goods.

"Ah, Naruto-chan I can't my dad said that Ramen makes your brain drip out your ears," the bandaged boy replied but his hands were grasping towards the cup even as he said it.

"Ryota-chan that's just stupid! You're such an idiot sometimes," Naruto laughed loudly.

"Oh, okay," Inari could hear the smile in Ryota's voice and found herself agreeing with Naruto. The boy sounded friendly but... dim-witted. When he began to lift the cup towards his lips Inari decided she'd best intercept before he spilled boiling hot Ramen all over his freshly dressed bandages.

"You can't eat that," Inari said and both boys wheeled to face her.

"It _will _make my brain fall out my ears?" Ryota asked, now facing her Inari could see the shape of his one visible eye widen in shock. Like Naruto's eyes they were the colour of the sky, though Naruto held the blue cloudless skies that crawled over summer meadows in his eyes and Ryota's were the inky indigo of dusk.

Inari shook her head.

"Your bandages," Inari replied. She was already pulling her legs from the sheets and seeking out the floor.

"Ooooohhhh," both boys chorused and nodded their heads in understanding.

The floor was cold against Inari's bare feet and she swayed ever so slightly. Where did the old woman put her clothes? She wasn't keen on the idea of lying there idly in her hospital clothes. She'd still wait to be discharged but she needed to speak with the Hokage regarding what she and Kimiko had found in that temple and the unnamed man who had somehow managed to completely banish her Fire Jutsu and crush her arm. Inari crossed over to the bedside table and crouched. Her clothes were neatly folded inside and Inari pulled them out before neatly laying each garment on the bed. Inari slid her eyes towards Naruto as the boy dashed round to unapologetically rifle through Inari's clothing. His grubby hands froze over her Obi and the Konohana headband tied at its centre and Inari watched as an expression of awe overtook his features.

"You're a ninja?" Naruto peered, wide eyed up at her.

Inari nodded

"Ninja?" Ryota gasped from his bed and began struggling to fight his way out of the mountain of bed sheets.

"Wow! Hey, hey, hey can you do loads of cool Justus and stuff?" Naruto questioned before flashing over to Kagami, "hey is this your ninja sword? How did you hurt your arm? Was it in battle? Was it really cool?"

Inari patiently and quietly collected her gifts as Naruto flitted about her like a hummingbird words flying out his mouth at a hundred miles an hour. There was a squeak and the heavy thud of something hitting the floor and Naruto abandoned his barrage to rush to Ryota who lay sprawled in a tangle of blankets. Inari made her way towards the door, bundle in her arms when a voice halted her.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto and Ryota called in unison.

"You haven't even taught us any cool moves yet!" Naruto frowned.

"What's your name?" Ryota smiled through the mess of blankets, it was friendly and innocent and so very well-meaning that Inari smiled gently back at the pair.

"Inari," she replied, "but most call me Shrimp."

"Yeah, I'm Uzamaki Naruto remember the name alright!" Naruto grinned.

"Tanidaira Ryota, it's nice to meet you Ninja Shrimp Lady," Ryota smiled.

Tanidaira, she had worked with a Tanidaira in the past, Tanidaira Kyou had the same white hair and stocky features as the boy so much so that Inari could draw no other conclusion than that this was the son Kyou had been gushing about. Odd that the man who had spoken so warmly of his kunoichi wife and young son wasn't sitting beside Naruto at the boy's bedside then. The Tanidaira clan was small, mainly bakers despite their Kekkai Genkai. It wasn't a rich family but it wasn't a poor family either and they were mostly recognisable for their aforementioned Kekkai Genkai and the striking white hair that graced the head of the boy still smiling widely at her.

Inari nodded and left the room.

Inari, now dressed and with Kagami nestled soothingly between her shoulder blades, stood in the hall. The head Medic Nin had already checked her over twice attached a splint to her bandaged arm and gave her strict instructions to rest it for a week at least before asking her to wait while he found the discharge papers. Inari wasn't entirely comfortable with this 'rest plan' the Medic had pitched but was inclined to follow it nonetheless, they performed miracles in this hospital and she had no intention of squandering their efforts. Inari felt affection swell in her chest as she gripped her bag of gifts. They were from her friends and they cared for her as she cared for them. It spread pleasant warmth inside her chest. In those eight years with Hikaru-sensei whenever she was injured she'd usually wake in whatever grotty base she and the other shinobi were holed in and sensei would begin some long rambling tale about how he had never been injured (not even so much as a splinter) but insist that he stay there until she recovered nonetheless. She hadn't received gifts before.

Inari smiled softly to herself. That was until she heard the sound of a woman arguing bitterly with the Medic who had attended her. Inari recognised that voice anywhere. It was the same one that seemed intent on plying information from her, moaning about others and simultaneously gushing and berating Inuzaki Akira.

"Well where is she then? She isn't in her room!" Kimiko snarled.

"As I've stated on _multiple_ occasions Yamagichi-san your teammate is waiting to be discharged," the Medic sighed.

"Discharged! But her arm was flopping about like a noodle and there was bones and blood everywhere she isn't in any state to be discharged," Kimiko countered.

"I'd appreciate it Yamagichi-san if you'd refrain from underestimating our skills," the Medic replied icily. His eyes scanned the corridor for Inari and sighed in relief when he spotted her.

"As you can see Inari-san is perfectly fine and healthy," the Medic pointed towards Inari and Kimiko's head snapped round in that direction the scowl that had twisted her features lifting.

"You're fine?" Kimiko asked warily, completely ignoring the Medic Nin now much to his joy.

Inari nodded.

The Medic Nin supplied the papers and Inari filled them out in silence with Kimiko peering at the entire time.

"Thank you," Inari bowed to the Medic Nin as she handed the papers back.

"There's no need to thank us we were only doing our job," he smiled and left.

"Inari…can we go somewhere to talk," Kimiko said as the Medic left.

Inari nodded. She was sure Kimiko had her questions and although their relationship was still rocky Inari was surprised to discover that somehow Yamagichi Kimiko actually meant something important to her. Kimiko was irritating, she had a habit of telling the worst jokes in existence then laughing loudly about them, the word 'privacy' seemed to have escaped her diction, she insisted that Inari collect her from her house before a mission rather than meeting her at the gates and then would make her wait while she argued with her overprotective boyfriend for an hour _and then_ there was all the hounding, stalking, horoscopes, personality quizzes and God only knew what else but about then Inari's patience would cut out and Kimiko's voice would become white noise. But Kimiko was also brave, she enjoyed a challenge, she smiled like a child when worked puzzles out and she had carried Inari back home. Inari looked up at her teammate's pupil-less gold eyes and found that somehow Yamagichi Kimiko had become a friend. It was about time she answered Kimiko's questions.

**a/n:**

**Naruto appearance! You've probably noticed that I've started working the members of Inari's future team into the story now. Next chapter will be up on Monday and then after that if you haven't seen on my profile I'm going to start updating every other day (so, Monday, Wednesday and Friday since I don't update weekends usually) instead of everyday, sorry if this annoying for you.**

**I can't still can't believe how many reviews and favourites and follows Inari has received everytime I look at it it still surprises me XD Anyway next chapter will be an explanation of Kagami and the reason why Kimiko had such a problem with Inari. Someone mentioned that they aren't keen on Kimiko and I have to agree when I was creating her character I literally sat down and thought of someone who would be the opposite of Inari and I was going to have them have a really bad relationship throughout the entire thing but its weird, they still don't really understand one another or even like them that much but I guess when you're teammates and relying on the other person to watch you're back its just turned into this odd friendship now that I wasn't really planning -.-**

**Thanks for reading :3**


	32. Chapter 32

32.

"So, your sword?" Kimiko questioned. She and Inari were currently sat in Inari's favourite place, atop the Hokage moment. The night time crickets were choiring and Konoha lay open before them. A cool breeze had appeared in the wake of the now ended raining season.

"Kagami," Inari nodded.

"Yeah, Kagami," Kimiko answered and Inari's teasing smile made its way onto her face as Kimiko fidgeted with the effort of not blurting out every single question that had been bothering her.

It didn't last long.

"So what's the deal with it? What's that Mirror Sword Technique you use?" Kimiko rushed.

"Kagami was the only thing my parents left me with the night they abandoned me at the hospital on the day I was born," Inari replied calmly.

"I'm sorry," Kimiko said softly.

"Don't be," Inari chuckled, "there's not a person in this world that hasn't faced some sort of tragedy I'm no exception."

"So, your sword has been with you since you were born?" Kimiko peered up at it.

Inari nodded.

"But it couldn't always do that, you never did that in the Chunin Exams," Kimiko's eyebrows creased.

"No, Kagami was not always capable of the Mirror Sword Technique," Inari nodded.

"What exactly_ is_ the Mirror Sword Technique?"

"When Hikaru-sensei infused his chakra with Kagami he gifted it with abilities it hadn't previously owned, one of those is the Mirror Sword which when activated matches the exact force of the blow against it," Inari replied.

Kimiko just glared, clearly not grasping the concept.

Inari waited until understanding finally dawned on Kimiko's face, "so like a mirror? It reflects, in this case the power behind someone's attack?"

Inari nodded.

"So you only need to push slightly to exceed the other's strength," Kimiko said thoughtfully then barked a laugh, "I bet that comes in handy."

Inari smiled and nodded.

"So if you're using your sensei's chakra anyway why don't you use it all the time?" Kimiko asked.

"You misunderstand, Hikaru-sensei's chakra only unlocked the abilities using them still drains my own."

"Wait, _abilities_? I've only ever seen you use Mirror Sword."

Inari nodded, "there are in total three abilities Kagami can perform, the first is the Mirror Sword you've already witnessed. The second can only be used in the circumstance that Kagami is broken. And the third is only activated when my tie to Kagami is destroyed."

"And how does that happen?" Kimiko asked with all the curiosity of a child.

"When I die."

Kimiko just stared at her.

"Oh," she said softly.

She was silent for another ten minutes, staring sullenly out at Konoha and hunching away from Inari's quiet, peaceful presence.

"I'm sorry," Kimiko finally muttered.

Inari's gaze shifted to watch her teammate from the corner of her eye.

"I was a real bitch to you when we first met but this...emotionless mask you put up really pissed me off. And then you were always acting so cool and professional when we were on missions that I couldn't help but match my shortcomings against your skill. But…seeing you with your friends, seeing the guard down only made it worse because I couldn't understand what it was about me that made you so impassive."

Kimiko sighed and dragged a hand through her hair.

"But I get it now. It's not just me your like it with everyone you don't already care for. Inari, are you trying to keep the world out or yourself locked in?"

Inari's heart stopped and her eyes widened. She stopped breathing as Kimiko looked flatly across at her waiting for an answer. No one besides Kakashi had paced both sides of the wall so she had avoided this question and now she had no idea how to answer it. What could she say? She didn't honestly realise she was doing it most of the time it just seemed to happen automatically as if her body was taking measures to defend her without Inari's consent. Hikaru had said it was cruel to care for someone and Inari had taken it to heart. It was too late for the people who had already sealed a place inside her but others didn't need to get so close so she tried to bar entry. She'd tried it with Kakashi unintentionally for reasons unknown and she'd deliberately tried it with Kimiko but both were breaking through and Inari was helpless to resist.

"It's late," Inari said, "I'd better rest."

She stood and left, leaving Kimiko's question hanging unanswered in the cool night breeze.

Inari's body felt like lead as she walked through the landscape of neon signs, wooden buildings and great crawling bushes that clutched to them. This late at night the streets were bordering on vacant, the only sounds were crickets and faraway din of people laughing, talking and drinking inside bars and restaurants. Chakra exhaustion and the days she'd spent dragging her fragile body back to Konoha had finally hit Inari, right now she felt as though there was a weight tied about her neck. But her brain (curse it) was not running in harmony with the sluggish lump of aches her body had become.

_"But I guess we'll have to get to know each other again," Kakashi said still smiling._

_ "Inari, are you trying to keep the world out or yourself locked in?"_

_ "We've all noticed Shrimp, there are times your face closes off to somewhere even I can't reach," Kurenai turned her crimson eyes on Inari, "especially when you come back from a mission or around people you don't know. You do it around Kakashi and it doesn't make sense. You know Kakashi, you two had some strange friendship when you were kids and he was the first person you said more than a sentence to; so why are you so uneasy around him?"_

_ "It was cruel of you to make me care Inari," Hikaru smiled._

Inari gritted her teeth. She was most definitely frustrated with herself now. She'd been mistrustful of Kakashi when he'd changed but she had too and not necessarily for the better. She was better protected now of course but…Inari's train of thought slipped as her feet did. She managed to catch herself before her head connected with the stairs and blinked dully as she realised she was now in the apartment complex and nearing her floor.

"Urghh," Inari groaned as her arms and legs became weak and fumbled uncooperatively beneath her. Her head was sliding into the same muddy mire as her body, she should have gone straight home and slept if she had she wouldn't be slumped on the stairs in the middle of the night. Inari's breathing slowed and echoed in her ears as her eyes slumped half-lidded. She hoped to God Guy didn't find her like this and decide to style her hair and deck her in spandex.

* * *

As it turned out it wasn't Might Guy who discovered Inari sagged across the stairs like a sand filled doll but Hyuga Shinji who had just managed to find the resolve to check on Inari after pacing his tiny room, arguing quietly with himself and drinking far more cups of tea than was healthy. When he saw Inari sprawled out and breathing shallowly, a bag of gifts clutched in one hand and her sword slumped across her back Shinji had gone into absolute mental break down. Believing someone had attacked her and left her defenceless on the stairs Shinji promptly gripped his friend and wailed loudly for twenty minutes before Inari blinked groggily up at him and feebly patted his arm in a consoling manner. Then this was followed by ten minutes of Shinji frantically darting around her, gripping his hair and mumbling 'what-do-I-do-what-do-I-do?' in a huge continuous stream.

So it was only thirty minutes after Hyuga Shinji discovered his exhausted best friend in the staircase that he gained the presence of mind to sprint up the last few stairs to Inari's floor and pound on the doors of the only people who were close enough to help. Guy didn't answer and Shinji knew this to be a sign that he was currently out on a mission. Shinji hesitates (Kakashi does openly read porno books after all) before pounding his skinny arms and fists against this door too. When it swings open Kakashi's head comes into view. He stares blankly at Shinji who's wiping his eyes with the far too long sleeves of his sweater and sniffing the great hiccupping sniffs that promise future bawling. Kakashi's one visible eye curves into a crescent.

"Yo," he smiles.

Shinji immediately burst into a long teary, sobbing dialogue about tea, felt Guys and something on the stairs and Kakashi blinks lazily at him while his mind wanders off into the realm of the latest Itcha Itcha plotline. He's just mulling over how the princess will get herself out her marriage to her nefarious uncle and reunite with the gardener when he realises that Shinji has stopped tugging nervously at his hair and is waiting for a reply, watery Byakugan eyes peering up at him.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Kakashi asked and Shinji replies by gripping his arm and tugging him towards the staircase. Kakashi offers no resistance just allows Shinji to weakly lug him along with lazy curiosity.

As soon as they reach the top of the stairs Shinji begins to wail again and Kakashi's eyes roll skywards and he sighs as Shinji clutches his arm. He was under the impression that Shinji was afraid of the dark or afraid of the notion of Guy lurking in the dark waiting to apprehend Shinji for another bout of 'count-how-many-times-I-can-run-around-Konoha-in-f ifteen-seconds' when a tiny, flickering chakra presence halted him. By now Kakashi was familiar with nearly every single Chakra signal in Konoha and this one was as always gentle but unyielding. Kakashi flicked on the stairway's lights (which Shinji had decided to turn off in his panicked rushing) and his eyes fell on where Inari was sprawled on the steps. Kakashi crouched near Inari's face and received a little 'nnnhhh' for his efforts from the crimson haired girl. He'd gone through chakra depletion enough times to know Inari most likely felt similar to rice pudding right now.

"Hey, Inari-chan," Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile and Inari slowly and groggily shifted her head to blink at him.

"Having fun?" Kakashi asked. He was well aware that teasing Inari while she was as weak as a kitten wasn't the most honourable thing to do but he couldn't help himself.

Inari for her part blinked _slowly _and with that same snail like speed lifted a hand towards Kakashi's face. He didn't even flinch when she flicked his nose just chuckled as her arm flopped back down again.

"Is she alright? She's not doing to die is she?" Shinji babbled over his shoulder.

Kakashi debated pulling a shadowy serious face and telling the sensitive Hyuga that he's afraid Inari will die and that all her organs are about to explode any moment now but the memory of Shinji gripping his arm and wailing stopped him.

"No, she's not going to die," Kakashi planted one elbow on the knee of his crouched knees and rested his head in his hand. He kept his eyes on Inari as she breathed shallowly drifting in that nowhere place between awake and asleep.

"She's depleted her chakra," Kakashi answered and Shinji immediately heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"So, erm, what do we do now?" Shinji asked nervously.

Kakashi shrugged, "she should be in a better state tomorrow but right now she's exhausted."

"So she just needs to sleep?"

"Hrmmm," Kakashi hummed and nodded his head.

They both stood (well crouched in Kakashi's case) for a silent moment before Kakashi leaned forward and lifted Inari. She was light, though Kakashi had expected as much considering her height and weight, and he could easily lift her to her feet. He secured one of Inari's limp arms across his shoulders, caught her bag of belongings in the other and climbed the last two stairs.

"Ah, wait!" Shinji called scuttling behind them.

Kakashi fished out his keys after deciding that hunting through Inari's Obi for her keys might entail accidently brushing against her breasts or her stomach which wasn't so daunting with her hanging off his side but the situation would likely change in the morning. She'd just have to sleep on his couch tonight. Kakashi hummed to himself as he unlocked his door and with a casual kick against the wood swung it open.

Shinji squeaked.

"Inari's not sleeping at yours is she?" he whimpered.

"Yeah," Kakashi answered.

"You, you won't do anything…pervy will you?" Shinji's eyes were flashing between Inari and Kakashi at such a speed it almost looked painful.

Kakashi began easing the door shut, keeping a gap open so Shinji had full view of his face.

"See you, Shinji-san," Kakashi winked before closing the door and trying not to take too much amusement from the terrified whimper on the other side. He chuckled and carefully laid Inari on the couch.

Kakashi stretched and made his way towards his room when a muffled gurgling noise floated up from the couch or more specifically Inari. Kakashi scratched at the back of his head, eyes wandering over to the couch. Her arm was cocooned in bandages and bore a splint and Kakashi felt something sickly line the bottom of his stomach. When he'd seen Inari's teammate hauling in her unconscious body with that arm hanging like a piece of meat, bloodied, mangled, bones jutting out in places Kakashi had felt the same fear as he had when Obito and he found Rin.

He had genuinely terrified him for a moment because despite it all, despite Inari passively restricting access to her real self for those first months, despite the argument they had had the last time he'd seen her as a child (which he still felt guilty about but Inari had not addressed it so he wouldn't), despite the differences in their personalities and how infuriating Inari's silence could be or the way she always played martyr or the way she'd never say a thing if she was upset until it was too late Kakashi has always seen her as that quiet but peaceful presence that sat beside him the day they buried his father.

She'd become that warm and calm respite again and Kakashi found himself searching for excuses to spend time in her company, he'd find he'd mysteriously forgotten to do his shopping that week and would have to manipulate her into buying him dinner or he'd just happen across a cooking recipe that she_ might _be capable of handling or he'd simply just happen to wander into the Bath House while she was there. She was different, he was different they were both young adults now and that thought had discomfited him as it had Inari and it was likely that had they not been friends as children as adults they wouldn't have had the inclination to know each other. But they had and the tie was already there; as Inari had tried to sincerely understand him all those years ago then he found himself returning the gesture now. And he did want to know this Inari who was new and strange yet comfortingly familiar at once. He owed her that much.

Because you never desert a friend.

And Inari was his friend.

He'd seriously questioned that when she first arrived but slowly she was stretching out to him, letting him in and Kakashi was…looking forward to it. He could understand the desire to protect yourself emotionally, he was as guilty of that as Inari was but Kakashi wasn't really happy with the idea of Inari becoming a stranger he used to know. In fact, if he was brutally honest with himself, the thought that she'd just fade into an acquaintance was really…

Another small noise and Kakashi startled from the path his thoughts had veered to. It was most likely that Inari was trying to speak with him but considering she was face down against the pillows she seemed to be finding the task rather difficult. After a moment of standing there Kakashi shrugged and knelt beside Inari's head of crimson hair. Feebly Inari turned her head, her eyebrows drawn slightly and a slightly dazed look that usually meant she'd been out drinking with Kurenai.

"Kakashi-chan," Inari slurred drowsily, "I'm sorry."

And before he could ask what exactly she was sorry for, she was already snoring softly.

'Funny,' Kaskashi thought, smiling to himself and rising to his feet, 'I didn't expect her to snore.'

He shrugged and made his way to his own bed.

**a/n:**

**Since I won't be updating until Monday and the last chapter was pretty small I thought I'd stick this one up. I actually like this chapter and hopefully the wait until the next one will give you time to review ;) cough *not so subtle hint* cough cough. I think this chapter has a little more on ****_Inari's_**** changes rather than Inari noticing others' changes which got me to wondering what do you think about Inari's changes from when she was a child? just curious**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	33. Chapter 33

33.

Yoshiaki was not best pleased. He had not been since he was a boy. This sense of discontent with the world was as familiar to him as breathing and Yoshiaki had come to terms with it years ago. Others however still struggle bitterly against its bounds. He knew this, he was counting on it.

"You can reveal yourself now, they are attending to my wife," Yoshiaki spoke to what seemed to be the empty shadows of the room.

"Ah, Fukumiya-sama is still suffering, you have my condolences," the voice slithered on its belly across the room until it met Yoshiaki's ears. He didn't flinch he was not the type of man to do so and he had become more than accustomed to his visitor's voice by now. Yoshiaki did not turn away from the window he was pinning his gaze through. Light fell from the pregnant moon and across the bare furnishings of his office. He had not lighted candles. He had no need to.

"Do not try to entertain me with empty sympathies, Tengu," Yoshiaki replied, "they have no worth and I am not of the disposition to entertain my time with the worthless."

"So cold," the voice laughed and it was the tinkle of a child's laugh though both it and Yoshiaki both knew it was far from a child, "as you wish Yoshiaki-danna we will skip pleasantries and proceed to business."

"How many?" Yoshiaki questioned though both occupants of the room knew of what he was referring.

"The thirteen stored in the temple on the edge of water country," Tengu replied.

Yoshiaki's jaw clenched in an uncharacteristic display of emotion when he was in private, when he was entering other Council members or generally those who did not know him as he truly was Yoshiaki was quite the opposite. He was charming and influential, caring and considerate a more kindly primary school teacher figure despite the sharp contours of his face and pitch black of oriental eyes. In reality Fukumiya Yoshiaki believed himself a god amongst these, he had some divine right to everything he wished and the others, the blind flock that surrounds him on such a daily basis, were mere objects to be used or destroyed at his wish. The term Sociopath was not uncommonly used by those few who had seen past the empty-eyed smile; he was a wolf among sheep and what he wanted, what he believed was his right because he was the centre at which the universe spun, was Konoha.

"I had believed Kota Kohaku was stationed there," Yoshiaki spoke though his voice was as flat and apathetic as ever.

"He was. He was attacked by two Konoha Nin."

"Dead?"

"One managed to take his right hand, a sorry state for a sexually frustrated man but alas pity got the better of me and I was required to intervene, the Jounin of the pair was so very close to turning little Kohaku to ash."

"Intervened?"

Tengu grew silent as the air of the room shifted. Fukumiya was not needed to say a single word to demonstrate his displeasure with your performance you must felt it crushing down on you until you couldn't breathe, until your only thoughts became 'please make it stop'.

"You are not to do so again," Yoshiaki spoke, "You have not served your purpose yet and for you to become unusable to me at this stage would be rather inconvenient for me do you understand?"

"Yes, Yoshiaki-danna."

Tengu's presence melted further into the shadows at the soft padding of feet outside the door. A single line of light stretched across the deep wood of Yoshiaki's study, broken by the silhouette of a young girl.

"Father?" the girl asked except her voice too was as flat and lifeless as the man who sired her.

"Leave," Yoshiaki replied. He did not turn to face her, did not usher her name and the lack of reaction from her suggested that this was not an unusual occurrence.

"I apologise Father, but I was sent to ask you to come. Mother she is," the girl's voice halted for a moment, a long moment before falling into action again, "they believe she is close to passing."

"Yoshino was my previous reply unclear. Leave."

"Understood Father, please accept my sincere apologies for disturbing your work," the girl replied and slipped away from the dark of the office as Tengu slipped back into it.

It stood there regarding its master and wondering who claimed the real title of monster here.

* * *

When Inari awoke she was embarrassed to discover she'd managed to dribble on _someone_'s couch. Because it was distinctly not the smooth cream material of her own and it did not smell of that flowery fragrance she enjoyed dousing her apartment in. The '_someone'_ in particular drew a blank. The last thing she remembered was Shinji coming dangerously close to cardiac arrest when he'd found her on the stairs. Inari groaned softly. She'd not suffered Chakra depletion this cruelly since that mission with sensei in Grass Country three years ago now. Her bones still felt like heated rubber and that disconcerting hollow feeling in her chest was only slightly abating but more worryingly she was currently sprawled across '_someon_e's' couch and didn't have the presence of mind to heavily concern herself with this predicament.

Blearily Inari lifted her head and through half-lidded eyes looked about her. The apartment was familiar, the layout was similar to her own but Inari seriously doubted someone was bored enough to sneak into her apartment while she slept and redecorate it completely at least without her noticing. When Inari's eyes fell on the bookcase or more specifically the army of Itcha Itcha volumes wedged into it everything became clear. This was Kakashi's apartment, how could she forget?

The reasons and events behind her appearance in Kakashi's apartment wasn't her greatest concern right now, she was far too busy trying to locate the bathroom. She opened the broom cupboard blinked blandly into it before her muggy brain reminded her that Kakashi's bathroom was in the same place as hers would be. After she'd cleaned herself up and was feeling suitably more refreshed and alive at least Inari hunted around for mouthwash.

"Kakashi-chan's bathroom is quite bare," Inari murmured as she pushed past bottles of conditioner and horror of horrors a shower gel and shampoo in one, "I'll need to prepare a care package."

She already stocked Kurenai's cupboards; the crimson eyed young woman kept finding her bathroom cupboard mysteriously filled after it had been empty when she'd glanced a moment before. Kurenai wasn't sure how Inari was managing this feat but after trying to pull an answer from her for hours and only receiving a playful smile in reply had given up and allowed the rose-scented bubble bath to occupy her cupboards.

Inari re-entered the main area of the apartment and found she wasn't sure what she was meant to be doing with herself now. She wasn't entirely sure if Kakashi was even in the house (though she wouldn't completely discard the notion that he was somehow spying on her from on top of his bookcase, a thought that made Inari peer suspiciously at it for a moment before frowning and shaking her head) and she was at a loss for whether the correct procedure was to find him or just leave. She debated calling Kurenai since she was her first immediate contact that came to mind in situations just as these and immediately dismissed it. Inari had once gone home with Genma one night after drinking the contents of Kurenai's magical never-ending bottle of alcohol and Kurenai hadn't said a word about it in the morning but the teasing smirk and knowing look she'd graced Inari with the entire the next day made it perfectly clear that Kurenai knew exactly what Inari had done last night down to every naughty detail and was finding Inari's squirming under her gaze amusing. 'No,' Inari shuddered, 'I definitely don't want to go through that again'. Especially if the other participant of the nude dance Kurenai had imagined was Kakashi, he was a close friend (even if it was likely that he wasn't aware of it) it'd be strange. She also dismissed the notion of calling Asuma since he was likely to be ten times worse than Kurenai; she loved her ex-team mate and close friend but Sarutobi Asuma had a penchant for blackmail and he wasn't ashamed to use it. Shinji would burst a blood vessel then reduce himself to a wailing puddle of tears as he lamented Inari's innocence and blamed himself for leaving her at the hands of Kakashi the known pervert. Guy was…no, just no, that wasn't an option. Genma, no. Kimiko, dear lord no it'd be all over the village in three seconds flat not that anything had happened but Kimiko was sure to discard that detail. Inari sighed and decided to just leave the matter to herself. This was the drawback of being a shinobi and travelling all those years with just Hikaru-sensei, she wasn't exactly aware of the procedures of events such as these she'd never passed out on Kakashi's couch before.

Inari seated herself at Kakashi's table and decided to wait. It was a good twenty minutes before Kakashi came mumbling out of his room, plain brown slippers on his feet and his grey hair only slightly messier than usual. He yawned widely and scratched at his chest, eyes trailing right past Inari and over to the kitchen. Kaskashi made himself a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal, shuffled over to table, placed his bowl and cup on the table before finally slumping into the seat opposite Inari. Kakashi lifted his spoon now dripping with milk and various breakfast flakes and lifted the other hand to remove his mask when he finally noticed that Inari was seating there watching him patiently curious in the same manner a house cat watches their owner.

There was a pause.

Kakashi blinked lazily and Inari blinked back.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Kakashi asked flatly.

Inari's eyebrows creased in confusion.

Kakashi however remained as blank faced and unyielding, "Inari-chan?"

"I woke up here."

There was a second of visible panic on Kakashi's face and Inari realising what Kakashi must be envisioning found her cheeks warming and her skin becoming uncomfortably hot.

"I don't think we did anything like that, my clothes are on and I was on the couch," Inari rushed, her usual clear and crisp speech becoming flustered.

"Oh, I wouldn't underestimate me; you'd be surprised what I can do in that situation," Kakashi answered bluntly with a serious expression that was capable of halting even the most seasoned and capable Jounin in their tracks.

'He…I…no….that, but nothing happened I'm sure, I don't remember all of last night but Kakashi wouldn't…why is he smiling like that?" Inari's blushing and panicked expression turned onto Kakashi whose eyes had crinkled up with a grin. He leant forward and Inari sucked in breath.

Then Kakashi flicked her nose the same way she did when she was in a particularly playful mood.

"I'm only teasing Inari-chan," Kakashi chuckled completely unaffected by the Inari's mouth hanging agape, "I didn't know you could turn that colour."

Inari's relief gave way to a chuckle but her heart rate didn't slow.

There was a pounding at Inari's door and then moments later the same relentless banging at Kakashi's door. Kakashi sighed, muttered something Inari didn't catch and rose.

* * *

Kimiko trudged through the beautiful mess of Konoha, hot Styrofoam cup of coffee in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. Akira had carefully prepared both, giving her a firm scolding that unfortunately didn't end up leading into what it usually led to (which left Kimiko quite put-out and was the cause behind her current scowl) before barking her out of the house. Poor Inari had blanched and blinked blankly at their displays when she'd first seen them but Kimiko supposed that Inari's idea of a love life differed greatly from her own. '_If _Inari _has_ a love life,' Kimiko scowled, 'she's so tight lipped about everything personal except when she spoke about her sensei and Kagami last night'. Taking into account tranquil, quiet little Inari's love of all things peaceful (besides when she was cleaving through enemy shinobi or when she lost her temper of course) it wasn't a surprise that her and Akira's relationship confused her partner since both she and Akira seemed to be happiest when they were battling through some domestic drama. It was simply boring otherwise.

Kimiko gulped down the last of her coffee and slung the now empty cup into the waste bin outside Inari's apartment building. She'd asked the ANBU who had contacted her this morning if she could collect Inari for the debriefing with the Hokage and he'd agreed unaware that Kimiko was gleefully satisfied with the opportunity to snoop through her reserved partner's private life.

Kimiko dragged her feet up the stairs, mumbling the number the woman at the desk had given her when she'd asked for Inari's apartment under her breath lest she forget it. The hallway was empty but considering the early hour that was hardly surprising. Kimiko thumped at Inari's door. No answer. Kimiko frowned, she'd heard Might Guy (how could you_ not_ hear him though Inari usually gave her a carefully blank warning look when Kimiko started into a Might Guy bitching rant) mention that he and Hatake Kakashi lived on the same floor. If Inari was out maybe they'd know something. She wasn't about to knock on Guy's door so Kimiko pressed the buzzer asked for Hatake's room and pounded the living daylights out of that door instead.

It swung open after a small delay. A smile broke across Kimiko's face at the sight of the esteemed Hatake Kakashi watching her with a bored expression. His leanly toned arms were on display, his hair tousled from sleep and a similar sleepy slope to his eyes. The shirt he wore was pleasingly tight and Kimiko wasted no time in raking her gaze over the esteemed Copy Nin.

'He practically screams come back to bed,' Kimiko mentally drooled as her eyes trailed over him.

"Yes?" Kakashi drawled.

Kimiko indulged herself with the fantasy of jumping the Copy Nin for a moment, her eyes were wandering across his apartment (from a mixture of her instinctive nosiness and trying to soak up back drops for the naughty fantasies she'd allow herself with 'sexy sleep tousled Kakashi' later) when she noticed someone distinctively familiar seated at his table. Inari too looked sleepy and it just made her face that much softer and overall utterly adorable. It seemed Hatake Kakashi wasn't the only master of the 'come back to bed' look, if the slender bare legs peeking out of the folds of Inari's slightly rumpled Kimono and the small parting of her lips were anything to go by.

Kimiko's eyes flicked from Kakashi to Inari, Inari to Kakashi, Kakashi to Inari and back again before an evil smile spilt across her face.

"Inari, Hokage-sama has asked that we deliver our verbal report now," Kimiko smirked and eyed Kakashi, "if you're not too busy of course."

Inari nodded and rose.

"I'll see _you_ later Inari-chan," Kakashi winked before shutting the door behind them.

Kimiko was powerless to resist the great, barking laughs that rose in her throat at the sight of usually calm team mate, blushing and clearly irritated.

"Not a word," Inari whispered.

Kimiko just laughed harder.

**a/n:**

**Ah, thank you for all your reviews, I got a couple off some old reviewers which was brilliant because I was worried you'd stopped reading XD I hoped you liked this chapter where we introduce Yoshiaki and Yoshino who'll both have a much bigger part later on. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	34. Chapter 34

34.

She was still laughing to herself when they entered the Hokage's office though by then Inari had firmly settled her emotionless mask into place despite Kimiko's attempts at embarrassing her. She made a mental note to track down the Copy Nin later and ask him how in the world he had managed to incite that reaction from Inari. For the moment though Kimiko was coldly aware that this was serious.

"Hokage-sama," Kimiko and Inari intoned as they both bowed at the waist.

He smiled and nodded as Kimiko and Inari made their way over to his gigantic desk and seated themselves opposite him. There were several other ANBU in the room, one of which was Tenzo now wearing a cat ANBU mask, and planted before the Hokage was a thick file protected with so many seals that they were too numerous to count never mind hack (and they were only the visible ones).

The Hokage passed his hand over the file and the ink of the seals disappeared into the thin card. He laid out the photos that Tenzo had taken and Kimiko felt her stomach rolling at the memory. Thirteen they'd counted in total. Thirteen Nin who had been reported missing or dead in action over the past two decades had been strung up by their feet to the rotting wooden beams and someone had slit their throats, like pigs at the butchers rather than **real people**.

Kimiko's fists clenched and she tightened her jaw against the flurry of curses that the anger boiling in her gut flung up her throat.

There hadn't been a trace of blood though; Tenzo had been absurdly meticulous in his search and if the Hokage was calling them in it was likely he'd already had another ANBU squad investigate the Temple and still found no blood at the violent slaughter scene.

"What you've discovered on your last mission is worrying," the Hokage sighed heavily.

Kimiko couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore, "its bloody sick that's what it is! I don't understand Hokage-sama why would someone do this?"

"Some more powerful Jutsu, a darker category of Fuinjutsu namely used in the First Shinobi War, needed an offering of more than one person's entire chakra through the taking of their life force. All have been listed as Forbidden Justus since then but it seems someone has been delving into dark places," the Hokage blew smoke from his pipe and leaned back his face lapsing into thought as he watched Konoha from the huge window.

"Why would Kota Kohaku do this?" Kimiko yelled.

"Kota Kohaku doesn't have access to information on these Jutsus and if your report suggested anything it's that he is in league with one other, or if not more, powerful shinobi," the Hokage answered. Their report? _Oh,_ Kimiko scanned the sheets of paper spilling from the file. How could she forget? That hooded stranger had been like something from a nightmare and he'd crushed Inari as if she were nothing. Inari scanned the documents; Tenzo had listed in detail the appearance of the stranger down to estimated height and weight and every word he'd spoken line to line. It made Kimiko's head hurt just looking at it and she was relieved that she'd never been interested in joining the ANBU if this was the level of detail their reports covered.

"Who has access to this knowledge?" Inari spoke clear and crisp from beside Kimiko and Kimiko jumped since she'd very nearly forgotten that Inari was in the room with her.

"That's classified," the Hokage answered.

"If it's someone in a position of power should we be countering for a coup d'état?" Inari questioned calmly.

The Hokage sighed deeply, "that is a concern but we are still unaware of this stranger's intentions, he could very well be someone outside the system."

The Hokage leaned forward and pinned them both with a serious look, "either way the damage they can cause is massive."

"Then why are we sitting here talking? Let's go!" Kimiko yelled.

"We have no notion of who is behind the attack or where they are based at the present," the Hokage answered bluntly.

"So we just wait around until they decide to destroy people!"

"No," the Hokage's voice was firm and he stared Kimiko back into her seat after she'd risen in anger, "we continue to investigate the matter."

Kimiko scowled and muttered several explicit curses underneath her breath.

"Hokage-sama I wish to make a personal request," Inari spoke calmly despite the tension that had drawn the atmosphere painfully tight.

The Hokage nodded his assent.

"Upon discovering any information I wish to accompany the team you send to deal with the matter," Inari answered. Kimiko stared wide-eyed at her but there was no telling what was working through Inari's mind at that moment since her face was still void of emotion. The stranger could have easily killed Inari when he had her pinned so why would she wish to further herself in this when Kimiko was keen to run to the hills.

"You've never made such a request before;" the Hokage murmured then looked Inari straight in the eye beneath the shadows of his hat, "are you sure?"

Inari nodded.

"Very well," the Hokage sighed and wrote something on a sheet of paper before shuffling that too into the file.

"If Inari goes I go too," Kimiko snapped then grinned across at her team mate, "you'll need someone to drag your ass back to Konoha once they leave you all crippled."

Inari is momentarily startled to discover Kakashi waiting outside the Hokage's office. She knows from the set of his frame that this isn't a social call and that he too is receiving orders. She smiles and nods in greeting and Kakashi's visible eye crinkles in a smile but not a word is spoken.

* * *

The Hokage is as usual straight to the point in the mission brief. Kakashi listens intently and his mind already picks apart the almost untraceable worry lines around the Hokage's eyes that tell him yes, only the Elders are privy to this information and yes if it has passed unnoticed for such a large amount of time that thirteen Konoha nin have been slaughtered (and those are the only ones known about but from what Kakashi knows of these advanced seals there are likely many more) over an extensive period of time some of the corpses dating back to the Second Shinobi War then it's highly probable that the roots of this case have already grown deep. Kakashi learns all this in the matter of seconds, he did not earn the title Jounin or prodigy for no reason and he also understands that any attempt to pluck whatever Elder is behind this from the system will be met with a mire of political tension and animosity. The Hokage is in a difficult situation, he can't act without proof and he can't seek proof directly without warrant. It's likely that all fingers will point towards the Uchiha Clan considering the way the others of the council treat them with careful suspicion and with tensions already high the Hokage has been strapped firmly over a barrel. Kakashi isn't interested in politics, if he had been given the case he would have placed everyone who had been in contact with the forbidden Jutsus under extreme integration since a shinobi's duty is to protect the village regardless of all the greedy little hands grasping for more money and power but he accepts that they must wait for the tracker teams the Hokage dispatched this morning to sniff out Kota Kohaku; which ordinarily wouldn't have been easy but considering Inari managed to cripplingly wound him during their fight the scent of blood will still be hanging in the air. Overall it's a difficult situation and Kakashi is not comfortable with their lack of knowledge on this mysterious stranger who managed to crush his friend's arm into jagged meat but it's not the worst he's come across. They'll all just have to be sharp which isn't an outlandish request from shinobi.

"Hatake-san," the Hokage says as Kakashi makes for the door believing himself and the medic ANBU Nin that has also been assigned to this case to be dismissed.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Kakashi replies.

"A word please," the Hokage answers, he throws a look to the other ANBU who promptly bows and slips outside the door. Looking across at the Hokage with his fingers steepled beneath his chin, his hat drawing shadows across the weathered lines of his face and his pipe murmuring out clouds of smoke, Kakashi felt the odd sensation that he was heading in for a scolding from the head master.

"As you're aware from the mission report Inari-san and her team mate, Yamagichi Kimiko, have requested that they also be placed on this mission," the Hokage began, "and I have granted them their request."

Kakashi nodded, it was covered in the brief.

"You're also aware Inari-san was released from Konoha hospital only yesterday if the complaints from the nurses regarding the reading material you left behind for her are true," the Hokage's eyes wrinkled ever so slightly in a smile and Kakashi rubbed awkwardly at the back of his head. He wasn't embarrassed about his taste in books just the way the Third Hokage was discussing said books with that grandfatherly smile that just said 'naughty, naughty little Kakashi have you been reading about boobies again?'.

"We both know Inari-san well enough that it's unlikely she'll rest up and will instead be training for whenever she is sent out," the Hokage sighed, "I'd like to ask a favour of you Kakashi-san."

"Of course," Kakashi replied, he knew what was coming and even if he hadn't his duty as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf was to serve the Hokage and its people.

"Keep an eye on her, keep her preoccupied; I don't want her to end up in hospital again. I think…she took her sensei's death harder than others realise, she and Kota Hikaru were very close, and you Kakashi-san of all people can understand how it feels," the Hokage leaned forward and his eyes bore through Kakashi, right past the skin and tissue right into his eyes and the essence of him flickering behind them.

"Understood Hokage-sama," Kakashi nodded before making his exit.

He hadn't expected babysitting his friend to pop up on his to do list when he woke up but he'd had far worse assignments.

The scene in which he found Inari was odd but disturbingly not unusual for the Jounin. She was sitting cross-legged on top of Guy's back as the man bobbed up and down in furiously paced push-ups. Hyuga Shinji was carefully laying out a tea set beside them, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth at every delicate rattle of china.

"More tea Inari," Shinji smiled meekly and Inari nodded, smiled and accepted the cup then sipped at it while somehow managing to stop a single drop spilling as Guy pushed up and down like a demented desk ornament.

"Yo," Kakashi raised a single hand in flippant greeting as he emerged from the thicket of bushes and into the small field the group had situated themselves in,

Inari responded first and calmly slid from Guy's back seconds before the Beautiful Green Beast himself sprang to his feet and launched into a flowery speech about 'eternal rivals'. Shinji made a small noise and averted his eyes from Kakashi completely, although Kakashi wasn't at a glance intimidating in the least (a feature that was handy since it meant most Nin underestimated him) Shinji was still scared of him since their days in the academy. Kakashi slouched, hands in his pockets and allowed his mind to meander for a plan of approach while Guy continued to dance about him making swan shapes and victory poses at the same time as continuing to exclaim loudly. 'Does he prepare these speeches? Has he gotten them written down somewhere?' Kakashi wondered absently. Now, to the matter at hand. Inari. Did he just outright tell her that the Hokage had made a personal request that he keep an eye on her? It was difficult to judge her reaction, especially considering it was about her sensei, she could go one of two ways. Firstly and more optimistically she could see this as a mission and taking into account her sense of duty towards Konoha comply without protest _or _she could close up entirely as she usually did whenever Kota Hikaru was mentioned making it difficult for him to properly gauge her mental state.

There was always the option to not tell her and pose his surveillance as another facet of his odd sense of humour but Inari was a Jounin and Kakashi was not one to underestimate her level of skill. She'd know within the first three hours or less what he was up to. A shinobi saw the world differently to that of a civilian, maybe _see _wasn't the correct term, _assesse_d might be more suitable. Everything was not one thing but a list of details that could be used to your advantage or disadvantage, pose a threat or obstruction or the ability to be manipulated into something more useable. Kurenai had once told Asuma that she could find thirty-two ways to brutally murder him with her chopsticks after the chain-smoker had pilfered from her plate and Kakashi didn't doubt it.

"-the fiery meadows on which we play out this everlasting saga!" Guy finished and Kakashi blinked idly.

He looked across at Inari who was smiling softly as Shinji chattered about his boss, evidently Shinji both feared and loathed the woman, to her. Everyone knew she'd changed, you'd have to be deaf, blind and dumb not to and everyone knew she grew especially distant when Kota Hikaru was mentioned but the Hokage had drawn particular attention to it. Was there something he knew that Kakashi didn't?

* * *

The Fukumiya household held too many secrets. Whatever whispers that coiled in those shadowy corners had long ago made themselves known to Fukumiya Yoshino, they lulled her to sleep each night like the songs her mother used to sing when she could still manage more than a few words without coughing blood but that felt so long ago now. She did not bat an eyelid when an Uchiha crept in at night and Danzo the night before. In truth she lacked the capacity to be surprised, there was too much of her father's blood seeping through her veins to allow her the ability to experience a multitude of emotions. A five year old Yoshino lay in bed and stared unblinking up at the ceiling.

"Suspicious," she murmured, "Arousing or apt to arouse suspicion through questionable behaviour."

**a/n:**

**Chap up! :D The next couple of chapters will be just on Inari in Konoha. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and as always...**

**thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

35.

Inari did not ask Kakashi why he'd hung around her all day. Kakashi was not someone you weaned answers from; he either told you (rather bluntly and unapologetically) or he did not and there was not much you could honestly do about either situation. She was still internally digging for answers as to why he'd sat with her, Shinji and Guy in the meadow reading through his book while Inari continued to simultaneously count Guy's push-ups and listen to Shinji. She glanced across at Kakashi as he strolled beside her, hands stuffed in pockets and that distinctive easy-going slump to his shoulders. It wasn't unusual by any means for them to spend time together, Kakashi often managed to manipulate her into buying him dinner and he often lounged around in her apartment gaining some strange sense of satisfaction from teasing her and/or lazily watching her create monstrosities in the kitchen. Inari had called on his company many times when she wished to visit the head of the Hokage Monument in those late evenings because something unidentifiable about Kakashi's presence put her at a state of ease. So his behaviour wasn't unlike him entirely just…off.

She decided to test her theory as she veered from the path they'd been walking in comfortable silence towards the Baths. Kakashi followed instead of continuing on towards his apartment.

A small smile played across Inari's lips. She called round for Kurenai (who also threw a suspicious glance at Kakashi) before strolling along towards the oh-so-familiar welcome frame of the Village Hidden in the Leaves' biggest bathhouse.

"Welcome Inari-chan," the greeters chimed and both Kakashi and Kurenai didn't seem surprised in the least that she was on such a familiar basis with all the staff. If Inari did not visit the bathhouse in the space of two weeks it was likely that she was dead, although even dead the staff wouldn't be too surprised (horrified of course but not surprised) to find Inari's corpse smiling blissfully in one of the heated pools of water.

Kakashi very nearly followed Inari and Kurenai into the women's changing room but a firm glare from Inari's best friend sent him drawling an apology and ambling into the room opposite.

"What's going on?" Kurenai asked immediately as the door closed behind them and both young women set about slipping out of their clothes.

Inari eyed the corners of the changing room then whispered, "shhh I'm sure he's still watching or listening at least."

Kurenai's expression changed to one that suggested she thought her small friend was clearly losing it but then mirrored Inari's wary glances when she realistically considered the possibility of Kakashi bugging the changing rooms. And so began the silent telepathy conversation between Inari and Kurenai. This was only capable between Inari, Kurenai and Asuma and had come in handy on more than several occasions. It consisted of the careful reading of the other's expressions, gestures that had been coded to translate as words and various eye movements. Eventually Kurenai and Inari smiled as an understanding passed between the two.

Kurenai and Inari managed to effectively conceal their Jutsus and when Kurenai stepped out into the baths in the form of Inari using Henge her clone who still retained her original appearance followed. Inari slunk along the rafters, shrouding herself in shadow as any good ninja would do. She'd had to relinquish Kagami since it never (_ever_ she still bathed and showered with it in reaching distance much to Kurenai's confusion) left her presence and Kurenai was currently masquerading as her. 'No,' Inari corrected, 'Kurenai _was_ her now'. Inari's uneasiness about the loss of Kagami's presence was soon preoccupied with a mixture of not only fascination that Kurenai could act as her so well but also fondness that her acting skills stemmed from a real true understanding of her.

'Am I really that quiet?' Inari mused, her brows creasing slightly, 'and do I always have that peaceful look on my face.'

It was more than slightly disconcerting seeing her doppelganger if not a little intriguing. Kurenai Inari, Kurenai's clone and Kakashi all dressed in bathing suits relaxed in the private Bath. Inari at present was meant to be using the opportunity to escape Kakashi's surveillance but she found she was much more interested in watching the scene play out.

It was twenty minutes in that Inari realised Kakashi was sneaking peeks down the front of her (well Kurenai disguised as her) black bikini, and he was being awfully crafty about it. Inari's face heated and she felt her cheeks turn that horribly noticeable red. It was easy to make the assumption that Inari was as cool as Kurenai was about such things; she was steadily confident of her skills in combat, although quiet she was by no means shy and she had been recognised as Kota Hikaru's protégée and a well-respected Jounin. So spending much of her life under the wing of a well-known and shameless womaniser you'd think she would be secure in this aspect also but it seemed Inari shared a more likeminded approach with her sensei's grumpy and stoic older brother, Hatsuto, in this respect. She was so easily embarrassed in situations such as these which was (in Inari's view) beyond frustrating because she _should _retaliate decisively instead of turning pink and finding that her skin suddenly seemed far too big for her body. But Kurenai of course acted on impulse and immediately gave Kakashi a glare that even made the still blushing Inari hidden in the rafters shiver. Kakashi didn't so much as blink (or apologise for his peeping) but Inari knew that he was fully aware now that the Inari he was lounging beside was not the same Inari he'd teased this morning.

Inari decided to beat a hasty retreat while she could and using every stealthy skill she knew she smuggled herself away from the Bath house. She was ten minutes out and darting from rooftop to rooftop when she noticed the familiar tuft of grey on the now pursing shadow.

"Inari –chan," Kakashi called, speeding his pace in an attempt to match her own. Inari could immediately tell that Kakashi was not best pleased with her disappearing act just by the tone of his voice. He did not shout, he did not scream it just became eerily polite and clear without its usual slight lazy drawl. Over the months (nearly a year now she realised) Inari had only ever seen Kakashi use his very serious, very terrifyingly intense voice and expression a grand total of three times and each had garnished the desired effect. Inari now felt that same sinking feeling others had described as to how they felt when she really lost her temper and it followed along the lines of 'oh shit'.

"Inari-chan, stop," Kakashi ordered evenly.

"If I stop you'll kill me," Inari called back. She thanked the Gods that she was ranked as one of the fastest shinobi in the entirety of Konoha. She picked up speed and Kakashi pursued, they became mere blurs passing along the tiles, beams and tables of ivy along the roofs of Konoha.

"I won't kill you Inari-chan I have nowhere to hide the body," Inari could almost feel Kakashi's pleasant smile and shivered.

"Surprisingly that doesn't instil me with confidence," Inari whispered. It was cut short as Kakashi's clone reared up from the alleyway she had been preparing to leap over and Inari was forced to swerve into lower ground to avoid capture. That was the initial plan but was unfairly thwarted as Kakashi materialised from the wood of the wall behind her and gripped her arms. Inari knew over forty-five ways to break that rudimentary hold but when she realised it was just that, rudimentary with no intent to physically harm her, she relaxed and decided she needed to face Kakashi who was suddenly furious with her for some unknown reason. The man in question leaps gracefully down from the rooftop and as soon as his feet hit the floor glared at her through both eyes. Inari stares calmly back at him.

"Why did you run off?" Kakashi questions in that same flat, serious tone that Inari suspects is especially useful in integration.

"Why are you so angry?" Inari replies calmly.

"Why don't you trust me? I'm trying to look out for your best interests so why don't you trust me to?"

Inari's eyebrows furrow in confusion but she does not say a thing, as always every word is clear from her expression. Kakashi sighs and Inari watches as the serious frustrated side of Kakashi closes away from view and the idle nonchalant one takes stage front again.

"I've worked up an appetite," Kakashi grins at Inari pointedly but she doesn't chuckle to herself or smile softly she's still watching carefully. She's always known there's a lot more to Hatake Kakashi than what is glimpsed at the surface, she's always known that whatever ties and wires inside that genius mind of his are beyond difficult to understand and she's always known that Kakashi himself, his soul, is so very, very complex.

But Inari doesn't like the way Kakashi just sealed up in that manner. Inari's slightly lost expression turns into one of mild irritation and Kakashi just watches her through half-lidded eyes. She does not like it at all. She's never asked anything from Kakashi and he in return has never asked anything from her. That's how their friendship has always worked. She trusts him, of course she does but how can he ask her to allow his help when he restricts her from offering any help to him. 'Emi never told me something was wrong until it was too late, Hikaru-sensei never told me what he was doing until it was too late and now Kakashi. I won't let it become too late. Why won't they let me carry them?' Inari says nothing though only follows Kakashi as they meet up again with Kurenai.

...

Inari's feeling vastly more stable when Kurenai hands Kagami back over to her. Three cups in and Inari's feeling unstable again except this time it's because her feet and hands seem to be complying to their own wishes, her brain has become a happy, fuzzy ball and she can't seem to stop moving languidly in her seat as she tries to dance while in the effect of the other two. She doesn't even like dancing ordinarily but it seems that whenever that kicking liquid makes it way down her throat her body automatically decides that 'now is the time to dance!' without even an affirmative from Inari's admittedly now sloshy mind. She smiles goofily at Shinji who's already five cups down.

"What're you looking at?" Shinji growls.

Kurenai (who's managed to consume two bottles in the space of Inari's three cups) giggles and poor Kakashi is trying to read his book in peace through Shinji's attempts to rip it violently from his hands. Hyuga Shinji always seems to experience a complete reverse when he's been drinking; he becomes bad-tempered, loud, combative and foul-mouthed. All in all he's a bad drunk. But it's always amusing watching him try to lay into guys twice his size and weight while screaming about their mothers participating in numerous explicit activities with him.

"Listen to me you little *******, everyone thinks you're so ****ing amazing well? Yeah! I thought not!" Shinji wobbles as he tries to glare at Kakashi but considering he's still so baby-faced it's anything but intimidating.

Kakashi stares blandly at him as Shinji mumbles into his glass, "that's what I ****ing thought, pussy."

Kakashi switches his gaze from Shinji to Kurenai in some hope of help but the young woman when inebriated finds everything so wonderfully funny that any glimmer of aid is dashed. Kakashi looks back at the bottle of Sake and his own untouched cup.

He shrugs, if you can't beat them join them.

The group depart the bar many hours later on shaky legs. Kurenai is still hanging off Inari while the red head continues to dance in alarmingly out-dated dance moves, her face completely serious as she does so. Shinji and Kakashi are in front of them, Shinji poking a finger into Kakashi's chest repeatedly while trying to slur out insults that mostly just sound like 'ffffffuuuuuwaaaawww ewwwww'. The Great Copy Nin himself is far more sober than his companions and currently the only one trying to herd them home despite Shinji's best efforts to goad him into a fight.

"You, you, you…" Shinji begins, face screwed up in an ugly grimace and his tongue rolling heavily around the words.

"You, you, you," Kurenai mimics and laughs loudly which only causes Inari to try and dance to the tune of her laughter and Kakashi sighs.

"No, you!" Shinji yells and jabs a finger at Kurenai.

Kurenai just giggles and slips onto her backside dragging Inari down with her.

"I'll, I'll show everyone one of you," Shinji declares then grips Kakashi's shirt in one balled fist. Kakashi lazily looks down at his hand and back up into Shinji's face with an lifted eyebrow and an expression that clearly says 'seriously?'

"Piggy, piggyback race now!" Shinji roars but it just makes Kurenai (who's still a fallen mess of tipsy hands and legs with a still dancing Inari on the floor) laugh even harder.

"Get on bitch!" Shinji wobbly makes his way over to Kurenai and offers her his back, Kakashi makes the same movement towards Inari and it's a good ten minutes of drunken shinobi trying to help up drunken shinobi before all four are on their feet (admittedly swaying dangerously but up at least).

Kurenai clambers onto Shinji's back while Kakashi tries to take great care in helping the still bopping Inari onto his own, he's certain that an intoxicated Shinji carrying an intoxicated Kurenai home is not the best idea but in their current state they're likely to leave Inari here and just looking at her, dancing about in the street is enough to know she isn't going capable of making it home on her own. Kakashi sighs and asks a Chunin who is watching the display with an amused expression if he can make sure Shinji and Kurenai make it back to Kurenai's house in one piece; the Chunin nods and Kakashi lists directions. As soon as Kurenai is up both she and Shinji lean forward and promptly crash back onto the floor.

Kakashi settles Inari's weight in the centre of his back 'she's light, surprisingly so' but is almost overbalanced as Inari reaches forward and repeatedly pats his head. She's chuckling to herself as she pats his hair beyond amused that it keeps bouncing back into its original spikey volume seconds after being flattened. Minutes later and the fumbling noise of Shinji and Kurenai are left behind as they're carefully shepherded away by the Chunin; it is only now in the relative peace that Kakashi can hear Inari humming sleepily to herself against the shell of his ear.

He recognises that song; he had heard Rin humming the same tune after training on so many occasions. It's sweet and soft and something about it tugs veraciously at his chest, just like the memories associated with it. Hatake Kakashi carries his childhood friend through the now empty streets of Konoha, the moonlight skimming over the rooftops and her song whispering away in his ear. A strange sense of peace comes across Kakashi and something soft about it, about this scene makes his chest swell with an emotion he does not recognise. The streets are quiet except for her voice and the sounds of crickets; it's warm and delicate in Kakashi's hands. Inari's pats become gentler and weaker with sleep and Kakashi realises he too is yawning by the time they manage to make it to the apartment building.

He has great trouble trying to find his keys and keep Inari from slipping but without a word Inari leans forward and digs her hand into his pocket for him. Kakashi's eyes widen and he sucks in breath. He tries to focus on the small indents on the wall where the bristles of a paint brush has left its mark rather than the feeling of Inari's slim fingers gently probing into his pocket, brushing against...'one kunai, two kunai, three kunai, four kunai'. Kakashi releases the breath he didn't know he'd been holding when Inari pulls free his keys and plops them into his open palm, he feels the lift of her sleepy smile against the material covering his neck and the bloom of her warm breath easing in and out like waves on a shore against the sensitive skin. Hatake Kakashi's hand grip tighter around the crook of her leg and his brain desperately begins counting kunai again.

Inari is still latched onto his back when he stumbles inside, haphazardly kicking the door closed behind him. He's suddenly exhausted and the calm of the moonlight is pulling him under. Through sheer luck they make it to the bedroom without one, the other or both tipping sideways, forwards, or backwards onto their faces. Kakashi drops himself onto the bed, face first against the bliss of warm, soft sheets. He closes his eyes as sleep reaches up to cradle him and vaguely he realises that Inari is scrambling about on his back. His limbs feel like weights as Inari hoists them into the bed, pulling off his shinobi sandals and tucking the duvet around him. 'It's nice' Kakashi thinks absently though he doesn't know why. Inari manages to pull him onto his back by giving clumsy jerks at his side and Kakashi opens his eyes to find her watching him carefully. The moon allows a glimmer of pale light's fingers across her face and her eyes are so dark and hazy, her features so soft that Kakashi isn't sure if this image is real. She looks…Kakashi's not sure how she looks but it's addictive to watch. He wants to say something but no words come to mind so instead he settles for watching the delicate line of her back and the curve of her throat as she tries to tuck him in.

"You helped me into bed, I'll help you," Inari slurs but the words seem so very far away.

She pauses as she sways dangerously close to falling off the side of the bed and reels sharply backwards. Kakashi grunts as her elbow connects with the side of his jaw and Inari is slow in her actions as she turns to face him. Her face hangs above his. Kaskashi can feel her hair tickling against her ear; he can smell the mixture of floral bath products she uses daily sneak into his nose, can see that her eyes aren't exactly almond shaped, can see the sweep of her eyelashes are two shades darker in crimson than her hair and the tiny silvery scar near one lip that was unnoticeable before that he can't seem to stop staring at.

"Kakashi-chan," Inari whispers but Kakashi is transfixed by the movement of her lips as they pull into a soft smile.

Then Inari slumps into sleep, knocking her head against Kakashi's as she does so.

**a/n:**

**35 chapters! Jeez and I'm not even at the start of Naruto yet, will you guys still be reading if it reaches a hundred or will you get bored by then XD**

**Oh and I know I'm too cruel :P Poor Kakashi thought he was going to get a smooch but all he got was a headbutt. At least more Inari and Kakashi fluff right? That's a good thing huh, considering it's a Kakashi/OC fic. I've been thinking on where to end this and I think Pein's attack on Konoha is a pretty good time then I'll do about two or three ending chapters that are like five or ten years later. I think I'll update later today too because I don't usually update weekends so it only seems fair.**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	36. Chapter 36

36.

Across Konoha the sun rises and light rises with it. Shopkeepers sweep the dirt from their storefronts, sleepy eyed workers begin their commute and mothers bustle their children from doorways, prying them with last minute breakfast snacks and wishing them a good day in the Academy. It is peaceful but there are shinobi who will not be sharing in this moment of tranquillity.

Inari's morning.

The first thing Inari notes upon waking is that Hatake Kakashi is a blanket hoarder.

The second is the headache that feels as though someone is slowly driving a metal pike through her brain.

And the third and most alarming is that she is in Kakashi's bed.

Inari blinks, the motion causing her headache to flare dully in her skull again, and stares at the bundle of stolen blanket that's lumped beside her. Inari's arm is lost in the sheeted folds and she can feel the warmth of bare skin brush against her fingers. Inari, the great Inari of the Mirror Sword, star pupil and prodigy to Kota Hikaru one of Konoha's most renowned blade wielders in history flushes bright red and stares at the breathing lump beside her. Her eyes move slowly ('no sudden movements your brain feels like it's pulling itself open') over her body and she expels a small sigh of relief when she realises she is fully clothed.

_"Oh, I wouldn't underestimate me; you'd be surprised what I can do in that situation."_

Inari is struck with panic. She and Kakashi? But they've been friends since they were children and although she was mistrustful of his change when she first arrived back now he had planted himself back into her life again. She felt safe and calm in his company (though he did frustrate her to no lengths and there was definitely some feeling of animosity bubbling beneath the surface due to it) and that in turn made her more willing to open up. But if they had….well, _developed_ it would ruin everything. Inari had become resolute in her decision to never allow someone in in that manner, Hikaru-sensei's last words rang clear whenever she even debated it; it would be cruel of her. Shinobi die young, they never settle, they're always just tensing for that final outmanoeuvre. To involve someone else in that, to make them care then leave them was too cruel. One night stands she could manage, everyone had filled a need at times but to romantically care was something Inari was certain she would not do. It…scared her, that she had the potential could cause someone she cared about (and if she were ever in a couple with anyone she reasoned that she must care for them) so much pain. But that was beside the point, if Inari and Kakashi had done what she was fretting they had then how would it affect everything? Would they just continue as before? What if he wanted something she could not give?

They had been drunk, so maybe Kakashi would not know anything had occurred if she were to just leave now. Inari's eyes trailed down to her arm that was still wedged in the ball of sleeping Kakashi and duvets. Carefully she tugged once. Kakashi did not stir (though it was difficult to tell considering he slept silently and she couldn't even see a finger or a toe never mind his face). Inari tugged again then she lost her cool and began trying to rip her arm out of the nest before he woke if he wasn't awake already of course. It came free and Inari went with it.

Three things happened at once. Inari's arm launched itself out the blanket and Inari through the force of the motion was sent reeling off the bed with it. Kakashi sprang awake and stared bleary eyed towards the noise as Inari yelped loudly. And lastly Inari's arm made hard, unforgiving contact with the Hatake's floor, the angle causing the newly healed bones to snap once again.

A broken arm, a sleeping Kakashi and the next occupant that came sprinting into the room only heralded bad news in regards to the rest of Inari's day.

Guy's morning.

Might Guy's eyes fly open at the crack of dawn; he leap from the bed and tore the curtains open beaming at Konoha before startling many of the roosting birds in the trees surrounding the apartment by yelling out "Good morning fair Konoha!"

He powers through his carefully selected breakfast, which contrary to popular belief does not consist of a bowl of Crack and ground up Speed and is instead a carefully selected mixture of fruits, nuts and carbohydrates that are guaranteed to release energy throughout the day. He dresses in seconds and begins his ten circuits of Konoha that in Guy's book is 'just a morning jog' but in others follows the lines of 'why is that nutcase sprinting around Konoha?'

Guy renters his apartment and slams the stop button of the stop clock on the counter in a dramatic victory gesture.

"Five minutes, not bad," Guy then twirls into his 'hero pose' "but tomorrow I aim to make it four!"

That is the precise moment when Might Guy hears a yelp from down the hall. His face draws into its suspicious expression and he slides across to his door and presses his ear against the wood. 'Across the hall, feminine' Guy's eyes narrow, 'Kakahsi's apartment, Inari's voice.'

The door is flung open in seconds and Might Guy delivers a drop kick to his eternal rival's door before sprinting inside. He almost plows straight through the bedroom door in his haste and stares at the scene before him.

"What…is….this?" Guy whispers theatrically and Inari and Kaskashi have the good grace to widen their eyes in shock. There are both fully clothed at least, but Inari is sitting on the floor, her legs sprawled out both sides and one arm clutching the other to her chest. The scene in Guy's head plays out in this fashion:

'_"No, please Kakashi-chan although you are hip and trendy I cannot give my heart to you for it is already taken by another, a spirit of youth and strength so kindred to my own," Inari cries._

_"But I have already destroyed your bed with my hip and trendy powers you have no other choice but sleep in this one tonight!" Kakashi laughs manically._

_"Oh, please no!" Inari's eyes spill over with tears._

_"Yes," Kakashi smirks and dark shadows surround his face, "and I won't even share the blanket!"_

_Kaskashi throws his head back and laughs evilly, lighting striking behind him and his arms upraised in insane evil villain mode._

_"NO!" Inari screams and a massive fight scene ensues but woefully the brave heroine is brought down by Kakashi's cool laser beam hair and her arm breaks in the process as she falls into the snake infested pit that has seemingly opened up from nowhere.'_

Kakashi and Inari glance across at each other with worried expressions, that look on Guy's face can only mean trouble.

"Don't worry Little Shrimp I'll save you!" Guy announces and before she can blink he's lifted her bridal style and is running full speed from the apartment.

"Guy please be quieter I have a headache," Inari says calmly as poor civilians shriek and dodge aside for the green blur.

"It must be the lingering effect of his cool laser beam hair, worry not," Guy replied.

Inari had no idea what he was talking about but nodded sagely anyway.

Shinji's morning:

When Hyuga Shinji woke, he thought he was dying. He had never in the history of his life been this hung over and he makes himself a promise that whenever Kurenai and Inari ask him to enter a bar again, he won't. In fact he wasn't even going to_ look_ at alcohol ever again. His current situation was only made ten times worse as he realised what had roused him was a finger jabbing at the outside of his skull rather than the hammering fingers drumming the inside.

Blearily Shinji opened his eyes and stared up at the dark figure standing over him with all the sickly helplessness he felt. He moves to open his mouth but promptly clamps it shut when vomit threatens to rush up, the last thing he needs is to vomit in the Branch house. Those first few years after Inari left and after he made his announcement in the Chunin Exams had been hell. He was beaten, threatened with death on a daily basis and continually publically degraded and humiliated in front of the younger branch house occupants so they too would know what became of a Hyuga who did not follow the wishes of the Head. But they did not kill him. Despite his lack of talent for other skills, Shinji's Byakugan was surprisingly sturdy and Shinji had no allusions as to why they'd granted him his life, they wished to marry him off to some cousin to keep the Kekkai Genkai strong. He'd often debated suicide in those two years but over time it waned as did the disdain from the other clan members and although still ostracised by even the Branch House members Shinji had a life outside the Clan that made it all more bearable. He had had one great moment of pride with himself in this life and for some reason it was that which made Shinji refuse to pass away like a shadow in the midday sun. But that still didn't mean he wouldn't try everything in his power to avoid the Clan's ire again and throwing up all over his room was a definitely an action that would earn him unwanted attention.

Shinji squinted up at the shadow with red rimmed eyes, barely registering that he was not in his own room through the painful sludge his brain had liquidised into.

"Shinji," the voice was thick and deep and Shinji instantly widened his eyes, "what are you doing in Kurenai's bed?"

Asuma doesn't say it loud or soft just as flat and blunt as a dulled blade.

Shinji's so very glad he's back but right now he wishes to every God he knows that he wasn't.

* * *

Kota Kohaku flexes the fingers of his now only hand. Fist, open, fist, open, fist; it blinks from state to state like light through the gaps of wooden beams and Kohaku is not entirely convinced that the hand he has left is his own. But he will need it; Tengu has already received orders from the Konoha Elder that they will need to make up the numbers they lost when the Temple was discovered and as always Kohaku will be sent out to do the deed.

Kohaku sighs and leans back against the smooth stone of the wall. He can see the shadows of the others that had meant to be like Tengu or Kappa but they didn't come out right, arms and legs withered hanging lumps, faces pulled into grotesque shapes and struck dumb through the ordeal of it all. Kohaku wonders who turned them into such disgusting mockeries. He knows it wasn't Yoshiaki-danna, the only other one who seemed to care about the festering, impure actions that the Nin seemed to believe were honourable. Yoshiaki-danna had approached him when he was frustrated and screaming out that this was wrong, he was one of the few that actually listened and the only one of those few who agreed. He just wanted to stop the bloodshed like Kohaku did, and if Kohaku had to become a monster to do so, so be it. Kohaku could only suppose that Danzo felt the same, he'd never met the man but Yoshiaki-danna spoke highly of him with those warm, sad tones and earnest expression that Kohaku had immediately trusted in. The Uchiha Clan would be blamed for this attack and the world rid of another bloodthirsty, ambitious murders. Then after the Uchiha's retaliated, rose up as their pride would undoubtedly force them to, the causalities that followed would be massive. Yoshiaki would step forward as his duty would dictate and the Uchiha Compound would be sucked into the ground, those red eyed bastards going down with it. Yoshiaki would be hailed a hero become Hokage and end this madness. Kohaku truly believes that.

Another sound of the half human creatures in the dark, that odd whining mix of a child's gurgle and the trill of a small bird that had once set Kohaku's teeth on edge. Tengu had once said that their father made them that way and Kohaku had replied that everyone could claim that sentiment.

Father.

Kohaku leaned his head against the cool stone again.

_"That's it, wait and-"Kota Hikaru grinned in that mocking feline manner of his, his hands wrapped around Kohaku's cubby little fingers and nestling the fishing pole between them, "-PULL!"_

_Kohaku, only five, pulled with what little strength he had, his father's arms wrapped either side of him doing the bulk of the work but that didn't matter when the silvery dancing shape of the fish crested from the waters. Sunlight glinted along the surface of its scales and Kohaku laughed softly at the wonder and beauty of the thing._

_"That's a big one, no?" Kohaku felt his father's grin against the skin of his back, felt his own chest swell with the pride of his achievement._

_"Your mother's going to be pleased with this," Hikaru smirked, catching the wrangling fish from where it swayed and fought at the end of the line._

_Hikaru licked his lips, "fish tonight, no?"_

_"Father, no," Kohaku's eyes widened, "we can't kill it."_

_"But I like fish and I know a certain little boy who does too."_

_"But…" Kohaku's eyes the same glinting silver as the fish's scales watched as the creature limped and gulped in air against the wooden surface of the dock, "But it's too beautiful to die."_

_Hikaru smirked and shrugged, "and it'll taste beautiful in my belly."_

_Kohaku couldn't respond but his father flung the fish back into the waters regardless, "your mother's going to give us a finger wagging for this," he sighed and leaned down to retrieve the fishing pole. Without a word he slipped Kohaku onto his back and Kohaku wrapped his arms around his father's neck._

_"You're not afraid of her father," Kohaku smiled, "you're not afraid of anything."_

_…_

_"This is wrong!"_

_Kohaku glanced to Takeshi and Misaki but neither replied. He was seventeen and he and the two friends he'd grown with had just murdered a group of Genin. Kohaku couldn't look at the bodies, three ten year olds with gap toothed frowns and wide glassy eyes. One had cried out for his mother._

_"We're shinobi Kohaku, they were enemy Nin this is what we do," Takeshi replied evenly. Misaki was looking at him with concern. Kohaku knew she loved him, he had fooled himself at that time into thinking he loved her but now…_

_"They were children!" Kohaku bit back. He felt sick, sick at himself, at them, at every single damn shinobi and the entire world they all crawled in. 'Like maggots' Kohaku gritted his teeth, 'they're all like maggots crawling around in the fifth.'_

_"They weren't children, they were shinobi. Now come on, we need to reach the check point."_

_Takeshi brushed past him, Misaki stepped forward and placed a hand gently on his shoulder staring up at him with wide, blue eyes. Those children couldn't see. Kohaku slapped her hand away and marched off after Takeshi._

_…_

_Yoshiaki was right, he was completely right. They needed to purge the world of this. Kohaku repeated the mantra over and over in his head as he, at twenty-one, stood over the sleeping body of Misaki. He raised his sword. _

_'Father, I'm sorry but it needs to be done.'_

_Kohaku slunk the blade through her windpipe, not pausing as her last breath sighed into the night air he stepped over her cooling body and went to deal with the others._

* * *

The Hokage is not best pleased when he receives a message from the Konoha hospital asking if he could ask Might Guy leave because the man is disrupting their work but his disposition becomes even more exasperated when he hears that the reason behind Guy's hovering is that he refuses to leave Inari. Inari who has broken her arm again a day out of hospital. The Hokage sighs and runs a hand down his weathered face. He had believed that he had asked Hatake Kakashi to keep an eye on her.

"Have her sent to the Hokage Tower when you've redressed her bandages and set her arm," the Hokage speaks into the receiver.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the medic replies then pauses, "about Might-san?"

"Tell him that if he doesn't get out in five seconds I'll personally lock him in the ANBU tower for three weeks," the Hokage replies.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

With that the line goes dead and the Hokage leans back and takes a long draw on his pipe. His son returned this morning but in a way the Third Hokage feels as though every Leaf Nin is a child of his. Threatening to ground Might Guy just reinforces that image. The Hokage gives an order to the ANBU in the corner to seek out Hatake Kakashi though he knows if the great Copy Nin doesn't want to be found he won't be. The assistant diligently organising and filing paperwork in the corner is ordered to retrieve a scroll the Third feels will be needed in this endeavour and he bows respectfully before curtly setting about his task. The Hokage folds his hands underneath himself, 'come hell or high water Inari will complete her week of rest'.

Hatake Kakashi and Inari stand before him ten minutes later. Inari promptly folds at the waist in a respectful bow while Kakashi's is still respectful but far sloppier. The Third waves them into the seats before his desk and one look at their faces has him smirking slightly. They both know they're in trouble but are carefully and effectively masking any anxiety that might bring.

The Hokage doesn't say a word just scowls at them both, waiting for them to speak. Finally Inari gives in.

"I apologise Hokage-sama, I am aware I was ordered a week's rest to ensure nothing like this happened and I will be sure to do so immediately," she states.

"You will," the Hokage replies, "I'm making sure of it."

Inari gulps audibly. The Third can be very intimidating when he's irritated. The Hokage extends his open hand towards the assistant stationed over his left shoulder.

"Hokage-sama," the assistant shuffles forward and places the scroll in the Hokage's open hand. The Third waves his hand over the scroll and the Kanji elegantly inscribed across its surface glows blue dimly.

"Your blood here please," the Hokage instructs both Kakashi and Inari sharply.

Neither hesitate in biting their thumbs and pressing the well of fresh blood against the scroll. The Hokage mummers something lowly and the blood seeps into the words, mixing the blue with red until it glows once and everything stills again.

"Inari you might wish to visit the bathroom in a few moments," the Hokage says and Inari's eyebrows furrow as she wonders if this is the Hokage's crude and irregular form of punishment.

"Yes Hokage-sama," she eyes him warily as she stands.

"You'll need these," the Hokage says as he presents her with a bundle of male civilian clothes.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Inari replies and frowns with confusion at the neatly folded heap.

Then her eyes widen and she cuts a hasty bow before nearly sprinting through the door.

Kakashi watches her go lazily before turning to face the Hokage with a raised brow; he opens his mouth to speak but the Hokage lifts a single hand before he can even push one syllable past his lips.

The Hokage just smokes his pipe and allows Kakashi to scan through the scroll still laid open across his desk. Kakashi's visible eye widens as Inari's did before him and he spins in his seat to the sound of feet approaching, far heavier in step than they were leaving.

Inari opens the door though she no longer appears to be Inari. The young_ man_ standing in the entrance to the Hokage's office has the same dark crimson hair with the same messy V fringe though his is far shorter at the sides and back only skimming the very top of his check. His features are still soft as Inari's were the same almond dark grey eyes but his face his far more rugged with a squarer jaw and cutting cheekbones. He is the exact same height and frame as Kakashi but that floral scent of bath soaps still clings to Inari in this form. And male Inari looks more than a little irritated if the clenching of his jaw is anything to go by.

"Ah, Inari-san I see the clothes fit," the Hokage smirks and it grows as Inari's eyes narrow for a fraction of a second.

"...Hokage-sama..." Inari struggles.

"From today you are a civilian by the name of Ichiro," the Hokage's smirk broadens into a full blown smile, "and as you well know civilians are not permitted on the training grounds."

Kakashi chuckles and Inari, no Ichiro now, cuts the burning of her, no his now, grey eyes directly at him.

"If you were to decide to exercise yourself outside the training grounds Kakashi-san would be made aware as a repercussion of the scroll initials that anything you physically feel will also be felt by him," the Hokage finishes and Kakashi stops laughing and Inari starts.

"You will also be staying at Kakashi-san's apartment for the duration of the week which is when the scrolls effects will wear off so he can keep a further eye on you."

Neither of the pair is laughing now.

"Have a pleasant week," the Hokage smirks and Kakashi and Ichiro (Inari) both come to the conclusion that the Third has a bizarre, sadistic sense of humour.

**a/n:**  
**I said I might update later so hopefully this should tied you over until Monday ;) since it's longer than most I post..I think? A bit more on Kohaku and why he became what he is because I think to be honest it's perfectly understandable I know if I was being trained to kill from a young age I'd probably be as bitter and unhinged as Kohaku especially if I really looked up to my father and then find out that he's completely fine with it all. Alas this is the Hokage's punishment, hope it's amusing because the next two chapters will follow Poor Inari's time as Ichiro. I'm not sure if this is something he'd really do but in my world The Third's an ass.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	37. Chapter 37

37.

Kakashi and Inari (now Ichiro) have no idea what to say to the other as they stand on the steps of the Jounin Centre. What exactly can you say after that? Ichiro's eyebrows are furrowed in confusion and the gesture that looks somewhat adorable on Inari's face seems far more daunting and serious on Ichiro's. She's struggling with movement in this body, the limbs are far too long and overall the effect is as unstable as a teen that's undergone a drastic growth spurt. She doesn't know every corner and inch of this body as she does her own after years of working it to its best; she supposes she'll have to pace around her apartment to grow accustomed to the gangly limbs. But first...Inari looks down at the grubby peasant clothing the Hokage gave her and frowns. She's particular about her upkeep and just because the Hokage has consigned her to this frankly bizarre punishment doesn't change that.

"Kakashi-chan," Inari promptly snaps her mouth shut startled by the sharp, deep timbre of her voice.

Kakashi spins on his heel and his eyes scour her up and down in one quick, sleek sweep that brings a light blush to her cheeks. His eyes rest on the one hand that is gripping the thin badly woven fabric of her plain shirt in one hand.

"So vain Ichiro-chan," Kakashi winks and shakes his head.

Inari calmly pinches her own arm and smiles mischievously up at him when he flinches and rubs the same spot on his own arm. 'Maybe it's not so bad,' Inari thinks but immediately abandons that thought when she almost falls flat on her face, 'these legs are far too long'.

Kakashi and 'Ichiro' make their way through the streets towards the more fashion minded district, 'Ichiro's' step growing steadier and more confident with each footfall though he still possess that same slightly awkward clumsiness. 'Ichiro's' calm despite the irritation growing with Kakashi's amusement with the situation. He isn't trying to hide the entertained smile that grows each time 'Ichiro' bumps into a table or barrels through a couple. Finally they make it to the clothes shop and Ichiro's eyes lighten as he immediately slides towards the rows of neatly hung civilian shirts, pants, jackets and every other conceivable item of clothing. Kakashi opens the latest copy of Itcha Itcha (this time covering the escapades of a Samurai who constantly being pursued by scantily clad attractive demons) with one hand and leisurely holds out his other arm as 'Ichiro' makes good use of hanging article after article on the proffered limb.

Eventually both emerge with Ichiro carrying three bags of male clothes on one newly clothed elbow. He wears sandals, jeans of dark denim that have been ripped at the knees for reasons of fashion rather than any real tear. His t-shirt is the right mix of fitted and baggy and the same dark crimson as his hair, a grey hoodie zipped open is placed over that and over the hoodie a light weight black leather jacket. Ichiro stares steadily out at the Konoha people through dark grey eyes, an expression of reflective seriousness on his handsome features before dutifully following behind Kakashi. His eyebrows pull together in confusion as he realises that two female academy students are staring up at him with dreamy expressions. Ichiro smiles softly at them thinking nothing of it.

"You'll have to move your bed sheets onto the couch," Kakashi speaks as Ichiro matches his stride capable of meeting his eyes exactly now they're at the same height. He isn't bothered in the slightest that he's taking the couch, he hadn't expected any pampering on the subject and considering he would be invading Kakashi's quarters (even though it was on the Hokage's orders) he would have silently refused by just lugging Kakashi into his own bed and making camp on the couch every night anyway.

"And we'll have to tell everyone that you're the son of a merchant that the Hokage has asked me to watch over," Kakashi continued, hands stuffed in pockets and leaning back slightly as he strolled beside Ichiro.

Ichiro nodded but glanced back again at the two students that were still tailing them. They were trying desperately hard to be as stealthy as possible but considering the girlish giggles and the heads peeping around corners it was likely they'd fail miserably even if Kakashi and Inari were civilians instead of two Jounin.

"Kakashi-chan," Ichiro gripped the edge of Kakashi shirt and he immediately turned to face him, "do you know those girls?"

"Hrmm," Kakashi hummed and leaned past Ichiro's head to get a look at the two Genin who squeaked and dived back behind the low fence they'd been hiding behind.

"Never seen them before," Kakashi shrugged and the two continued to walk in comfortable silence though Ichiro looked mildly puzzled.

"We'd better head to the bar, Asuma's probably going to turn up there sooner or later," Kakashi spoke casually despite the sudden stiffening in his companion's lean frame.

"Asuma?" Ichiro asked softly.

"Yeah he just got back today," Kakashi nodded and smiled lightly beneath his mask in reply to the soft smile that pulled at 'Ichiro's' lips.

'The smile is still the same,' Kakashi thought.

* * *

"So have you thought about what you're going to say to Akira?" Hana inquired and Kimiko slumped her head between her shoulders in response.

"Wait! You haven't said yes? But I thought this was your congratulations drinking," Emiko pouted on the other side of her and Kimiko had to greet her teeth against her cousin's babyish tone. Emiko was three years older than her but she still spoke like she was a cutesy thirteen year old. It drove Kimiko insane. She decided to ignore her already married cousin (who now seemed intent on making sure everyone else shared the same matrimonial bliss) to her soon to be cousin-in-law (maybe? probably damn it).

"I don't know I haven't thought of that yet," Kimiko scowled and took another shot of sake despite it being barely past two in the afternoon.

Inuzaki Hana merely folded her arms and casually regarded her with a sharp understanding that a fifteen year old* shouldn't rightly possess in Kimiko's opinion.

"Well it's not like I don't love him, I love Akira far more than I'd like to admit and I can't imagine marrying anyone else," Kimiko muttered as she poured herself another cup.

"If you're in love you should get married and be happy~" Emiko sang as she nodded her head erratically.

Kimiko growled and rubbed her temples.

"But!" she snapped to shut Emiko up but no amount of verbal abuse ever seemed to dampen her cheery optimistic spirits no matter how hard Kimiko tried, "but well...you're a kunoichi, you understand. Inari's only just got out of hospital if we were married..."

"There's no guarantee that you'd come back from a mission alive," Hana nodded her head once in understanding.

"Exactly!" Kimiko grinned but it dropped immediately, "and with signing up to this A-rank mission, it might be sooner."

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't have a life," Hana said, sipping from her own cup, "you can't not enjoy life because you're scared you're going to die, that's just a waste."

"Yeah, I guess," Kimiko's head lifted slightly and her face pulled into a thoughtful frown, "I never thought about it like that."

"I'm just saying think about it," Hana placed a hand on Kimiko's shoulder and smiled warmly at her, "you don't have to yes or no right away."

"Wait!" Emiko interrupted, the twenty-nine year old had been silent while she pouted (presumably thinking) but now turned to Kimiko, "I've been thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," Kimiko muttered then laughed that barking laugh of hers.

"You said something happened to Inari, isn't she your partner?" Emiko blinked as she continued to pout like a child.

"Yeah, she had her arm smashed up," Kimiko replied feeling her mood darken again at the mention of the incident.

"Is she the one with the red hair?" Emiko asked, pointing at her own brunette hair as if making sure Kimiko was aware of what hair was.

Kimiko just replied with a blank scowl and Hana nodded when it became clear that her possibly new cousin-in-law wasn't going to answer.

"Oooohhhh," Emiko's lips rounded in an O, "but she looks really serious."

"She's not really," Kimiko re-joined the conversation, "well she is serious, about missions and protecting Konoha but she's like that before she opens up I guess, I mean I thought she was a real emotionless bitch but when you get to know her she's sweet, she's just the quiet I guess."

"You know what they say about the quiet type," Hana smiled around the rim of her cup and Kimiko laughed that barking laugh of hers.

The door of the bar opened and Hana, Emiko and Kimiko turned on the stools that were tucked under the bar towards the door. The trio were currently the only drinkers inside the snug, little bar considering it was so early in the day and the only other occupant besides them was the apron clad waitress who was currently wiping down the dark mahogany tables the red leather booths circled. First Hatake Kakashi came into view and all three peeked with interest. Hatake Kakashi although odd was perfectly fine eye candy and his choice of reading material had sprouting many interesting rumours about his performance in bed. Those and the commonly pondered question of 'what exactly does he look like under that mask' and 'whether or not the carpet matches the curtain' so to speak. There was something definitely sexy about Hatake Kakashi's casual demeanour without even taking into account the attractive lines of what little of his face you could already see.

Kakashi opened the door for whoever was following and the trio's interest doubled at the sight of the red head that followed Kakashi in. The same lean cut body as Kakashi that just promised elegant lines and slopes of muscle rather than those hard packed abs of the stockier build. His face was stronger than Kakashi's wolfish intelligence but somehow managed to appear approachable and soft anyway. His eyes were open and delicate, almond shaped and the deep grey of storm clouds. Kakashi and his companion passed them and took a booth at the back, apparently oblivious to the fugitive glances the three women were sending their way and the group of now five school girls watching from the window.

"Who's that with Hatake-san?" Kimiko questioned, her eyes trained on the two in the corner, the combination of crimson hair and grey making a striking image as the waitress swayed over to take their orders.

"I've got no idea," Hana said then smirked devilishly, "but red is definitely my favourite colour."

"We should go say hi," Emiko giggled girlishly.

"You're a married woman, Emiko-chan," Kimiko smirked as Emiko pouted. Her eyes wandered back over to Kakashi and the mysterious young man with him as the red head chuckled softly to himself at something Kakashi said. Something about the chuckle snagged at Kimiko's memory but she quickly shook it off.

Hana and Kimiko slid from their stools taking the bottle of sake hostage as they did so.

"But what about Akira-chan?" Emiko whined.

"I'm just looking," Kimiko scowled, "I won't do anything, right Hana-chan?"

No answer.

"Hana-chan?"

Kimiko turned to find Hana was already half way across the bar and nearing the men's table.

"Crap, just wait here and stop bloody pouting you look ridiculous," Kimiko said before speeding off after her friend.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Hana asked shaking the Sake bottle in a teasing manner.

The red head glanced across at Kakashi as in a silent form of question and Kakashi shrugged, "can't see why not."

Hana smiled and slid in beside the red head leaving Kimiko to slip herself into the empty space beside Kakashi.

"I haven't seen your friend around before Hatake-san, do we know him?" Kimiko questioned not really understanding why both the red head and Kakashi smiled to one another at the inquiry as if Kimiko had just become the victim of some prank they'd set up.

"No, I wouldn't think so," Kakashi drawled.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Hana offered her hand, subtly making sure the red head's hand brushed lightly across her chest as he took it.

The red head nodded once and remained apparently oblivious to Hana's advances.

"What's your name?" Hana asked.

"Takahashi Ichiro," the red head replied.

"Inuzaki Hana," Hana smiled, "I've never seen hair like yours before except from Suna, is that where you're from?"

Ichiro shook his head then his eyes widened slightly and flitted once quickly down to his pants. He leaned forward and whispered something in Kakashi's ear, something that made the grey-haired jounin smile.

"Excuse us," Kakashi said and Kimiko slid out the booth so he and Ichiro could depart to the toilet. Immediately Kimiko leaned forward to confer with Hana.

"So what do you think, he's quiet isn't he?" Kimiko whispered in urgent tones, a smirk tugging the corner of her lips.

"Yeah," Hana nodded looking thoughtful, "but I like the strong, silent type."

Hana opened her mouth then paused.

"You don't think-"Hana's eyebrows creased, "you don't think he's here with Hatake-san do you?"

"Of course he is we saw them walk in together," Kimiko scowled.

"No, that wasn't what I meant," Hana shook her head, "I mean you don't think he's _here_ with Hatake-san?"

Kimiko's scowl deepened for a moment then fled as understanding dawned in her mind.

"I wasn't being obvious about my interest but still he didn't react at all," Hana continued, "and then he checked his pants before both he and Hatake-san left for the bathroom, why would he need Hatake-san in there with him?"

"Yeah it's not like he doesn't know how his equipment works," Kimiko laughed.

She glanced up at the two young men emerging from the bathroom and quickly slid over to her seat.

"Thank you Kakashi-chan, I didn't think I could ignore it any longer," Ichiro spoke, he sounded flustered and there was a light red tinge to his cheeks.

"Don't worry about," Kakashi shrugged then smiled, "I bet that's not the strangest thing to happen in that bathroom."

Ichiro chuckled softly, "it felt strange and I'm still slightly sore after that business in the Hokage's office, you don't think we made any mess?"

Kakashi shrugged, "the door might be a bit loose now but I wouldn't worry about it."

"You're enjoying this far too much, you were rougher than need be," Ichiro frowned slightly with irritation.

"Maybe I just like teasing you," Kakashi winked.

Kimiko gaped at Hana, blood trickling from one nostril and Hana raised both brows. They said nothing as they slid back into the booth except for Kakashi's casual nod at the two women and Ichiro looking somewhat uncomfortable. Both Hana and Kimiko noted the way the young man seemed reluctant to even look at his crotch as if something terrifying was lurking inside the dark denim. Kakashi who was now seated near the outside of the booth leaving Ichiro to squash up beside Hana and Kimiko flipped open his porn book and lazily left Ichiro to calmly answer any questions fired his way. The poor young man was growing more and more confused as time wore on and Hana consumed more sake which resulted in her flirting becoming less and less understated. He was practically edging his way into Kakashi's lap by the time Hana started fingering the soft material of his hood and pulling her lips into a seductive smile. If the amused smile was anything to go by Hatake Kakashi wasn't as unobservant as he pretended as Ichiro became adorably flustered and confused.

"That's a lovely shirt you're wearing," Hana smirked devilishly, running a single finger along the seam and dipping it under to graze the soft skin underneath, "you know _red_ is my favourite colour."

Ichiro gulped and nodded though he didn't seem nearly as calm and composed as he had before.

"Especially this shade," Hana whispered, placing her lips near his ear and running her fingers through the hair above it, nails dragging gently across the sensitive skin.

"Kakashi-chan," Ichiro whispered urgently and Kakashi chuckled.

"Ah, Asuma," Ichiro's head whipped round from where he's been carefully watching Hana like she was a coiled snake towards the person Kakashi addressed. Ichiro's face broke into a relieved smile at the sight of Kurenai and Asuma already standing near their table. Asuma was far taller than he had been and his frame was stocky with compact muscles but still tall. His features were broad and handsome, slight stubble clinging to his square jaw, his hair no longer jutting up but falling straight in jagged lines. A cigarette hung limply from one corner of his lips and he had discarded the bomber jacket he'd once favoured for a dark green parka, the hood lined with fur. Looking at him Ichiro couldn't escape the fact that they'd both grown up and she was beside herself with contentment at seeing his face again.

"Asuma," Inari smiled softly.

"Hey Shrimp," Asuma replied.

"Shrimp!" Kimiko blanched then peered hard at Ichiro, "Inari?"

Hana's eyes widened and her fingers froze in their combing through Ichiro's hair. But Ichiro was blind to that. This was the first time she'd seen Asuma in nearly ten years and all she could do was smile softly at him.

Asuma and Inari, still as Ichiro, sat on the jutting surface of the wooden porch ringing the bar. The sun had just begun to set and the feet stomping past them and into the smoke and noise of the establishment winked the orange glow in and out of existence. Asuma sat with his back pressed against the cool stone of the wall and his long legs dipping over the tiny rise, heels dug into the dirt underneath. Ichiro was beside him, quiet and calm as ever his legs, longer than her usual form's, were tucked underneath him as he watched the sun make it's sinking descent behind the roofs of tile and vine. The light was pleasantly warm; the heat was pleasantly warm and this emotion inside Ichiro's chest was the same sunset colours. Asuma flipped a cigarette out of the battered packet he kept and lit it with a squat metallic lighter, they had been speaking in quiet tones with one another for the past three hours and the conversation had meandered away from catching up on what the other had been doing these past years onto gentler topics.

"Do you remember that time Hikaru-sensei came in at five so hung over the bastard could barely see straight," Asuma smirked.

"I remember," Ichiro smiled softly then chuckled, "we only had an hour's training but you seemed intent on making as much noise as you could, sensei said that he'd break your legs if you ever did it again."

Asuma chuckled in one deep, rumbling laugh, "he said that when I asked father to put him on the sex offender's register."

"Somehow it only made him more popular with women," 'Ichiro's' brows lowered in confusion.

"Yeah," Asuma smirked then sighed, "yeah, it did."

Ichiro stopped watching the sun dip it's head beneath the shadowy outlines of the buildings and calmly regarded the lost look on her old teammate's face. She'd never seen Asuma look like that before. She reached out a hand and gently laid it on Asuma's broad shoulder. Something about the contact just like her presence was calming in a soothing manner Asuma had never been able to pin point as children and still couldn't identify now. Inari just had that effect of cradling you in a cocoon of peace within a storm. Asuma smiled bitter sweetly.

"He was an ass," he spoke quietly, taking another long drag and expelling the plume of curling smoke into the warm afternoon air.

Inari smiled softly, every word and emotion conveyed on her features without her even having to say a word. And this time it said, 'I miss him.'

Kurenai and Kakashi watched them both from the window as Asuma laughed softly to himself, "Yeah, Shrimp, yeah...me too."

**a/n: **

**My god thinking about Kakashi and Ichiro having smexy times almost had my nose bleeding too *o* is it weird that I find male Inari hot XD And I'm such a yoai fangirl that I had to add that in there though if it wasn't clear Kakashi and Ichiro didn't actually do fifthly things in that bathroom he was telling her how to pee as a guy but I didn't want to write that scene for obvious reasons. Asuma's back! :D There was something else too..oh yeah! I got 100 reviews VICTORY DANCE So thank you all for all your support it honestly means a lot**

**Thanks for reading**


	38. Chapter 38

38.

Inari decided promptly that first night that she would never disobey a doctor's orders ever again. The Hokage pulling her into this shape had served its purpose then since Inari found the thing now hanging between her legs was the most uncomfortable body part in the known universe. She almost felt sympathetic towards the entirety of man as she padded yet again to the bathroom after only a few stolen minutes of rest. It didn't help that her bandaged arm still throbbed dully or that Kakashi seemed to gain far too much satisfaction from seeing her uncomfortable and embarrassed (a feat that was far easier now she had to refer to his knowledge on_ certain_ ungodly situations) then Inari was sure he deserved. The Hokage intended for this to be his punishment too and although Inari believed that Kakashi had no fault in the situation she'd never seen anyone enjoy their penalty quite so much. What exactly it was Kakashi got from teasing her to the point of blushing Inari was unsure but he didn't seem to be in any rush to lessen his efforts. 'Ichiro' exited the bathroom and found Kakashi already standing in the doorway; Ichiro's eyebrows furrowed in a silent question.

"Whatever I feel you feel so stop going to the toilet," Kakashi answered lazily but there was a bite to his voice that suggested he wasn't entirely happy with being woken up with the need to use the bathroom every five minutes.

"I'm sorry," Ichiro replied, "I can't sleep."

Kakashi sighed. Then he stared at her (well him) with an unreadable expression.

"If I get you to go to sleep I can rest, right?" Kakashi said flatly.

Ichiro's eyebrows furrowed suspiciously but he slowly nodded his head regardless.

"Okay," Kakashi sighed.

His walk was heavy with sleep as he made his way back towards his own bedroom and Ichiro continued to hover in the bathroom doorway, unsure as to what Kakashi was about to do.

"Come on," Kakashi called from the bedroom and Ichiro stiffened._ The bedroom?' _Oh God, Kakashi wasn't going to try and wear her out by….no, no he was only teasing, he was her friend he wouldn't do something like that'.

Kakashi sighed again audibly from the murky gloom of his room and strolled out, his exhausted expression lifting into a tired, amused smile when he registered Ichiro's blush. He wrapped his fingers of one hand around Ichiro's wrist and Inari could feel each callous and pin point of heat from his fingers over the drumming of her pulse.

"Hrmm," Kakashi hummed, "you're heart rate is quite high Inari-chan, are you feeling alright?"

Kakashi's question and expression were delivered in that lazy manner that suggested he didn't rightly care whether she answered or not but the tilt of his head, the almost invisible curl to one corner of his lips made it perfectly clear that Hatake Kakashi knew _exactly_ what he was doing and was enjoying it immensely. Ichiro's face however was caught somewhere between adorably flustered and mildly irritated, red staining each cheek as his mouth opened and closed in tiny Os. Kakashi pulled gently on Ichiro's wrist and Inari had been in this situation enough times to flounder about where it could be leading. 'But in this body? Not that I'd do it in my usual body. Kakashi's a friend, this is strange, calm down breathe, and he won't do anything…Except try to slowly drive you insane of course.'

Ichiro was almost a frazzled wreck when Kakashi pushed him onto the bed with one gentle shove.

'Oh, God here it comes, what do I do? Just breathe, you're a nineteen year old Jounin and you aren't exactly inexperienced, just calmly tell him no. Why is it only Kakashi who can get me in this state and he enjoys playing on my nerves. I shouldn't allow him to get to me like this, little Kakashi wouldn't have done this but...He's not little anymore,' Ichiro's eyes squeezed closed, braced, 'And he's…'

"Goodnight Inari-chan," Inari could hear the smile in his voice as he clicked the light off. Slowly she opened her eyes and registered the shadowy outline of Kakashi's body curled away from her on the bed, a respectful distance kept between the two. Ichiro blinked. Then slowly rolled onto his side away from Kakashi, wondering into the stillness of the room what exactly it was about Hatake Kakashi that made her feel so irritated (an emotion she generally didn't experience since he tended to either be angry with someone she loved or feel a placid form of contempt towards those she didn't) and weak (and it **had** to be weakness that allowed her to continue letting Kakashi bait her) with someone as she had never done before in her life. Inari found no answer but she was certain of one thing.

Hatake Kakashi was going to be the death of her one day.

Inari awoke to a feeling of terror so undiluted and raw in its intensity that every single fibre of her body screamed out. She smoothly jolted into seating position and scanned the darkness of Kakashi's room for the trigger of this primeval pounding between her ribs. There was no one. Inari breathed deep and scanned again, searching for noises, shapes, even feelings anything her honed senses could dreg up but when it came back empty Inari assessed the feeling instead. She was intrigued to discover it was not her own. She felt it surge_ through_ her but not _from _her. Inari gripped her chest and willed her heart to stop thundering. If not from her then, Inari's eyes moved to the shape breathing in the dark from the other side of the bed, Kakashi. If the scroll the Hokage had used ensured that Kakashi felt a portion of what Inari did it was not too great a leap to conclude that she also experienced the same effect. But if gripping fear clawing its way through her insides was only a small part of what Kakashi was feeling right now Inari could only stare shocked beyond belief that he continued to sleep quietly.

"Kakashi-chan," Inari said softly.

She pulled the male body she was using over to the heap of blankets that Kakashi was hogging and shook his shoulder gently.

"Kakashi-chan," Inari repeated.

Kakashi's eyes slipped open though Inari had no inclination as to how she knew considering the room was drenched in dark. Kakashi's shape shifted and Inari could just make out the outline of his hand reaching for his face. 'He must sleep with his mask off,' she concluded.

"I haven't seen your face," Inari whispered, "You were having a nightmare."

"Yeah," Kakashi answered unapologetically, his voice bore no sign that the nightmare had affected him or any embarrassment for the confession and Inari was not sure whether she liked this or not. On one hand it suggested that these dreams did not reduce him to a shaking pile of numb endings as hers had done when Emi died but on another deeper note it meant that Kakashi experienced them so often they no longer had any impact. And this worried Inari far more than she'd like to admit.

"What time is it?" Kakashi asked, his voice blooming through the dark and quiet of the room.

Inari glanced towards the window, "I'm not sure."

"We can stay awake if you'd like," Inari whispered back. The scene was sheltered, Inari could not imagine a world outside the window anymore; just this, her and Kakashi speaking in whispers in the dark of his room.

"Oh?" Kakashi chuckled then replied in those idle tones, "That's quite forward Inari-chan."

Inari's face blushed in the dark, "I didn't mean like that."

"I know," Inari imagined his eyes curling into those content little crescents as he said that. It was odd that Kakashi's fake smile and real smile looked so identical but she was capable of telling the difference. Kakashi's fake smile although incredibly visually convincing was just a reflection of his real one that had been practiced to perfection, his real smile looked the same but you could feel rather than see the emotion behind it.

"Why do you enjoy doing that?" Inari asked calmly, "teasing me?"

"Hrmmm," Kakashi hummed and the sound reverberated throughout the room, "I find it entertaining I suppose. You look so cute when you get all flustered, like a little puppy. But right now I'm tired anyway."

Inari sighed but chucked despite herself, "despite your sadism Kakashi-chan, I'll dream good dreams tonight then maybe you'll see them too."

Kakashi made no reply, his shape suddenly very still in the dark.

"Goodnight Kakashi-chan," Inari whispered.

There was a pause before Kakashi quietly replied, "goodnight Inari-chan."

On the second day Kakashi and Inari argued. The topic was petty and born of their accustomed habit of living on their own since they were both young. Kakashi and Inari arguing was strange to witness since Inari remained calm and Kakashi remained nonchalant throughout, the cooling heat of their words the only indication. Inari apologised hours later and although Kakashi said nothing but 'don't worry about it' both parties made an unconscious effort to adapt to the other.

The third day Inari dragged Kakashi shopping again except this time it was to stock his unsatisfyingly bare bathroom cabinet, Kakashi read his book while Inari (still in Ichiro's form) filled bag after bag with bottles of every conceivable colour for every conceivable pampering need. In the afternoon Kakashi tried to teach her how to eat in that impossibly fast way of his, Inari laughed for a long time as they floundered about like children, rice sticking to eyebrows and ear tips.

The fourth day was spent at Kurenai's small house with Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Inari lounging about and barbing one another like the old friends they were. Kakashi and Inari threw each other a co-conspirator glance in reply to the way Asuma could not seem to take his eyes off Kurenai.

The fifth day was a day where Inari was quietly adamant in her desire to idle it away on top of the Hokage Monument, the only time she spent that indulged almost entirely of doing nothing. The plan however was ruined as the pair had barely made it three streets away from the apartment building when a mob of Genin girls swooped down on both. Inari struggled, reluctant to hurt Konoha children and had to eventually deploy a clone and throw her jacket into the crowd to escape. A look of mild surprise crossed her features when she rounded the corner, jacket-less, confused and a slightly unnerved by the rabid fan girls, to find Kakashi leaning against the wall with his book in hand and an easy going air about him as if the mauling had never happened.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kakashi asked, eyes not wavering from the open book and his tone completely unaffected and as nonchalant as before.

Inari's eyes were wide in shock, "they..they…"

"Hrmmm?" Kakashi hummed.

Inari suddenly felt the uncomfortable sensation of rough denim against bare skin and pulled at the waistband of her pants to peer inside, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"…They stole my underpants," Inari mumbled. How that was even possible without first Inari noticing or second not removing, unbuttoning or to her knowledge even touching her denim trousers was beyond her. Why they reacted so alarmingly to her male form was also a mystery.

Kakashi chuckled, "yeah they'll do that."

Inari gaped at him. How many times did something like this happen to Hatake Kakashi?

After that brush with the Genin fan girls Inari decided to forgo staying in Konoha in the daylight hours and instead Kakashi and she spent the fifth day beside the lake Ren-sensei would take them to when they were Academy students themselves, both splayed out with a book in their hands (though the genre differed greatly) as the cool spring wind shook the heads of the meadow grass.

The sixth day Inari woke as she had done before to a sense of crushing pain. She stumbled, bleary eyed and still slightly unaccustomed to the long male legs she was temporarily using into Kakashi's room but he wasn't there. She searched the house, no sign of her current keeper. Inari stood by the window and looked out over the sun's slowly reaching fingers as the beginning of dawn hauled itself in. She clutched a hand to the male chest she was strapped inside, her heart hammering as the pain seeped out from that spot into every tiny corner of her. She had to find Kakashi, it hurt too much for both herself and him to humanly stand. Inari slipped on her sandals, not bothering to change as she usually would have done from the loose white cotton shirt and blue trousers that she'd brought as sleeping wear while in this Ichiro form. Inari glanced at her reflection as she closed the apartment door behind her and a young man looked back out at her, crimson hair mussed from sleep and eyes heavy with whatever this sorrow Kakashi was feeling flooding into her. She had no idea where to look, it was far too early the birds not even woken yet for her to find someone and ask them. Then somehow she instinctively knew exactly where Kakashi was.

* * *

He did not look up at the soft footfalls behind him. They were heavier and clumsier than before but that sense of peaceful silence that preceded her couldn't be masked by any form. Kakashi's fingers dipped into the groves of the K.I.A memorial stone, finger pads roughened by years of hard war feeling the cool kiss of the stone beneath them. 'Beneath them' Kakashi's voice echoed in his head, the term bringing just another hook to pull him down. He knew what he did wasn't healthy, he knew it didn't help anyone but sometimes Kakashi just wanted to feel the guilt that he had lived and they hadn't.

At first Inari (or Ichiro as he was supposed to call her outside the walls of his apartment) was silent. She did not breathe a word for ten minutes before a voice soft despite the masculine voice that she was now using and warm despite his own flagellation said, "Kakashi-chan?"

Kakashi said nothing; he just couldn't find the need to put the effort into placing words in his mouth. A sense of deep, unshakeable concern crawled through his skin and Kakashi knew its source was Inari not his own. She was concerned for him.

"Kakashi-chan, are you…" Inari's voice was uncharacteristically hesitant and quiet, the same way it had been when she'd given him that blue leather bound book.

"Inari-chan, go home. I'm fine, don't worry about it," Kakashi responded.

Unexpectedly Inari did not move. Unexpectedly the emotion that spread through the wire tied between his emotions and hers was not the same sense of peace as usual. It was anger. And it was red, hot and beating with all the ferocity of a war drum. Kakashi stared dumbly at her as Inari (he still thought of her as such despite the coat of male skin she was presently wearing) strode up and slapped him so hard it felt as though everything on one side of his face had burst. She was a Jounin and a high level Taijutsu user yet she had slapped him instead with the flat her hand like a normal woman.

Ichiro's features were clenched and screwed up into an ugly, enraged scowl and Kakashi could feel the white hot heat of her anger surging through his veins, clenching his heart then expanding it then clenching again.

"Hatake," Ichiro growled, "I an't havin' ya tellin' when an' when not I can care again!"

Kakashi stared dumbly with rounded eyes, half his face already prickling and rising up in the perfect imprint of a hand.

"Ya done that before! You said I ain't nothin' to ya! Then I come back an' ya want to be friends so I made friends with ya cuz I promised yer dad I wouldn't dessert ya and even if I hadn't I think we woulda ended up friends again anyway. But don't ya **_dare_**tell me I ain't supposed to care** again**!"

She wanted to kill him; she wanted to wring his neck. Kakashi almost bowed beneath the rush of so many emotions so deep and so expansive in their intensity that they mauled through his chest, anger, pain, an old insecure worry. He couldn't pin point them all in the great swirling emotional chaos inside them both.

"That's just too cruel an' it ain't **right! You have no right to tell me that! You have no right to hurt me like that!**" Inari's eyes welled and Kakashi felt the shame she felt, that he made her so weak. Inari turned and Kakashi reached out to her un-bandaged arm to keep her here just as she had done with him all those years ago.

"Don't!" Inari hissed as she forcefully snapped his grasp from her sleeve, "Don't touch me right now, I'm tryin' not to beat ya face in."

With that Inari stalked away and Kakashi was left standing there feeling as she did when he told her she meant nothing to him when they were children.

He hadn't meant it, he never would.

He didn't see her for the entire day, he spent several more hours at the K.I.A stone remembering, trying to figure things out and feeling Inari's anger ebb out of his body. When he returned to the apartment late in the evening she was there, curled up on the couch already sleeping. Relief rushed through him. The thought of returning to the apartment that was empty, quiet as his father's house became had put him at unease for the entirety of the day. Kakashi sat on the floor near Inari's sleeping head; if he squinted she looked female again. He wanted her to sleep in his bed so he could dream of the dreams she feed him. He wanted to hear her snoring softly in the dark because every time he heard it he found it odd that she did and it made him think of the things he had learned of her Inari and the things he had yet to learn. But Kakashi didn't ask her. He opened his mouth, prepared the teasing line but a sense of nervous strange fear bloomed and would not leave him be. Kakashi rose and lay awake in bed, turning over everything the quiet crimson haired girl had ever said and done, by first light he was still no closer to understanding anything.

**a/n:**

**Finally! Inari gives him a bollocking for being such an asshat before -.- though I have to say I was getting all worked up for this chapter like yeah and then she's gonna do this then this then this but actually writing it made me feel sick. I dunno I just like Kakashi and Inari together though that's a really bias opinion and there are a million and one things I worry about regarding it XD So seeing her scream at him and go all angry crude Inari on his ass just made me feel guilty no matter how much he deserved it T-T I guess cause Kakashi does feel really guilty about what he said too... Arghhh! I'll shut up now**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	39. Chapter 39

39.

When Inari awoke she felt drained as she always did after an outburst. She didn't like to lose it, she never had but when that red mist descends…Inari sighed. Slowly she turned her head and found a cup of tea already waiting for her. 'Strange,' Inari's eyebrows furrowed in thought, 'I don't remember making tea before bed'.

In fact she'd done little after she'd left except sit in the apartment and wait for Kakashi, partly because she believed his presence would calm her and partly because part of her still wanted to rip him to bloody shreds. She felt stable once again after she'd spent hours sitting there cleaning Kagami and she was not eager to revisit that place so aiming to distract herself she reached out for the cup of tea. It was only as she reached out a hand that her arm came into view. _Her_ arm, small and slim with movements lumbering since she was still acting to accommodate the length of Ichiro's. Inari glanced down at her body and that too was once again her own. She pulled the waistband of the pyjama pants open and actually grinned to find everything was once again as it should be. Inari sipped her tea around the line of her smile, feeling vastly more content now she was herself again. Inari finished her tea with a soft smile as the heat of the drink spread to her fingers and toes; she stood and made her way towards the kitchen area to thank the tea maker.

"The tea was lovely Kakashi-chan, thank you," Inari said.

Kakashi turned, his face set in bored features that quickly pulled back into openly staring at Inari. Inari's eyebrows furrowed in confusion,' why is staring like that?' Of course she couldn't know the image she presented at that moment, hair ruffled ever so slightly from sleep, a soft gentle smile parting her lips. Dark grey eyes half lidded and a tiny blush of pink in either cheek. And that was without taking into account the fact she was wearing oversized men's pyjamas with the ends of the leg material dragging on the floor behind and the waistband low and slanted on her slim hips, one side of the neck hanging loosely so her bare shoulder was open and of course as Ichiro she hadn't wore a bra to bed and considering the white colouring of the shirt…overall Kakashi was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate on pouring his own cup of tea. After seeing her as Ichiro for a week he was knocked roughly by how attractive she was; he'd noticed of course before when she first returned to Konoha (it was hard not to) but it had merely been an observation then. Now he knew her again, knew the tiny line of silver above her lip, could see her pert 'concentrate on the tea, concentrate on the tea, one kunai, two kunai, three kunai, four kunai.'

"It, er," Kakashi rubbed at the back of his head, "It's no problem."

Inari gave Kakashi an odd look when he refused to even look in her direction but pushed it aside.

"Actually Inari I wanted to talk," Kakashi began and Inari was surprised to note the personal way in which he said her name, "About what you said yesterday."

Inari's stomach fell. She had hoped it wouldn't be mentioned. It was beyond embarrassing that she'd lost control in front of Kakashi never mind cried. She never wanted him to know how weak he made her feel.

"I apologise," Inari said quietly and lowered her head so her hair covered her face, "I should not have lost my temper."

"You shouldn't be apologising."

Inari glanced up at Kakashi's tone, it was hard and iron as it was when he was furious. Kakashi turned so Inari was facing his neck; she looked up into his face and found that blank, unmoveable expression from before. He was resolute and Inari could only silently watch him. Kakashi stared down at her with both eyes, his body so close Inari could feel the heat emitting from his skin through that tight fitted black vest he wore, she could smell the coffee and pomegranates and old books but most of all she was all too uneasily aware of the space his form and her own occupied and the small gap of air trapped between them. She wondered what his skin felt like, how his scars would feel under her tongue. Inari felt her cheeks rise in colour, 'she hadn't thought that'. It felt odd to be this close to Kakashi; she'd been far closer to men before but it had never felt like something was slipping into her skin and pulling her under. Why did he always do this? She didn't like this at all. All the teasing and making her feel strange and embarrassed, this was not how she acted.

"You were right about what you said then and what you said yesterday. I was wrong and I'm sorry," Kakashi said, "When Obito died I…Obito taught me a lot of things about being a good shinobi and being a good friend. I was wrong before I'm sorry, neither of us are very good at this..."

"Just promise me," Inari interrupted her voice quiet, "when you get tired or something goes wrong tell me, let me carry you; everyone else they never...they never said anything and I," her fists clenched, "I couldn't do a thing and..."  
"I promise," Kakashi smiled and Inari's eyes flicked back up and caught his, "I promise Inari. I don't think either of us is very good at letting the other in but…I trust you."

Kakashi leaned closer and his voice breathed quieter with each second he spoke and everything inside Inari simultaneously pushed forward closer and pulled back. 'Kakashi doesn't speak like this…he doesn't talk about such things…I don't…' Inari's mind blundered dully from one thought to another. She couldn't think straight with him so close, she couldn't think properly with him at all, he made her calm and irritated and content and embarrassed and... Kakashi slowly raised a hand and Inari did not move, just kept looking up at him, dragged under deeper and further into whatever tide it was he was blanketing over them. Her breath hitched as his hand slid across the burning skin of her cheeks, she could feel each callous of his fingers as they swept across the smooth skin and cupped it in his palm. Her heart was spluttering, her mind blanked and her breath catching. She watched his face but he too looked as though he was dazed, eyes half lidded and drawing in closer but not really aware, not coherent of what or why just to the warm addling lull that had made thralls of them both. Inari's lips parted, it was too late they were both gone…

"Hatake-san, Inari-san."

Kakashi blinked.

Inari blinked.

The daze snapped and Kakashi was left cupping Inari's cheek in one hand and staring down at her with the same shock mirrored in her face. Kakashi swiped his hand away at Inari's startled look and coughed once awkwardly.

"I'll get the door," Inari mumbled, hastily making her escape from Kakashi.

It was only a messenger from the Hokage to check if Inari had returned to her proper state and her arm was healed. Inari was not sure how she felt, part of her was loved him for the interruption and part of her hated him for it.

For the first two months Inari and Kakashi kept careful distance from one another. It was not hard considering Inari barely had two days rest between the floods of missions coming in. It wasn't unusual for her to not see her friends for months on end at most, nearly all were shinobi and it was likely she, they or both would be preoccupied with their duties. When Inari and Kakashi saw one another again at Kurenai's house Kakashi's eye folded into a crescent smile and he said "Yo, Inari-chan". Inari smiled and nodded her hello back. Everything returned to what it had been and the incident was pushed firmly from the minds of both until it no longer resembled reality but some hazy, drink fuelled misconception that they convinced themselves the other certainly wouldn't know of never mind remember.

The very real and very pressing problem with that approach was that Inari did remember, quite clearly despite the pleasant fog that had shadowed her mind at the time. Her bed sheets still smelt of Kakashi's apartment regardless of how many fragranced washes she drilled them through. Her dreams tended to meander into dangerous territory, (Kakashi kissing her, Kakashi pushing her back against the work surface of the kitchen, Kakashi hooking his calloused hands under her thighs and lifting her onto the work surface, Kakashi…) regardless of how times she tried to yank them back to subjects that would not have her waking frustrated with her hands curled in the duvet. Kakashi was her friend it was wrong for her to think of him the way her subconscious delighted in doing so (while sending her half mad with herself for allowing it to do so at the same time). It didn't feel so wrong apparently but Inari was adamant that Kakashi was her friend and the stake of friendship demanded that it stay that way. If she was honest with herself it was fear that had her gritting her teeth against the mental slip-ups; fear of the way Kakashi made her weak and fear that she would somehow pass that weakness onto him.

Inari found hours of gruelling training and pushing her body into chakra exhaustion helped. Now that she had the Hokage's consent to continue her training exercises again, Inari did so with relish especially now Asuma was back. She and Asuma would train together until the sun dipped lower and their limbs became as steady as heated rubber then Asuma would smoke and look up at the clouds lolling across the skies and Inari would read quietly beside him. She was paying particular attention on her Dragon's Maw Technique, inching closer and closer until finally she managed to advance it. It had exhausted her chakra completely but Inari was thankful, it meant she had dreamt dreamless dreams that did not thankfully wander. And if not training there was Genma at least, no romantic emotion there just a friend helping another friend though Inari could not shake the sensation afterwards of being…disappointed, with herself or the experience she didn't know but Genma's visits never purged her of her aggravation nor did they ever reach anything like the visits she experienced in her dreams.

**a/n:**

**Just a short chapter I uploaded because I'm bored out my mind -.- Everyone in the office is out so I'm just waiting for the phone to ring. Anyhooo another almost kiss XD Jeez I'm starting to think I'm sadistic. On another note I've decided to go with Elderwiess (not sure if I spelt that right) suggestion and I'll start the Naruto storyline in a preview to this so you have the option to just read this and think yeah there done or if you want more then the sequel is there if you want it :) I usually end up asking questions in the a/ns so sorry if they bug you but I was wondering about your stances on the whole Inari and Kakashi 'you push me away' thing? I know they've made up now but I don't think there are any relationships without problems this ones being both parties inability to simply let the other in. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	40. Chapter 40

40.

Inari stepped lightly beside Shinji as they walked long one of the many winding alleyways that littered Konoha like veins, running the people in and running the people out of each district. Shinji was upset but Inari had noted that ever since the Chunin Exam he did not wail and sniffle as he used to unless the matter concerned her or Asuma in which case Shinji became an overly worried dripping little boy again. Inari had received a phone call from a sheepish Shinji ten minutes beforehand asking if she could escort him back to the compound. She found it odd, Shinji now nearing twenty as she was had suddenly gone up in value amongst his Clan purely for the reason that his eyes were a valuable commodity that could (now he was at marrying age) be bred into new generations of Hyuga. Apparently the Head had scrapped the marriage proposal drawn up from when he was a child and was now setting up a new match with a girl half Shinji's age that was also showing signs of a strong Byakugan. It sickened Inari to hear them speak of people, Konoha people, as if they were cattle and Shinji usually paused for minutes when frustration began to roll off his silent companion before continuing again when the calm seeped back in. So Inari had never collected Shinji from the small cutesy café in the Tea District as it was commonly a Hyuga escort that ensured their investment made it back in one piece.

The time of Shinji's call had been out of the ordinary also, he usually finished at five in the afternoon but he had called Inari at one. She knew the answer as to why before Shinji needed to say a word.

"Where is she?" Inari had calmly asked as soon as she saw Shinji standing in the street outside the café, hands twisting in his oversized jumper and expression meek.

"Inari, it's okay I'm fine; she didn't hit me or anything it was my fault I dropped some plates when she called for me so please..." Shinji trailed off as Inari's expression closed up.

"Your face is red, where is she?"

Shinji had gingerly reached up to the hand prints marring his face before giving a shy smile.

"It's fine I hit the cupboard door when I panicked with the plates and…Inari, no, wait!" Shinji had called but Inari had already stridden into the café. The plump, pinched faced woman behind the counter had dropped the faux smile she'd been wearing at the sight of little Inari and massive Kagami strapped to her back, striding towards her with a blank, emotionless face but eyes on fire. Inari had seen the bruises Shinji received some nights after suffering punishment at the Hyuga compound, had seen the way his _family_ repaid him for his worrying temperament and seen the way Shinji would suck in breath as he lowered his aching body into the classroom seat as a child. She couldn't show the Hyuga's the same kindness they heaped on Shinji but she swore no one else outside that rancid clan would lay a hand on him.

"Ever touch him again," Inari spoke in a calm and clear tone that had her almost vibrating with fear, "and I promise I will gut you."

A dry sob had caught in the woman's throat.

"Do you understand?"

The woman had nodded fervently.

"Thank you for your time," Inari had finished before calmly making her exit with Shinji running at her heels. They were some distance away now and Shinji had managed to match pace and stop fretting over whether Inari would be punished for her actions for not, he still didn't approve. Shinji detested bullying in any form.

"You shouldn't have done that," Shinji whispered.

"I won't have anyone hitting you like that," Inari replied in the same calm, clear tones as she said nearly everything.

"I know but…" Shinji trailed off.

"Shinji," Inari smiled gently, "stop worrying."

"I have to worry about you and Asuma since you two won't worry about yourselves," Shinji's face grew mildly reprimanding and Inari imagined him as her grandmother. He had just been fired, attacked by his employer and he was worrying about whether or not she and Asuma would remember to brush their teeth before bed every night.

Inari chuckled.

"Inari don't laugh, I'm serious," Shinji whined.

"I know," Inari smiled playfully.

"Then you shouldn't-"Shinji paused as Inari did and looked back at his companion in confusion. Inari was stock still with her head tilted ever so slightly. Shinji opened his mouth to speak again but flapped it shut when Inari wordlessly vaulted herself over the wooden fence.

Shinji was not a shinobi, he was still only Genin level despite his Byakugan but jumping over a wooden fence still took little effort after almost ten years of no practice; when he plopped to the floor beside Inari though it was extremely less silent and graceful as she had been. The scene they had interrupted was unexpected as four boys gaped at them. They were around twelve to fourteen if Shinji had to guess and their hands froze mid-air, stones still clutched in their podgy fingers. A single boy stood in front of them with his back to Inari and Shinji, head a mess of spiky blonde hair, panting and almost doubled forward with one hand grasping his stomach. At the blonde boy's feet lay another boy this one too panting as he held his face and shook as he tried to stand beside the blonde boy despite the pained gasps that escaped him. This boy's hair was a shocking pure white pulled back into a short messy ponytail at the base of his neck, a single strand standing at stubborn attention in the centre of the whorl from where his hair sprouted at the base of his skull. The blonde had to be around seven while the white haired one behind him around nine. Inari calmly walked forward and the four boy's eyes widened.

The blonde stiffened as a shadow fell across him and whirled on Inari, mouth parted in shock. Shinji did not notice the markings, he was too busy trying to gently coax the white haired one back down least he hurt himself with effort of struggling to his feet. One of the shorter ones released a panicked grunt and hurled his stone at the blonde boy. Inari didn't seem to move, the only indication that she had was that her hand was now upraised and as she opened her fingers from the fist the rock the boy had thrown dropped to the floor with a dull 'thunk'. Inari did not say a word; she didn't have to the boys practically scrambled over one another to get away.

"Yeah you better run!" the blonde boy yelled after them, "Pussies! Next time I'll punch the life out of you believe it!"

He didn't lose that confidence as he turned to face Inari, skinny chest puffed wide and round, child eyes burning without fear. One eye was swelled shut with an already blackening bruise and several cuts on his whisker marked cheeks showed the paths where the rocks had cut. He stared defiantly up at Inari, fists clenched and edging back to stand protectively over the crumpled body of his friend. His features instantly loosened when recognition flared visually across his face.

"Uzamaki Naruto," Inari smiled softly, "when I first met you there was also some problem I believe."

"You're that Ninja Lady from the hospital!" Naruto grinned jabbing a finger towards Inari's face.

"Uzamaki Naruto," Shinji whispered fearfully, eyes darting from Inari towards the little blonde container of the Kyuubi standing opposite her. Shinji had seen the destruction first hand; he'd seen the mangled, charred bodies of Hyuga shinobi carried back into the compound that night.

"Yeah Uzamaki Naruto," Naruto scowled at Shinji, "you got a problem with that?"

Inari's dark grey eyes darted towards Shinji and he shook his head, "no, no you just sound like someone I used to know."

Naruto didn't seem all that convinced if the sour, angry expression that screwed up his features was anything to go by but he said nothing of it which was likely due to Inari's presence rather than his own self-control.

"Those boys," Inari nodded her head in the direction the boy's had fled in but her eyes never left Naruto's, "did they attack you."  
"Yeah," Naruto scowled, "They went after Ryota-chan and he didn't say anything even when they started throwing rocks at him. What kind of bastard throws rocks at someone like Ryota-chan; he didn't say anything to them."

Shinji's eyes widened, so they had attacked Naruto's friend not Naruto and yet he'd still chosen to defend the other boy, fight for him even though the boys were older, bigger and had him out numbered.

"Can you help me turn him over I need to check if he's alright," Shinji said to Naruto. He was still scared of him despite the news. Naruto immediately squatted down and although it was clear he was trying hard to be gentle, he was rough and clumsy in his attempts to aid Shinji. They managed to pull the other boy, Ryota, onto his side and Shinji balked to see the boy in even worse fare than Naruto. Bruises and cuts littered his arms where rocks of various sizes had made impact, his lips were cut and bleeding freely and one entire cheekbone swelled like an egg.

"Poor boy," Shinji said gently. He with Naruto's help managed to pull Ryota onto his back and Shinji released a hiss at the sight of the boy's face despite himself. The entire of the right side was a mess of burned skin, the angry red flesh having a strange translucent sheen that suggested this injury was anything but new. Ryota's left eye, deep, dark blue in colour and innocently round, was looking nervously for Naruto; his right was a thin slit as the burned skin obscured half, the dark blue just peeping through the mess of red and pinkish burns.

"Ryota-chan, you look like crap," Naruto grinned and Ryota grinned back.

"Is he alright?" Inari spoke from behind Shinji and Shinji startled at the sound her voice.

"Oh yeah, Ryota-chan you'll never guess what" Naruto began excitedly still grinning at the older boy, "That Ninja Lady from the hospital is here! She did all these cool Jutsus and was punching holes through their chests and everything!"

"Ninja Shrimp Lady?" Ryota asked; face slack with surprise, "Really?"

Naruto beamed and nodded his head eagerly at a scary pace.

"Oh wow! Was there loads of fighting?"

"Yeah, and explosions and-

"Ah, she wasn't I promise Inari only caught a rock I swear!" Shinji interrupted waving his hands frantically to dispel the extreme exaggerations despite the scathing glare Naruto was aiming at him.

"You calling me a liar!" Naruto accused.

"Erm, no, no of course not!"  
"Well it sounds like you are!"

Inari stood behind them quietly and patiently as they argued but soon felt the other boy's eyes wondering up to her. They were wide in awe and Inari had given Hikaru-sensei that exact same expression during particularly difficult missions when he' d pulled off seemingly impossible manoeuvres enough times that she recognised hero worship when she saw it. Inari smiled softly at Ryota and his face broke into a full smile, teeth missing, bruised, burnt and bloodied but a smile that was so light and well-meaning that it was beautiful to see nonetheless.

"Yeah, well I think you should buy me and Ryota-chan dinner cause you called me a liar!" Naruto finished, folding his arms over his chest and sticking his tongue out to raspberry in poor Shinji's face.

"Are they both okay?" Inari asked Shinji.

"Yeah, I've checked them over they should be fine, sore and bruised but fine," Shinji smiled timidly to himself.

Inari nodded then turned on her heel.

"Hey! Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Naruto yelled after her.

"To buy you all dinner, are you coming?" Inari replied.

The two boys didn't need to hear another word they were up and sprinting after her.

"Slow down, you might hurt yourselves!" Shinji called jogging to catch up.

"So if you're a ninja you get paid loads too? Does that mean you're really rich and stuff?"

Inari said nothing, merely calmly and politely continued to each the bowl of Ramen as Naruto and Ryota, sat either side of her fired question after question. Naruto's speech was an excited mess of energy and force while Ryota's was equally curious but slower delivered as if his brain struggled to keep up with the dizzying speed of Naruto. Inari noted the way Ryota tended to tilt the burned half of his face away from others despite the fact that her, him, Naruto and Shinji were the only occupants of the Ramen restuarnt Naruto had been on so adamant on eating at. Inari did not really like Ramen but Shinji's high praise of Naruto's choice had smoothed over any rough edges between them as the blonde boy's chest puffed out with pride. While it was Inari that Ryota and Naruto questioned it was Shinji who patiently answered them.

'He's good with kids,' Inari smiled softly as Shinji broke into an explanation of how shinobi are paid depending on their level and the level of the mission. Shinji didn't seem so nervous about children, fretful still, soft-hearted and timid but there was something warm about him when he was around them. He smiled more, was less hedged in by invisible threats and he seemed capable of connecting to those insecurities of theirs because of his own. And while Shinji didn't have the strength to smooth over his own anxieties he seemed strangely focused on soothing theirs.

"Have you even been listening?" Naruto demanded, glaring at Inari.

Inari nodded.

"Then why haven't you said anything! Prove it!" Naruto crossed his arms and levelled Inari with a cocky, challenging grin. Inari preformed some simple seals and held a finger at her throat.

"So if you're a ninja you get paid loads too? Does that mean you're really rich and stuff?" Naruto's eyes widened as his voice came from Inari's throat.

Ryota blinked then laughed loudly, clutching his stomach.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto and I'm going to Hokage, believe it!" Inari demanded in Naruto's voice.

Shinji was trying to stifle sniggers.

"Well I am!" thundered Naruto.

Inari smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to know the Jutsu?" she asked and both Ryota and Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

Inari nodded.

"Erm, Inari I don't think that's…never mind," Shinji sighed giving up on warning his ex-teammate that she was about to teach the voice mimicking Jutsu to Konoha's number one prankster.

They were two hours in, Naruto proving to be a fast learner while Ryota tried with undiminishing effort and unwavering smile but finding the simple Jutsu difficult. Shinji was in the process of gently explaining the way chakra works in different ways hoping one caught when Kimiko pulled the cloth flap open and scanned the stand, her eyes locked onto Inari's and she breathed a sigh.

"Inari, we need to go Hokage-sama wishes to speak with us," Kimiko panted, obviously she'd been searching for her for some time.

Inari's eyes slanted to Shinji.

"Don't worry I'll call someone from the compound and tell them where I am," Shinji smiled shyly, "I'll get these two back too."

"Hey Ninja Shrimp Lady, how come you've got to go to see Hokage-sama?" Ryota asked, white eyebrows pulled in confusion.

"So she can go get a super-secret ninja mission baka!" Naruto grinned.

"Just, erm," Shinji looked sick as he always did when she or Asuma were called on missions, "just come back."

Inari smiled softly and nodded, following Kimiko out with the sounds of Naruto and Ryota peppering Shinji about her missions calling out from behind her.

* * *

Unexpectedly Kimiko did not say two words to Inari as they sprinted along roof tops to the Hokage Tower. In fact Kimiko looked as though she was regretting her decision immensely. Inari reached up and placed a hand on Kimiko's shoulder, drawing level then surpassing her with the barest effort.

"You don't have to do this Kimiko, you can still back out before it's too late," Inari said gently.

Kimiko's face fell and she opened her mouth but almost immediately it clamped shut again and Kimiko gave Inari a stern look.

Inari nodded.

The rest of the short journey was made in silence.

Inari and Kimiko were immediately granted entrance when they reached the lobby, the sense of urgency only increasing as Inari noted the way even the ANBU guards seemed anxious to get under way.

"Ah," the Hokage said, pausing in conversation with the two ANBU officers at his desk as he surveyed both Kimiko and Inari when they entered, "I was just about to begin."

Inari bowed and crossed over to the table while Kimiko just hurried over in the same manner a child does when their father raises his voice. The Hokage instantly slipped a photograph over to Inari and Kimiko peered over Inari's shoulder (an action helped by their difference in height).

Inari was not sure exactly what it was but she knew it was wrong, in a very fundamental unnatural way. The figure in the picture, tied to a chair that Inari knew resided in the integration quarters, was humanoid in shape. Two arms, two legs, a torso and head. But it was not human. It's skin, yellowed and mottled with red indistinct shapes was stretched across thin jutting bones that appeared to be in the wrong places for a human skeleton as if someone had picked them apart and hastily sewn them back together again. Here and there, inked into the grotesque canvas were foreign geometric seals most incomplete and smudged but what little Inari could make out of the seals they were far beyond her knowledge and capabilities. Its limbs were thin and long, far too stick like for the round bulge of a stomach hung at the bottom of the creature's spindly frame. The creature's (or person Inari was not entirely sure as to what was the appropriate term) had its head covered by a black, frayed cloth and despite her clinical curiosity the human part of her was thankful for that small mercy. It was weak and all too pitiful to look at.

"What the hell is that?" Kimiko breathed over Inari's shoulder.

"We aren't entirely sure," the Hokage replied, "but it's what led us to Kota Kohaku's location. It was apprehended by an ANBU squad, the seals on its body were immediately identified as the same category as the forbidden seals we spoke of in the debriefing."

"Did it relay any important information?" Inari asked as Kimiko shrank away from the photograph still held between her fingers.

The Hokage shook his head, "Ibiki has been with it for the last two days and nothing beside home, water and food. What is most disturbing is that biologically it shares most of its features with a four year old human boy."

"Including mental capabilities," Inari nodded.

"Wait, so that thing is just a kid?" Kimiko snarled.

"_Was_ just a child," the Hokage corrected her emotionlessly.

"Are you serious? What kind of sick, twisted, fu-"

"Kimiko," Inari said calmly.

Kimiko blanched and stared wild eyed at her teammate.

"How can you be so cold about this?" Kimiko scowled then snatched the photograph from Inari's hands and brandished it at Inari, "Look at this, look at it! Are you telling me that-"  
"Kimiko, calm down if you believe this hasn't effected anyone else in this room besides you then you're wrong but we need to stay calm and plan the next move so something like this doesn't happen again," Inari looked Kimiko directly in the eyes and the older woman seemed to sag, flicking the photograph back onto the Hokage's desk with a disgusted snarl.

"I apologise, Hokage-sama," Inari bowed.

The Hokage waved it off lazily and immediately began to brief them on the location that had been identified, another abandoned temple, and this one in the desert area that bordered the very fringe of Konoha. A small group of shinobi had scouted the outside but whatever lay within remained a mystery. Seeing the bodies of the shinobi in the temple had kept the Hokage wary enough to not allow the hunting party inside. At least the presence of creature Ibiki was working on gave them some idea to the enemy's capabilities though it wasn't anything they couldn't have figured out before. High level destructive seals, designed for implosion rather than explosion. Traps were to be expected, more of child minded abominations to be expected, Kota Kohaku and the mysterious figure whose abilities they were still unsure of but suspected that he used the same method of seals tattooed onto his body that the captive did. It was what they didn't know of course that proved the deadliest. How had mysterious figure absorbed her high level Jutsu? What were their numbers? The Hokage wanted them captured alive if possible but Inari was realistically uncertain that they would be able to pass through the encounter alive. If not, Inari reached a hand towards Kagami, it would not matter she was set on ensuring that whatever they did they would not harm Konoha.

"When do we head out?" Kimiko asked, she'd been far more sullen throughout the rest of the briefing, barely even complaining when the Hokage handed over the reports the integration branch had supplied.

"Now," the Hokage replied, "I've taken the liberty of having your equipment carried here an hour before I summoned you."

The Hokage looked Inari directly in the eye, "I want this resolved quickly before there's any damage."

Inari nodded, "I understand Hokage-sama."

The Hokage flicked two fingers forward and the ANBU he'd previously been speaking with stepped out of the shadows they'd slunk into. The first was bird masked, a collection of medical vials, thin invisible wires and scrolls threaded into the belt at his mask. He was quite tall and quite thin and had that same anonymous quality as most of the other ANBU Inari had encountered. The only distinctive thing about the bird masked man was the earthy scent of herbs that seemed to cling to his skin. The second wore a dog mask and Inari recognised him immediately. Not because of his hair, the way he stood, his height, his build, all of these were easily hidden by someone of ANBU level.

Inari was not sure exactly what it was that made her know that the man behind the second ANBU mask was none other than Hatake Kakashi.

**a/n:**

**Okay so we're nearing the end now and the next chap is the beginning of the final showdown between Inari and Kohaku. Lately I've been toying with the idea of just ending it somewhere after instead of going through all the Naruto plot and stuff because even though I have ideas it's like a really long run (if that makes sense) and I don't want to stretch it out to the point where reading each chapter becomes dull, there will be characters in Inari's team so at least you'll have new characters to read about but I personally tend to steer clear of really long fics so I'm not sure :/ One hand worried about it becoming tedious and just boring in the end on the other I feel like I've created these characters and their relationships so it just end wouldn't be right, arghh I'm not sure I've looked at the other OC fics and they usually end at about 30 and I'm already over that count now...so I don't know -.- OKAY END OF VENTING XD**

**Thanks for reading.**


	41. Chapter 41

41.

The first sign that Kimiko was nervous about the journey was the incessant babbling an hour into the journey. The second was the short tempered way she slapped Inari's hands away when the calm, quiet young woman set about making dinner. Kimiko instead plonked herself in front of the dried supplies, muttering venomously about the lack of taste as she separated them into servings for the four members of the group.

"Inari, how come we've got these again I thought you said they give you better food on high ranked missions?" Kimiko snapped.

Inari sighed, when Kimiko had asked her she'd said nothing and Kimiko had then loudly assumed that this must be the case.

"I wouldn't feed this stuff to Kenta," Kimiko scowled. She glanced across at Inari as the crimson haired woman planted Kagami into the ground and rested her back against the broad glass blade. She usually slept in that fashion Kimiko supposed she liked to feel the sword's presence at her back. Night was sweeping in fast through the tangle of trees and briars but they lit no fires instead using the little light the fireflies bobbing in-between trees allowed them. Kimiko tried not to think of how quickly a light could go out and how that linked to her own, now uncertain, mortality.

"Akira proposed," Kimiko said, half desperate for a distraction.

Inari nodded, "what was your reply?"

"I said I'm not sure yet but if we make it through this I can't see why not," Kimiko barked a laugh.

Inari smiled gently and nodded.

"He'll probably want loads of little Inuzakis running around too but I'm too young for that, maybe…maybe in a couple of years," Kimiko smiled.

Inari nodded, then yawned widely and stretched her arms above her head. The two ANBU had also joined them in the circle, managing to eat their provisions without allowing the two women a single glance at their faces. Kimiko had almost forgotten they were there.

"What about you?" Kimiko asked.

Inari blinked across at her, eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"Marriage? Kids? Is that something you'd want?" Kimiko ventured. Usually she wouldn't have bothered, knowing Inari tended to close up into that emotionless expression she wore when conducting shinobi business again but there was a high chance she might die tomorrow. It was odd, she felt terrified and brave at once. Inari regarded her quietly and contemplatively before her eyes returned to her food.

"No, it would be cruel of me," Inari eventually replied.

Kimiko gawped for two different reasons. Firstly Inari was actually_ speaking _with her about something personal which was enough of a reason to make Kimiko's mouth hang open on any given day. Secondly her answer; she looked so…sad when she delivered it and the words themselves weren't exactly the most reassuring view for a young woman to have on falling in love. Kimiko wasn't entirely sure if it was a trick of the eye or not but it seemed one of the ANBU was tilting his head in a manner that suggested he too had particular interest in Inari's reply. Kimiko shrugged, she was probably imagining it.

"What?" Kimiko blinked, "why?"

Inari didn't reply but her face as it often was did was enough. The reason was deep and emptying and unknown to Kimiko even though she was staring straight at it. She couldn't name it, couldn't feel it herself but whatever it was it was clear that Inari felt bound to a solitary life because of it. Kimiko struggled to comprehend but some things with Inari just went too deep.

"Your children," Inari said eventually, this time steering the conversation as Kimiko continued to frown at her, "how many would you like to have?"

"I don't know," Kimiko laughed, "I mean we've talked about it but not really thought properly about it if that makes sense? I come from a big family and so does Akira but I think two maybe would be nice, two boys."

Inari smiled softly at Kimiko's expression, she'd never seen the older woman look so affectionate before but the warm smile instantly snapped away and Kimiko frowned angrily at Inari.

"Hey! Stop trying to distract me!" Kimiko snapped.

Inari chuckled.

Kimiko grumbled several expletive words under her breath, Inari caught 'evil, little midget' but whatever followed that was a mystery. She settled back against Kagami and closed her eyes.

"So," Kimiko began again, "is there someone you _would _marry if you _had _to."

Inari's eyes remained closed but her eyebrows puckered and her lips parted with a question that remained unspoken.

"No, I mean say I had a kunai to your throat and a bomb planted under Konoha and I said you have to marry someone who would it be?" Kimiko continued.

"If you had myself and Konoha as hostage why would you make such a ridiculous demand?" Inari asked.

"No! I'm just being hypothetical," Kimiko answered.

"Hypothetical terrorist you doesn't sound very intelligent," Inari mused, "what would you gain from the set-up?"

"The opportunity for you to shut up for five minutes while whatever caveman husband you pick drags you back to his cave," Kimiko snapped.

"But I thought you said you wanted me to talk more," Inari replied calmly.

"I do! But not when you're…wait! You're trying to distract me again!"

Inari smiled.

"I won't work! I'm going to find out exactly…dammit! I've forgotten the bloody question now!"

Inari chuckled as Kimiko stomped over to her bedroll cursing her crimson haired teammate to hell and back.

They made the journey in little over two days, meeting up with the tracking team stationed three miles away from the temple. It consisted of a Yamanaka, a shinobi who specialised in sensing positions in the disruptions in underground wells using Water Jutsu and Kimiko's very own Inuzaki Akira. Inari's blank mask slipped when she caught sight of Akira's Chow, Kenta. She blinked blankly up at the dog that had mauled her shoulder during the Chunin Exams was now towering, almost the height of a small home and twice its old bulk though most seemed to consist of golden fluffy fur. The tracking team were given orders by the bird masked ANBU to remain where they were and to only enter the Temple when given the signal in the form of a small green firework both he and Kakashi carried. If three days passed and no sign of them they were to presume they'd died in battle and send word to the Hokage. Inari did not miss the concerned glance Akira sent Kimiko at this news, so much said in a single look. Whatever happened in that Temple she needed to make sure Kimiko and Kakashi got out of this alive.

The desert Temple was half sunk into the bank of grainy sand hunched behind it. The open doorway wide like a gaping mouth in the square cut shape of sandstone and leading down into an area thick with old and stale air. It was plain and unassuming and the echoing silence creeping up from that blank doorway slithered towards them ominously. They had decided beforehand to separate into two teams, Kimiko and the bird masked ANBU and Inari and the dog masked ANBU she knew to be Kakashi; each team entering via different pathways but now staring back at the Temple as it too watched them with dense foreboding; there only seemed to be one way in and one way out. That was never a good sign for a shinobi.

"I have a new contract, the bird is only small and nowhere near Sadao-sama's level but it might be helpful," Kimiko suggested.

"I also have a contract," Kakashi added.

"Ninken dogs," Inari nodded and slipped Kakashi a secretive playful smile that the others didn't catch, "maybe we can make it in disguised as summons."  
"That might work," the bird ANBU nodded, "we'll have disguise our chakra, I have a potion for that."

"Are they less likely to attack Ninken? If we need to sneak in anyway why not as ourselves?" Kakashi questioned.

"If they see the Ninken there might be the possibility that as an ex-nin Kohaku will believe us to still be waiting outside and using the Ninken as scouts," Inari replied.

"I can keep illusionary clones stationed here if need be," the bird ANBU added.

"Okay," Kakashi nodded.

"Why do I have to be Pakkun-san?" Inari whispered calmly to Kakashi.

"Because he's the shortest," even though Kakashi wasn't in his original form Inari could almost sense the mocking smile.

She sighed deeply.

"See you're even starting to sound like Pakkun-san," Kakashi whispered. The two moved silently in the dark, it smelt rotten down here and the presence of the earth bearing down on the ancient stone overhead was so unnervingly _there_. Kakashi and Inari had taken the left passage when the tunnel split and Kimiko and the bird masked ANBU the right. So far they'd seen little besides this thin tunnel lit overhead by tattered paper lanterns. Kakashi had assured her that this view was not a Genjutsu. 'How deep does it go?' Inari wondered but the musing broke as Kakashi stiffened. Inari followed his line of sight towards the break in blank stone walls. The doorway was hung with layers of thin strips of paper, crimson in colour and fluttering weakly like butterfly wings in the stale air. Inari glanced across at Kakashi and he nodded. They dropped the Jutsu hedging in the side of safety in their more effective forms. Inari snaked a hand up Kagami's handle and Kakashi flipped a kunai from his pouch and swirled it on a finger before clasping it in his grip. Inari blinked blankly at him and Kakashi winked.

Inari slipped in first, Kagami up in a block but her mouth hung and her grip loosened at the sight that assaulted her. The walls like the doorway were covered from floor to ceiling in thin paper strips that edged further and further in, rustling weakly against the breeze. The ceiling was impossibly high, domed and decorated with hand painted clouds. But it was not the décor that had given Inari pause. Kakashi entered behind her when he heard Kagami's tip gently hit the floor and he too sucked in breath. There at the centre of the room, chained to a throne was a young woman. Her hair was pitch and the tendrils drooped loosely threading over her body, across the throne and reaching out to the walls in thick snake like coils. It was difficult to look straight at her yet at the same moment difficult to look elsewhere. Her skin was so shockingly pale it seemed like moonlight in the dark as it shimmered with an ethereal quality that made her look as though she were suspended underwater. She murmured something in a voice as hollow and wispy as her appearance.

Inari took a step, tightened her grip then took another. Something shook inside her and she could not rid the notion that she was in some way in the presence of a God. The woman's head rose and Inari paused. Her eyes thin and sweeping and fine locked onto Inari's and the dark grey was reflected back at her through a dull milky colour. No pupil, no iris, nothing. Nothing at all.

"Hello," the woman spoke but her voice was that's of a small child.

"Hello," Inari replied calmly though she was pinned by the milk white of blind eyes peering through the strips of black hair.

"I'm Kappa," the woman smiled, "will we be friends?"

Inari said nothing. The woman's head moved and the sound of paper rustling increased.

"Are you going to kill me?" the woman with a child's voice asked.

Inari said nothing.

"Have Tengu and my other brothers been bad again? I _told_ them it wasn't very nice but they never listen," the woman sighed then smiled again up at Inari, "if we're friends then we have to hold hands."

Inari's eyes widened as a thin white hand separated through the river of black hair. But she said nothing and did nothing.

"Inari," Kakashi breathed but it was too late, the woman's hand latched onto Inari's wrist. Inari jerked as a force snatched her and dragged her away from the woman, her wrist burned where Kappa had land her fingers on her and Inari could not rid herself of the sensation of cold, clammy skin like a toad's sinking into her own.

She breathed deep and shallow as she blinked light back into her eyes. Kakashi's ANBU mask swam into view. She felt one arm pulling her side against his chest while the other held a kunai out and at the ready. Kakashi's sharigan flicked down towards her as she watched him before snapping back towards the woman.

"That was very good, very quick well done little Leaf Nin," Kappa giggled.

Kakashi ignored her.

"Are you alright?" he whispered down to Inari, head still trained on the woman.

Inari nodded. She drew Kagami and stared at the still giggling woman.

Kappa clapped her hands together and pressed them under her chin like an overexcited school girl, "Aww that was adorable, two old comrades looking out for each other."

Inari and Kakashi tensed warily.

Kappa tilted her head to the side, "you don't want to play with me?"

Both said nothing.

"You know it's rude to ignore someone," Kappa pouted, "but don't worry I'll get you talking."

Something hummed beneath Inari's feet and the thin strips of crimson paper fluttered again. The dark swathes of hair atop Kappa's head parted to reveal a seal, stark ebony against the paleness of the woman's skin.

Kappa grinned and the seal throbbed once twice pulsing bigger and stronger like some alien heart. The sound of paper tearing was the only warning both Kakashi and Inari received but it was enough both stood back to back hands flowing through seals.

"Earth Technique: Stone wall," they called out in unison and seconds later the sound of something hard and something heavy came beating against the walls they'd erected in quick succession. Inari saw the coils of Kappa's hair rear up over the structure before jutting out at an angle and surging towards the spot she'd stood in a breath before. Inari swung with the motion of her dodge slicing Kagami through the hair. It fell but another was striking down in its place. She felt more than saw Kakashi behind her, cutting through the lance like whips of black hair that were scenting them out. The more they cut the more arrived until huge loops of it like the bodies of snakes were crawling over the tops of the defensive walls and coating the ceiling.

"We aren't going to get close to her at this rate," Kakashi called over the sound of the paper shaking madly and the dry slinks of hair across the floor.

Inari nodded whenever they cut a path through they were pushed back immediately before they could strike. Kakashi was silent a moment before, "cover me."

Inari nodded and didn't question she spun in a wide arc dispelling the vestiges around her before slipping in front of Kakashi. Inari and Kagami carved a path directly through the breathing tangle of black, shifting minutely to dodge blows and her sword arm never pausing as it swept through one motion into another into another. She felt the charge of Kakashi's Chidori pull at her blood but didn't pause, didn't waver from the rush of black on all sides. Inari shot like a bullet through the web, Kakashi's hand glowing with the crackling and only light of the Chidori until finally Kappa's face came into view.

"You won't be quick enough to cut me down little Leaf Nin," Kappa giggled.

It stopped abruptly when instead of striking Inari shifted to block the spear of another tendril off Kagami and Kakashi darted toward Chidori upraised and path now uninterrupted.

Kappa's mouth fell open blood guttering out in one disbelieving 'oh' as Kakashi pushed his lightening fist up and through her ribcage.

They watched as Kappa slipped back into her chair limply. The hair fell. The paper stopped moving. She was dead before her back even hit the stone. It was quick and merciless. They were Jounin; they did not even blink before moving on.

* * *

When Kimiko's body restarted again and she did the first thing that came naturally to a human instead of the first thing that should come to a shinobi in this situation. She opened her eyes. Black, empty and inescapable. She closed them then opened them again unsure if this was what she was actually seeing or if her eyes still remained closed but every time the pitch black reigned. That was when Yamagichi Kimiko did something else that shouldn't come naturally to a shinobi. She panicked.

'Oh God, I'm blind, they've blinded me! They're probably all there drooling and watching me and I can't see them! Oh God, Oh God, I'm going to die here! They're going to toy with me for days before they finally finish me off!'

Something cold and slick brushed against her skin and Kimiko could not help the weakness that made her cry out and shudder. The fear of the unknown that was crushing down against her every fibre only trebled when someone laughed bitterly at the sobbing chokes that convulsed through her.

"The great Leaf-nin, only scared little girls," Kohaku's voice breathed against her ear and Kimiko jerked away from the sound and dry heat of his breath.

"Yamagichi, keep calm," another voice spoke and it took her desperate mind a moment to recognise the voice of the bird masked ANBU. He was panting shallowly and his voice was coated thick with blood.

'I should have stayed in Konoha,' the sound of a Katana slipping free of its Saya, 'I should never have come here,' Kimiko felt the air cut by her ear and whimpered like a kicked dog, 'I should have married Akira and stayed home,' it pushed through her ribs and bit deeper, dragging stinging pain behind it, 'I never should have become a ninja.'

Kimiko screamed as Kohaku twisted the blade, twisted her, and twisted the sobbing, desperate wreck that had become Kimiko.

'I never should have been born!'

* * *

Kyou winced through his bird mask. The girl was screaming again. She was likely only a year or so younger than himself but glancing across at the sobbing, terrified mess of a human being he couldn't view her as an adult. The target, Kota Kohaku, laughed manically at the shrill declaration of her pain. 'Target mental state confirmed at the moment as highly unstable,' Kyou mentally check listed, his ANBU training kicking in and allowing him the clinically assess the situation despite the girl's screams as Kohaku shoved his katana hilt deep in her abdomen again, 'three metres to the left, physically unharmed bar missing hand from previous contact listed in the report.' Kyou's eyes trailed from Kohaku to the congregation of twisted beings swarming behind him close but not too close like hounds warned away from their meal. 'Eight in total excluding Kohaku and the chained creature twenty metres away, no Ninjutsu presence, weak Chakra signals and little to no physical strength.'

Kyou's eyes landed on the aforementioned creature and he just managed to suffocate the rising vomit of panic as it smiled back at him. It was far more human than its brothers and sisters as it had called them, child faced same twisted misshapen body though the damage was far less instinctively revolting even with its chest bare and the spindly fingers of its ribs heaving above the cause of Kyou's panic. Its hair was long and black dripping over skinny, yellowed shoulders and kissing the sandstone floor. Its arms rooted and chained to the two twining pillars that had it stretched out like an oil painting on a frame, its eyes impossible to tell only the benevolent smile peeping out between dark strands visible. To Kyou its physical state mattered little, what did matter was the dark gaping hole pinned through the centre of the soft lump of stomach. Black hole. He'd seen what happened when one of the shambling creatures ventured to close to the seals etched in a tight circle around Tengu; seen them pulled into the black hole of Tengu's stomach. It was what exactly that Black Hole could currently be devouring that set Kyou's nerves spin tailing.

They had ensured Kyou had no room for movement. His entire body bar head had been meticulously bound using Chakra cancelling seals and then Kohaku had forced him through the same punishment he was currently delighting in on Yamagichi to be sure. Kyou counted six abdominal wounds in total, all missing vital organs but all bleeding steadily. Kohaku intended for him to die slowly and aware he was powerless against whatever machination they'd set into motion. This at least gave Kyou some incentive that they weren't aware of Hatake Kakashi and Inari's presence yet. He needed to buy time, if he could distract Kohaku the damage to Yamagichi's body wouldn't be severe, if he could not he'd have to ensure that Kohaku's attention stayed on torturing the woman. Kyou had no qualms with this; she'd just be another causality of war. Either approach was perfectly acceptable as long as it clawed back enough time for Inari and Kakashi to complete the mission.

"Kota," Kyou spoke. He always had the habit of only referring to others by their last name, a ritual he found difficult with people such as Inari who had no family name.

Kohaku's head whipped round.

"Why are you doing this? You were once a Jounin and a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, what made you fall?" Kyou continued.

"What made me fall?" Kohaku murmured and although his voice remained unaffected something in the widening of his eyes and twitching motion of his lips spoke only of abandonment, he'd lost it.

"Why did I rise would be a better question," Kohaku's back slouched, "rose above what you people thought was_ honourable_ and _right._ Cut through all the brainwashing, I wasn't going to be a member of that generation's little killers and I wasn't going to be something the next murders could look up to. I'm going to wash it all clean. Wash it all away."

"Wash away what, Kota?" Kyou continued. He made no outward sign of change at the soft, almost silent step on the wall behind him. 'Here comes the Calvary,' Kyou inwardly smirked.

"Konoha first then the others until there isn't a single Nin left in this world, I'm going to wipe them all out. Every single one, you can't go to war with no soldiers," Kohaku answered and momentarily Kyou forget all about the foot that was undoubtedly bracing itself against the other side of the wall.

"What...What do you mean?" Kyou answered, some genuine emotion creeping into the voice behind the bird ANBU mask.

"See that there," Kohaku smirked and jabbed a finger towards the churning spiral of black on Tengu's stomach, "the twin to that seal is planted beneath the Academy, the whole thing and all its surrounding area is going to be sucked into that Black Hole."  
"You evil little shit," Kimiko rasped.

"Shut up bitch!" Kohaku screamed ramming his katana through Kimiko again, "what the hell would you know about evil! You didn't see the things they did in the war! You haven't seen real human evil, not yet!"

Kohaku paused, eyes on Kimiko's whimpering body.

"Not yet," he whispered.

The sound was quiet but heavily laid with threat and no sooner had it passed his lips did the wall to the right of Kyou burst open like innards from a split stomach. Inari, hair dark crimson in the weak light of lanterns pushed her sword upwards and very nearly tore Kohaku open as she had the wall. Kakashi's clone was at Kyou's back and undoing the seals that held him in place as the real Kakashi swung and sliced kunai through the milling creatures that released terrified bird calls in response and skittered about one another.

"No time Hatake," Kyou called over the sound of Inari's blade meeting Kohaku's. She flipped and dived from surface to surface, effectively grappling the element of surprise to push Kohaku in submission.

"Kill them quickly, no time," Kyou hastily began to use Healing Jutsu to mend his flesh together before pulling Yamagichi away from Inari and Kohaku's dancing feet. Despite Kakashi and Inari's level of skill there were still nine opponents to deal with and one was a Jounin. Kyou had no idea of the time limit they had, all he knew was that they had to finish Tengu before the ritual was completed.

"Kakashi!" Inari called as the two swam in and out of one another, switching between partners and fighting styles, "I can end it quick but I'll be out for the rest of the fight."

Kakashi's eyes noticeably flicked towards hers before he nodded once, "understood. Do it."

"Hatake, what's going on?" Kyou asks as Kakashi takes cover with Yamagichi and his ANBU partner.

"How's the girl?" Kakashi ignores his question dark eye and the swirling red of the Sharigan focused on the weakly breathing woman Kyou is trying to save.

"Hatake," Kyou repeats.

"I need a debrief now, "Kakashi ignores him again, "make it fast, what's the pressing issue?"

Kyou begins to relay the information then stops as he feels something shift beneath his feet and drag towards the young woman whose chest is currently expanded unhealthily far. Her fingers stop weaving through seals and the small 'tink' reaches Kyou's ears as she completes the Jutsu. Kyou is struck. He feels that terrible anticipation that clenches the guts of every human when they know something exceptional is about to happen.

Kyou has seen many Fire Jutsus in his time. He has never seen this one. And it's likely he never will again.

Around Inari's frame the skeletal head of a dragon appears, wispy and catching on the stale breeze. It is comprised entirely of smoke and Kyou feels the heavy scent of brimstone fill his nose.

"Dragon's Maw: Roar of the Dragon King," Inari speaks almost in a whisper beneath the rolling smoke jaws and smoothed skull of the four horned dragon.

The heat.

The heat melts the stones.

The fire is pure white and furious, it surges from Inari's mouth as the smoke skeletal dragon opens its jaws around her like Inari is it's throat here in the material world.

"Father," Kohaku whispers, "I'm sorry."

Then he's lost, they're all lost as the space in front of Inari's becomes nothing but pure white and such an ungodly heat that it feels like Kyou's skin is peeling from his bones. And the noise, the roar that shakes his teeth in his head and rattles through every grain of sandstone is so all consuming and echoing that it demands absolute attention.

It lasted a single minute and when the carnage is done Inari sways there against the stones that have heated red and the air that wave with heat surrounded by nothing but ash falling from the ceiling like sullied snow. Her eyes are on fire but she smiles at Kakashi softly. She's visibly sagging with Chakra Exhaustion, her skin paled and deep grey bags under her eyes all signs that it's unlikely she'll be able to manage a simple Jutsu at the moment never mind anything of that level again. It must be her last resort; there are plenty of Jounin who keep such high level Jutsus for situations such as these. She's skilled to accomplish it but nothing legendary to continue using it throughout the course of battle. Yet still, her hair crimson like the heated stone and her standing among the wreckage with a peaceful expression, Kyou cannot help but feel she is some old warrior soul from the tales his grandfather used to weave.

Hatake seems awestruck for a second before he's up and flying past Inari chidori in open fist. Kyou's eyes widen.

Time slows for Inari as Kakashi sprints past her and she feels the sparking energy of his chidori dance through the skin of her fingers. Then she notices it. The way the ash after her top technique does not fall on the chained figure. She can see it peeling away from the ceiling then drifting down but as it nears the sphere of the seals it winks out of existence.

Inari's eyes widen, her breath catches and her heart for a moment jars to a halt.

Before she's even aware of what she's doing she's running, running towards Kakashi with his chidori arm drawn back and barely ten centimetres from the seals. His name echoes in her head to the drumbeat of her pulse.

A pebble slips.

Kakashi's eyes widen as Inari tugs him away with such force she is sent sliding in front of him. Then she's gone. No trace of her as if Inari had never existed.

The pebble stops rolling in the sudden silence that blankets the room.

**a/n:**

**Okay, resolve strengthened I will be continuing this *Guy Hero Pose* since a lot of people are interested in the sequel. I'll try to skip over the plot line since most of it is Naruto related and a lot of the Genin Teams aren't involved in everything that's going on (though I'm looking forward to writing the Chunin Exams with Team 6 :D ) I'm sorry about my blip but I was I'll be honest intimidated about the entire thing (it being too long, it being too boring ect. ect.) and Kakashi and Inari will probably get domestic at some point so I wasn't sure whether that would be something people would want to read about because I personally prefer the lead up rather than when they're actually a couple then again with the new characters in I might try building romance with one of them. So this will end after the Kohaku Arc with a couple of chapters following so that the prequel will begin at the Genin Team Selection ^_^ **

**Thanks for reading.**


	42. Chapter 42

42.

Sunlight across her eyelashes and warm wood against her cheek. Slowly, ever so slowly, Inari opens her eyes. She isn't in pain, she's no longer exhausted, she isn't disorientated and there isn't that same desperate panic careening through her veins as there was when she believed Kakashi was going to be swallowed whole, she's…she's not exactly sure how to describe the feeling but it feels startlingly familiar the sensation that flooded her when Uta used to tuck her into bed. As Inari's eyes lift and she blinks at the soft sunlight. The sound of children's voices surrounds her and the smell of ink and chalk drift into her nose. Inari lifts her head and finds herself staring at the profile of Kakashi, round cheeked and stern-eyed, this is the Kakashi from her childhood outlined by the light bathing in through the windows that line one wall of her old classroom.

Kakashi's black eyes, both not one scarred and crimson with the Sharigan, flit towards her before darting quickly back towards the front.

"Inari-chan," a soft voice speaks from behind her, "are you alright? You fell asleep for ages during Ren-sensei's lecture on the formation of Konoha."

Inari turns and finds Shinji watching her anxiously, at this age his face is still soft but he can't look her in the eyes. He never could before they became Team Hikaru.

"Shinji," Inari breathes softly.

Shinji's eyes widen at the informal use of his name but he says nothing as he ducks his head and pays a ridiculous amount of attention to the title written on the sheet before him.

"Kakashi-chan," Inari whispers. She's jerking in her seat, scanning every face. Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Guy, Ebisu. Her throat tightens at the sight of Obito and Rin.

"Inari-san, is there a problem?" Ren-sensei asks as Inari brings her hands up to her face and stares at them as if she's never noticed she had hands before now. Inari knows she should be panicking, knows that this has to be a dream but the temptation to just pretend even for a little while until her consciousness is devoured by whatever the black pit in the creature's stomach was is too great. For so long she's been dreaming of these days, so long through the ache and rain her mind has been in the sun bathed classroom of Konoha. Emi is alive, Hikaru-sensei is alive and Sakumo is alive. Her back isn't scarred. She isn't kept awake some nights by the sensation of blood on her hands. She just wants to stay here.

"No, Ren-sensei, I apologise," Inari answers and settles back into her seat.

_Kakashi stares at the space Inari used to occupy and he feels something drain from him and fill him all at once. He doesn't know what it is just that its effects are paralysing. Kimiko is screaming Inari's name and Kyou is threading kunai through wire. But Kakashi is only vaguely aware of them. All he can hear is his own breaths easing in and out of his lungs and curse that it isn't Inari's. She died for him like Obito did. Kakashi's fists clench as fury rears up. She isn't dead yet. He won't let her._

The blossoms are in the courtyard. Inari steps down from the doorway with Kurenai and Asuma at either side and she is blissfully content. Kurenai's hand is warm in her own and Inari grips it almost desperately. She is so terrified that she might fall away from the perfection of this place that the fear is stifling. She tries to persuade herself that everything else, everything after this moment was a dream that she's just woken from. And she almost manages.

"See you tomorrow Kurenai, Shrimp," Asuma calls over his shoulder as he slouches off. Kurenai waves goodbye and Inari stifles the urge to run towards him and grab him back. She doesn't want any of this taken away.

"Hey Shrimp!"

Inari freezes. She knows that voice. She had been ashamed of herself that she'd begun to forget, the way she speaks, the way she smells even her face was beginning to become a collage comprised of photographs rather than her actual memory. But now, now she wonders how she could ever forget.

"Are you deaf or somethin' I ain't got all day!"

Kurenai's hand drops from Inari's as the little girl stands there frozen.

Her lips part.

Her eyes fill.

Her heart fills.

She is the little girl standing at the gates of Konoha again.

Sosuke Emi is leaning against the wall as she always did, tanned arms crossed over her chest (breathing chest, alive chest) and a scowl decorating her thin lips as she glances self-consciously about herself with deep brown eyes (not vacant blind eyes, seeing _alive _eyes). Inari cannot breathe, cannot think. She stops. Everything inside her stops. She is only so distantly aware that there are tear tracks running down her face as she stares at her sister.

"Emi," Inari whispers as Emi blinks in alarm and rushes forward.

"Hey Shrimp, what's up? Did that brat say somethin' to you again cuz if he has I'll-" Sosuke Emi's frantic garble of speech is cut dead as Inari slowly and carefully puts her arms around her. Inari's actions are so careful that she's barely touching her as if the contact might cause Emi to just break in some way.

"Shrimp you alright? You're actin' like I died or somethin'" Emi frowns.

Inari's grip tightens then pauses as if testing before she's practically squeezing herself against Emi like she's trying to burrow into her skin. Inari's shoulders shake with sobs. She's hasn't cried in a long time but the hole, that aching point inside her chest that Emi's loss had ripped open is spilling out and Inari can't contain it, can't even wrangle a single thought besides the pain with the tidal wave of emotions crashing through her.

"Emi," Inari sobs, "I missed you so much it hurts, it hurts so much."

"You saw me this mornin'" Emi glances about her at the other parents' worried expressions, "you're actin' crazy, someone hit your head or somethin'?"

Inari buries her face against the place where Emi's heart is.

And its beating she can hear it.

_Kakashi ties the chain about his waist and launches the blade attached to the other end into the wall where it snags securely. Kyou's already wrapped the area around the creature with the tagged wires but he's waiting for Kakashi to move free of the blast zone. Kakashi isn't moving away from it, he's moving towards it._

_He isn't leaving her, not like before._

Inari doesn't feel the shift. She only notices when Emi's heart stops beating against her ear. Her eyes are still squeezed tightly shut so all she can hear, all she can feel is proof that Emi is alive. And when it stops, Inari pretends it hadn't.

"Inari."

Inari's fists clench tighter in the material of Emi's shirt. No, not yet, please, it doesn't matter anymore.

"Inari," the voice repeats and she knows this one too but not yet, she doesn't want it yet.

The voice sighs, "So rude to ignore me after all the effort I put into you, no?"

"Please," Inari breathes.

"Please? Please what? Allow you continue with this façade? "The voice chuckles, "Inari, open your eyes."

And because_ he_ asked she does so. The sunlight is no longer golden, the blossoms no longer a soft pink and the inhabitants of the scene no longer moving. Everything is frozen in place and everything is shades of black, white and grey. Except for him. Kota Hikaru stands underneath the grey outline of the tree, his lips curled into that feline smile and his lavender hair blowing with a non-existent breeze. She should hate him for this but Inari never could bring herself to.

"Inari," Hikaru smirks, "what have you gotten yourself into?" he sighs dramatically, "I suppose it's up to your brave and magnificent teacher to rescue you from danger yet again."

"…Hikaru-sensei…" Inari whispers, "why?"

Hikaru's face and stance straighten with shock and his eyes open for a second before the silver flash is gone again. He cares, she's always known he cared and her asking him this is only hurting her more but she wants to know.

"Let's not talk about that," Hikaru purrs and waves a hand as if to dispel the question from the air.

"I…I…" Inari can't formulate the words, "there's so much…"

"You're quite talkative today, no?" Hikaru chuckles, "and articulate. Let's not bother with petty things there's something I want to speak to you about and likely the next time we'll see each other is when you're a stiff too, no?"

Hikaru pushed himself away from the black bark and with those lithe, graceful movements stood before Inari. He waved away Emi's illusion and Inari's fingers twitched with the need to call the image back even though she knew it was nothing.

"Inari," Hikaru said and one long fingered hand rested atop Inari's head. Inari in her real form rather than the child one this place had borrowed to her.

"Start living."

_Kakashi flung himself through the circle of seals. He braced one hand against his face as the wind cut about him and the sound of the creature's screams intensified. The other reached out for the peach, slender hand hanging limply out of the vortex. His fingers bushed hers. Kakashi pushed harder._

_She's not dying._

_He won't let her die._

Inari blinked.

"Stop this ridiculous dreaming, stop marking yourself for a hit and seeing others as they once were. Stop yearning for these times. Stop crying for me. I know I'm a handsome devil and an overall awe inspiring specimen of a human being but this isn't what I had in mind. I didn't die so you could carry everything and consign yourself to a life in the past," Hikaru smiled. Gently, not his normal mocking smiles but a father's smile to a daughter. Inari's heart squeezed in her chest.

"Stop living like you died with me that day and you have no future left," Hikaru leaned down.

Kakashi's hand clasped Inari's and his other hand yanked back on the chain. Her arm pulled free and Kakashi's muscles screaming from the effort. He pulled. It caught and for one horrible moment Kakashi thought the chain had broken but then Inari's body slumped free and the motion carried them both away from the blast of bombs exploding around them.

"And start dreaming of a future for yourself," Hikaru pressed a kiss against Inari's forehead. Then something snagged around Inari's waist, a hand reaching for hers in a dark place and Inari was violently torn away. This time she did not struggle. This time she went willingly. She had been so focussed on the past that she hadn't seen everything that had transpired since then. She hadn't wanted to. Emi was dead, Hikaru was dead, and her childhood was dead. But she was still alive. Inari's head lolled weakly against whatever was holding her it was warm and smelt of pomegranates and that thick metallic stench she knew too well. Vaguely Inari heard Kimiko screaming her name but the sound was almost swallowed whole by the insistent high-pitched ringing that screeched between her ears. Inari's breath was slow, her brain foggy, the feel of Hikaru's lips smoothed still across her forehead. She looked up at the mess of grey hair and the black and red of eyes staring down at her. The last thing she managed to cling to were Kakashi's eyes before it blurred to nothing. Her eyes were still wide open and the tears still fell.

Four months later:

"-rry."

"So sorry, I knew something was wrong but…"

"I never meant, you were so…I never thought…."

"Please…"

The first thing that filters into Inari's mind is a voice. A single voice, that's wet with grief. Colours do not register and dimly she can feel the gentle pressure of a hand in her own, fingers wrapped around her palm. Inari feels like a shipwreck survivor who's managed to drag themselves onto a beach. Her body is not her own and the only thing stabilising her in this in-between state is the sound of a voice.

"You have to wake up, you have no idea how much I need you. We all need you Inari, Asuma and Kurenai-chan they, they look lost sometimes without you and they've been in every week. I..." a weak wet chuckle, "the nurses said I should probably rent a bed here."

Shinji?

"Before you…before on that day when you carried me back, you saved me. No one had thought I was worth saving before," another teary catch, "I worry about you and Asuma all the time and I know you two think it's funny but it's not!...You were the first friend I've ever had Inari. So you have to wake up, you're my best friend…" Shinji broke into crying again. Inari's heart twisted, she didn't like to see him in pain but right now she felt what Shinji had said was such a private fragile thing that although it involved her allowing him to know she heard was a breach of that sanctity.

"Hey Shinji-san, maybe you should go home and get some rest," this time Kakashi's voice and surprisingly gentle too.

"Yes, yes, sorry I'll…I'll go home and sleep for a while," the hesitation was clear in Shinji's tone, "you'll…you'll call me if something happens, right?"

"Yeah I'll call you," Kakashi replied.

It was silent a moment after Kakashi closed the door. Inari tensed when she heard him sigh heavily.

"Inari-chan, how long are you going to pretend you're still asleep?"

Inari jolted then whispered, "is Shinji gone?"

"Hrmmm," Kakashi hummed.

Inari weakly tried to pull herself into sitting position and thankfully Kakashi made no move to help her.

"How long was I out?" Inari asked.

"Four months," Kakashi answered bluntly but for a moment, a single minute at most, she was sure she saw real, raw pain on his features before the expression ghosted away into a lazy smile again.

"Well," he says stretching his back, "I'd best tell the others that you're awake now."

Inari nods, waits until he's gone and then silently begins to cry. She cries for a long time and no one disturbs her. She cries for Emi, for Hikaru-sensei, for everything she's done and everything she's seen. She purges herself of this, so there will be no more tears in the future she promised Hikaru-sensei she would have. She doesn't know that Hatake Kakashi is still outside her room, slumped against the wall and recognising an emotion he should not be having for his best friend.

**a/n:  
Okay so what do you think? There'll be two more chaps before I start the prequel. I don't know really what to put in this a/n I had this idea in my head for ages so not sure if I pulled it off or not. Thank you all so much for your reviews, favourites and follows ^_^**

**Thanks for reading**


	43. Chapter 43

43.

Four months felt like four years. Well to Kurenai at least, Inari speculated. Since her muscles and reflexes were still incredibly weak Kurenai had demanded she stay with her over the rest period. Inari had agreed after a quick smirking glance from the Hokage and a noticeable shiver ran down the short young woman's back at the memory of her punishment for breaking the rest curfew last time. Inari was not scared of many people but the Third Hokage easily sat at the top of that list. A week into staying with Kurenai and the crimson eyed woman was barrelling towards a close second. At least she had Asuma's company to distract her and Shinji visited often. Guy had only been allowed into Kurenai's small semi-detached house once and after the show he made of Inari's pale skin and tired eyes had been forcibly ejected by Inari's temporary bodyguard. It hadn't been pretty and Inari hoped the bloodstains would wash out of Guy's orange armbands.

In fact everyone seemed to have been affected by Inari's four month coma besides Inari herself. If anything, she seemed happier (more disgruntled of course when held under Kurenai's beady eyes but happier nonetheless). Kimiko had gone over the fallout of the assault in great detail.. The seals underneath the Academy had been destroyed and just in time it seemed as the teachers had just begun to receive complaints from multiple students at the same time of stomach aches. Apparently they'd passed it off as bad milk. The elder behind the attack had not been named nor unearthed but a vast group of the council members were laying blame at Uchiha feet, not publically of course considering the lack of proof but it seemed unanimous among most that the Uchiha were behind this in some way. A few peacemakers were speaking out in their defence, Fukumiya Yoshiaki being a prominent one trying to establish good will but this only somehow managed to increase the resentment. The Uchihas were ostracized even more so and in response slunk further back into the company of their own clan.

Kakashi had only called a few times and Inari could not escape the feeling that he was avoiding her. He was watering her plants for her when he could but beside those few visits she saw little of him. She had eventually asked Asuma about it as they sat in Kurenai's small garden and he smoked in the dim light of dusk but he only replied with "he just needs time to sort his head out". What Kakashi was sorting through in his head remained a mystery.

Inari had plenty of time to mull this over during her enforced house arrest. She could barely move her arms and legs in those first two weeks and when she did so the pace was frustratingly sluggish. Kurenai was understandably worried and determined to ensure Inari reach the end of her rest period unscathed but this…Inari looked down at the ropes tying her into her seat was ridiculous. The matter wasn't helped as Asuma sat there smirking across from her. She was 60% certain the young man was sneaking photographs when she wasn't looking.

"Shrimp, you're not eating," Kurenai spoke from the head of the table.

Inari sighed and looked from one tied down arm to the other.

"Kurenai she can't eat when you've got her tied up like a prize pig," Asuma drawled, lighting a cigarette and leaning away from his empty plate.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed at Inari suspiciously. Last night's meal hadn't gone too well when Kurenai had discovered Inari just managing to squeeze through the window only to flop around uselessly outside due to her weak muscles before she could make her escape. Kurenai stood and moved her seat beside Inari's, lifted the fork and held it towards Inari's lips. Now Inari had withstood the blankets Kurenai had continuously kept draping over her legs like she was a pensioner. She'd withstood Kurenai sitting in the bathroom with her when she bathed because her guardian was worried she'd suddenly lose all muscle capabilities and drown in rose scented soap suds. She'd even withstood all the daytime TV. and soft sweets Kurenai had suddenly seemed to believe she had a fetish for. But this…

"Come on Shrimp, open wide for the choo-choo train," Asuma smirked.

Inari's eyes narrowed.

By the time this rest period was up she'd be soundly insane.

In the end it was Asuma who came to her rescue. After he'd decided he'd had enough fun chuckling at her situation of course. How he managed to convince Kurenai to lay off was beyond Inari but she felt that something had shifted in Asuma and Kurenai's relationship over that period where she'd been in a coma. Shinji had mentioned that Asuma and Kurenai would often visit together and knowing the deep respect and affection they had for one another it was likely that they had been each other's comfort. That and it was quite clear they'd had a crush on each other since they were at Academy. Three weeks in and Asuma turned up early morning rather than his usual afternoon visit. He managed to coerce Kurenai into allowing Inari to help train Shinji for this year's Chunin Exam. Shinji had already confessed his new want to become a teacher at the Academy and considering Inari had a lot of time on her hands and not much to do with it; Asuma suggested that she watch over his training. It helped Inari to deal with Kurenai's overprotective watch and build her strength back up and it meant Shinji was learning from someone he didn't feel so nervous with. He was strangely determined this time round and Inari was glad to see her old teammate doing something _he_ wanted to do with his life rather than something his Clan had forced him to. Kimiko came to watch often and thankfully kept her mouth shut when Shinji stumbled through basic Jutsus. She confessed to Inari that she was retiring from shinobi work and she'd said yes to Akira's proposal. Inari's days passed in this fashion, training with Shinji (Guy sometimes popped up and even though Shinji was still terrified of him but at least Guy's attempts at friendly contact meant the Hyuga's Taijutsu skills were improving). Then in the afternoon a meal shared between her two oldest and first friends. The days were lazy and content; Inari could not help but think of what her sensei had said. A future. If a future was something like this then why had she never thought of it? In fact she only realised now that some part of her had never expected to live past shinobi life. The concept of a future foreign to a mind that had already decided none was available. But maybe she could live through it; maybe she could have something like this for years instead of the two months rest the medics had prescribed. Kurenai and Asuma did not make mention of the peaceful, gentle smile that graced their friend's face. They never needed to, the three could communicate so easily without words and in response they smiled back.

Three seconds through the doorway and into Inari's line of sight and she knew that the young man mumbling his thanks to Kurenai was not Shinji. She smiled and consented nonetheless and waved goodbye to Kurenai from the bottom of the path.

"Kakashi-chan what are you up to?" Inari said as they rounded the corner and he dropped the transformation Jutsu.

"I thought you could do with a break," Kakashi shrugged.

Inari nodded, Kurenai's over protective mother routine had waned considerably since the first week but Inari was beginning to worry that she was actually beginning to enjoy episodes of 'The Kunai is Right'. More disturbingly she had actually caught herself humming the theme tune while washing last week.

Kakashi and Inari settled down at the top of the Hokage Monument. She had not visited her favourite haunt in some time and was glad she could rest her eyes on Konoha again. Kakashi had managed to smuggle some of her books out of her apartment for her and Inari had purchased dinner for them both at one of the food stands, the now empty boxes of the meal lying between them both. They'd chatted when they fancied, read in-between and Inari had settled into the view undisturbed. She had missed Kakashi's company. He had a way of setting her at ease while simultaneously making her feels self-conscious.

"Kakashi-chan," Inari spoke over the sound of cicada's and the easy lull of their familiarity with the other, "that last mission when I.."

Kakashi stiffened. Kimiko had had a similar reaction when going over the details of the last mission, one hand subconsciously resting against the scores of scars on her stomach where Kohaku had tortured her. But Inari had not discussed what she was about to discuss with anyone before. She wanted to speak about it with Kakashi, she wasn't sure if it was a dream or if it was real and she didn't hope to gain anything from him after relaying this information. She just knew that she wanted to talk about it with him.

"When I was in Tengu's stomach," Inari continued, eyes drifting over the rooftops as the dying colours of the sunset settled its bulk over the forests surrounding Konoha, "I saw strange things. I was back in the Academy again and everyone was there even Emi."

Kakashi was watching her face closely now but whatever he saw there Inari didn't know.

"Hikaru-sensei was there, just before you pulled me free. He told me something important. He told me to dream of a future and I realised I hadn't even considered one. Kakashi-chan do you think a shinobi has a future?" Inari finally turned to meet his gaze and her own was full of honesty.

It was quiet a moment.

Kakashi nodded his head, "yeah. Yeah, I think shinobi do. We're still only human."

Inari made no reply but something around her eyes relaxed. It was silent again for a long time, both parties deep in their own thoughts until Kakashi spoke.

"I've got a question for you now," Kakashi leaned back and lifted his book back up to his face, "you were worried I'd changed so much that you wouldn't like me anymore right?"

Inari's eyebrows furrowed but she nodded.

"So? What do you think now?" Kakashi asked.

Inari paused then chuckled and shook her head, "you're infuriating Hatake Kakashi but yes, you're one of my closest friends."

"Hrmm," Kakashi hummed as he drew himself up, "That's a good start."

Inari's eyebrows furrowed again as he began to stroll away, hands shoved in pockets and back slouched.

"See you Inari," he lifted a hand in a lazy farewell before disappearing from view.

Inari frowned after him.

"Start to what?" she whispered before deciding she'd best get back to Kurenai before the woman mounted a search and rescue team.

**a/n:**

**Ah, thank you for the reviews :D And I'm sorry I meant sequel not prequel -.- Jeez a prequel would just be Inari as a foetus or something because honestly her parent's ARE were two scared teenagers (I didn't want to be the whole last Uchiha female or the First Hokage's long lost granddaughter or something). Okay super short chapter but I'll be updating the very last chapter later today then I'll get onto the sequel on Friday so I've got some time to bolster my chapter ranks.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	44. Chapter 44

Four Years Later:

Inari leaned against the fence outside the Academy. At twenty-five she was far too old to attend as a student and she had no need to but she was waiting for someone. The children streamed past, clutching and shoving at one another or chattering away to parents and Inari smiled. She was occupying the same space Emi used to when she would come and collect her from the Academy. The thought was bittersweet and wholly welcome. Emerging through the throngs of children came Shinji, far taller than he had been at twenty one; Inari was always surprised at how much he'd filled out in the last year. This life was good for him if the sweet smile he gave the children as they barged past him and the fact he was no longer painfully skinny was anything to go by. Shinji was still and in Inari's mind would always be baby-faced but at least the Chunin attire and green flat jacket he now wore made him look slightly more mature. He was currently balancing textbooks under his arm as he chatted with the other teacher. Umino Iruka if Inari was correct. Shinji had spoken well of him.

Shinji's pale eyes lifted from whatever joke he had been sharing with Iruka and he smiled when he noticed Inari. Iruka waved his goodbye as Shinji hurried over in the same manner his students were.

"Inari," Shinji smiled, "have you got the clothes ready."

Inari smiled and nodded.

"I'll have to pick up Harumi first but is it still okay if we change at your apartment?" Shinji asked.

Inari nodded.

Hyuga Harumi was Shinji's wife. And absurdly she was only fourteen. The entire situation made Shinji queasy beyond belief and he had begged Asuma to smuggle him out of Konoha or even fake his death three days before the wedding. But Shinji had calmed once he realised that his job was at stake. Shinji adored his work as a teacher and had stomached the situation surprisingly well with that in mind. The Clan had moved them into their own quarters within the Branch house in hopes that Shinji and Harumi would 'get to it' and make plenty more Byakugan wielding clan members but Shinji treated his wife more like a little sister than anything else. He was exceedingly gentle with her and growing in the Branch House Hyuga Harumi had the same low self-esteem issues as Shinji though Harumi tended to become quiet and teary eyed rather than Shinji's fretful panicking. In fact Shinji had confessed that his wife had burst into tears that first night because she thought Shinji would touch her and Shinji being as he is had merely made her tea, swore he had no such intentions and let her sob her eyes out onto his shoulder about the whole situation. If anything the transition into married life had done Shinji good, because Harumi was so fragile it meant he had something to protect and someone to rely on him rather than him sitting at home worrying about Inari and Asuma.

Harumi opened the door for Shinji and Inari as they entered. She smiled shyly at them both and tried hard to play hostess to Inari as Shinji collected his belongings. Harumi was thin and small of stature, her Byakugan eyes had a slight bluish tinge and she like the other Hyuga's was shockingly pale skinned. Her hair was light brunette bordering on mousy brown and pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of her neck. She also had a penchant for sundresses and girlish things which Shinji was more than happy to feed as it meant Harumi was willing to go out her way to purchase the special brand teas Shinji liked. It did however mean that Shinji and Harumi's modest home was decorated with plushie pillows and teddies. Inari was invited around often enough to know as her peaceful and quiet temperament had a calming effect on both occupants.

"Harumi which of these Kiminos is it?" Shinji called.

"The yellow one," Harumi answered, nearly cross-eyed with the effort of keeping the tray balanced and responding to Shinji.

"Ah, I got it," Shinji replied.

Inari merely calmly sipped her tea as Shinji flustered and dashed about like a headless chicken and poor Harumi attempted to help while simultaneously keeping away from his failing arms.

"Right, we're ready," Shinji panted after ten minutes of this.

Inari nodded and the trio made their way out of the Hyuga compounds and over to Inari's apartment. They hear ungodly noises from Guy's door as they pass it and both Shinji and Harumi press closer to Inari's back when they pass it as if the short crimson haired girl is some charm to ward off Green Latex Suited Beasts of Konoha. Kurenai and Asuma are already leaning against the wall opposite Inari's door, formal traditional dress folded over their arms and cigarette jutting from one corner of Asuma's mouth.

"Hey Shrimp what took you?" Asuma pushes away from the wall.

In reply Inari shifts her eyes back towards Shinji and Harumi who are still clinging to the material of her flat jacket as if their lives depend upon it.

"Right," Asuma sighs. His beard is full now and in the same fashion as the others he's taken to wearing his flat jacket and the usual shinobi garb.

"We've been busy anyway," Asuma shrugs and when the corner of Inari's lip curls into her 'Hikaru.2 smile' Asuma shakes his head and flashes a warning look through the blush that's risen to his cheeks.

"We were wondering about what's happening in…" Kurenai trails off as her attention turns to Guy's closed door, "…there."

All five members of the group stare at Guy's door.

"What is that? Is it some kind of animal?" Kurenai frowns.

The noise seems to get louder.

"Moose?" Inari suggests.

"No, no it's more like a…"Kurenai makes a motion with her hand.

"Bird eating a moose?" Inari suggests.

"Yeah, kind of like that," Asuma breathes, "but I think I heard a hacksaw earlier."

Their expressions become more and more horrified as the sound gets louder and the longer they stare at the door the closer it seems to be getting. They're all experiencing an inescapable sensation of dread as the nightmare noises get louder still when-

"Yo."

Everyone shrieks some being more girlish than others (Shinji ashamedly being the entirety of that 'some') and round on Kakashi who has his head poking free of his door and his one visible eye curved into a smile.

"Kakashi don't do that again," Asuma drawls.

"In fact since you're in, the boys can change in your apartment while we're in Inari's" Kurenai adds sternly and before Kakashi can even mutter a word, Kurenai has strode into the apartment pulling Inari and Harumi behind her.

Kakashi notices Asuma's eyes boring into his and he scratches the back of his head in response to the evil glare Asuma is throwing him for spoiling his chance to see Kurenai changing.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi replies but he doesn't sound it and it's confirmed in his next sentence, "but it's not like you're missing anything you haven't seen before."

Asuma turns bright pink as Kakashi opens the door for them. Asuma can't believe the Copy Nin is cruel enough to wink at him as he goes past. But then again…yeah, he can completely believe that.

"I've never been to a wedding before," Harumi says as Kurenai finishes applying the final touches to her make-up. Even with the dark liner and blush used to sharpen her cheekbones the Hyuga still looks far younger than the two twenty five year old women. She's barely out of Academy and it shows in the nervous shakes she gets when Kurenai or Inari (both seasoned and well respected Jounin) near her.

"Inari managed to smuggle us all in," Kurenai smirks.

"One of the other girls in the Branch House told me that at a wedding all the Inuzaki's ride in on dogs and that they eat raw meat at the feast afterward," Harumi replies.

"You shouldn't believe everything you're told. Someone told me that if a guy," Inari coughed over Kurenai's next word, "too much they go cross-eyed but Kakashi seems fine to me…unless that's why he usually hides his Sharigan."

Inari's eyebrows furrow with thought as she and Kurenai hum in contemplation.

"What does Hatake-sama do a lot of, Inari-sama?" Harumi asks gazing up at Inari with big, innocent eyes.

Inari gulps and blushes before coughing once into her hand.

"Because all he reads are those kinds of books, it's assumed that Kakashi spends a lot of his time-"Kurenai begins to explain matter-of-factly when Inari interrupts her again.

"Doing Yoga," Inari says.

"Yoga?" Harumi repeats, "are his books about Yoga?"

"Yeah," Kurenai smiles at Inari, "yeah you could call it that."

"Like downward dog? I like that one," Harumi smiles gently while Inari stares at her in shock, "Does Hatake-sama like downward dog."

"No, he's favourite move is spanking monkey," Inari replies and she doesn't even realise it's come out of her mouth until Kurenai is laughing. This is precisely what happens when she spends too much time around Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Spanking monkey?" Harumi breathes, "Sounds interesting."

Inari sighs and is just about to apologise when the door knocks.

"They must be done," Kurenai mummers, "we'd best head out then."

Inari nods and locks up behind them as they exit her apartment. Her back's still to the group when she hears the question but it instantly makes her freeze.

"Hatake-sama," Harumi asks innocently, "could you teach me the spanking monkey position Inari-sama's been telling me about."

Inari and her plus one (though the number following her greatly exceeds one, she's sure Kimiko won't mind) wait outside the Shinto temple for the service to finish. Only close family are permitted into the actual ceremony but those waiting for the celebrations afterward have to number at least a quarter of Konoha. Kimiko had always professed that she'd known everyone but Inari had never really been inclined to believe…until now of course. She, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Shinji and Harumi lounge around in a corner of the multi-storied restaurant Yamagichi Kimiko and Inuzaki Akira have reserved. They're all in traditional Japanese formal wear. Kurenai's stylized Kimono a deep crimson and cutting off at the knee leaving her legs bare expect for the long white Tabi socks that reach her knees, black dragons sweeping up along the seams. Asuma's is much more traditional and properly fitted as to be expected from the Sarutobi family, his is a deep green in colour with a cream under layers. The get-up makes Asuma look strangely powerful and his presence in the room is as inescapable as his father's. Inari has already complimented her ex-teammate on how handsome he looks in the attire and Kurenai is already giving dagger eyes to any of the female guests who wander too close. Shinji has co-ordinated with Harumi and both are dressed in mustard yellow, both fashions simple and unembellished. Inari for her part wears a kimono of deep blue, silvery cranes in flight wrapped around twisting lotuses that bloom open. The kimono hangs loosely from the top of either arm, showcasing slender shoulders, the small swell of her bust, the curve of her back and more regrettably the silver scar running along her spine. The mar on her skin hasn't reduced any attention though and Genma and a few of the more distantly related Inuzaki guests are eager to ensure she is well supplied with Sake. Kakashi hangs close, swapping Inari's full cup of Sake with his own empty one when backs are turned. She offers him a grateful smile (since she still can't hold her alcohol too well) but worries that he might be unconscious by the time the night ends. Kakashi waves of any and all concerns, a smile underneath the black of his mask. His formal dress is much baggier than Asuma's, great folds of crimson material hanging loosely from the tie of Black Obi and revealing the tight fitted black garb that includes his mask underneath. The contrast of the deep blood red and his silvery hair cut a striking figure and as Inari, Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi sit around a small table Inari finds it increasingly difficult to take her eyes off him.

"I've always known he was handsome but I can't help but notice how handsome he is now," Inari frowned as she found her gaze wandering unbidden over to the man sitting beside her again.

Eventually the bride and groom emerge and Inari can barely see Kimiko in the swell of well-wishers. Just a glimpse of her face is all that is permitted but it is enough for Inari to know her old teammate is happier than she's ever been. Inari smiles softly and Kakashi watches the smile from the corner of his eye.

As the night wears, the lanterns are lit and the children shepherded home on the backs or arms of parents. By know the small group of four has trebled in size, Asuma having to haul over three more tables to accommodate the group of other shinobi guests that have joined them. Inuzaki Hana (Kimiko's now cousin-in-law) is there, as are two of Kota Hatsuto's newly promoted team members Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo. Genma has dragged Ebisu into their midst and Inari finds she still doesn't like the spectacled Nin but she doesn't draw any attention to it. Guy finally emerges and oddly enough his interpretation of formal wear is adding a bowtie to his green jumpsuit. Poor Guy almost has a heart attack at the peaceful beauty Inari cuts. Shinji is introducing Harumi to Iruka and as always discussing the students who have moved from Shinji's early classes into Iruka's.

"Okay, here's the game," Kotestu leans in towards the centre of the table, "I got it from some Mist nin."

"No, it was a Grass Nin, remember?" Izumo says, "He was that captive that just wouldn't shut up."

"Yeah, how could I forget that,"Kotestu sighs, "I think I knew everything about that guy by the time the mission was up."

"You're getting off track," Hana prompts.

"Oh, yeah, right," Izumo coughs, "well it goes like this, someone states 'I have never' then says something they haven't done and whoever has done it has to drink."

"Sounds simple enough," Asuma lifts a brow before handing out cups to Hana, Kurenai, Inari, Kakashi, Kotestu and Izumo.

"I'll go first then I think," Asuma smirks and throws a glance at Kakashi, "I have never used the Sharigan."

Kakashi shrugs and knocks back a cup.

"I have never read a porno book," Kurenai smirks.

Kakashi knocks back another as does Kotestu and surprisingly...

"Shrimp!" both Kurenai and Asuma's eyebrows lift into their hairline as they stare at their short friend.

Inari for her part looks beyond embarrassed and apologetic, "it was only once I just wanted to know if the plotline was as good as Kakashi said it was."

"Okay, my turn," Izumo interrupts, "I have never had breasts."

Kurenai and Hana stare at him flatly while Inari calmly refills her cup.

"I have never been called Izumo," Kotestu states and the grumbling from his best friend as he takes a shot is soothed by Hana's triumphant smirk.

"I have never," Kakashi begins, "been the opposite gender for a week."

He smirks and winks down at Inari who shoots him an irritated look through the bright red flush that flares up under the incredulous gaze of the others.

"I have never," Inari stops to think, "I've never wore a thong."

Kurenai shrugs and takes a cup; Asuma unable to squash the smile that curls on his lips then with shaky hands Izumo also refills his glass.

"What the hell?" Kotestu raises a brow while Hana breaks into laughter.

"They're surprisingly freeing," Izumo mutters in defence.

"Alright, I have never had a wet dream about someone with red hair," Asuma sends another smirk at Kakashi.

Hana and Kakashi refill their glass and knock one back (unbeknownst to Hana that she's also thinking of the same person).

Kurenai is about to speak when Kakashi interrupts her.

"I have never," Kakashi says, "slept with someone from my class at Academy."

Kotestu, Hana, Inari and Izumo refill their glasses while Kurenai and Asuma blush, throw Kakashi a fifthly look and begrudgingly down their own.

"I have never," Hana smirks, "seen the Hokage naked."

Izumo and Kotestu shiver and refill their glasses.

Asums raises a brow, "what happened?"

"You," Kotestu shivers again, "you don't want to know."

"I have never had sex outdoors," Kotestu states.

Kurenai, Kakashi, Hana and Asuma all down a shot.

"I have never had sex with Kotestu-san," Inari says.

No one drinks then Inari fixes Kotestu with an expectant expression and Izumo, Hana and Kakashi chuckle as he blushes and knocks one back.

"I have never used the Mirror Sword Technique," Kotestu smirks and Inari smiles as she drinks another.

By now she's starting to feel more than a little unsteady and lolls to the side.

"Whoa there Inari," Kakashi whispers as he stabilises her with one hand.

"Hey, I think I'm going to take Inari out for some air she's had way too much," Kakashi rises and helps Inari to her feet. Kurenai looks mildly concerned but both she and Asuma nod before continuing with the game at hand.

The feel of the cool breeze after the heat inside is a welcome relief and Inari closes her eyes and breathes it in, still clutching Kakashi's stabilising arm. The grass looks indigo on the small decorative seating area outside as it meanders down towards a willow that hangs drooping, melancholy locks over a koi pond. Red lanterns, fat with light, hang from the wires looping between the border of the restaurant and the curled metal spikes struck in the ground. Kakashi leads Inari over to one of the many tables beside the small stone path and seats her before she can stumble over.

He sighs and leans back, hand reaching for his back pocket until he realises that tonight it isn't there.

"Are you alright?" he asks instead, "You're not going to be sick are you?"

Inari shook her head and swayed in a silent reply of 'just dizzy'.

Inari then began to chuckle to herself, "did you really have sex outside."

Kakashi winked, "Why? Interested?"

Then Inari stopped laughing and her eyebrows pulled, "you shouldn't keep teasing me like that, you know it makes me all…clumsy."

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded, "I do."

Inari's eyebrows furrowed further, "it hardly seems fair when I can't do it to you."

Kakashi raised a brow, "that's what annoys you about it?"

"No, that's part of it but sometimes you make me feel like a fool when you do that," Inari sighed, "it's frustrating."

"I can imagine," Kakashi smirked.

Inari's face contorted into a scowl that was clearly twitching to be a smile.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Kakashi shrugged playing the nonchalant tone but Inari could see the spark of a challenge in his eyes.

Well, if he was to offer her a source of retaliation after all the embarrassment he'd delighted in Inari was not about to waste it. She wasn't easily provoked, she wasn't so talkative either but as always Hatake Kakashi posed an exception to almost every rule she's ever made.

So Inari rose with payback in mind but after steadying herself on Kakashi's shoulder and finding his expression curious as she stepped in front of him some form of fear gripped her. Inari slowly, with her hand shaking ever so slightly, reached up and gently tucked a finger under the top of Kakashi's mask. Kakashi sucked in breath and Inari found herself drawn in towards him as the air was.

"What are you doing Inari?" Kakashi practically whispered, lifting a hand and stilling her own with his.

She didn't know. Something was curling and curling at the very pit of her stomach and the strange trance like state that washed from that place was intoxicating if not a little terrifying. Kakashi's hand was warm against the top of her hand and the cool breeze. She could hear his breathe, feel it against her own face. All she could see and smell and hear was Kakashi. Maybe it was the moonlight, the scene or the sake but whatever it is Inari cannot escape the notion that right now she badly wants to kiss Kakashi. 'He's so…' Inari leaned forward and closed the gap. Kakashi's eyes widened as Inari smoothed her lips over his, the kiss was chaste gentle and she barely even moved but the pressure of the other's lips against their own only separated by the seam of Kakashi's mask was undeniably there. Every nerve in Inari's body rerouted to the point of contact, warm and soft and…

Slowly she pulled back before her brain tilted on the knife edge between surrender and overthinking what had happened. Because she didn't know what it was, didn't know why her stomach was flopping over itself or why she wanted to do it again. It hadn't been like this before.

"Did it work?" Inari asked because above all else she wanted to pass this off as nothing. What it could do…Kakashi had showed no interest, if he was suspicious as to why she could not stop staring at his lips then the friendship they'd cultivated could be over.

Kakashi's features shifted and for a second Inari thought he was angry but he made no inclination.

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't seem to be blushing."

Inari almost sighed with relief. It was fine Kakashi was reacting as he normally would. Then why did she feel so disappointed.

"Come on, we'd best head back to the Apartment building," Kakashi said but his shoulders were tense throughout the entire walk back. Inari did not ask; she was struggling tenaciously to push any contemplation of what had happened from her mind. It wasn't working very well.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi," Inari said as they reached her door but her voice was distant, too far in her own head to properly address the world around her at the moment. It took her a moment longer to realise Kakashi was still standing behind her.

"Kakashi?" Inari's eyebrows furrowed.

And then he kissed her.

And it wasn't soft and gentle as Inari had done; it wasn't an almost tender contact. Inari's eyes widened with shock as Kakashi forced his mouth against hers. Her hands scrambled for the wall behind her as Kakashi pressed harder. Inari sucked in breath and lifted her still clenching and unclenching hands at the shock of the unrelenting contact as her heart shuddered and jittered about in her chest. It was the wrong move as Inari felt Kakashi's lips, his real actual lips not the indent behind the mask smooth over her own and deepen the kiss. Inari's brain was flung between shock and the encroaching haze that slowly swept in as Kakashi secured her arms from where they'd lifted against the wall the wall behind her, thumbs and fingers gliding over the erratic beat of her pulse. Then Inari began to sag, the stiffness shock had brought on surrendering over to the insistent pressure of Kakashi's lips and tongue on her own. Her eyes slowly slid upwards then shut as Kakashi loosened his movements against her lips becoming slower and deeper and wholly unhealthy for the puddle he was stirring Inari into. But still that slight possessive feel lingered, not violent and feral but as if he was deftly and thoroughly erasing the kiss from before with his own.

"Goodnight Inari," Kakashi spoke and Inari could feel the smirk in his voice.

She opened her eyes and he was already gone.

Slowly she slid her hands away from where they'd been pressed against the wall and placed fingers over her lips. Something bubbled up inside her at the slow soft smile that pulled at Inari's lips beneath her fingers. A quiet chuckle was vented in some form of materialisation of the odd, fluttery and girlish feeling that erupted beneath her ribcages.

What the hell was Hatake Kakashi doing to her?

**a/n:**

**Okay last chapter of Inari. God it feels weird especially because I re-read the first chapter before uploading this and I was like Jesus Christ when did all this happen XD especially because I wasn't even going to put Inari up on FF in the first place. **

**I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who's ever read this, reviewed, favourited and followed I'm serious the amount of confidence wobbles I've had over this if you hadn't have shown an interest it seriously wouldn't have reached this point.**

**I hope you liked the last chapter, I'll upload Part 2 of Inari Friday for those who are stopping reading at this point I guess it's goodbye :) AHHHH! FEELING SO SENTIMENTAL RIGHT NOW! DX**


	45. Chapter 45

**This isn't another chapter.**

**I'm really sorry I've really been thinking about all this and I've decided not to go through the sequel. I've got up to twenty chapters on it so far and after re-reading through Inari realised that it really is a disappointment to anyone who likes the coupling because well:**

**1) there's Inari/Kakashi moments but because so much is going on in the plot they seem rushed and out of place.**

**2) it's incredibly difficult not to centre the story around Team 6 and their relationships which just means its OCs bonding with OCs which in my opinion is not something you want to read in a fanfic.**

**3) It just somehow spoils Inari (I don't know why) and I really don't want that to happen.**

**So instead what I might do is just write a couple of Inari/Kakashi One shots like one of my reviewers suggested, perhaps after the shinobi war and just a couple in-between or during but I don't know when they'll be up.**

**I'm really sorry to everyone who wanted a complete sequel but I think doing so just ruins this story, sorry TT-TT**


	46. Attention!

**Okay so I've just put up the collection of one-shots that are the sequel to this if you're still interested check them out if you want :3**

**And once again I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's every read, reviewed, favourited or followed this story.**

**Seriously with the amount of self-doubting worrying I do it seriously wouldn't have been here if not for you guys so...**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
